Mi muerte por mi nueva vida
by Grey Sanders
Summary: Greyson Sander con sus 22 años muere, pero la muerte es solo el inicio, ahora puede empezar de nuevo y junto a Naruto lucharan para alcanzar sus sueños sin olvidar lo que es importante: amor, amistad, acción, humor y mucho mas, Naruto inteligente, Naruto/Hinata, Greyson x harem
1. Una vida después de la muerte

**Capitulo 1: Una vida después de la muerte**

¿Sueño que soy una mariposa? o ¿la mariposa sueña que es un hombre?, esa es una pregunta filosófica que me mantuvo intrigado por mucho tiempo era lo que pensaba un joven adolescente antes de cerrar los ojos sabiendo que su final estaba cerca, su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto pelear contra sinfines de enfermedades, restringido en una pequeña habitación del hospital local en donde irónicamente casi toda gente se aferraba a la vida de una forma infantil mientras que casi todos los infantes lo afrontaban como hombres, el no temía a la muerte ya que la veía como una amiga que como una enemigo, en especial porque significaba cambio y transición que tanto deseaba ya sea para bien o para mal, lo único que lamentaba de su vida era no poder disfrutarla, no tener amigos con quien jugar ni una novia al cual amar el único consuelo que tenía era que podía descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de todos. ¿Que pasa después de morir?  
Yo solo les diré esto … es un secreto

/**Hospital de Konoha – 5 años después del ataque del zorro de nueve colas**/

Un súbito deseo de respirar despierto en mi haciendo que salga catapultado para delante respirando de forma desesperada llenando mis pulmones de aire con desesperación, el súbito despertar asustó a la enfermera que estaba desconectando los cables del monitor cardíaco luego de dar por muerto al paciente tras múltiples intentos por resucitar al paciente.

Mirando para todos lados preguntándome en donde estaba escucho un grito de sorpresa obviamente de género femenino con el sonido de alguien cayéndose al suelo junto con una bandeja metálica que cargaba otros instrumentos médicos, a pesar de que no entendía lo que pasaba intenté ir a ayudarla para darme cuenta de dos cosas de extrema importancia, primera era que era mucho mas pequeño que antes por lo que bajarme de la cama implicaba una caída y segundo mas importante era que no tenía fuerzas como para levantarme y caminar por lo tanto caí al piso incapaz de volver a levantarme lo cual era vergonzoso en especial porque llevaba una túnica del hospital dejando que mis posaderas queden expuestas las heladas brisas de aquel día en particular.

De inmediato la enfermera salio de la habitación gritó algo que no entendí, luego golpeó un botón en la pared antes de dirigirse a mi hablando pero diciendo cosas que no podía entender, por mi lado simplemente gruñí dolorosamente –¿Podría ayudarme?- le pregunté haciendo que la mujer me mirara con curiosidad, preguntándome que pasaba moví ligeramente la cabeza para ver el rostro de la mujer para notar algo peculiar, tenía rasgos asiáticos y vestía una túnica blanca con pantalones cortos también blancos, no era raro pero era poco común para el, a continuación unos cuantos pasos se aproximaron con gran velocidad por el pasillo e ingresaron a la habitación dando una rápida inspección preguntándose que paso en aquel lugar antes de darse cuenta que su paciente estaba despierto.

No tardaron mucho antes de ayudarme a volver a la cama y abrigarme antes de intentar hablarme en un lenguaje que no entendía confirmando que sea donde este estaba lejos de casa ya que todos los presentes eran asiáticos y que hablaban japonés ya que podía entender alguna que otras palabras pero nada importante haciendo que se desesperen pensando en que había sufrido daño cerebral por falta de oxigeno mientras mi cuerpo estaba clínicamente muerto, obligándolos a una forma de comunicación mas y mas primitivo, el médico se me acerco poniendo una mano en su pecho –Akayume Kenichi- luego puso su mano en mi pecho no solo logrando captar el nombre del hombre si no que también podía decirle mi nombre también –Greyson Sanders-


	2. Encuentro ninja de primer tipo

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro ninja de primer tipo**

Shirome Kenichi POV:

Luego de varios días de inspecciones y exámenes note demasiadas cosas extrañas, tenía las esperanzas de que el niño pudiera explicarles que había ocurrido en aquel pueblo a las afueras del país del fuego, aparentemente la población había sido asesinada convirtiendo al joven en huérfano y único sobreviviente del ataque lo cual era evidente que estuvo en medio de todo aquello juzgando por los graves golpes y quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, lo siguiente era que no hablaba y cuando lo había no eran capaces de entender lo que decía, demostraba signos de inteligencia e intentos de aprender como si nunca en su vida le hubieran enseñado a hablar, parecía un caso de perdida de memoria combinada con un problema de habla, aquella teoría se fue al caño cuando le daban un libro para leer.

Lo primero que hacía el paciente era abrir en el final e intentaba leerlo de izquierda a derecha, peor era que cuando le daban para escribir empezaba del lado superior izquierdo y continuaba para la derecha hasta llegar al final para luego continuar un poco mas abajo pero repitiendo el proceso, y lo que era peor aun era que no entendían lo que escribían, eran unos garabatos pequeños y sin sentido pero por alguna razón el podía leerlos y darles sentidos, la conclusión final era que el niño hablaba y escribía otro idioma, algo que tenía que informarlo al Hokage.

Greyson Sanders POV:

Greyson oficialmente odiaba los hospitales o mejor dicho este en particular por la mirada del personal que me miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza como su fuera un bicho raro, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto lo único que podía agradecer era que pronto pude levantarme de mi cama y caminar alrededor para encontrar mis dos mayores …. Ok, ahora son tres mayores sorpresas,

1) Al verme en un espejo la persona frente a mi no era yo, era el cuerpo de otra persona idéntica al original salvo que tenía rasgos asiáticos.

2) Afuera mostraba de forma oficial, no solo estaba lejos de casa no solo cultural si no que tecnológicamente también, había uso de energía eléctrica pero las calles eran de tierra, en todos lados había carteles en japonés pero no entendía lo que significaban, una arquitectura semejando a la japonesa en su período feudal y una montaña con cuatro caras talladas en ella con precisión, obviamente eso significaba que esas personas eran o fueron muy importantes.

3) Y lo mejor para el final era que había gente que viajaba de techo en techo con saltos inhumano y otros que podían correr extremadamente rápido por las calles persiguiendo a un gato que al parecer se llama Zora a juzgar por los gritos que venían de abajo –Pero que demonios escurre aquí? Acaso la gente puede ignorar las leyes de la física?- la escena no tenía ni pies ni cabeza en especial porque no había forma de que le puedan seguir el paso a un gato que corría como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Kenichi y a un hombre rubio platinado con una cara de tipo duro que me hacía recordar a Arnold Schwarzenegger en sus buenos días con los hundidos, llevaba un remera de manga larga azul, sobre esta una especie de chaleco antibalas el cual cubría también la zona del cuello, y encima de esto tenía una especie de chaleco sin manga ni cierre, tenía puesto un protector de metal que cubría el antebrazo y el revés de la mano, pantalones azules oscuros sueltos con un vendaje a la mitad del muslo derecho y mas en los tobillos para finalizar con una especie de zapatillas con dedos expuestos, era mas que obvio que era una especie de soldado o guerrero así que era mejor obedecerlo o podía acabar muy mal

El rubio se introdujo como Yamanaka Inoichi y luego algo de un Hokage, le di una mirada confusa antes de que Kenichi le explique la situación, el hombre respondió con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a mi señalándome mi cama, obedientemente fui y me senté dejando que el soldado se coloque detrás mío y colocó una mano detrás de mi cabeza y otra frente a mis ojos tapándolos, antes de que pueda preguntar nada, sentí como toda mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos a una velocidad de vértigo finalizando con unas pocas imágenes de mis últimos días en el hospital antes y después de mi muerte.

Cuando el hombre terminó se apoyó sobre la cama a mi lado con una cara muy perturbada por las cosas que había visto allí adentro, sudaba intensamente y en su mente pasaban miles de idea por segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos y tomar una decisión que al parecer incluía abrir la ventana y saltar –Oh Dios mío el hombre se suicidó!- exclamé antes de correr hacia la ventana para mirar hacia fuera, el hombre estaba bien lo que era un alivio pero estaba saltando por los aires y moviéndose a rapidísimo en dirección a una torre que parecía importante.

Estupefacto mire todo aquello pensando en que necesitaba una buena siesta con la esperanza de despertar de este sueño, pero no lo logre porque apenas dormí unos segundos antes de que un grupo de 3 hombres y 1 mujer vestidos de negro con mascaras de diferentes colores y formas me despertaran y me obligaran a caminar, no sin antes darme una ropas decentes para cambiarme, lo cual hice luego de hacerle una seña a la única mujer del grupo para que se de vuelta, cosa que al parecer lo dio risa al grupo.

Una vez cambiado salimos caminando del hospital atravesando la ciudad, lo cual me dio algo de miedo ya que no podía entender lo que la gente decía, pero el saber que tenía a 4 guardaespaldas a plana luz del sol escoltando a un niño como era mi forma actual hacia que todos se pregunten que había hecho para ser tratado así.

Nada inesperado ocurrió en el camino hasta llegar a la torre en donde una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y gentil como una madre cumplía su trabajo como secretaria, la cual le dio un gesto afirmativo a los guardias dejándonos pasar, luego de una escalera caracol nos detuvimos frente a una puerta que tenía algo escrito sobre esta pero no podía entender que decía, uno de los hombres que llevaba la mascara con la forma de un perro se adelantó para golpear la puerta a la espera de una voz masculina les permitiera pasar, adentro de la oficina había un anciano detrás de un escritorio que curiosamente tenía una bola de cristal estaba hablando con Inoichi también se encontraba detrás del escritorio junto con el mayor.

Luego de unas pocas palabras de las cuales la única que capte era "perro" supuse que le estaba agradeciendo guardia con mascara de perro antes de desaparecer del lugar junto a sus hombres en un mini torbellino de hojas –oookey parece que tenemos unos ninjas por aquí- comenté antes de mirar al hombre que era definitivamente una figura de autoridad ya que se referían a el como Hokage-sama, así que era mejor mostrar respeto antes de que me lo obliguen –Hokage-sama- le dije con una pequeña inclinación antes de regresar a la posición original.


	3. Entrevista con el Hokage

**Capitulo 3: Entrevista con el Hokage**

Con una sonrisa el anciano empezó a llenar su pipa y sin necesidad de un encendedor esta empezó a quemar lo que me hizo fruncir el seño en desaprobación, luego de una pitadas le dijo algo a Inoichi el cual aceptó antes de acercarse a mi colocando una mano en mi cabeza murmuró algo antes de sentir como freía la cabeza, no pude evitar gritar de dolor por apenas un minuto pero pareció bastante mas de mi lado, cuando deje de sentir aquel terrible dolor la mano del rubio se separo de mi cabeza mi me sonrío mientras mis piernas parecían de gelatina

-Maldita sea, eres un maldito, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunté indignado el rubio, el cual se ríe de mi haciendo que mis ganas de romperle la cara con mis puños aumenten exponencialmente –oye míralo por el lado positivo gaki ahora puedes entender lo que digo- lo cual era verdad haciendo que mi furia se desvanezca inmediatamente, no le gusto la electrocución pero al menos había superado la barrera lingüística lo que era algo por lo que le estará agradecido

-Muchas gracias Yamanaka-kun puedes retirarte- le pidió el Hokage antes de que el rubio se retire por la puerta principal como una persona normal.

Luego de que se retirase el hombre se tomo una pitada de su pipa y lo lanzo al aire antes de sonreirle como si fuera su nieto, pero demonios que no confiaba en el hombre mi cuerpo estaba mas listo para salir por la puerta que para hablar – ahora podremos hablar a solas .. mmmhh como era tu nombre?- me preguntó pero nunca baje la guardia –Grayson Sanders .. señor- aunque estuviera en aquella posición no significaba que sea descortés

-Veras niño tenemos una pequeña y extraña situación aquí, el señor Yamanaka miro en tu mente y encontró cosas muy interesantes como perturbadoras- en mi interior estaba cada vez mas ansioso por correr mas que hablar, pero su curiosidad fue lo que mantuvo sus pies en el lugar

-Disculpeme Hokage-sama pero ¿acaba de decirme que aquel hombre miró mis recuerdos y le informó de mi pasado? Eso es una grave infracción al espacio personal y me deja mucho mas alternativa que desconfiar de usted, así que dígame con honestidad el porque de tal invasiva acción- no faltaba decir que el hombre se veía impresionado por mi formalidad en especial porque veía de un niño de 5 años que mentalmente ya lo estaba mandando al diablo

-Tengo dos buenas razones pequeño, primero queríamos saber que fue lo que pasó con el pueblo en la que encontramos tu actual cuerpo, al parecer todos los habitantes fueron asesinados excepto tu, pero mientras se recuperaba el joven murió antes de que hospedaras en el- el que lo dijera de esa manera me hacía pensar de mi mismo como un parásito pero lo deje pasar afirmando con la cabeza permitiéndole al hombre continuar con linea de pensamiento

-La segunda razón es para determinar si eres una amenaza para la aldea de hoja, es mi responsabilidad como Hokage defender a mi aldea de cualquier peligro ya sea interno o externo- tenía que admitir que al menos el viejito tenía un buen punto y no valía la pena enojarse por ello ni mantener la hostilidad contra la figura de autoridad.

-Entiendo perfectamente señor, además entiendo que no me ve como una amenaza porque de serlo estaría muerto hace mas de una hora, ni me enseñaría el idioma de la forma que lo hizo, así que dígame que es lo que desea de mi, a fin de cuentas estoy a su merced-

El anciano cerro los ojos mientras aspiraba el humo del tabaco con una sonrisa semiorgullosa –pues ahora tenemos que hacer un lugar para ti en nuestra aldea, lo cual se puede arreglar fácilmente pero eso nos dejaría con un simple problema el cual es complicado a la vez- ahora mi ojos lo miraban con mas curiosidad –tendrás que cambiar tu nombre pequeño- le dijo dándole una nueva pitada a su pipa mientras me daba la espalda –Pero …. Entiendo, pero no se que nombre usar, no estoy familiarizado con sus nombres o cultura-

El señor mayor entendía eso y empezó a buscar referencias para nombrar el pequeño, había muchas cosas pero parecía que pocas se relacionaban con el y/o combinaban hasta que una pluma blanca paso frente a la ventana dando una súbita inspiración –Que te parece si te llamaras Shirohane Hibiki?-

Pensé en el nombre un rato y decidí quedármelo –ok, ahora ese será mi nombre pero suena raro que mi primer nombre sea Shirohane no crees?- le pregunté al anciano, el por su lado levantó una ceja antes de respondes –Hibiki es tu primer nombre, Shirohane es tu apellido, parece que en verdad tienes mucho que aprender pero nos ocuparemos de eso, ahora mismo tenemos que hablar sobre tus aposentos-

De repente la puerta se abre mostrando a un niño de mi edad física y estatura, de ojos azules brillantes, pelo rubio lleno de picos y una remera con símbolos de fuego en la espalda el pecho y las mangas, el pobre estaba llorando tanto que sus lagrimas caian como una cascada morando el tapiz dejando todo un rastro de gotas de agua, sin duda alguna el pequeño corre y abraza la pierna del hokage en un llanto que me partia el alma al medio

-jii-saan, jii-san- decía el rubio ahogandose en su propio llanto, el anciano estaba sorprendido de verlo así he intentó consolarlo con un abrazo –Naruto! que paso mi niño?- en estos momentos me jugaba mis ropas a que el rubio era el nieto del Hokage no había otra forma que el niño entre aquí como si nada y lo llame jii-san

-Me, me, me expulsaron del orfanato- logro decir antes de ahogarse en lagrimas, no podía creer que expulsaran a alguien de un orfanato, obviamente había algo que estaba muy, muy mal aquí –oh Naruto, calma, calma, voy a hablarles y haré que vuelvas allí- el anciano estaba a punto de salir de allí con una furia infernal pero el pequeño tiró de su túnica deteniendo la marcha del titán enardecido –No quiero volver allí, me tratan mal, no me dejan jugar con los demás y me da miedo la forma que los adultos me miran- en los ojos del rubio una tristeza absoluta se veían reflejados en ellos que costaba cada fibra de mi ser no el no abrazar el niño y resistir mis ganas de quemar el orfanato hasta que no queden ni las cenizas.

El anciano se mordía el labio mientras miraba al pequeño Naruto que tenía su rostro hundido en sus piernas ahogando su llanto, levantó su mirada hasta que al final me volvió a ver, a juzgar por su rostro se había olvidado que me encontraba allí, volvió a mirar a Naruto y una idea se cruzó por su mente, el abuelo se sentó en su silla y empezó a escribir algo, luego de meterlo en una carta me miró con determinación –Hibiki-kun necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que vayas con Naruto al orfanato y recojan todas sus cosas y regresen aquí, en su camino quiero que le des esta carta al director del orfanato- luego de entregarle la carta los dos se despidieron del Hokage y marcharon hacia el reformatorio.


	4. La masacre

Este es el cuarto capitulo de mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste porque ahora empezaremos a tener un poco de acción, les recuerdo que Naruto no me pertenece, solo Greyson Sanders, ahora será conocido como Shirohane Hibiki por los habitantes de Konoha

**Capitulo 4****: Una masacre en el orfanato**

El joven Naruto y yo salimos juntos de la torre encaminándonos hacia el orfanato mientras que en el horizonte el sol se encondia bañando toda la aldea con un tono naranja alertando a todos que era hora de cerrar las tiendas en especial las dulcerias (yo los llamo kiosco) que parecían que se apuraban al ver que el rubio se aproximaban, cada paso que daba entendía mas su tristeza, era algo que ambos compartían ya que también me miraban mal y murmuraban algo señalándome de forma no demasiado descrita y diciendo cosas obviamente no sanas a juzgar por como fruncían el seño y el tono de enfado de sus voces me hacían preguntar que diablo tenían en contra de el, era nuevo aquí y parecía que tenía mala fama por arte de magia, al menos no era la primera vez que me convertían en un paria pero al menos yo tuve una razón para serlo, pero el infante era todo otro caso ya que definitivamente era demasiado joven para hacer algo malo y en caso de haberlo hecho no era posible echarle la culpa ya que seguramente no entendía que había hecho.

-Naruto-kun- le llame en espera de que esos ojos tristes vuelvan a mirarme -¿porque todos te miran así?-

El infante volvió a mirar el suelo y me hablo con una voz algo quebrada -No lo se, algunos dicen que mate a muchas personas pero yo no hice nada, lo juro- me contesto al borde de las lágrimas mientras algunas gotas caían sobre sus bigotes los cuales eran como mínimos extraños pero era mejor dejarlo para otro momento, seguramente el Hokage pueda darme la información que necesite.

En el camino había muchas cosas interesantes ahora que podían entender mas su interno pero algo llamó mucho su atención. hombre y una mujer embarazada ambos adultos, y seguramente casados por su proximidad caminaban por la calle en dirección contraria a la nuestra, podría ser algo normal si no fuera por los ojos blancos de la pareja que me dejaron perplejo haciendo que mis piernas se nieguen a seguir caminando, el hombre no me llamaba tanto la atención, pero la mujer si ya que siempre tuvo un lado suave por las mujeres embarazadas lo que le permitió darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal -Naruto espera aquí- le ordene, el rubio me miro raro preguntándose la razón de la parada.

-Disculpe señorita, se encuentra bien?- le pregunté cortesmente a la señora, el hombre intuitivamente dio un paso al frente superponiéndose ligeramente frente a ella, era un gran signo de su amor hacia ella, pero la mujer le sonrió a su esposo y luego a mi -Si, me encuentro bien, solo algo cansada porque lo preguntas pequeño?- respondió con suaves gestos, era obvio que era una familia importante por lo que me preocupo un poco mas

-Con su permiso- le dije antes de acercarme a ella y mirar su rostro detalladamente notando no solo unos ojos con poca vida pero al mismo tiempo brillantes llenos de deseo de vivir, signos de decaimiento aquí y allí que podrían hacerse pasar por efectos secundario del embarazo pero no era así, había visto suficientes mujeres en su estado y series de medicina para tener una idea de lo que le ocurría -Se que no es mi lugar decirle esto pero ... honestamente necesita ir al hospital, no soy medico pero parece que esta siendo intoxicada de forma lenta y acumulativa-

No hacia falta decir que el orgulloso hombre casi se le revienta una vena de la frente al acercarme tanto a su esposa y estuvo al borde de golpearme cuando le comente de mi sospecha -¿Insinuas que alguien en el honorable clan Hyuuga esta envenenando a mi mujer?- justo cuando pensaba que no tendría que encontrarme con orgullosos cabrones que usan el nombre de su familia para sentirse como dioses y destruir cualquier oposición me encuentro con este cretino

-No estoy insinuando nada, puede que tenga razón, puede que no, pero una mujer en su condición debe hacerse ver por un medico para asegurarse de que todo ande bien, lo que decidan hacer ahora es su responsabilidad no mía, adiós y que tengan un buen día- luego de una reverencia, camine unos pasos para atrás antes de darme vuelta y reunirme con Naruto, el hombre se veía desconcertado de escuchar tal seguridad y cortesia de un niño tan pequeño que a juzgar por sus ropas no pertenecía a ninguna familia importante, antes de que pueda decirle a su esposa sobre ir a casa esta lo interrumpe diciéndole que en verdad quería ir al hospital ya que por alguna razón los anciano del clan no querían y ahora esto le resultaba muy sospechoso.

Luego de unos minutos a pie llegaron frente al orfanato, era un gran edificio de madera oscura similar a una iglesia mirándolo desde afuera con un reloj en la parte de adelante que les informaba a los niños cuando era hora de entrar, en el instante que quedamos a una distancia visible el efecto en los niños fue inmediato, no solo todos pararon de jugar y nos miraban de una forma que me hacia sentir como el ser mas menospreciado e inmundo del universo, no faltó decir que pronto salió una especie de sacerdotisa conocidas como Miko con una cara de furia mas que evidente en su rostro enfocando todo su odio hacia el rubio, era una lastima ya que tenía un rostro hermoso, excelentes curvas y su atuendo tradicional se veía mas que excitante ... maldita mente sucia

-¡Como te atreves a volver asesino!- exclamó completamente enojada -Te dijimos que nunca en tu vida vuelvas a pasarte por aquí- no entendía porque actuaba así pero el hecho que toda la gente afirmara con la cabeza me hacia que mis deseos de matarlos aumente, nadie se esperaba que diera un paso al frente de una forma tan decidía al frente y los enfrente -Estamos aquí por orden del Hokage en persona para recoger sus pertenencias, cualquier intento de interferencia será considerado como un acto en contra del Hokage y de la aldea, ENTIENDEN?- les dije con potencia en mi voz mientras les mostraba el sobre en el cual se podía leer claramente la letra de su lider y que estaba dirigida al orfanato, los presentes no podían creer tres cosas, primero era que estaba defendiendo al rubio, segundo que le estaba haciendo frente a la Miko mas temida de todas haciéndola retroceder un paso y tercero era que actuaban por orden del Hokage pero todos pensaron luego de unos segundo que era una mentira hasta que notaron la carta.

-Eres una mierdecilla con agallas para enfrentarte a mi de esa forma pero no dejare que esa cosa pase- dije apuntando con el dedo al encojido Naruto el cual se veía agobiado por la marea de miradas hostiles -No se quien eres o quien te crees y no me importa, estamos aquí para sacarlo de este agujero infernal, así que podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas- le pregunté haciendo sonar los nudillos demostrando que iba en serio.

La mujer lo pensó un momento y los dejo pasar al interior el cual todo estaba hecho de madera, cerca había una puerta que indicaba que la que estaba acargo estaba allí así que era mi oportunidad -Naruto quiero que vayas a tu habitación recojas todas tus cosas y regreses aqui, no hables ni te detengas, ahora ve- el niño me miro y afirmo con la cabeza antes de salir disparado hacia arriba de forma sorprendentemente sigilosa considerando aquella velocidad, ahora tenía que entregarle la carta y salir de aqui antes de que algo ocurra, con mis puños cerrado golpee la puerta de madera tres veces antes de que una voz feminina y anciana me diga que entre.

La oficina era similar a la del Hokage pero muchos menos espacioso y lujos pero la idea estaba, estanterías llenas de libros a los costados una ventana en el fondo y unas fotos en los muros en donde había muchos niños y diferentes años escritos debajo como leyenda, note algo extraño, esa miko que se encontró en la puerta le sonreía a la cámara de forma feliz, porque ahora estaba enojada? -¿Cual es la razón de tu visita joven caballero?- le preguntó la anciana, ahora mismo estaba haciendo unas apuestas mentales sobre cuanto le duraría la buena actitud la cual seguramente era una mascara

-Vengo a entregarle esta carta por de parte del mismisimo Hokage- la mujer me miro con curiosidad por un momento y luego temblo ligeramente cuando le entregué la carta confirmando su precedencia, sabía que algo malo le ocurriría a ella, pero no opción mas que abrir la carta y leerla, su rostro ya arrugado se contrajo como su estuviera chupando un limón bien ácido, luego de terminar de leer dejo la carta sobre la mesa y cerro los ojos un momento antes de golpear la mesa con su puño cerrado -maldito demonio infernal- exclamo escupiendo su veneno por todos lados mientras que en mi cabeza tres vocecitas celebraba su victoria en la apuesta mientras que las otras 5 posiblidades le reprochaban su suerte, la anciana me miro con una furia descomunal dejando de lado su lado gentil -Tomalo y dile a ese maldito que nunca mas quiero verlo en su vida, SAL DE UNA VEZ- la mujer gritó golpeando la mesa una vez mas, mi mision había terminado.

Al salir de la habitación una de las posibilidades le dividió sus ganancia a la mitad y se las dio a las otras dos posibilidades mientras se despedían de esta, ahora quedaban dos posibilidades y esperaba que sea la que yo deseaba, pero pronto me di cuenta que no fue así, salí corriendo por el hall y llegue a la puerta en donde todos lo niños se juntaron alrededor de Naruto para empezar a darle una paliza nivel legen ... (esperen) .. dario, de no ser por mi pasado y mi auto-control habría perdido mi compostura pero ahora no tenía mas opción mas que enojarme, y créanme que estaba muuuy enojado, con puños y patadas llegue al centro del área en donde ayude al rubio a levantarse del piso mientras que los demás nos rodeaban en un circulo, a la distancia la miko nos miraba pero no hacía nada para detener todo esto.

-Naruto, se que se ve mal pero cúbreme la espalda y cubriré la tuya- nos pusimos espalda contra espalda listos para pelear, hubiera sido una retirada pacifica de no ser por el barbarico lider del grupo que comando a todos a atacar, era una desventaja mas que admirable 2 contra 20, hubieran sido mas de no ser porque las chicas y algunos chicos pensaron que esto no era necesario y que preferían ir a jugar a otro lado, el resultado de la batalla quedo grabado en la mente de los que la presenciaron, todos esperaban que nosotros fueramos aplastados pero no fue así, incapaces de atacarnos por la espalda fueron sorprendidos por una ejemplar muestra de trabajo en equipo en donde no solo se defendían entre ellos si no que también cambian de oponente para tener la mayor ventaja posible, mientras que yo demostraba tener conocimientos de taijustu según ellos, Naruto mostraba ser capaz de resistir una enorme cantidad de daño físico seguramente producto de numerosas palizas de ese tipo.

Lastimados, con la mejillas inflamadas, un ojo negro cada uno y numerosos raspones llegamos a la torre del Hokage sintiéndonos como los reyes del mundo luego de salir de una batalla de esas proporciones, que a comparación con el enemigo estaban sanos como una manzana, no tenían ni lesiones, huesos rotos como había sufrido sus contrincantes, luego de presentarle nuestro informe al anciano este se mostró indignado por el accionar del personal y los niños, como respuesta final el líder de la villa miro a naruto con sus cansados ojos

-Naruto a partir de ahora vivirás en un departamento de la villa, recibirás dinero para que puedas mantenerte y podrás empezar la academia ninja para cumplir tu sueño de ocupar mi asiento- los ojos del niño se iluminaron, a pesar de que lo habían expulsado y casi dado una paliza el día parecia estar mejorando exponencialmente -¿De verdad jii-san? ¿Podre ser un ninja?-

El anciano le sonrió amablemente y le afirmo con la cabeza, el niño la abrazó con fuerza feliz de salir de aquel lugar y dar un paso mas hacia su sueño, ahora entendia porque el rubio estaba tan apegado al líder, seguramente era la única persona en este lugar que lo trataba como un ser humano. -Ahora en cuanto a ti Hibiki-kun, también te daré un departamento próximo al de Naruto y también podrás asistir a la academia ninja- el anciano me gruño un ojo captando el mensaje, podría mantener un ojo en el niño y empezar una nueva vida, sabía que tendría que soportar a un montón de mocosos pero al menos podría intentarlo antes de tirar la idea abajo, después de todos era una academia de ... esperen un segundo, ¿NINJAS?, ¿toda la gente haciendo cosas raras a la luz del día y frente a todos eran ninjas?, o dios esta puede ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

Los dias pasaron y los dos niños Hibiki y Naruto descubrieron que se sentian conformes con la presencia del otro a tal punto que se llamabran entre ellos nii-san y otouto (hermano mayor es Hibiki y hermanito) y que decidieron vivir juntos para reducir gastos y mantener las cosas en orden, después de todo el rubio aun era un niño de 5 años mental como físicamente.

Ahora todos en la villa estaba concientes de su existencia y su cercanía a su odiado demonio, las cosas fueron peores cuando escucharon lo que ocurrió en el reformatorio en el cual uno de los derrotados les dieron el titulo de "Duo demoníaco" nombre que llego a los oidos de los adultos y enseguida genero una pila de falsos rumores que hiceron sus vidas mucho mas difíciles pero juntos lograron superarlos


	5. Quiero ser un ninja, de veras!

Este es el quinto capitulo de mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, les recuerdo que Naruto no me pertenece, solo Greyson Sanders, ahora será conocido como Shirohane Hibiki por los habitantes de Konoha, tuve que crear unos OC para poder emparejar los equipos, en este capitulo no encontrarás nada de acción, espera al próximo capitulo.

**Capitulo 5****: Quiero ser un ninja, de veras!**

Al parecer las clases era mucho mas interesantes de lo que esperaba, no solo tenía las típicas cosas que las escuelas enseñaban, como ciencia, matemáticas, biologia y geologia, también enseñaban a hacer trampas, estrategias, armas arrojadizas, kenjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu y taijutsu, aunque todo fuera de nivel elemental y tenía que disimular era maravilloso el sin fin de posibilidades que había para experimentar, explorar y explotar, en especial el poco difundido arte del fuinjutsu, esos sellos seguramente permitirían hacer milagros si se le encontraba la vuelta.

La vida en la academia no era tan mala, recordaba que mi educación elemental había sido una autentica patada de las joyas de la familia, pero Naruto y yo al menos podíamos mantenernos con el nivel de enseñanza, no lo demostraba pero el rubio podía sacar los problemas mas complicados haciendo los calculos en su cabeza, no era gran cosa para mi con mis años mentales, pero ¿Naruto? enserio?, pero por alguna razón se sacábamos notas bajas y desaprobados, incluso hicimos trampa para contestar todo perfectamente y de todas formas nuestras calificaciones no sufrían cambios, era obvio que algo raro sucedía, lo único bueno que es ahora había mas chicos con quieres jugar, rápidamente hicimos unos cuantos amigos y unos cuantos enemigos en la academia.

* * *

Amigos:

Akimichi Choji: Alguien con quien me gustaba acompañar en especial porque siempre estaba dispuesto a combinar cosas deliciosas para conseguir nuevos resultados, me consideró su mejor amigo en el mundo cuando me preguntó que tipo de papas debía comer, mi respuesta fue que agarrara la mitad de cada paquete y haga uno nuevo con ambos sabores, esto lo hizo ver al mundo de otra forma ya que no podía saber de que sabor sería la próxima papa haciendo de cada momento algo único, jeje, este rellenito compañero es hijo del lider del clan Akimichi.

Shikamaru Nara: La persona mas perezosa que he tenido el placer de conocer, cualquiera podía pensar que era un vago inutil, pero lo que no sabían era que muchas veces acudia a el para jugar un poco shogi, siendo aplastado miserablemente cada 10 turnos aproximadamente y le pedía una partida mas, una y otra vez y casi siempre la obtenía a pesar de que sea "problemático" para el, este ser se encuentra carente de ganas de moverse, que no me sorprendería que el día de mañana lo veamos en una silla de ruedas impulsado por un motor, el hijo del lider del clan Shikamaru

Rock Lee: A pesar de ser de un año mayor físicamente era uno de los pocos que sabía mas taijutsu que yo, el ninja vestido de expandex verde, cejas gruesas y corte de pelo tipo taza era una verdadera excentricidad, obsesionado con su noble sueño de ser un gran ninja con tan solo taijutsu, era raro que sea uno de los pocos que creen que lo conseguirá, era una lastima que este tan locamente enamorada de una cierta pelirrosa, es huerfano así que no tiene idea sobre quienes son sus padres

Kurome Xin: Una de las pocas kunoichis que se toman las cosas con la locura y la seriedad que cada situación amerita, es capaz de darle a cualquier blanco con cualquier arma, ya sea arrojadiza o no, con una precisión quirúrgica, hija de padres ninjas ero no pertenece a ningún clan

Benikuma Ichigo: un shinobi un poco mas bajo del promedio razón por la cual era molestado por los demás luego de una paliza a los hostigadores empezamos a ser amigos, lo mas sobresaliente es su velocidad para hacer los sellos de los jutsus, es tan rápido me puesta entender que es lo que hizo, seguramente empezará a tener entrenamiento en ninjutsu elemental una vez que sea gennin, hijo de civiles, sus padres son dueños de una panadería, frecuentemente se lo puede ver haciendo sellos porque si, estoy seguro de que será un gran ninja.

Inuzuka Kiba: Una verdadera bestia con un corazón mas humano que la mayoría de la gente, honesto, terco y tosco, uno de los pocos que se acercan a nosotros para jugar, no tiene miedo a ensuciarse las manos, pero parece que si le teme a las duchas, su pequeño perro Akamaru, me asustaba al principio pero ahora ya no, seguramente era porque me acostumbre a su presencia mas que superar cierto miedo a los perros, hijo de la lider del clan Inuzuka

Tenten: Hija de los dueños de una tienda de armas, de no ser porque nos hicimos amigos no hubiera sido imposible conseguir verdadero equipo ninja, ademas era una de las pocas con las cuales podía entrenar kenjutsu, su espíritu salvaje y algo varonil le sumaba unos cuantos puntos, un amor de persona tal vez cuando sea mas grande pueda acercarme mas a ella, hija de civiles, sus padres son dueños de una tienda de artículos ninja.

Aburame Shino: ciertamente una persona aislada pero simplemente porque la gente no se sentía comoda en compañía de una persona/colmena como era tradición en el clan Aburame, no hablaba mucho pero era obvio que era inteligente y observador, por lo que estaba seguro de que sabía que había algo raro conmigo, hijo del lider del clan Aburame

Hyuga Hinata: La pobre niña estaba loca-loca por mi otouto, era una lastima que se desmayara cada vez que Naruto estaba cerca de ella, incluso se ponía nerviosa cuando estabamos solos, ella tiene una deuda de gratitud conmigo ya que gracias a mi aviso detectaron que efectivamente la estaban envenenando lo que genero una limpieza del clan permitendole al clan una mayor flexibilidad ahora que una generación mas joven lideraba el clan, espero que mi otouto abra los ojos y empiecen a salir juntos, futura sucesora del clan Hyuga

* * *

Neutrales:

Yamanaka Ino: No podría decir que me llevo mal con ella, pero a veces se pone algo loca cuando Naruto molesta a Sasuke o cuando mi otouto entra en uno de sus estados de hiperactividad, mas que nada la trato bien por el favor que me hizo su padre al enseñarme de forma instantanea el idioma, el cual resulta ser el lider del clan Yamanaka

Hyuga Neji: Luego de que le quitaron el sello que separaban a la casa principal de la secundaria se cree que es un maldito semidios, que todos los demas no son dignos de su presencia, el es "el elegido", créanme que de no ser porque no había pistolas en esta época estaría tentado a llenarlo de plomo, así que mejor no lo califico porque es posible que haya algo humano en el debajo de esa arrogancia, primo de Hinata, tal vez aquella sea la única razón por la cual aun no le hago caer en la realidad

* * *

Enemigos:

Uchiha Sasuke: Un autentico HDP no importa desde donde se lo mire, es el último sobreviviente de un gran clan, por eso cree que debe tener todo servido en una bandeja de plata, ¿Porque? porque desde quel incidende en donde todos los miembros de su familia fueran asesinados por su hermano mayor Itachi el cual eligio dejarlo con vida por considerarlo insignificante, ahora el consejo civil empezó a darme todo lo que el deseaba, desde importantes descuentos y cosas gratis hasta romper las reglas, el desgraciado incluso intentó pisar el sueño de Naruto llamandolo perdedor y dobe, mi utouto tambien lo insultaba llamándole Sasuke-teme, mientras que ya simplemente lo llamaba teme-chan en un todo totalmente irrespetuoso lo cual llamaba la atención de las personas ya que era conocido por mis modales, un día marcamos con fuego nuestra enemistad cuando comenté en clase que por ser el último de su clan tiene por ley el derecho a tener multiples esposas, esto hizo que no pueda pasar ni una sola hora de su vida sin una demente fangirl pisandole les talones, incluso tuve que ayudarlo a salir de algunas situaciones en las cuales estaban cerca de desflorarlo a la fuerza en medio de los recesos, futuro sucesor del clan Uchiha

Haruno Sakura: Muchas veces me pregunto porque dos de las mejores personas de nuestra generación tenían que están locamente enamorados de ella, no era que tuviera el mejor cuerpo, definitivamente tiene un buen rostro y una gran mente pero la pasión desenfrenada que siente por Sasuke hace que te alejes de ella, no le importaba nada excepto tener el reconocimiento del muchacho, pobre ilusa, no verá la verdad ni aunque se lo pongan delante de ella, hija de civiles

* * *

Eso es lo que ocurre por el ámbito escolar, luego tenemos a los civiles lo cuales nos siguen mirando mal, solo aquellos que alcanzaron a conocernos personalmente pensaban distinto que el resto, de cualquier manera, muchas personas sufrieron bajo nuestra mano, no golpeamos a nadie que no se lo mereciera, cuantos borrachos que intentaban sobrepasarse con una señoritas, y ladrones de poca monta, pero todos aquellos mercaderes que se negaban a atendernos o nos aumentaban los precios eran notificados al Hokage y este les daba su justo castigo dependiendo la situación, esta es una de las razones por la cual la familia de Tenten nos aprecian, ya que muchas tiendas de la competencia cerraron sus puertas por negarnos sus servicios

Consciente de lo que hacíamos empezamos a hacer diferentes grados de vandalismo alrededor de la aldea, nada grave o permanente, principalmente era arrojar globos de agua en contra de la gente que tenía el atrevimiento de leer un libro naranja de contenidos para adultos en público, era realmente perturbador escuchar las risitas de los hombres, aprovechábamos esos momentos para actuar, apuntando a los libros haciéndolos blancos fáciles, lo que no solo nos hizo ganar cierto respeto por parte de las mujeres, por el simple hecho de que ellas consideraban al libro una abominación, el sentimiento era compartido por los dueños de las tiendas de libros en donde las ventas se duplicaron como mínimos, porque la mayoría compraba sus libro por lo menos dos veces en caso de que uno de ellos sea la siguiente víctima, parecía que los necios no entendían que solo apuntábamos a aquellos que los leían en público, no a los que simplemente lo llevan encima, era una lastima que la mayoría de los objetivos fueran ninjas porque significa que podían correr detrás nuestro en una venganza justificada, para complicar las cosas, esos objetivos terminaban llamando a mi amigos y por alguna u otra razón Iruka-sensei siempre se unía a la cacería, aparentemente era el único chuunin que podían seguirnos los pasos, seguramente era porque ya nos conocía desde hacer años por lo que le era fácil suponer nuestras estrategias y en donde solia dejar tendidas mis numerosas trampas que nos aseguraban la mayoría de los escapes, su buen corazón y su pasión por enseñar a jóvenes generaciones eran inspiradoras, el es una de las pocas personas especiales para Naruto en especial cuando nos invita a comer en Ramen Ichiraku, cuyo negocio empezó a mejorar mucho cuando logre convencerlo para crear un ramen completamente hecho de vegetales y bajo en sal, siendo un éxito entre las mujeres que buscaban una comida liviana y que les ayudara a mantener su figura, lo cual no significa que fue fácil convencer a mi otouto, para el el ramen era algo demasiado sagrado para verse impurificado con vegetales, luego de muchas discusiones y varios chichones finalmente logre mi cometido, aquella tal vez fue una de las mejores decisiones que hizo en la vida de Naruto porque mas pronto de lo que pensábamos empezamos a estirarnos y a desarrollar músculos, seguramente en un par de años seríamos el centro de atención de las jóvenes de esta generación.

El viejo Hokage siempre estaba dispuesto a recibir visitas de parte de su nieto adoptivo y mia ... no lo sabía como era calificar la presencia del señor en la tercera edad en mi vida, y seguramente el tendría el mismo problema conmigo, era difícil ver mas allá de un niño de 12 años pero aquel hombre no era conocido como "el profesor" por nada, soy un hombre prudente e inteligente, a pesar de todo lo que sabía y conocía quedo patas para arriba, acepte toda esta realidad, algo que alegro al anciano, dijo que era bueno saber que la voluntad del fuego vivia también en mi, curioso por esa filosofía le preguntó que era lo que significaba, el sabio hombre me sonrió y me explico lo que era en resumidas cuentas, era el mejorarse a uno mismo, ayudando a los otros a alcanzar sus sueños, proteger aquello que amamos y defender aquello por lo que creemos.

No hace falta decir que las visitas no solo le permitían un descanso de su larga pila de papeleo si no que también le ayudaban mucho académicamente, especialmente porque entre las cosas que tenía en su biblioteca persona había principios básicos del Juinjutsu una materia que los dos jóvenes disfrutaban en su tiempo libre, o mejor dicho mientras recuperábamos chakra, luego de practicar innumerables veces los diferentes jutsus de la academia es normal terminar cansado, por alguna razón que no entendíamos el rubio era incapaz de hacer alguna clase de genjutsu o clones y a mi también me costaban mucho lograrlos pero al menos me mantenía cerca de la idea original, los ejercicios de control de chakra eran mas que frustrantes, como se supone que mantener una hoja en la frente nos ayude a enfocar el chakra?, con naruto descidimos mandar al diablo este ejercicio era mejor estar todo el dia practicando los jutsus, al menos te permitían evaluar el progreso.

* * *

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nos encontrábamos nosotros dos junto con nuestros conocidos tomando el examen gennin junto a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros y todos nuestros amigos, "espero que nos vaya bien", le imploré a cualquier divinidad que la religion local tenga, la única razón por la cual lograba hacer que Naruto no tome el examen antes fue porque no quería que se encuentre es porque el Hokage me pidió en secreto que espere a que sus compañeros de clase se sientan listos para tomarlo con el aumentando sus posibilidades de estar con alguien conocido. -solo espero que esto funcione- comenté en voz baja antes de dar vuelta la hoja y empezar el examen escrito


	6. Examen genin

****Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohana Hibiki) y algunos OC, pero la serie de Naruto no me pertenece.

Prepárence para mi mejor capitulo hasta ahora.

**Capitulo 6: Examen genin**

Nervioso como pocas veces en mi vida, di vuelta la hoja del examen para encontrarme horrorizado con las pregunta que aparecían, no era problema para el que tenía conocimientos académicos seguramente mas altos que los profesores excepto en cosas ninjas pero demonios que la hicieron difíciles para la gente que tenía que hacer el examen, para colmo no tenía una forma eficiente de comprobar si el examen que me habían entregado era en verdad para gennin, parecía mas cerca de uno chuunin o un poco superior, con Naruto que se encontraba unas grada mas abajo y a la izquierda me lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación preguntándome que debíamos hacer, yo simplemente encogí los hombros y empecé a responder el examen aunque ahora estaba seguro de que alguien estaba poniendo su mano para evitar que superemos el examen.

Luego de una angustiosa hora dejamos los lápices y entregamos los exámenes, mientras que Mizuki recogía los exámenes, una oleada de odio me inundó cuando recogió el examen de Naruto con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro, estaba seguro de que el era uno o el desgraciado que manipulaba nuestros exámenes, reafirmándolo al ver que tenía la misma sonrisa al ver que entregaba el examen, sabíamos que íbamos a perder muchos puntos por esto pero aun no se daría por vencido ya que esta era la única prueba que el podría meter su mano sin revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

En la practica de tiro las cosas podrían haber salido mejor, teníamos que tirar diez shurikens y diez kunai de los cuales solo acerté cinco de las primeras y los compensé con las kunai acertando todas ellas sacándome un 7.5 como promedio, además nunca me gustaron las shuriken por la poca superficie de agarre y que muchas veces me lastimaba cuando las lanzaba, el rubio logro 8 de cada una, por lo que tuvo un 8, Sasuke y Xin fueron los únicos de nuestra clase en sacarse un diez, Shikamaru fiel a su ley del menor esfuerzo se saco un 5 que era lo mínimo, el resto vario pero en promedio todos los demás obtuvieron mas de 6.5

En la prueba de Taijutsu tuve la suerte de enfrentarme con uno de los estudiantes con menor nivel, aunque le deje que me golpee un par de veces para permitirle sumarle algunos puntos el combate ya estaba ganado, pero al menos cada uno de nosotros se retiró sacando la mayor cantidad de puntos para cada uno, en cuanto a mi Otouto, pues no la tuvo fácil, para nada, tuvo que enfrentarse contra Sasuke el cual tenía el estilo de pelea de su clan que era claramente mejor que el académico, de no ser porque muchas veces peleabamos entre nosotros Naruto y le enseñé un poco de Kung-fu, no hubiera sido capaz de aguantar mucho encontra de Sasuke, al final se terminó el tiempo, no hubo ganador y ambos se sacaron buenas calificaciones pero eso no significaba que los dos estaban contentos con el resultado, ambos querían dejar al otro en el suelo, uno por ser arrogante y el otro porque era un dobe con suerte, a punto de vista del otro, mientras que la tribuna se preguntaba que tipos de movimientos eran los que el Duo demoníaco habían demostrado.

El examen de sigilo fue un broma, no solo fuimos los primeros en superarlo, si no que para aumentar la dificultad me puse un traje naranja como el de Naruto en lugar del azul marino que acostumbraba a usar, Sasuke estaba furioso, no podía creer que los dos dobes habían superado a un Uchiha y bla, bla, bla, que bueno que luego del examen aprovechamos para hacerle una broma y pintarle en los pantalones unas manchas marrones insinuando que se había hecho encima, los únicos que no se rieron fueron Sasuke por obvias razones, Sakura gritando algo de que eramos unos cerdos y algo mas que no entendí por la sordera temporal que la pelirrosa le causó a la mayoría de nosotros.

Ahora era el momento mas doloroso junto con el examen escrito, el examen de ninjutsu, no sabíamos que diablos pasaba pero nuestro control de chakra era malo a nulo, pero intentamos de todas formas, poniéndonos a todos en una linea nos llamaron uno a uno para entrar a un salon vacio en donde los examinadores nos tomaron de forma individual nuestro jutsus, así que pasando una lista llego mi nombre, a paso lento y nervioso entre en el salon de clases.

* * *

(La verdadera historia empieza aquí)

Frente a los examinadores estan Iruka-sensei y Mizuki-sensei, este último siempre mantenía es mirada y actitud tan pacífica que me daban ganas de golpearlo -Ok, Shirohane, quiero que realices dos jutsus, un justo de transformación (o henge) y un jutsu de clonación- me dijo Mizuki-sempai, mentalmente me di un facepalm porque aquellos eran mis peores jutsus, al menos me tiraría por lo seguro, luego de unos pocos sellos, enfoque mi poder en mi transformación, como resultado terminé con la apariencia de Naruto solo que un poco mas alto, no estaba seguro si los profesores me sacarían puntos por esto, pero el problema ahora era la clonación, otra corta serie de sellos de manos y aplicandole un montón de chakra intentando mantener algo constante, el resultado fueron tres clones pálidos como fantasmas y desfigurados, honestamente a veces me daban pesadillas porque eran mitad mi forma actual y mitad de mi forma anterior, seguramente era un problema de identidad personal que hacía que el clon salga de esta forma.

Media hora después el examen había terminado y los nombres habían sido publicados, miré por el tablón buscando nuestros nombre pero no los encontré, no quería pero empecé a mirar en la lista de aquellos que no habían pasado, era una lastima que sea en realidad una nota con dos nombres que no quería ver, los nuestros, ahora tenía que decirle que no lo logramos, me dirigí al patio en donde mi otouto estaba en una hamaca con la cabeza agachada en desesperanza, al escuchar mis pasos al acercarme me miro a los ojos preguntándome en silencio los resultados, no tenía el corazón para decirle que ambos habíamos fallado, simplemente sacudí mi cabeza haciendole saber sin necesidad de palabras, bajo su mirada hasta sus pies, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, a lo lejos estaban la familia de los otros estudiantes, algunos estaban elogiando a sus hijos que lograron pasar y otros alentaban a que lo intenten la proxima vez, yo no era el padre de Naruto, ni siquiera era mi cuerpo era mayor que el de el, simplemente eramos dos huerfanos que se cubrian las espaldas, a la distancia se podía escuchar una voz -oye, allí puedes verlos?, fueron lo únicos que reprobaron-, notamos sus miradas de odio a la distancia -hu, se lo tienen merecido-, -imagínate que hubiera ocurrido si se hubieran convertido en ninja? es niño que tiene ..-, la otra la silenció inmediatamente -no podemos hablar de eso esta prohibido- me resultaba raro escuchar aquello, ya que muchas veces intenté averiguar que es lo que hablaban pero nunca obtenía nada.

Luego de escuchar esta estaba a punto de decirle a Naruto que era hora de irse, pero un sonido extraño los alertó, encima de una de las ramas del árbol a nuestro lado se encontraba Mizuki, -Lamento que no hayan pasado el examen- nos dijo, personalmente estaba entrenado para ver mas allá de lo obvio y con mis dudas simplemente desconfiaba de aquel hombre pero de nuevo, no tenía poder o autoridad alguna, era un pobre niño de 12 años -Gracias- le dijimos, estábamos tristes y eso era obvio -quieren seguirme un momento?, hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes-, acto seguido se alejó de un salto, con Naruto nos miramos un segundo antes de saltar en busca del profesor.

El sol estaba cayendo cuando nos encontramos con Mizuki en el techo de un edificio, el profesor estaba sentado en un borde esperándonos, ambos nos sentamos a ambos lados de el, solo hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que hablara -Se que estas cosas no debería decirlas, pero ustedes fallaron por poco- eso hundió nuestros ánimos un poco mas - Hibiki, Naruto, ¿Que es lo que pasó?, se que ustedes son uno de los mas trabajadores de la clase es por eso que nos dolió tener que reprobarlos- Greyson sabia cuando tenía un manipulador intentando buscarte las cosquillas pero tenía que jugar sus cartas -lo sabemos, lo sabemos, pero no hay nada que podemos hacer, los exámenes terminaron, la oportunidad pasó y la perdimos, ahora tenemos que esperar hasta el año que viene- le dije en un tono desalentado, Naruto opinaba igual, simplemente asentía -¿Y que si les dijera que hay otra forma de ser genin?- Bingo, pensé ahora nos tiene donde quería, ahora veremos que es lo que quiere, -Cuéntanos Mizuki-sensei- le pedimos casi al unísono mostrándonos entusiasmados -es un secreto pero hay una regla no escrita que dice que si un alumno aprende una técnica del rolla de técnicas sagrado- nuestros ojos se agrandaron y nos miramos un momento para luego dar el gesto afirmativo a nuestro sensei.

Unas horas mas tarde, cuando la noche cayó sobre la aldea cubriendo todo en penumbras unas figuras se movieron por el bosque cargando un rolla gigante, las explicaciones de Mizuki-teme fueron precisas, ahora tenían el rollo en nuestras manos, luego de un rato saltando de rama en rama llegamos a un pequeño claro en donde descansamos, no tenía intenciones de utilizar el rolla pero Naruto estaba impaciente, -Pero nii-san, esta era una oportunidad única que no se nos presentaría hasta ser jonin- el pequeño conocía mi debilidad y la utilizó en mi contra, mire al cielo pensando en la situación pero sabía que era inútil pensar en ello, -esta bien Naruto comencemos, ¿Cual es el primer jutsu?- le pregunté curioso por las cosas que podía contener, el rubio miro la primera técnica y con un gruñido respondió -Jutsu clones de sombras- yo me quería matar en el acto, los clones se nos daban fatal, pero si almenos prendían los sellos a utilizar podían aprenderlo mas tarde, luego de mirar el pergamino un par de veces nos pusimos a practicar intensamente hasta que una figura apareció.

* * *

-¿Que demonios estaban pensando ustedes dos?, ¿Tienen alguna idea de la clase de problemas en la que están?- nos preguntó totalmente cabreado, no era para menos, este rollo debía contener peligrosos secretos guardados -Si, lo sabemos- respondió Naruto dejándonos sorprendidos -Mizuki-sensei intentó engañarnos para que robáramos el rollo- continuo el rubio, Iruka no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo -El lo tenía planeado desde hace rato, como tu ayudante Mizuki-sensei corrige los exámenes, es por eso que tenemos tantas malas notas, luego en el examen de graduación nos dio un examen mas difícil que el resto de las personas, todo para bajarnos los puntos totales, ya que la parte académica tiene mayor importancia que el resto de las pruebas de forma individual, y luego para rematar el asunto nos tomo el jutsu de clonación, todos en la academia sabe que somos horribles en esa técnica-estaba sorprendido de que Naruto se haya dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sin dejar que nadie, ni siquiera yo me de cuenta de ello.

La mente de Iruka estaba apunto de explotar, no quería verlo pero mientras mas lo pensaba mas sentido tenía, le resultaba extraño como era que nunca le dejaba estar cerca de los exámenes para corregirlos, especialmente los nuestros y fue Mizuki el que propuso los jutsus que les eran mas difíciles de las otras posibilidades que había, pero antes de que pueda contestar el sonido de un objeto cortando el viento llegó a nuestros oídos, siendo Iruka el único capaz de reaccionar empujándonos fuera del peligro, exponiendolo a una lluvia de shurikens y kunai, la herida mas significativa era el arma clavada en la mitad de su muslo izquierdo, el cual fue rápidamente removido, mirando para la dirección de donde vinieron las armas se encontraba Mizuki, con su chaleco chunin color verdoso, dos shurikenes gigantes en su espalda sostenidos por una cadena y su protector en la frente.

-Parece que las mierdecillas me descubrieron, no importa de todas formas iban a morir, es una lastima que tengas que morir Iruka pero la verdad es que es un bonus, al fin me lograré apoderar del rollo, mataré al señor "quiero ser profesor" (esto lo dijo con una voz afeminada y de forma degradante), un huerfano que a nadie le importa, y al demonio de 9 colas- esto última congeló a todo en el lugar, -¿Que demonios significa eso?- le preguntó Naruto mitad con rabia y mitad con curiosidad, -Calla la boca Mizuki, esta prohibido- le responde Iruka, pero el traidor lo ignoró -¿Es que no lo sabes? por su puesto que no Naruto, es porque todos lo saben, pero tienen prohibido hablar de ello, ¿nunca antes te preguntaste porque todos te tratan como basura? ¿Como si todos te odian solo por estar vivo?- ahora sabría porque era todo aquel odio irracionar que tenía la gente hacia Naruto, un secreto que hace 7 largos años estuvo tratando de averiguar -Es porque tienes el espíritu del zorro de nueve colas dentro de ti, TU ERES EL ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS- exclamó triunfal deleitandose con la idea de la cara que el rubio pondría al enterarse, pero ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿Por esa tontería todo el mundo odia a Naruto?- otra vez todo el mundo se congeló, pero ahora los ojos estaban en mi -¿No se dan cuenta que Naruto es un maldito heroe? Si seguimos las reglas del Juinjutsu entonces Naruto es el contenedor del poder del zorro, un contenedor con vida, voluntad propia y conciencia propia, una entidad totalmente separada del zorro, hace 7 años que vivo con el y puedo afirmar que el mucho mas humano que tu, Mizuki-teme, Vamos Naruto es hora de demostrarle a este maldito a no meterse con nosotros- Los presentes no podían creer como había logrado cambiar la marea, Naruto no se encontraba confundido, estaba agradecido por mi apoyo, Iruka sorprendido por mis palabras se preparó para la batalla -Naruto, quiero decirte que yo nunca te vi como un demonio, mis padres podrán haber muerto en el incidente pero aquello quedo en el pasado, tu eres Uzumaki Naruto, futuro ninja y Hokage, y de ello tengo fe-

Mizuki suspiró antes arrojar una de las shuriken gigantes dirigidas al rubio el cual erró pero causo destrucción detrás nuestro -acaso piensas que tu solo podrás derrotarnos a nosotros tres?- le pregunté bastante confiado, como respuesta el traidor hizo una señas, de lada nada cuatro ninjas que a juzgar por su chaleco tenían rango chunin aparecieron en las ramas, pero aquello la ayuda extra no nos hizo retroceder -Por favor nosotros tres podemos vencerlos con un brazo atado a la espalda- le dijo Naruto tomando una postura de combate con su mano izquierda en su espalda la cual imito, los ninjas se miraron entre ellos y rieron, uno de ellos se secó las lágrimas antes de devolver el comentario -Ustedes tres y que ejercito- Junto con Naruto desplegamos nuestras sonrisas mas maléficas, algunos incluso recordaron al zorro cuando destrozaba la aldea utilizar esa misma sonrisa, en cuanto a mi parecía mas bien un gato que estaba a punto de hacerte pasar el peor de tu vida y lo disfrutaría.

Ambos empezamos a hacer unos sellos de manos para luego gritar -Jutsu multiclones de sombras-, después de eso ... silencio absoluto, nadie se animaba a respirar incluso el viento callo -Pues este ejercito, malditos tragasables- les dije, mas silencio, era imposible contar cuantos clones de ambos estaban esparcidos en todo el área, pero fácilmente unos cien clones de los cuales, uno de cada tres eran mios, -tenías que decirlo ¿verdad?- le reprochó al ninja que hizo el último comentario -me cago en la pu- quiso decir el aludido, pero no termino la frase para cuando todos los clones empezaron a atacar, eran tantos que los que se encontraban mas atrás se peleaban entre ellos para poder llegar antes a los ninjas antes de que estos pierdan el conocimiento, Iruka estaba sin palabras, dos niños habían logrado dominar una técnica que solo los Jonin tenían accesso debido a la cantidad de chakra que se necesitaba.

Una vez que los clones de eliminaron a si mismos me sentí no solo cansado, también mucho mas que satisfecho por el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo, sentía como mis reservas de chakra estaban bajas, me resultaba extraño que Naruto este tan bien, ¿Cuanto chakra tenía en su interior?, con pereza le hice una señal al aire y media docena de ninjas ANBU parecieron de entre las sombras, se podía notar que estaban sonriendo detrás de sus diferentes mascaras -Pueden llevárselos muchachos, nosotros nos iremos a casa, se los encargo- afirmando con la cabeza los ninjas tomaron los cuerpos inconscientes y el rollo antes de desaparecer en un pequeño torbellino de hojas, el rubio y el sensei me miraron como si me hubiera salido una cabeza con la cual practica ventriloquismo.

-Ya sabíamos que era una trampa, así que cuando robamos el rollo le deje una nota al Hokage, en donde decia nuestra futura ubicación y pidiendo que envíen a un escuadrón ANBU, y que solo actuan a mi señal por si las cosas se salían de control- les expliqué ellos tenían que admitir que era un buen plan, ahora estaba cansado y quería dormir, tenía un cuerpo de 12 años y tenía que cumplir con sus reglas -Naruto es hora de ir a casa o me dormiré en el camino- al parecer el rubio pensaba igual que yo, antes de salir del claro me dirigí a nuestro sensei -Supongo que nos veremos mañana en clases, gracias por todo sensei, desde un principio supe que eras una buena persona, oh y si ves al Hokage dile que le mandamos saludos- apenas cuando salé a la primera rama del árbol mas cercano escuché al sensei decir -Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana, que descansen- luego de esas palabras nos fuimos de allí a toda velocidad con una gran sonrisa en nuestros labios, pero notaba que algo le preocupaba a mi otouto estaba triste por algo -¿Que es lo que pasa Naruto?- suspiró antes de constar

-Ahora se porque todos me odian pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo- era verdad que no podía cambiar lo que estaba hecho, pero no significaba que ello defina su destino -Naruto, no puedes deshacer lo que esta hecho eso es algo que todos tienen que lidear, no importa cuanto lo deseemos no podemos cambiar el pasado- el niño miro el suelo desmotivamo -pero ... eres una persona especial Naruto, tienes un espíritu libre e indomable, no importa si tienes al zorro de nieve colas o seas la reencarnación del primer Hokage, tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, nada mas y nada menos, toda tu vida depende de lo que tu elijas hacer- luego de estas palabras llegamos a nuestra casa en donde Naruto comio un ramen instantaneo mientras que yo comí un poco de pan con queso antes de darnos una ducha y a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente la maldita alarma nos despertó, ninguna de los dos tenía ganas de levantarse, no después de lo de ayer, y no estamos hablando de la pelea, estuvimos apunto de ignorar todo y volver a dormir cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, dormidos intentamos ver quien era, pero no había nadie, solo un paquete a los pies de la puerta, tomé el paquete y cerré la puerta, dirigiendome a la mesa para depositar la caja abri sus tapas para mirar en su interior algo que me dio un vuelvo en el estómago -NARUTOOOOOO, ven ahora mismo ASAP- el rubio apareció con una kunai en la mano listo para cualquier cosa excepto esto -¿Eso es lo creo que es?- me preguntó son creer a sus ojos -es mejor que lo creas compañero- en el interior había dos protectores de frente con el símbolo de la aldea, eso significa sin lugar a dudas que eran reconocidos como ninjas oficialmente, en el momento de euforia, los muchachos se abrazaron, cuando notaron lo gay que parecía se separaron y chocaron las palmas, -¿ara? ¿Que es eso Hibiki?- me preguntó señalando el interior en donde había una nota, era del parte del Hokage agradeciendonos, bla,bla,bla, ¿Que es esto? -Por favor preséntense a las 9:00, en el aula tal para la asignación de su escuadron y jonin sensei, con afecto Lord Hokage- ... -Naruto ¿Que hora es?- miramos la hora y el mundo se nos vino abajo, faltaban diez minutos para las 9:00, los dos se miraron por medio segundo antes de salir despedidos a cambiarse la ropa, una vez cambiados miraron nuevamente la hora, faltaban 6 minutos para que sea los 9hs, salieron con toda velocidad al grito pelado de -Abran el campo que paso-

* * *

Fin.

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gustó? Comenten porfavor


	7. ¿Tu eres mi sensei?

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki) y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto no me pertenece.

"..." piensa

-...- dice

**Capitulo 6:**** Tu eres mi sensei?**

Los segundos que quedaban detrás en nuestra marcha nos decían que debemos apurar el paso, la gente que debía mantenerse con los pies en la tierra nos miraba con envidia, los que reconocían nuestra figura nos odiaban, los pervertidos nos temían y los niños pequeños nos saludaban con admiración, pero ahora no podían devolver los saludos, tenían que correr con todo nuestro alma, correr mas rápido que Lee si queríamos llegar, teníamos que llegar a tiempo a aquel aula no por necesidad de ser puntual, si no por nuestro nuevo honor como ninjas.

Mientras tanto un jounin de pelo plateado cuyo peinado desafía las leyes de la gravedad estornuda.

Sin razón aparente, el Iruka abre las ventanas para que entre un poco de aire fresco, ya que según el aire estaba muy pesado allí adentro, estaba nervioso por nuestra ausencia, el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de volver al escritorio cuando dos figuras entrando literalmente volando por la ventana, cada uno diera una pirueta para en medio del salón con una pose de película, justo a tiempo para que el reloj marcara las nueve, este tipo de cosas no sucede ni aunque lo practicáramos, me encontraba parado dando la espalda a la clase y miraba a un costado con una sonrisa al ver que llegamos a las 9 en punto, mientras que Naruto se encontraba agachado en el suelo mirando a la clase, dando como resultado una imagen realmente impactante, por mi lado me mostraba como el ninja con la frente en alto, confiable, el samurai con la armadura plateada que tanto anhelaban las chicas, mientras que Naruto reflejaba la imagen de un ninja listo para atacar desde su escondite, una imagen de habilidad, confianza en uno mismo, determinación, lo que todo ninja debería aspirar a ser

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo, Naruto- le afirme al rubio, el cual no se movió de su lugar -Somos ninjas, no llegamos tarde o temprano, solo en el momento justo, Hibiki- afirmó con seguridad

Las personas en la habitación tuvieron diversas reacciones, casi todos los shinobis estaban asombrados, incluso el profesor, era una imagen de fotografía, algo que deseaban guardar y decir, guau yo quiero ser como ellos dos, la mayoría de las kunoichis nos miraron con corazones en los ojos dejando al Uchiha olvidado, incluso Ino se dejó encantar.

Como era obvio solo dos personas no les gustó la situación, Sasuke que frunció el ceño pensando en como es que esas dos excusas de ninja sin clan podrían atreverse a verse mejor que un Uchiha, que eran para el la élite de la élite, y Sakura uso su ataque sónico conocido como voz para manifestar su opinión.

-¿Que demonios creen que hacen?, como se atreven a intentar actuar de forma mas cool que Sasuke, el es el mas cool de todos, además ustedes fallaron el examen así que porque no se largan de una vez- ahora las kunoichis estaban separadas, muchas dudaban y solo unas cosa afirmaban las palabras de Sakura, simplemente giré un poco el cuerpo, la miré por encima del hombro haciendo la mirada de Batman

-eres fastidiosa- le respondí, ahora todos nos admitaba por oponernos a la tiranía de la bestia gritona rosada.

-COMO TE ATREVES A- la voz de la pelirrosa fue interrumpida por una kunai que le pasó peligrosamente cerca de su rosada cabeza y se quedó clavada en el banco de atrás sin que nadie salga herido por muy asustados.

–Silencio- le ordenó el rubio con autoridad, ahora fue el turno de los aplausos para Naruto, incluso el profesor tenía intenciones pero se contuvo, no solo le había hecho callar al demonio chillón por primera vez, todos querían decirle eso pero solo hacía las cosas peores, encima su madre es miembro del concejo civil, es la representante de los comerciantes, por lo que terminaba obteniendo todo lo que deseaba, además no mostraba merito alguno mas allá de los libros así que no sentíamos respeto por ella como ninja.

-De hecho Sakura, resulta que si aprobaron, no solo este, si no que todos los examenes escritos hasta ahora, la razón de sus bajas calificaciones era porque Mizuki, saboteó todos y cada uno de estos exámenes, incluso les dieron un examen escrito para chunin y lo aprobaron con buenas notas, así que podríamos afirmar que ellos están por encima de tu nivel en todos los aspectos Sakura, por cierto debido a sus acciones y otras mas, Mizuki fue despedido así que ya no lo verán mas- Iruka se sentía lastimado por las acciones de aquel hombre que consideraba su amigo, fue una traición muy dolorosa y sin base sólida.

La pelirrosa estaba apunto de decir algo pero otra kunai le volvió a cruzar cerca de la cabeza haciéndola callar, sin decir nada mas tomo asiento y empezó a temblar -Ahora les diré a que grupo pertenecerán, serán divididos en grupos de tres personas y se les asignará un Jounin, este será su nuevo sensei de ahora en adelante, empecemos, Equipo 1- Lentamente fue nombrando los grupos hasta que llego la parte mas interesante.

-Equipo 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Hurano Sakura, Aburame Shino- apenas terminó de informar Sakura hizo una danza de celebración, gritando que el amor verdadero ha triunfado, su baile fue interrumpido por la dura mirada del Naruto y mi kunai que estaba jugando de forma peligroso sobre mis dedos haciendo que cerrara su boca por ahora, lo cual agradeció profundamente por todos en especial las admiradoras del Uchiha que estaban cerca de la chica en cuestion, yo estaba sintiendo lastima por Shino el chico se merecía algo mejor.

Equipo 8: Kurome Xin, Benikuma Ichigo y Inuzuka Kiba.

Equipo 9: Uzumaki Naruto, Shirohane Hibiki, Hyuga Hinata.

Equipo 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji.

"Esos eran todos los que estaban en mi mismo año, todo el resto de mis conocidos eran un año mayor" pensé antes de dormirme mentalmente hasta que Ikura terminó los anuncios abrió la puerta del aula permitiéndole el acceso a los jounins, los cuales entraron para formar en una fila frente a todos los cuales empezaron a llamar a sus respectivos estudiantes para salir con ellos.

Fue extraño que el profesor del equipo 7 nunca apareció, el equipo 8 recibió a una bella mujer con cabellos negros, figura esbelta, buenas curvas que eran tapados con un traje hecho a vendas, pero lejos su rasgos mas llamativo eran sus ojos rojos, de no ser por mi edad física actual seguramente le pediría una cita algún día que no este ocupada, "podría usar un henge para acercarme a ella ... no, es muy arriesgado, es un ninja de alto nivel, un simple truco como aquel no solo haría que me descubran con facilidad, ella me haría sufrir y luego escucharía unos feos rumores de intentar sobrepasarme con una jounin"

Al final nuestro nuevo sensei aparición era un hombre un poco mas bajo del promedio, de pelo corto, desordenado, castaño y un bigote que no le quedaba mal, vestía uno de esos chalecos jounin verdes ligeramente oscuros con un símbolo en forma de espiral naranja en ambos hombros, pantalones azules, sandalias, portakunai en ambas piernas.

Nos miró con una cara llena de aburrimiento como si en verdad no quisiera estar allí similar a la de Shikamaru –Ok equipo ocho siganme- incluso su tono era monótono y aburrido, mire a Naruto mientras el mi miraba a mi asintiendo al mismo tiempo, luego miramos a Hinata la cual estaba como un tomate jugando con sus dedos "Dios mio es adorable, será difícil verla como una compañera y no una hija"

Naruto POV:

"Genial, no podría pedir mejores compañeros, primero Hibiki y ahora Hinata-chan, no se que le pasa a esa chica tal vez este enferma o algo así porque siempre que estoy cerca de ella se desmaya, espero que no le ocurra en medio de una misión" miré a mi compañero y asentimos, luego mire a Hinata que se volvio a poner mas roja "espero que no se vuelva a desmayar"

Hinata POV:

"Oh kami, estoy en el mismo equipo que Naruto-kun" pensaba mientras daba saltos mentalmente "Espero que no me desmaye, quiero demostrarle mi fuerza" los ojos de sus compañeros se posaron en ella, sentia sus miradas, pero mas que nada miro a los azulados ojos de Naruto y su confiada sonrisa "No te desmayes, no te desmayes, por favor no te desmayes"

Sensei POV:

"Demonios, no debí comer esas frituras con queso, fue delicioso pero estoy pagando el precio, la proxima vez lo intentare con comida no tan cerca de la fecha de expiración"

**Parque de Konoha**

Greyson/Hibiki POV:

Nos reunimos todos en una mesa de piedra con silla del mismo material tomando un refresco juntos de cortesía del sensei, una forma de felicitarnos por nuestro ascenso a Genin, estábamos el rubio y yo de un lado de la mesa con Hinata frente a mi, bastante roja al lado del Jounin -Ok me gustaría hacer primero una introducción, me gustaría que nos conozcamos entre todos, un poco, decir lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus hobbies y sus sueños- nos dijo el adulto mirándonos uno por uno para terminar señalándome -¿Porque no empiezas tu primero?- me preguntó apuntándome con la lata de café que había comprado junto con los refrescos

-ok, mi nombre es Shirohane Hibiki, pero pueden llamarme Hibiki, veamos, me gustan los dulces, el ramen y entrenar, las cosas que no me gusta ... pues las personas arrogantes y los que juzgan sin saber, hobbies, pues crear cosas de cualquier tipo, mi sueño es crear mil jutsus ya sea desde cero, ayudando a alguien a crearla o modificando un jutsu existente-

"Eso es ambicioso, pero posible" es lo que todos pensaron, excepto Naruto que pensaba que era perfectamente posible

Naruto estaba ansioso por presentarse pero el sensei decidió que era hora de que Hinata hable -Mi .. mi .. mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, me gusta cultivar flores, jugar con mi hermana y ... - miro a Naruto pero no dijo nada, solo se puso mas roja "Esta demasiada enamorada" pensamos el mayor y yo, mientras que el rubio no entendía nada - cosas que no me gustan ... pues no me gusta que la gente piense que están por debajo de mi, mis hobbies son hacer arreglos florales, mi sueño es poder ocupar correctamente mi posición como heredera de mi clan para terminar de una vez por todas con la separación entre la rama principal y la secundaria del clan Hyuga.

"Espero que lo consigas" pensaron todos, ahora el jinchuriki* entendía de lo que se estaba hablando.

Ahora que la kunoichi había terminado es hora del hiperactivo rubio -Pues como ya saben, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen en especial los que hacen en Ramen Ichiraku, el ramen intantaneo y entrenar para ser el mejor de todos, no me gustan las personas que me juzgan por algo que no soy (-debe saber la verdad del zorro de nueve colas- pensó el hombre), y los minutos de espera para comer, mis hobbie, pues hacer bromas … creo, en cuanto a mi sueño esta mas que claro para mi, yo seré Hokage y ganaré el respeto de todos los habitantes de la aldea-

Mientras que Hinata de derretía de admiración por Naruto el Jounin puso un rostro inexpresivo, seguramente pensaba que sería algo imposible para el pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora que las introducciones terminaron podemos programar nuestra primera actividad como equipo- anuncio el jounin con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Que tipo de entrenamiento?- preguntó la tímida Hinata de plena curiosidad

-Será un entrenamiento de supervivencia, reúnanse en el área de entrenamiento Nº 9, a las 9 am, lo que me recuerda una cosa, será mejor que no desayunen porque terminarán vomitando- dijo con un sonrisa llena de maldad antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo que hizo que nos corra un escalofrío por la espalda … al menos en casi todos –Hey ahora que lo pienso el sujeto nunca se presentó- exclamé indiganado ello –Que mas se le puede hacer, en fin, dicen si nosotros tres celebramos nuestro inicio como ninjas cenando Ramen Ichiraku- propuso Naruto mientras se levantaba exhibía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con sus dos manos en la nuca le daba un aspecto jovial, luego de pensarlo medio segundo todos afirmamos con la cabeza –Pues mañana a las 8 pm, nada formal estamos entre amigos y compañeros, nos vemos Hinata, yo voy a casa- agregó antes de caminar rumbo a su hogar. Mientras tanto continúe tomando no solo mi refresco si no que el de Naruto también, en ese momento Hinata aprovechó para hablarme con mas confianza que cuando estaba el rubio cerca

–Hibiki quiero preguntarte algo- curioso por la iniciativa asentí con la cabeza para permitirle hablar – Hace siete años, mi madre estaba embarazada con mi hermanita, en esos días se sentía muy débil, solo salía a caminar un par de veces por semana, un día me dijo que encontró a un niño que caminaba junto a Naruto le dijo que se veía enferma y que vaya al hospital, ¿ese chico fuiste tu?- me preguntó, si fue hace 7 años significa que apenas estaba empezando por aquí , los ojos de Hinata eran hereditarios y además había intactuado con pocas mujeres embarazados así que no era difícil de ubicar el recuerdo, en especial por el espeso de la mujer que era un cretino.

-Ha si, me acuerdo, le dije que parecía como si alguien la estuviera dando un veneno suave por mucho tiempo, el Hyuga que estaba con ella quería golpearme hasta el cansancio pensando que estaba acusando a su clan de servir veneno a sus mujeres embarazadas, luego escuché que se recuperó pero nunca mas la volví a ver, será porque ambos olvidamos el rostro del otro- le respondí, la cual sin lugar a dudas se lanzó hacia mi abrazándome con una fuerza increíble para su pequeño tamaño y enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias Hiniki-kun, al final tenías razón alguien le estaba haciendo daño a mi madre, luego de que papa se enterara de todo se encargó de que nunca vuelva a pasar algo así- me dijo poniendo fin a su abrazo, me miró con una gran sonrisa y me volvió a abrazar para luego alejarse, sin vergüenza de expresar su afecto

–Hinata eres una suertuda, no solo tienes en tu equipo a alguien con quien sabes que puedes confiar, si no que también a alguien que te puede dar una mano si descides hacer algo para ganarte el corazón de tu enamorado- le dije riéndome ligeramente antes de retirarme dejando a una semi-inconciente Hinata en el parque lo cual me hizo sonreír vilmente.

Esa misma noche con Naruto nos encontramos comiendo un plato de vegetales hervidas a pesar de las protestas del rubio que quería su milagroso caldo salado con fideos y cerdo –Naruto, que crees que nos toque hacer mañana para hacernos esperar tanto como las 10 am?- le pregunté curioso

-No lo se pero creo que le mas prudente es despertarnos muy temprano desayunar y prepararnos para el entrenamiento- sugirió Naruto –además no estaremos en nuestras mejores condiciones si estamos tanto tiempo sin comer-

-Es verdad pero es posible que en nuestro futuro tengamos que pasar algunos días sin comer, tal vez se trate de eso … esta bien, desyunaremos temprano- le dije rindiéndome ante la sabiduría de Naruto.

El día siguiente nos levantamos temprano para hacer un desyuno ligero que para el desagrado de Naruto constaba de un poco de queso y té, el esperaba al menos dos tazas de ramen instantáneo, eso era, para mi horror lo que el llamaba desayuno ligero.

Dejando de lado lo que se necesitaba para alimentar a la bestia rubia llegamos a las 8:45 am. Al área de entrenamiento Nº 8, en donde Hinata estaba esperando apoyada en la baranda del pequeño puente para el acceso al área de entrenamiento, se encontraba mirando el cielo en donde una pequeña bandada de aves y nubes perezosas cruzaban el cielo, todo ello los estaba mirando con unos ojos llenos de esperanza y felicidad, era un momento demasiado dulce para dejarlo pasar sin arruinarlo, haciendo unas señas a Naruto nos escabullimos detrás de ellas no sin antes hacer un perfecto henge para hacerme pasar por el rubio, contando hasta tres y simultáneamente le dimos a nuestra compañera un besito en las mejillas, confundida y avergonzada miro a su costado encontró a su enamorado por dos, causando un adorable desmayo y diciendo algo de que dos eran demasiado para ella, Naruto se desesperó al ver como la chica perdia el conocimiento y me preguntó que pasaba, simplemente me rei por lo bajo dejándolo en la duda, unos minutos mas tarde la kunoichi se despertó a tiempo para que el Jounin hiciera su aparición arrojando una bola de humo para distraernos haciendo que miráramos en dirección del humo para llegar del lado contrario

-Bien, todos están aquí a tiempo, es hora de comenzar- nos dijo dándonos un susto de muerte, además de hacer que Hinata se aferre a Naruto del susto para recobrar la compostura un segundo luego, para casi perderla al segundo siguiente al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Hijo de …, no hagas eso o mi kunai podría "accidentalmente" matarte- le dije mientras guardaba la kunai que saqué al escuchar la voz del hombre, era difícil saber si lo que decía era una amenaza o una afirmación o ambas cosas

-De todas formas no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que sepamos tu nombre, ayer te olvidaste de presentarte, si es que de hecho te olvidaste- eran afirmaciones discretas pero el significado estaba claro.

-Oh, me olvide ("es obvio que esta mintiendo" pensamos todos) mi nombre es Tendo Morino, ahora síganme- les dijo antes de adentrarse en el bosque, son lograr sacarse de encima la intensa mirada de sus alumnos lo cual lo incomodaba mucho, luego de unos minutos llegaron a un claro en donde había tres pequeños postes, en el del medio había un gran paquete y un reloj encima.

-Esta bien, les explicaré lo que esto se trata, su objetivo es obtener es quitarme esto- le su bolsillo sacó un par de cascabeles unidos por un hilo rojo –Los que obtengan un cascabel pasan el examen- había algo raro en todo aquello, nosotros somos tres –Y que pasa con el que no obtiene el cascabel- le pregunté esperando que no diga lo que estaba pensando –Aiya, te percataste pues es muy fácil, el que no obtiene una tendrá que regresar a la academia- dijo con una cara de felicidad que daban una ganas de golpearlo en la cara hasta que no tenga mas dientes.

-Ese cascabel es mío- exclamó Naruto antes de lanzarse contra el Jounin, y estuvo a unos cinco pasos de su objetivo cuando un brazo lo agarro envolviendo su pecho y obligándolo a retroceder hasta su punto de partida antes de soltarlo haciendo que caiga al piso nalgas primero –¿Que es lo que haces Hibiki?, ¿Por qué me detienes?– la respuesta fue un puñetazo en la cabeza del rubio -eres un idiota Naruto, cargando ciegamente contra un Jounin, si fuera un enemigo estarías muerto antes del primer paso- le dije con un tono serio y frio, Hinata no dijo nada estaba en entre el deseo de defender a su amado y reprocharlo –Una sabia decisión Hibiki, no solo evitaste que un compañero muera si no que también puedes evaluar tus batallas, raras cualidades para alguien tan joven- nos dijo Morino mientras jugaba con los cascabeles lanzándolos al aire y atrapándolos –Además nunca les di la orden para comenzar, ni siquiera expliqué las reglas, pueden usar cualquier técnica o arma que deseen, si lo hacen será mejor que lo hagan con intenciones de matar porque si no nunca me golpearán, tienen tiempo hasta el medio dia, una cosa mas, el que se quedó sin cascabel no solo regresa a la academia, si no que también se debe quedar atado al poste sin comer y ver como sus compañeros se alimentan, COMIENCEN-

No paso medio segundo luego que diera la orden antes de que Hinata y yo nos escondiéramos juntos en las ramas de un árbol, mientras que el rubio seguía en el mismo lugar –parece que no aprendes pequeño, podrías morir si no lo haces- le aconsejó el Jounin mientras miraba alrededor buscándonos "parece que esos dos hicieron un buen trabajo en esconderse, en especial Hibiki, parece tener potencial para esto"

-Yo no moriré, no lo haré hasta que sea Hokage y todos me respeten- aseguró el rubio de forma ruidosa antes de cargar contra el hombre otra vez –si sigues así solo tendrás el respeto por los muertos- le dijo de forma fría y severa mientras esquivaba los ataques del genin con pereza y habilidad, luego de media docena de puños y patadas el adulto se cansó y pateó al menos en las costillas mandándolo a volar un par de pies, cuando tocó el suelo se desvaneció en una nube de humo, esta era mi oportunidad, tomando dos kunai las arrojó al hombre la primera fue bloqueada por una kunai que salió de su manga, la segunda estaba viajando en la sombra de la segunda pero en lugar de estar dirigida a el se quedó plantada cerca de sus pies, curioso por mi mala puntería miro el arma en el suelo antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran y saltara para atrás, el arma tenía un sello explosivo del cual casi no escapa de su radio de efecto, pero no estaba ni cerca de terminar, observando la posición de sus piernas mientras saltaba determiné que saltaría para su derecha pero no tenía idea sobre que dirección de los 180º grados que tenía, antes de que plantara sus pies en el suelo lancé otra kunai explosiva a su izquierda y luego dos a su derecha, la idea era atraparlo en medio de las explosiones y darnos tiempo a escapar a otro lugar, porque seguramente ya habían sido descubiertos.

Naruto POV:

"Fue una buena idea dejar que un clon de sombra se encargara de distraer al sensei mientras le daba tiempo a los demás para pensar en una estrategia para vencer a este sujeto" pensó el rubio escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, era una pena que se hubiera separado de sus compañeros pero al menos tenía otra perspectiva.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando las explosiones ocurrieron, sabía que Hibiki podía ser temible en el campo de batalla pero estaba literalmente bombardeando a su sensei lo que me dio una gran idea, apenas deje que el humo de las explosiones se disipen antes de acercarme sigilosamente a Morino, atrapando sus cascabeles y alejándome antes de que se diera cuenta.

De la nada el jounin se dio media vuelta y me agarró de la muñeca antes de lanzarme contra el otro extremo del claro, aterrizando detrás de unos arbustos, encima de mi estaban mis compañeros mirándome con muecas de dolor –Necesitamos un plan- afirmé con un rostro inexpresivo

Hibiki/Greyson POV:

Maldecí entre dientes al ver como Naruto falló en capturar los cascabeles, a pesar de que no esperaba que el rubio apareciera de la nada a tomar el premio al menos esperaba que Morino estuviera aturdido, confundido o dañado por las bombas pero no fue así, anotación conseguir/hacer bombas puramente aturdidoras, Hinata a mi lado apretó su puño por la ilusión que la acción de Naruto había causado, ahora el genin estaba siendo arrojado por los aires con una cara digna de fotografía, estaba gritando, pataleando y moviendo sus brazos como un loco antes de aterrizar haciendo un minicrater en el suelo, inmediatamente nos acercamos a ver como estaba, parecía estar bien –Necesitamos un plan- afirmó el ninja

Estaba a punto de reirme de la desgracia ajena pero no era el momento –necesitamos uno muy bueno, después de todo es un Jounin- le respondí intentando mantenerme serio pero la comisura de mis labios me traicionaban haciendo que Naruto me mire con desaprovación

-Pero que pasa con las cascabeles, aunque logremos conseguir los dos uno de nosotros tendrá que regresar, y .. y .. yo no quiero regresar, pero tampoco quiero que ustedes sufran por mi egoismo- expresó el callada Hinata

-entiendo como te sientes Hinata, yo quiero ser Hokage por lo que tengo que empezar lo antes posible, Hibiki es un hermano para mi y tu tienes un noble objetivo en mente- les comentó el rubio aun acostado en el suelo

La situación era en verdad espinosa pero estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio –No se hagan problema por eso, mi meta puede esperar, pero el de ustedes dos no, así que una vez que obtengamos los cascabeles quiero que los tengan- esta declaración hizo que ambos me miraran como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza

-Pero Hibiki no puedes hacer eso, ¿Qué es lo que harás hasta entonces? Si no pasas este examen no puedes ser un ninja hasta el próximo examen- dijo Hinata mostrando su consideración hacia mi bienestar.

-No te preocupes, un año mas no me detendrá, solo tengo 12 años, un años mas no me matará, además puedo usar ese tiempo para incrementar mis reservas de chakra y pulir mis habilidades, además la decisión esta tomada y no hay nada que digan que pueda convencerme- le dije con un suspiro, no era la primera vez que algo así me ocurría y terminaba para mejor para la mayoría de nosotros

-Y que tal si les digo que todos aprobaron- dijo una voz a nuestro lado antes de que pueda pensar algo me encontraba lanzando una kunai en dirección de la voz, el sorprendido jounin casi recibe un corte en la cara pero su extenso entrenamiento le permitió salir intacto –veo que no era una amenaza vacia- comentó el hombre mientras pensaba en lo cerca que estuvo eso.

-Disculpame, pero regresando a lo antes, a que te refieres que aprobamos, no era que tenía que obtener los cascabeles para aprobar?- le pregunté curioso

-Pues no era verdad, verás el objetivo del examen era ver si pueden trabajar en equipo, imaginen que tienen una misión en la que tiene que cargar con dos rollos, o un trabajo en el que solo dos pueden ser pagados a pesar del trabajo del tercero, esas cosas pueden pasar así que tenemos que asegurarnos que no se maten entre ustedes antes de que el enemigo intente algo por el estilo- explicó el hombre con una gran sonrisa

-¿O sea que ahora somos genin oficialmente?- le preguntó Naruto mientras se reincorporaba, en respuesta el jounin afirmó con la cabeza –entonces ¿podemos almorzar?- le preguntó esperanzado haciendo que a todos nos caiga una gota de agua detrás de la cabeza, el jounin volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y señaló el paquete –hay para los cuatro- les dijo mientras caminaba hacia el paquete con nosotros detrás de el.

Al abrir el paquete se revelaron 2 bentos y se los dio a Naruto y Hinata, luego fue detrás de unos arbustos cercanos para sacar otros dos bentos que era para nosotros, felices empezamos a comer centado en el suelo compartiendo nuestros puntos de vista sobre lo que había pasado haciendo que unos riamos por un buen rato.

Luego de una hora y media terminamos de comer y juntamos todas nuestras cosas –Ok, mis pequeños alumnos, mañana será nuestra verdadera primera clase, pero antes de irse quiero satisfacer mi curiosidad con un pequeño experimento- todos nos quedamos en la duda sobre lo que deseaba hacer –no es nada complicado, solo quiero que agarren este papel y hagan circular su chakra sobre el- nos miramos entre nosotros y nos dijimos en silencio que nada malo nos podría ocurrir por intentarlo.

Luego de que nos dieran uno a cada uno proseguimos a canalizar nuestro poder sobre el papel, primero fue Naruto, luego de unos momentos de concentración su papel se cortó al medio –felicidades Naruto, eres uno de los escasos usuarios de chakra de tipo viento, felicidades- Naruto se sentía feliz por esto.

Luego fue el turno de Hinata, luego de concentrarse unos segundos todo el papel se mojó –me imaginé, tu elemento es agua Hinata- le dijo a la chica –¿Pero como es posible? Si todos en el clan tienen afinidad con la tierra, nuestro estilo de combate esta hecho para gente con afinidad con el elemento tierra- le preguntó la confundida chica –Tal vez, dime, ¿Alguna vez te haz sentido incomoda usando este estilo de lucha? ¿Como si no estuviera hecho para ti?- ante estas preguntas la tímida chica asintió con la cabeza –Creo que sería bueno que se lo cuentes a tus padres, al vez puedan hacer algo al respecto, ahora es tu turno Hibiki-

Curioso por mi elemento cerré mis ojos y empecé a concentrarme en el papel, me sentía raro y era agradable a la vez, primero sentí una gran y energizante corriente eléctrica, luego la mas extraña sensación de todas, era como si estuviera en equilibrio con los cuatro elementos sintiendo , luego de esto abri os ojos para notar que mi papel había desaparecido y todos me estaban mirando como si fuera un dios

-¿Qué pasó con el papel?- les pregunté, Morino dio un paso para delante y me miró con curiosidad –Pues es la primera vez que veo o escucho algo así, primero, cuando tocaste el papel demostraste tener afinidad por la electricidad, pero luego paso algo curioso, el papel se dividió en cuatro partes iguales y en cada uno se presentaron las otros cuatro elementos, tierra, agua, viento y fuego- Morino se veía preocupado como si tuviera un gran enigma delante de el.

-Bueno, mis pequeños genins mañana nos reunimos aquí a las 8:30 am sean puntuales y desayunen bien, pueden irse- nos dijo antes de desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo –ooookey, espero que la cena de esta noche quede aun en pie, ahora si somos Genins- al parecer todos estuvimos de acuerdo, al final terminó siendo uno de mis mejores días de mi vida, no solo era ninja, que era mi sueño de niño antes de que el mundo y la realidad te lo arrebaten, ahora también tenía tres personas que me acompañarán en mi camino, pensar que antes de que patee el balde deseaba por una segunda oportunidad, ahora la tenía y pobre aquel que intente oponerse.

Mientras tanto Morino POV:

Golpee la puerta de la oficia del Hokage para hacerle saber sobre los acontecimientos del día, el anciano ninja lo dejó pasar y le permitió que le de el reporte que tanto esperaba oir, al terminar no pudo evitar sonrir con orgullo, Naruto era definitivamente como un nieto para el, no era ningún secreto que el anciano amaba al rubio.

-¿Tienes algo mas que agregar antes de retirarte?- le preguntó el anciano mientras miraba los papeles en su oficina.

-Pues hay un par de cosas, primero que nada Hibiki y Naruto mostraron un gran trabajo en equipo, no esperaba que un par de recién graduados montaran semejante plan, y la otra cosa es que les hice hacer un examen para ver sus afinidades y descubrí cosas mas que interesantes- Le dije para captar su total atención

-¿Y que es?- le preguntó –Pues Hinata mostró afinidad con el agua, lo que es malo en un clan con afinidad con la tierra- el Hokage asintió pero dejo que siga hablando –Luego esta Naruto, el cual mostró tener la rara afinidad por el viento- el anciano sonrió complacido, sus ojos decían que estaba comparando al rubio con alguien mas y eso lo alegraba

–y luego la mayor sorpresa de todas fue Hibiki- ahora si el Hokage se puso ansioso por alguna razón –El mostró tener afinidad por el rayo pero lo que llamó mi atención fue su afinidad secundaria, luego de que el papel se arrugara un cuarto de la hoja se quemó, la otro cuarto se mojo, otro se cubrió de tierra y el último se cortó en pedazos-

El Hokage me miró como si fuera un mono de tres cabezas cantándole el feliz cumpleaños –Me estas diciendo que Hibiki es capaz de controlar los 5 elementos? Eso es imposible, a menos de que tengo un nuevo kekkei genkai- le dijo asentando mis miedos

-Si el consejo se entera no se que es lo que ocurrirá de ahora en mas, el niño no solo tiene 12 años pero parece que tiene mucho mas, si el consejo se entera y piensa lo mismo, tendremos un nuevo clan entre manos-

El anciano no dijo nada simplemente se dedicó a fumar unas cuantas bocanadas de su pipa, -será mejor si se lo preguntamos directamente, pero no ahora, quiero que tenga unas cuantas misiones bajo su cinturón antes de que se enfrente a esta decisión, tal vez lo mejor sea esperar hasta que sea chunin antes de planteárselo-

-Si usted cree que es lo mejor entonces lo dejaré ser, ahora si me disculpa me retiro- el anciano me dio el visto bueno por lo que me retiré de la oficina preguntándome si había sido bendecido o maldecido con este grupo

* * *

Fin.

* jinchuriki = humano utilizado para sellar el espíritu de uno de los biju, o sea Naruto

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gustó? Comenten plis


	8. ¿¡Quien pidió Sake?

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki) y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto no me pertenece.

En esta historia cambiaré un poco el estilo, espero que les guste

"piensa"

-dice-

**-Jutsu-**

**Capitulo 8:**** ¿¡ Quien pidió sake !**

Eran las ocho y media cuando los miembros genin oficiales del equipo 9 se encontraron frente a la torre del Hokage, había sido un milagro hacer que Naruto se ponga algo de color naranja tan fuerte que lo único que faltaba sea un cartel que diga "mátame" en la frente y un blanco en la espalda, Hibiki siempre le decía que cuando estén de misión que no use esos color o al menos algo mas disimulado como un cinturón o una banda en el brazo pero todo vestirse de esa forma por el amor de Kami, el siempre respondía que eran sus color favorito y que cambiaría su atuendo cuando se haga Chunin pero no antes, luego de convencerlo de que solo era por esta ocasión se puso una remera blanca con una llama roja en el área del estómago y unos remolinos anaranjados en los hombros, luego tenía sus pantalones azules marinos, y gracias a un toque de maquillaje logre esconder esos bigotes que por alguna razón hacía que el rubio ronroneara muy sutilmente y seguramente de forma inconsciente.

Hibiki vestía una remera gris con la cirueta de una gran calavera envuelta en llamas de color azul claro, a mesar de que era facilmente visible no parecía intimidarte ni agresivo, mis pantalones también grises similares a los que usa los ANBU y para poca sorpresa de todos hasta sus zapatos grises, el rubio quería hacer un comentario pero lo interrumpí diciendo que era hora de salir.

Caminando por la calle de la forma mas discreta posible los jóvenes encontraron a una Hinata vestida con pantalón blanco, una camisa azul, encima tenía un suéter color lavanda que se ajustaba a su figura bastante bien, dejando en evidencia lo desarrollado estaba su cuerpo lo cual era un rasgo característico de su clan, miraba para todos lados nerviosa con un tono carmín en sus mejillas, al vernos venir se veía aliviada pero ahora su nerviosisto era dirigido al rubio el cual era bastante denso.

-Hola Hinata-chan- saludamos casi al unísono.

La pequeña Hyuuga dio una leve reverencia a cada -Buenas tardes Naruto-kun, Hibiki-kun- cosa que puso algo incomodo a Naruto

-No tienes que ser formal entre nosotros Hinata-chan, somos tus amigos y compañeros, no tienes que inclinarte ante nosotros- exclamó el rubio que no se encontraba familiarizado con las formalidades y el respeto por obvias razones, la joven noble asentuo con la cabeza aceptando su pedido

- Bien, ahora es hora de festejar, tenemos un lugar reservado en un restaurante cerca de aquí- les dije señalando el camino, era uno de los pocos lugares en donde no los aumentaba el precio o negaba servicios, tal vez porque no odiaba los los dos niños o mas probablemente sea porque supo lo que le pasó a los otros lugares que se intentaron pasar de listos con ellos.

Mientras se acercaban al restaurante el equipo 8 conformado por Xin, Ichigo y Kiba se encontraba entrando al mismo lugar que ellos estaban planeando, curiosos empezaron a buscar a sus compañeros de escuela para encontrar una gran sorpresa, no solo el equipo 8 estaba allí, también estaba el 7 y el 10, todos en el àrea mas alejada y aislada.

Encogiendo los hombros Hibiki se dirigió al encargado para preguntar por lugar disponible para luego señalarles las mesas en donde los otros genin se encontraban reunidos, incluso desde esta distancia se podían oír los gritos de las "kunoichis", los varones se acercaron lo que mas pudieron a ellas sin que los nos detecten y haciéndole señal a los demás para que mantengan la boca cerrada, no falta decir que el Uchiha era el mas cooperativo de todos, eran unos de los pocos que podían hacerlas callar por un rato.

En silencio y agazapados al suelo los shinobis se colocaron detrás de su respectivos objetivos, y antes de que ellas entiendan lo que pasaba se encontraban con sus bocas tapadas y con la otra mano pasaron su pulgar por sus cuellos simulando un cuchillos que pasaba por sus cuellos antes de soltarlas, por unos segundos se quedaron congeladas y con sus manos en sus cuellos, había sido tan repentino y habían sentido tanto miedo derrepente que pensaron que les habían cortado el cuello dejándolas en el borde de las lágrimas

Naruto quiso consolarlas arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo pero Hibiki lo detuvo -Si hubieran estado en una misión estarían muertas- le dijo, todos en el grupo afirmaron con la cabeza excepto Hinata que se tapaba la boca con las manos por la brutalidad de su compañero, había sido cruel pero lo hacia por una buena razón.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que las chicas ni bien se recuperaron del shock me dieron un doble gancho ascendente a Hibiki al grito de -BAKA- que literalmente lo mandó a volar hasta los límites de la habitación, tan solo estuvo allí medio segundo antes de regresar tocandose la mandícula, sabía que se lo merecía pero antes de que una disculpa salga de mi boca las chicas interntaron golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez los frenó con sus manos y los miró con una mirada seria y liberando un poco de KI -Se que me pase pero entiendan que ser un ninja no es ningún juego, no quiero pelear estoy aquí para celebrar con mi equipo- les dijo, haciendo que lentamente se vayan relajando, sabían que no podían pelear contra el y ganar usando taijutsu en especial porque ellas no estaban entrenadas, ademas no querían quedar mal ante su "Sasuke-kun" si llegan a perder.

Refunfuñando las chicas dejaron el tema y volvieron junto al vengador para quedarse en silencio el cual lo miró a los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza, era lo mas cerca a un gracias que alguien iba a recibir de parte del superviviente quien sufre de complejo de superioridad culpa del maldito consejo civil que hasta ahora no hacia nada bien, excepto envenenar la mente de las personas, ya llegará un momento en el que pagarán, pero no será hoy.

Ahora que todos estaban mas calmados no sentamos en una gran mesa circular cuyo centro era rotatorio por lo que si alguien quería algo simplemente tenía que hacerlo girar para tenerlo enfrente, fue allí en donde todos empezaron a hablar un poco para romper el hielo -Asumo que todos aquí presentes superaron el verdadero examen genin verdad? Me gustaría saber como son los otros sensei- preguntó Ichigo, estaba vestido con una remera color oliva, pantalones oscuros, sus ojos son castaños y su banda ninja color azul (la placa en donde muestra a que villa esta afiliada) cubria su pelo pelirrojo.

-Nuestro sensei es Hatake Kakashi, lleva una mascara en la cara y tiene su banda ninja tapando su ojo izquierdo, la únicas partes de piel visibles que tiene son sus dedos con su oreja y ojo derecho, el resto es un misterio- comentó Sakura con un tono de enfado en su voz pero no gritaba -No puedo creer que encima de llegar tarde nos deje sin desayunar para hacer el examen mas dificil- sin dignarse a decir nada mas la pelirrosa puso un poco de comida en su boca y empezó a masticar con odio, al igual que Sasuke pero era su estado normal por lo que no se podía sacar mucho de el pero mucho menos de Shino cuya inexpresividad llegaba a ser molesta, pero no quería decir que me desagradaría tener misiones con el, es mas esperaba tener algunas en conjunto.

-Pues nuestra sensei es Yuhi Kurenai, no se que nos preparará como entrenamiento pero parece ser una Jounin con carácter, estricta pero gentil tiene un aura maternal, ya todos vieron ayer lo bonita que es cuando se presentó para recogernos del aula, no quise preguntar pero parece que esta de novia con uno de los jounin presentes ese día, uno con ojos marrones, pelo corto y negro, barba y fumaba- explicó Kiba como si fuera algo comun y corriente.

-¿Y como es que sabes eso?- preguntó Xin sorprendida del olfato de su compañero queriendo recibir una prueba de un sabroso rumor salido del horno, la chica vestía una remera azul, pantalones oscuros, pelo negros atada con una coleta baja y ojos verdes, era la clase de chicas cuyos pechos pasaban desapercibidos bajo la ropa para su propio alivio, pues parecía ser una copa B pequeña cuando era una C mediano, secreto que esperaba que nunca se revele.

-Porque puedo oler la esencia del tipo saliendo de ella- respondió el chico perro con tranquilidad haciendo que Hibiki con su mente ya corrompida por la edad escupía su trago de agua y toser mojando la planta que tenía en frente y un poco al Uchiha el cual me miró con tanto odio que sentía como mi cabeza estallaba y pintaba el área.

-Kiba ten MUCHO cuidado cuando digas esas cosas, si alguien vuelve a preguntar dile que es porque siente el olor del hombre pero mas que nada el humo de su cigarrillo, créeme que es enserio- le advirtió el joven adulto en cuerpo de pre adolecente con una seriedad que no era para ignorar, todos en el lugar asintieron y continuamos con nuestra conversación al tiempo que una segunda ronda de carne, unos recipientes de ramen y unas jarras con bebidas saborisadas empezaba a repartirse en la mesa.

-Nuestro sensei Tendo Morino es algo raro, parece estar siempre dispuesto a usar cada truco sucio disponible, valora el trabajo en equipo y en verdad se preocupa por nosotros- comenzó a explicar Hinata, note que su voz temblaba pero de todas formas continuaba hablando, tal vez era cierto que las personas tímidas hablan mejor cuando no miran a la persona a los ojos ya que Naruto estaba concentrado en atacar su ramen mientras la pelilavanda hablaba.

-Pues por último tenemos a nuestro sensei, Sarutobi Asuma aka. novio de Kurenai, es un fumador incurable, nunca la vimos para de fumar o al menos separa ese maldito cigarrillo de sus labios por mas de 15 segundos, salvo para beber y comer, pues después de eso parece un hombre calmado y algo perezoso, no se toma nada en serio excepto cuando tiene algo entre en manos- hablo Ino mostrando que su voz servia para algo mas que gritar como loca.

Asentimos con la cabeza mientras continuamos comiendo, luego lentamente cada uno empezaba a hablar de algo mas individual, Ino y Sakura acosaban a Sasuke, Shino hablaba con Kiba, al igual que Chouji y Shikamaru, Hinata y Xin parecía que hablaban cosas de mujeres, mientras Hibiki, Naruto y Ichigo jugaban las cartas mientras hablaban y comían, el mayor notaba que el agua sabia algo rara pero asumió que se trataba de saborizante pero estaba realmente equivocado.

Luego de terminar de comer el grupo continuo en la mesa y la bebidas seguían corriendo son necesidad de pedir por mas, el único que no tomaba era Shiro que mantenía su vaso a su lado pero nunca lo vació mientras que lentamente el ánimo de la reunión empezaba a mejorar, en especial cuando Sakura e Ino dejaron de pelear tanto por Sasuke y empezaron a hablar mas entre ellas, respiro que le concedieron sus compañeros al invitarlo a la partidas diciendo además que las chicas no podían participar porque era hora que los chicos, inmediatamente nos separemos en dos grupos en donde cada uno hablo de sus asuntos con el resto.

El Uchiha fue el que mas se abrio se notaba un color carmin en sus mejillas -Kuso (demonios), no entiendo porque esas chicas siguen detrás de mi, luego de que les diga una y otra vez que no quiero salir con ellas, tengo que entrenar mucho si es que quiero alcanzar mis metas, no pido que no caigan por mi, necesito mujeres para volver a formar mi clan pero al menos que sean mujeres fuertes no fangirls como esas dos- exclamó el superviviente antes de lanzar una carta a la mesa, no entendíamos como era tan bueno con las cartas, el chico tenía habilidad suficiente como para derrotar a los casinos sin hacer trampa.

-Y cuales son tus metan Sasuke-teme -preguntó el rubio en un tono casual, ya luego de tanto tiempo era el sufijo que le habíamos puesto desde su nueva actitud luego de aquel incidente del cual Itachi había sido responsable según las fuentes oficiales.

-No es de tu incumbencia dobe- le respondió

-Sasuke, espero que no planees entrenarte para ...- dijo Naruto pero sabía lo que iba a preguntar, es por eso que lo detuve antes de que continué.

La atmosfera era tensa y nadie dijo nada mientras jugaban y continuaban tomando y comiendo unos bocadillos.

Mientras tanto en el área femenino (Y Dios me ayude):

Ino y Sakura estaban lanzandoce rayos con la mirada mientras Hinata las miraba con el seño fruncido para la sorpresa de todas

-Se puede saber porque estan peleando- les preguntó la Hyuga con un tono bajo pero que se notaba algo de autoridad en ella

-Pues por Sasuke, ¿que mas?- le repuso Sakura demostrando cuan fangirl es.

-Pero si Uchiha-san puede contraer matrimonio con cuantas mujeres quiera y pueda mantener no veo razón por la cual pelearse- le repuso Hinata

-Peleamos por ser la primera esposa de Sasuke, una de las dos va a ser mas importante, incluso si nos casamos al mismo tiempo el tendrà que besar a una primero y esa persona será la que mas ama, y esa persona seré yo- dijo Ino llenando el pecho de soberbia.

Las dos chicas continuaron peleando hasta que el sujeto de sus afectos gritó que se callaran de una vez, recibiendo felicitaciones por aquella acción por parte de ambos lados, Hinata no quiso saber mas nada de ellas dos, no tenían intenciones de ser Kunoichi simplemente querían atrapar a un chico con dinero, apariencia y talento, al menos tenía suerte de contar con Xin, estaba algo loca pero una locura tolerable y que mantenían un tono de voz normal cosa que agradecía, podía escuchar y consejar pero cuando se hablaba de infligir daño tenía ideas en verdad creativas pero morbosas, se debía a que sus padres trabajaban en el centro de interrogación que aparentemente fue el lugar en donde se conocieron e incluso donde realizaban sus citas sacando como conclusión que aquellos rasgos fueron hereditarios junto con su tendencia por la aventura.

Lentamente las manijas del reloj fueron girando y la gente se fueron relajando cada vez mas, ahora Sakura e Ino estaban abrazadas murmurando palabras de perdon a la otra por romper su relación por algo tan tonto como Sasuke, que aquella rivalidad no debía de haber roto con algo tan valioso, mientras que Ino le decía que estaba todo bien, que la perdonaba por todo lo que había pasado y le pedía disculpas a ella por todas las veces que se burlaba de su frente, al final ambas estan hipando y reconciliadas mientras que Hinata por alguna razón tenía su Byakugan activado con su rostro totalmente rojo pero consciente, parecía decirle algo a Xin en un susurro que hacía que ambas se reían con un tono pervertido.

De regreso con los chicos:

Shino seguía sin tomar y estaba ganando casi todas las manos que hasta hace una media hora estaban siendo ganadas por Sasuke y Naruto que parecía tener una suerte que solo un trato con el Diablo podría explicar lo que ocurría, la razón de su victoria era porque sus compañero se encontraban en semejante estado de intoxicación que dejaban mostrar sus cartas ligeramente permitiendole al Aburame espiar nuestras cartas sin vergüenza ya que técnicamente no estaba haciendo trampa.

Con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas Hibiki/Greyson miro hacia las chicas y noto los ojos de Hinata activados -Muchachos, alguna vez pensaron que los Hyuga podrían usar sus ojos para espiarnos mientras nos bañamos o incluso ver debajo de nuestras ropa?- le preguntó con una voz que evidenciaba cierto grado de borrachera.

Todo el grupo reaccionó instantáneamente tapándose las entrepiernas pero la idea de que les estén espiando incluso ahora hizo que unos cuantos se sientan excitados y expuestos, luego de unos segundos Hinata tomo una bocanada de la sorpresa que estaba mirando, rápidamente llamo la atención de las otras chicas he hizo gestos con la mano describiendo algo que se los dejaré a su imaginación, pero que a todas las chicas les parecía interesar haciendo que tiren ocacionales miradas hambrientas, algunos chicos en particular, pero mas que nada a Hibiki, Naruto, Sasuke y Shino.

Luego de un rato mas de conversación el dueño empezó a cerrar las puertas del local por lo que tuvimos que irnos, lentamente el grupo ahora unidos por el fraternal abrazo del alcohol caminos hasta un arroyo cercano en donde algunos se sentaron en el pasto fresco, otros se acostaron mientras que Xin , Kiba y Akamaru empezaron a rodar por el suelo haciendo que todo se rían un poco.

Sasuke un poco mareado se acerco a la orilla del arroyo metiendo sus pies en el agua y empezó a tomar un poco de agua hasta que un pez literalmente saltó del agua para darle un aletazo en la cara lo que causó la carcajada en los miembros del grupo excepto Shino que seguia mantiendose inexpresivo.

-Dejaré pasar eso, seguro que no lo hizo apropósito- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostros pero con un tik en el ojo derecho, para que acto seguido el mismo pescado salte y le vuelva a golpearo en la cara haciendo que todos rueden por el piso de la risa, siendo esta la última gota del vaso del vengados

-Te voy a convertir en mi desayuno- exclamó el ebrio Uchiha el cual hizo seis sellos con las manos antes de llenar sus pulmones de aire

-**Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego**- Grito Sasuke antes de liberar una gigantesca bola de fuego evaporando la superficie del arroyo con llamas amarillas y naranjas, luego de ese devastador ataque Sasuke ingresó un poco mas en el agua y saco el cadáver calcinado del valiente y estúpido pescado

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver el poder destructivo de la técnica favorita de Sasuke, Hibiki empezó a aplaudir y lentamente todos empezaron a aplaudirlo y hacer algunos virotes haciendo que el chico se sienta algo avergonzado.

-Sasuke, eso fue increíble, ¿como lo hiciste?- le pregunté con unos ojos llenos de estrellas

-Es fácil, tienes que usar los siguientes sellos: Serpiente, carnero, mono, jabalí, caballo y terminar con tigre, juntar aire en tus pulmones y liberar el aire en el agujero que haces con el dedo indice y el pulgar, puedes intentar pero se que no lo lograrás- dijo lleno de confianza, orgullos y alcohol

Decidido a intentar hacer una técnica tan genial me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a la orilla mientras lentamente formaba los sellos, una vez con los pies en el agua grité la técnica y la liberé, como resultado una lengua de fuego de unos 10 centímetros salio de mis labios causando la risa de Uchiha que ahora era su turno de reirse de mi

-Te dije que no lo lograrías, no hay forma que un genin salido de la academia sin clan pueda hacer esta técnica no es po...-

Todos se quedaron sorprendido al ver una bola de fuego de moderado pero nada cercano a lo de Sasuke evaparaba mas agua del rio, solo era necesario canalizar muchísima mas chakra a sus pulmones y enfocarme en el elemento fuego, esto fue suficiente para lanzar algo decente para no tener entrenamiento anterior dejando a todos boquiabiertos

-¿Que problema hay? También tengo afinidad al fuego- le repuse antes de sentir como súbitamente el alcohol se revelaba contra mi estómago haciendo que vacie todo su contenido en el arroyo mismo haciendo que se sienta mucho mejor mientras el agua lavaba mis pies

-Hibiki, creo que es hora de irnos a casa- el rubio asintió siendo de los ebrios el que en mejor estado se encontraba -¿Puedo acompañarte Naruto-kun? tenemos que ir para la misma dirección- preguntó Hinata que con los efectos de la bebida había perdido su timidez, los dos muchachos se miraron entre ellos y luego a su compañero para darle la luz verde.

Ahora todos se fueron a su casa en donde buscaron descanso en sus respectivas camas para dar comienzo a un nuevo día.

Adormecido miro su reloj despertador el cual había dejado programado para el entrenamiento de hoy "Oh, diablo ¿que pasó anoche?, lo último que recuerdo es estar comiendo en el restaurante, unos juegos de cartas con unas be..bi...das ... ¿Quien demonios nos puso alcohol?" pensaba mientras una resaca entre ligera y moderada me golpeaba la cabeza.

Lentamente me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la cocina en donde saque un poco de leche y tome unos tragos antes de devolvera "creo que no tendremos entrenamiento el día de hoy, todos los chicos en esa fiesta deben de estar como yo y estoy seguro de haber pasado mas resacas que todos ellos sumados, se que no es buena idea pero me gustaría sacer que es lo que Naruto tiene para decir".

Hibiki se acercó a la puerta del rubio para notar que estaba entreabierta, con una duda en la cabeza espió el interior antes de entrar, al hacerlo se encontró con algo que lo puso en estado de shock.

Luego de unos segundos Hibiki salio de la habitación para regresar con una cámara fotográfica para capturar el momento, se encontraban Naruto y Hinata ambos totalmente vestidos sobre la cama del rubio haciendo cucharita, así es, Naruto estaba abrazando a Hinata por la espalda mientras la chica estaba usando el pecho del ninja como almohada, esto era oro puro pero si se llegaban a despertar esta acabará mal.

"Naruto tiene sueño pesado así que si lo mueva a el tendré menos posibilidades de que se despierten, espero por el amor de Kami que funcione"

Lentamente sacó los brazos de Naruto de alrededor de Hinata y lo retiró un poco agarrándolo del pecho, ante el movimiento la dulce Hinata murmuró algo entre sueños antes de rodar dejando libre a Naruto pero algo interesante apareció, regresando por la cámara y acomodando el escenario sacó otra foto, ahora estaban Naruto y Hinata cara a cara con su manos agarradas, esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto pero lo era.

Sin perder mas tiempo Hibiki creo dos clones de sombra y juntos trasladaron al ninja a la otra cama dejándolo arropado, ahora tenía que encargarse de su sensei, despachó a dos clones y al tercero le dio una misión muy especial, tenía que reunirse con su sensei y decirle que no iban a entrenar hoy ya que nos encontrábamos ... "indispuestos".

Luego de media hora Hinata salio por la puerta obviamente con una fuerte resaca

-Do,. ¿Donde estoy?- preguntó regresando a su tímida personalidad

-Buenos días Hinata-chan, estas el departamento en donde Naruto y yo vivimos, por cierto ¿que quieres para desayunar?- le preguntó casualmente como su fuera algo normal que ella este allí

-¿Na .. ¿Na .. ¿Naruto-kun vive aquí?- preguntó nervioso mirando para todos lados con gran curiosidad, era una lastima que no hubiera nada para ver, apenas tenían cosas, solo una mesa con sillas, un televisor pequeño, una radio y una pequeña biblioteca bastante vacía en nuestro comedor, no había fotos ni adornos en las paredes, era bastante aburrido, tenían un baño completo y una cocina con todas las cosas indispensable mas una refrigerador de gran tamaño, era increíble como era que la mayoría del dinero se gastaba para mantener este aparato lleno de comida.

Le asintió con la cabeza antes de darse vuelta y prepararle a la chica una taza de te, con tostadas, algo de mermelada, queso y jugo de naranja mientras la joven noble continuaba con sus preguntas.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo viven juntos?-

-Desde hace 7 años, que extraño día fue ese, juraría que alguien dejo todo preparado para que todo eso ocurra- le respondió con una media sonrisa mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Pues verás, yo pertenencia a una un pequeña aldea en donde todos fueron asesinados excepto yo que estaba mal herido. me trajeron hasta aquí para salvarme y contar lo que pasó, cuando me dan de baja del hospital, hable con el Hokage y en su oficina es donde vi a Naruto por primera vez, resulta que el orfanato lo hecho a la calle privándolo de sus cosas- Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, primero uno de sus compañeros es un superviviente al ataque de su pueblo natal y luego que su enamorado lo habían echado del orfanato a los 5 años, la chica simplemente continuo escuchando por con su boca tapada con ambas manos del asombro

-Tenías que ver al viejo Hokage, estaba tan furioso que quería mandar a sus ANBU para hacer limpieza, en lugar de eso escribió un carta y me la dio a mi para que se la demos a la directora del lugar, en el camino encontramos a tu madre y fue allí cuando le aconsejé ir al médico, mas tarde llegamos al orfanato- le continuaba contando mientras le ponía la taza de te en frente de ella y empezaba a comer.

-Luego de eso regresamos junto al Hokage y nos dio una opción, ya que somos huérfanos y podíamos manejarnos solos nos ofreció vivir juntos en un departamento- con el dedo indice golpeo la mesa dos veces -No falta decir que nos conocemos muy bien y confiamos en el otro con nuestras vidas, ya que solo nos tenemos uno al otros, a veces me mira que si fuera su hermano mayor-

-Guau, no, no crea que Naruto-kun hubiera pasado por tanto y seguir sonriendo- dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba un poco de te y comía otro poco

-No estas lejos de la verdad, verás Naruto es fuerte, pero sufre por dentro cuando ve a un familia feliz, para el soy lo mas cercano a un familiar que nunca antes haya tenido- le dijo mientras controlaba el tiempo antes de abrir el ramen instantaneo y ponerlo en la mesa.

-¿Porque me cuentas todo esto?- le preguntó nerviosa

-El ramen esta listo- dijo Hibiki al aire moderadamente fuerte antes de regresar con Hinata -Porque me gustaría que le des una oportunidad de ser feliz, se que le gustas y quiero que seas valiente y puedas expresarle tus sentimientos-

Hinata se puso totalmente roja bajando su mirada a la mesa, segundos después Naruto estaba despierto en la puerta de mi habitación oliendo el aire para detectar su presa, de un salto el rubio estaba encima del ramen instanteo devorándolo con pasion, menos mal que tenía palillos cerca que le recordaran ser civilizado.

-¿Hibiki porque desperté en tu cama?- me preguntó con inocencia e ingenuidad

-Porque ella estaba durmiendo en el tuyo- le respondí puntando a Hinata que estaba a solo unos pasos a la izquierda de Naruto

-Heyyy?- se escucho, primero porque Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba a su lado y la chica porque había dormido en la cama de su amado.

-No se preocupen, nada pasó anoche, Hinata estaba en tu cama Naruto, tu estabas en la mi y yo desperté en el piso usando, por cierto ¿Alguien recuerda algo de lo que pasó anoche? Al parecer alguien nos estuvo poniendo alcohol en nuestras bebidas y terminamos todos ebrios.

Los genin se miraron entre si y alzaron los hombros, al parecer no recordaban nada, tal vez sea lo mejor.

-Al parecer nuestro sensei nos dará el día libre, que será mejor que nos recuperemos porque mañana nos dará un entrenamiento infernal- Naruto y Hinata me miraroncomo si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-No pregunten- dije poniendo fin al tema y comenzando a desayunar.

"¿sera una de las propiedades del clon de sombra?" se preguntó Hibiki antes de que Hinata terminara de comer y se despidiera antes de ir a su casa y descansar

-Naruto creo que descubrí algo interesante sobre el clon de sombras- le dije a Naruto luego de que Hinata haya salido de la casa

El rubio me miro alzando una ceja preguntándose que podría llegar a ser

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gustó? Comenten, le doy la bienvenida a cualquier consejo constructivo que tengan para ofrecerme


	9. Como un paseo por el parque

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki) y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece.

En esta historia cambiaré un poco el estilo, espero que les guste

"piensa"

-dice-

**-Jutsu-**

**Capitulo 9:**** Como un paseo por el parque**

Al día siguiente el equipo 9 se reunió en su punto de reunión asignada, no era necesario decir que Morino estaba molesto, tachen eso la expresión correcta es furioso con nosotros por faltar a su primera sección de entrenamiento exigiendo una explicación.

-Pues por lo que sucedió fue que nos juntamos a festejar el inicio de nuestra carrera como shinobis en un restaurante, no teníamos previsto que los miembros del equipo 7, 8 y 10 también se encontraban allí, terminamos comiendo todos juntos y hablamos sin darnos cuenta que alguien estaba poniendo pequeñas cantidades de alcohol en nuestras bebida, con el tiempo todos terminamos ebrios, por lo tanto cuando nos levantamos nos encontrábamos con resaca es por eso que le envié mi clon de sombra para avisarle y no tener que esperar por nosotros ya que no apareceríamos- le informó Hibiki lo cual solo hizo que las cejas de Morino se acerque todavía mas

-Hablaremos luego de eso pero ahora tenemos que entrenar, el primer ejercicio que quiero que hagan es que escalen un árbol cada uno- les dijo apuntando al bosque lo que hizo que los genin lo miren con curiosidad

-¿Y el truco es?- preguntó Naruto

-Que tendrán que hacerlo tan solo con los pies, observen- dijo mientras caminaba hacia al árbol para caminar horizontalmente como si la corteza fuera el suelo dejando a todos asombrados, Morino nos miró y sonrió -ahora quiero que lo hagan- les dijo arrojándole una kunai a cada uno

-Recuerden de enfocar su chakra en sus pies para escalar y usen sus kunai para marcar su progreso, les recomiendo que corran para darse un impulso inicial, su objetivo es llegar hasta la cima del árbol, no se preocupen si no lo logran al principio, tienen todo el día para hacerlo y pueden hacerlo en casa como espero que lo hagan-

Con un suspiro de parte de Hibiki, determinación en la de Naruto y timidez en la de Hinata, los tres genin se lanzaron para adelante tomando las kunai en el suelo para comenzar a subir el árbol, la sensación de vértigo era en verdad poderosa, la sensación de no saber donde es esta arriba y donde esta abajo realmente confundía, cosa que no duró mucho para los miembros masculinos que pronto se encontraron en el piso, desde su perspectiva podían ver como Hinata se alejaba caminando, ¿pero hacia donde? ¿hacia arriba, al fondo? Seguramente era ambos lo que generaba un dolor de cabeza pensar desde distintas perspectivas, sin darse por vencidos continuaron cargando contra el árbol mientras que Hinata llegaba a las ramas mas altas de todas con pasos inseguros pero firmes

-Naruto-kun, Hibiki-kun miren lo logre- dijo Hinata con una voz orgullosa de su misma con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios

-Bien hecho Hinata-chan espera ahí que ahora te alcanzo, estoy seguro- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad, confianza y alegría por el logro de su compañera, Hibiki también le sonrió pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso de ella ya que habían fallado tres veces antes de que ella terminara de escalar

-Bien, ahora que terminaste debes continuar haciendo el ejercicio y no pares hasta que te quedes son chakra, este ejercicio no solo les permite un mejor control si no que aumenta sus reservas, ahora continúen- les exigió Morino mientras se acariciaba su pequeño y oscuro bigote mientras estaba parado boca abajo apoyando sus pies en la rama de un árbol.

Los minutos y las horas fueron pasando dejando no solo mas marcas en las corteza de los árboles que Naruto y Hibiki intentaban escalar, también en el suelo a los pies del árbol donde una y otra vez los shinobis caían para volverse a levantar, mientras tanto Hinata se tomaba descansos cada tanto ya que no quer{ia quedarse sin charkra y caerse por lo que estaba casi todo el tiempo concentrándose para generar mas chakra para aminorar el desgaste, continuaron por un rato hasta que derrepente los dos dejaron de moverse quedándose acostados frente al árbol lo cual llamo la atencion de su sensei el cual se acercó para inspeccionarlos.

-¿Cual es el problema muchachos ya se cansaron?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios

-Ni de cerca Morino-sensei- le respondí mientras miraba las diversas marcas en la superficie del árbol, muchas eran de la kunai pero muchos otras eran producto del exceso de chakra en sus pies que terminó por hacer hundir la superficie

-Simplemente estamos pensando en que estamos haciendo mal, hay algo que nos falta, que estamos pasando por alto no puede ser que luego de todo esto no estemos ni cerca de alcanzar a Hinata-chan- explico Naruto mirando a su sensei con una mirada profunda que hacía que te veas a ti mismo a través de esos ojos azules.

-La razón es muy simple, ustedes tienen unas reservas de chakra mas grande que lo normal por lo que es mas difícil controlar esa energía- les respondio sintiendo curiosidad el mismo de las reservas de los dos -de todas formas depende de ustedes si logran llegar a la cima el dia de hoy, si lo logran enseñaré una técnica- eso capto la atencion de ambos por razones distintas, Naruto porque deseaba hacerse mas fuerte, Hibiki porque quería un jugue... em tecnica, si tecnica.

Las cartas estaban echadas ahora tenían que lograrlo no sin importar que sea imposible

-Naruto recuerdas lo que hablamos el orto d{ia, creo que es hora de ponerlo a prueba-

-De acuerdo, espero que funciones- ahora el profesor se preguntaba lo que estaban planeando

Los dos se pararon y colocaron sus manos en forma de cruz **-KAGE BUNSHI NO JUTSU-** exclamaron antes de que una decena de clones de cada uno de ellos aparezca tras una cortina de humo, los clones y los originales se miraron entre si y asintieron antes de que se largen hacia otros árboles en donde continuaron practicando intensamente.

"Hay que reconocer que se están esforzando, pero crear una docena de copias y entrenar esta técnica es algo asombroso, creo que este grupo no esta tan mal después de todo" pensó Morino al ver las sorpresas que se escondia bajo esos dos pequeños, ahora con una sonrisa se retiro del campo de entrenamiento para hacer una pequeña misión a cuenta personal dejándolos solos.

Luego de unos minutos un clon de Naruto dejo de entrenar para ponerse a pensar luego de unos segundos se dirigió a Hinata que estaba tomando agua en un arroyo cercano -Hinata- la llamo Naruto aproximadamente a unos 2 metros de ella sin que le pueda detectar, reconociendo de inmediato la voz salto del susto cayendo de lleno en el agua quedándose empapada, el arroyo no era muy profundo pero suficiente para sumergir el cuerpo completo si uno se acostaba

La sorprendida Hinata rápidamente se paró para ponerse toda roja pero se mantuvo de pie antes de que un fresco viento pase y la haga temblar del frio.

Naruto, como caballero que es prendió un fuego para secar a la chica la cual enseguida le saco su chaqueta para que se seque mas rápido pero debajo de la chaqueta algo que no se esperaban quedo revelado y era cuan desarrollado se encontraba el cuerpo de Hinata para su joven edad tenía una copa B pasando a C con su remera mojada que se le pegaba al cuerpo lo cual hizo que los ojos que estaban observando se agranden, la pobre chica pego un grito antes de taparse con las manos y retirarse dándole la espalda al rubio quedándose frente al fuego, luego de unos segundos miro por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con un clon de Naruto en el suelo con una enorme hemorragia nasal moviendo su pierna derecha con ligueros espasmos antes de disiparse.

En el campo de entrenamiento todos los Naruto tuvieron una reacción en cadena al tiempo que recibieron la información haciendo que todos, incluso el original colapsen con hemorragia nasal eliminando todos los clones, Hibiki al notar que Naruto se desangraba reunió a todos sus clones para atenderlo rodeandolo y cuidando de que no se ahogue en su propia sangre.

Al tiempo que Naruto se reincorporaba Hinata salio seca del bosque aun roja de vergüenza y jugando con los dedos haciendo que Hibiki saque sus propias conclusiones con una sonrisa de gato en su cara -Ara, ara, parece que cosas pervertidas ocurrieron verdad?- les preguntó haciendo que los acusados queden rojos ahora ambos jugaban con los dedos lo que hizo que se ria, para para que de la nada aparezca Morino con una mirada de curiosidad por lo que había pasado para que dos de sus alumnos estén así, al menos tenía unos bentos para que los cuatro coman en el lugar.

Durante la comida solo hubo un incomodo silencio el cual fue interrumpido por Morino que estaba decidido a mejorar el ambiente -Hibiki, Naruto ¿Como fue que aprendieron el Kage bunshin no jutsu?-

Naruto miro a Hibiki el cual solo alzo los hombros como diciendo que lo dejaba en sus mano, no quería responderle con la boca llena de arroz

-La versión corta es que Mizuki nos estuvo saboteando los examenes apropocito, luego nos intentó engañar diciendo que si aprendíamos una técnica del pergamino prohibido podríamos pasar el examen directamente, robamos el pergamino, dejamos una nota avisando al Hokage y nos reunimos en el punto de encuentro, mientras tanto nos pusimos a mirar el contenido y nos encontramos con esta técnica que era la primera en la lista, luego de que la aprendimos nos encargamos de los tres traidores liderados por Mizuki con esta misma técnica- contó con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Nunca olvidare la cara del traidor que hizo el comentario de "tu y que ejercito" fue uno de los momentos mas gratificantes de toda mi vida- aportó Hibiki ahora que había tragado su arroz regresando a su cara de gato travieso de aquel entonces, Hinata no pudo contener la tentación de rascar detrás de la oreja de Hibiki haciendo que ronronee suavemente para la sorpresa y entretenimiento de todos.

-regresando al tema, resulta una buena idea utilizar los Kage bunshin para realizar este entrenamiento, les permitirá avanzar mucho mas rápido que lo normal pero el costo de usarlo es muy alto para que dos genin puedan hacerlo sin estar totalmente agotados, por cierto ¿cuanto avanzaron ahora que sus clones desaparecieron?-

Los dos se miraron entre ello antes de bajar los palillos y correr hacia un árbol cercano y escalar, haciendo tres cuartos del camino antes de que volvieran a caer, ahora aterrizando de pie.

-No se que es lo que estoy pasando por alto ¿podrían darnos un consejo?- les pido Naruto, era obvio que no acostumbraba a pedir consejos o ayuda de otras personas que no sea Hibiki ya sea por comodidad u orgullo, pero al ver que trataba con Hinata y su sensei, son personas que iban y tenían que ayudarlo a mejorar cosa que le costaba

-Naruto estuve mirando con my byakugan cual es tu problema, intenta calmar tu mente y concéntrate en tus pies todo el tiempo- le concejo Hinata tímidamente.

-Es correcto Hinata bien hecho es importarte recordarles, siempre intenten ayudar a sus compañeros a mejorar no solo al otro si no que también a uno mismo, es la filosofía de nuestro país, la voluntad de fuego- les conto con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios

Los tres alumnos asintieron con la cabeza antes de regresar a sus almuerzos en donde continuaron hablando de diferentes temas creando un ambiente muy amistoso, familiar incluso que duro por un par de horas antes de que se despidieran dispersándose dejando a los dos protagonistas por su cuenta.

-Quieres practicar un rato mas- pregunto Naruto mostrando una vez mas su afán por ser mas fuerte

Hibiki no respondió simplemente puso sus manos en forma de cruz para crear unos 20 clones de sombra con un susurro, acto que fue imitado por Naruto –Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Hinata-chan- le pregunto ganando un gesto afirmativo de cada uno de los clones y el original –entonces empecemos-

Horas pasaron antes de que decidieran regresar a su casa no sin antes pasar por las aguas termales para un relajante baño caliente utilizando un henge para evitar ser reconocidos por las personas evitando cualquier posibilidad de ser discriminados.

Al dia siguiente el equipo se volvió a reunir en el mismo lugar para otro dia de entrenamiento, Hinata había sido la primera en llegar, Naruto en segundo lugar y por último Hibiki por un par de segundos de diferencia

–Dios mio Naruto eres rápido- el rubio respondió con su sonrisa característica –Ahora lo sabes nii-san-

-Buenos días, Hibiki-kun, buenos días Naruto-kun- saludo la chica sonrojándose un poco al saludar al rubio, era asombroso como ahora podía dirigirle la palabra son jugar con los dedos, tanto esfuerzo que Hibiki puso en sáquele el nerviosismo estaban funcionando haciendo que llore lagrimas estilo anime del orgullo por su trabajo

-Buenos días alumnos- saludo Morino saliendo de las sombra de Hibiki haciendo que defeque un ladrillo en el lugar mientras sacaba una kunai e intento atacar a la voz detrás suyo, el ataque solo corto el aire

-Morino-sensei ya le dije que no haga ese tipo de cosas o alguien terminará herido- le dijo enfadado por su súbita aparición

-Es bueno sabes que estas listo para reaccionar ante un ataque sorpresa Hibiki, me imagino que siguieron entrenando luego de que dimos por terminado el dia ¿verdad?-

Los dos varones se miraron entre si antes asintieron con la cabeza, con calma caminaron hacia un árbol cercano para pasar de caminar horizontalmente a hacerlo verticalmente hasta llegar a la cima del árbol y regresar como si nada

-Perfecto, no esperaba menos de ustedes, ahora empecemos con el entrenamiento de hoy, tienen que correr por el bosque el objetivo es intentar escapar de mi, al mismo tiempo que aprenderán a detectar y esquivar trampas que plante en el lugar, antes de comenzar les recuerdo algo si concentran chakra en sus piernas no solo ganaran velocidad si no que también fuerza por lo que pueden patear con mayor potencia y saltar mas alto, ahora COMIENCEN-

La carnicería duro unos cuantos tensos minutos, y de no ser por el byakugan de Hinata, los sellos explosivos de Hibiki que estaban en los lugares mas inesperados y los clones de Naruto que detenía el avance de su sensei no hubieran durado ni un minuto

-Tengo que admitir que estoy impresionado, pensé que sería mas fácil ya que son tan solo genin salidos de la academia, pero demostraron tener no solo habilidad si no que también un excepcional trabajo en equipo, si pulen sus habilidades y entrenan su velocidad estoy seguro que pueden lograr unos sólidos escapes y emboscar a sus persecutores, lo que me recuerda Naruto, Hibiki el estilo de combate que utilizaron no es el que enseñan en la academia, de donde lo aprendieron- pregunto el perspicaz sensei

-La verdad no lo se, creo que es algo que me quedo grabado que incluso la amnesia no lo pudo borrar y cuando note que era mejor que el de la academia se lo enseñe a Naruto-kun- le explico Hibiki mintiendo con cara profesional, había pasado mucho tiempo frente al espejo practicando las respuesta para este tipo de cosas que tienen que ver con su identidad anterior, ahora Hinata se preguntaba a que se refería con amnesia ya que nunca habían hablado de eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso Mizuki-teme también era nuestro sensei en las clases de taijutsu, parece que no le bastaba arruinar nuestra notas si no que también nuestro taijutsu- Naruto estaba aun mas enfadado con el traidor

-Al menos no arruinó nuestro ninjutsu ¿o si? … naa seguramente eso lo hizo bien, en ese caso no hubiéramos podido hacer la técnica de sustitución, transformación y los clones-

Si tan solo supieran la verdad.

El profesor suspiro en desaprobación por los actos contra sus dos estudiantes por parte del traidor -Atención estudiantes, ahora quiero que hagamos un poco de ejercicio, empecemos con un par de vuelta alrededor de la aldea, 30 lagartijas, 200 puños y patadas, siempre recuerden que no importa que clase de ninja eres siempre es bueno tener un grado avanzado de taijutsu en el caso de que las cosas salgan mal y no puedan distanciarse de su enemigo mantenerlo a raya hasta que la ayuda llegue-

Mientras que trabajaban se encontraron con el equipo de Maito Gai el cual nos acompaño en el camino, incluso bajaron la velocidad un rato para que los jounin hablen mientras trotaban, en el camino los chicos notaron que Neji miraba con desprecio a Hinata la cual no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada, cosa que sus compañeros de equipo notaron haciendo que ambos se pongan en medio de ellos dos mientras Naruto hablaba con Lee y Hibiki coqueteaba un poco con Tenten, ganándose el también una pequeña dosis de odio por parte del Hyuga.

Regresando al campo de entrenamiento el profesor preparo un trio de árboles a los cuales íbamos a golpear para entrenar nuestros puños y patadas antes de irse por un rato, diciendo que confiaba en que no haríamos trampa ya que esto era para nuestro beneficio, en caso de terminar a tiempo que continuemos caminando por los árboles para mejorar nuestro control.

Una hora mas tarde el profesor llego con tres pergaminos en las manos y con una gran sonrisa al ver que sus tres estudiantes mas unos cuantos clones estaban colgados cabeza abajo conversando entre ellos

-Ok, mis pequeños genins se que puede ser temprano pero quiero que empecemos a practicar los ejercicios básicos de control elemental, quiero dárselo ahora así pueden progresar en su tiempo libre, de esta forma no dependerán de mi para entrenar si no que de ustedes mismos- no hace falta decir que todos nos encontrábamos mas que alegres por tener a Morino como su sensei.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gustó? Comenten

**Ahora estoy haciendo una encuesta para ver si se realiza un harem en la historia, recuerdo que el este en caso de aceptar solo existirá para Hibiki ya que bajo el punto de vista de los altos mandos el chico tiene una línea de sangre que le permite manejar todos los elementos, por lo tanto se encuentra bajo el acto esa de reproducción permitiéndole tener mas de una esposa XD**

**En el caso de que se acepte hacerlo dejo algunos posibles personajes, las opciones son:**

**Ayane (oficial, estar con chica era mi idea original, así que no se puede cambiar)**

**Ino (creo que seria difícil ya que su padre sabe la verdad acerca de nuestro querido Hibiki)**

**Sakura (otro caso difícil debido a su pasión por el Uchiha)**

**Tenten (esta opción significa guerra con Neji, juajajajaja, otro mas a cual tratar con dureza)**

**Xin (mi OC, esta chica esta bastante loca, no me sorprendería verla haciendo snowboard en los techos de Konoha)**

**Temari (mas que nada es una relación fraternal, pero puedo hacerlo funcionar)**

**Yugito (Hibiki ama a los gatos, creo que seria una buena opción, buena opción para lemon)**

**Fu (chica solitaria, que busca cariño y afectada por las hormonas, también veo lemon aquí)**

**Tsunami (dulces y pervertidos planes para ella, créanme que les gustara)**

**Shizune (igual que arriba solo que con unas pequeñas diferencias)**

**Kin (puede que llegue a ser mas que una amiga)**

**Tayuya (sería una relación odio-amor)**

**La razón por la cual Ayane es oficial es porque no solo es bonita, si no que también es amable, una de las pocas personas que no discriminó a Naruto y raras veces veo un fanfic en donde aparezca como posible pareja, plus hace el ramen que todos aman.**

**Ahora como parte final les pregunto si quieren que pase la historia de genero T a M, esto no solo me permitiría hacer batallas mas detalladas y sangrientas, además de unas escenas gore dignas de aquel cruel mundo, si no que también lemon que en caso contrario tendría que hacer una historia aparte en donde cuento lo que sucedió en la censura.**

**Hay personajes que seguramente postularan como posibles candidatas pues les aclaro dos cosas, primero es que no haré yaoi, y la segunda es que algunos personajes les rechazaré simplemente porque tengo planes para ellos.**

**Por último les aclaro que Naruto SOLO tendrá a Hinata y se acaba la discusión.**


	10. La primera sangre parte 1

**Con respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron el personaje Hibiki Morino seguira existiendo historia, aunque admito que es extraña coincidencia que el nombre adoptivo de Greyson Sanders y el apellido de su sensei se parezcan, creanme que no fue intencional**

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o Grey) que es basicamente el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

"piensa"

-dice-

**-Jutsu-**

**Capitulo 10:**** La primera sangre que derramamos (parte 1)**

Hibiki se encontraba acostado en el suelo con unos binoculares observando los movimientos de su objetivo detrás de unos arbustos cuando una voz apareció en su radio

-Pluma sonica, aquí halcón, reporte, cambio- le ordeno la voz de Morino con mínima a inexistente estática

-Aqui pluma ocho, objetivo confirmado, gato marrón, cinta roja en la oreja derecha, sexo masculino, distancia aproximada 5 metros y estacionado, el objetivo no se ha percatado de mi presencia y actualmente me esta dando la espalda, cambio-

-Rayo de sol, ¿cual es su posición?-

La voz de Naruto apareció en la radio -Aquí rayo de sol, objetivo a la vista, unos 6 metros del objetivo, me encuentro justo enfrente de su linea de vision, sospecho que esta consciente de nuestra presencia, cambio-

-Perla azul, reporte-

Hinata desde el otro lado de la radio respondió -Me encuentro a unos 4 metros del objetivo y en movimiento con la gente, me encuentro a la derecha de nuestro objetivo, cambio-

-Ok, equipo acérquense con precaución pero no dejen que los descubran, ya saben el plan, cambio y fuera-

Cortando la conexión cada uno de los integrantes del equipo se fue acercando al gato, Naruto aprovechaba los momento que el objetivo no miraba para su dirección para avanzar hasta su próximo escondite, Hinata se movía en medio de la gente sin levantar ninguna sospecha de sus intenciones, Hibiki esperaba a que el viento sea favorable para avanzar para evitar que su olor lo revele, mientras que Morino se movía por todos los puntos ciegos del animal con astucia, mientras que este miraba a una mariposa con total y aparente despreocupación, estando en posición a menos de 5 metros del objetivo esperaron la señal de su superior para lanzarse contra el pobre felino.

Los primeros en cargar fueron Naruto con un salto y Hinata corriendo a máxima velocidad, el animal con uso experimentado de instintos salvajes, anatomía, alimentado por años de experiencia esquivando genin tenia la habilidad de un chunin haciendo que este ataque sorpresa sea un juego de niños para ella, aunque el animal no tenga forma o ganas de admitirlo se habían acercado mucho antes de detectar al menos a la mitad de ellos, con un salto la mascota fugitiva salto a la cara de Naruto la cual uso como plataforma improvisada no solo desestabilizando al chico, tambien se dio impulso para saltar contra el pecho de Hinata arrojándola al suelo antes de continuar con su escape.

Pensando que había escapado el inteligente felino olvido un importante factor, era la ausencia del tercer miembro del grupo hasta que fue demaciado tarde, una avalancha de Greys que rodearon a la criatura cortando todas las rutas de escape, al verse en esa situación Tora se agazapo al suelo poniendo las orejas para atrás moviendo la cola barriendo el piso ademas de gritar como vampiro expuesto a la luz, viendo el miedo de animal el Greyson original salio del grupo y se le intento acercar, asustado como estaba, grito mas retrocediendo un poco, era momento de usar el arma secreta.

Lentamente busco en el interior del chaleco para sacar una lata de alimento para gatos y un abrelatas para abrir el primero, una vez abierto dejo la lata frente al gato Grey se sentó frente a ella mostrando que no era una amenaza, luego de unos minutos mas le hizo señas a sus clones para que lentamente empiecen a desaparecer dejándole espacio para respirar, gesto el cual fue apreciado ya que luego de unos momentos el animal se puso a comer el alimento con ferocidad, hacia un par de hora que había escapado de su dueña y quien sabe hace cuanto comió por última vez, una vez terminado el almuerzo Tora se veía mucha mas calmada, incluso dejo que Grey le rasque detrás de la oreja haciendo que ronronee felizmente

-Si no fuera la mascota de la esposa del señor del fuego seriamente pensaría en convertirlo en mi gato ninja- Todos pensaron en aquello admitiendo que no era mala idea, era una lastima que el animal era mas habilidoso que un genin promedio.

-Lo lamento Tora pero mi misión es devolverte con tu dueña, espero que no me odies por ello- le dije al gato la cual me miro con unos ojos grandes como el gato con botas -Maldición no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles, créeme que me gustaría llevarte a casa pero no puede ser, lo siento- el animal entendió, simplemente paso entre mis piernas y ronroneo -Al menos déjame llevarte entre mis brazos Tora- sabiendo lo que estaba pidiendo el animal salto a mi pecho, abrazándolo con cuidado la cargo en sus brazos en donde aprovecho para acariciarlo a su dicha.

Los ninjas y civiles no podían creer lo que estaban mirando, el gato endemoniado de la esposa del daymio estaba siendo sumiso con un genin y nada mas que con Hibiki Shirohane reafirmando la idea de que aquel personaje tenia lazos con los demonios teniendo en cuenta que considera al demonio en forma humana (AKA: Naruto) como su hermano y ahora tenia ese gato del infierno en sus brazos sin ofrecer resistencia, eso definitivamente tenia que significar algo para ciertas personas que buscaban alguna razón para depositar su odio.

Ahora podían regresar a la torre en donde entregaron al inocente animal a su dueña que al primer contacto con su mascota demostró gran brutalidad al abrazarlo de forma tal que lastimaba al felino haciéndolo gritar cosa que Grey no podía dejar pasar, algo que odiaba con pasión era el maltrato a los animales en especial luego de ver el daño que esto ocasionaba a estos seres.

-Señora Shijimi, ¿Acaso sabe porque Tora intenta escapar todo el tiempo?- le pregunto lo mas inocentemente que pudo haciendo que detenga la estrangulación del animal por un momento para permitirle pensar en la pregunta

-Pues no lo se siempre le doy lo mejor de lo mejor, el mejor alimento, el mejor ambiente y todo el cariño que puedo darle- Todos en la habitación los creció una gota de sudor en la nuca al escuchar esto ademas de preguntarse a que venia todo esto

-¿Alguna vez se pregunto porque Tora grita cuando lo abrazas de esa manera?-

La mujer le dirigió una gran sonrisa -Es porque esta feliz de verme, le encanta mis abrazos- Ahora la gota en la nuca de todos se hizo diez veces mas grande

-¿Alguna vez intento darle un abrazo mas suave y acariciarlo detrás de las orejas y en la base de la cola, como también la barbilla y el cuello con suavidad?- le pregunto haciendo que las personas entiendan inmediatamente a donde estaba llendo con mis preguntas, mientras que la esposa del señor del fuego le miraba con dudas.

-Discúlpeme jovencito, pero me temo que no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo- manteniendo su sonrisa con algo de confucion

-Es fácil, simplemente deme a Tora un momento y se lo demostraré- la señora mostraba preocupación por la posible fuga de su mascota -Si se llega a escapar yo mismo iré tras el ... gratis- aun con algunas dudas la señora extendió sus brazos para entregarle a Tora el cual mansamente se dejo agarrar por Grey el cual demostró de forma experto como es que se debería sostener a la mascota y en donde acariciarlo para hacer ronronear al animal.

-Ahora inténtelo- le dijo entregándole el gato el cual inmediatamente cerro los ojos preparandose para el dolor que no vino, en su lugar una gentiles y torpes dedos empezaron a acariciarlo en esas áreas que se sentían tan bien haciendo que empiece a ronronear. No hace falta decir que la señora estaba agradecida por las enseñanzas, con la esperanza de que ahora en mas no se escape de sus brazos.

El único que no estaba tan contento era el Hokage, por un lado se alegraba ver que la voluntad del fuego este también presente y quemando con fuerza en el joven forastero (Greyson) ademas de quitarle los dolores de cabeza que el gato y sus fugas ocasionaba, pero por otro lado estaba furioso, ahora que la misión de capturar a Tora estaba fuera de las posibilidades no podía amenazar a los genin y jounin ordenándoles que le den caza, ademas de que la frecuencia de sus escapes generaban muchas misiones de tipo D las cuales no solo hacia enriquecer a la aldea si no que también le permitía entrenar a los nuevos escuadrones en sus técnicas de búsqueda y captura -Muchísimas gracias jovencito, ¿Como podría agradecerte?- le agradeció la mujer

El equipo se dio cuenta de la mirada del Hokage, no tenían medio de escapar de esta o tal vez si la había -mmmm puede que haya algo Hibiki- dijo Naruto con su posición para pensar, ganándose la atención de la gente interesada en el asunto -Usted dijo que le daba lo mejor de lo mejor ¿Verdad?- le pregunto el rubio

-Por supuesto que si, todo por mi querido Tora- preguntándose por donde venia la kunai el rubio continuo -Entonces porque no darle el mejor ejercicio que pueda ofrecerle- le pregunto casualmente riéndose internamente por la ceja que todos incluso Hinata alzaban

-A que te refieres pequeño- captando la atención de la señora- como respuesta el chico simplemente señalo la oficina en donde se registraban las misiones -Me refiero que si le da tantas comodidades Tora terminara gordo y perezoso, es por eso que necesita aire fresco y ejercicio para mantenerlo en forma y que mejor ejercicio hay que escapar de un pequeño escuadrón de ninjas recien salidos de la academia-

En ese momento una bombilla se ilumino en la cabeza de todos los presentes -Me parece una excelente idea, Que me dices Tora- le gato miro a Grey el cual le gruño un ojo, el animal miro a su dueña y le maulló con tono jovial aceptando la idea

-Excelente, ahora señora Shijimi siéntase libre de traer a Tora para pueda pueda ejercitarse junto con nuestros ninja, seguramente TODOS saldremos beneficiados- le dijo el venerable Hokage mientras que por dentro estaba llorando lagrimas de anime al ver lo inteligente que era Naruto "Gracias al cielo que heredo el cerebro de sus padres, no tienes idea de lo orgulloso y aliviado que me siento"pensó el hombre antes de dar unos probadas a su pipa

-Muy bien estudiantes terminamos por hoy, están libres por el resto del día así que aprovechen para descansar o hacer entrenamiento ligero ¿entendido?- Los tres genin asintieron con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la salida cuando fueron interrumpidos -Hibiki podrías ser tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina un momento ... Naruto si quieres, puedes venir también- Naruto le sonrió a la figura que consideraba su abuelo siguiéndolo luego de despedirse de su sensei y Hinata

_**OFICINA DEL** **HOKAGE**_

Luego de cerrar la puerta el anciano le dirigió una jovial sonrisa a los dos pequeños los cuales les devolvieron una sonrisa felina y una de zorro tan característica de ellos -Es bueno volver a verlos pequeños, ¿acaso se están olvidando el pobre, viejo y olvidado Hokage?- les reprocha poniendo un pequeño puchero para la diversión de los genin, Grey se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande -OHHH parece que nuestro querido Hokage-sama necesita un abrazo, A EL- con esa orden los dos pequeños se lanzaron hacia el hombre inmovilizándolo con dos abrazos seguido de cosquillas que generaron la risa del hombre.

Luego de unos minutos de sana e inocente diversión el Hokage se libero del agarre de Greyson y Naruto, aun con una sonrisa le hizo una seña a los ANBU para que los dejaran y luego activar los sellos de silencio, ahora eran negocios pero rastros de la sonrisa aun adornaban el arrugado rostro del ninja legendario

-Ahora que tuvimos nuestra dosis de diversión es hora de ir a los asuntos que quería hablarles, primero que nada tengo que decirle que la opinión general sobre ustedes dos es un tanto ambigua entre nuestros rangos y los civiles, parece que muchos hombres y algunas pocas mujeres se están cansando de sus constantes ataques contra los libros Icha Icha, casi toda la población femenina y una minoría de la masculina en especial los vendedores de libros agradecen sus actos pero ... - el hombre cerro los ojos y le dio otra pitada a su pipa antes de continuar -la otra parte que desgraciadamente muchos shinobis en nuestros rangos quieren sus cabezas en una pica, asi que me gustaría que terminen sus actos ahora mismo antes de que me sigan molestando con sus quejas-

Los "hermanos" se miraron entre si antes de sonreír como siempre hacían -Me parece que no va a pasar- le dijo Naruto, el Hokage no estaba feliz por eso, hasta que escucho lo siguiente -Si quieren que dejemos de atacar los libros simplemente deberían dejar de leerlos en publico y si los leen al menos que tengan la decencia de colocarle una cubierta falsa y no reírse como pervertidos, es por eso que aun no destruimos su copia abuelo, al menos tiene la decencia de leerlo en privado y ocultarlo cuando los personas ingresan a su oficina-

El hombre se puso pálido al saber que ellos conocían su pequeño y sucio secreto, confiaba en que no lo contarían a nadie pero si lo hacían y el consejo se enteraba tendría serios problemas -¿Me están diciendo que si todos ellos ocultan sus libros del publico y lo leen en privado dejaran de atacarlos?- los mini ninjas asintieron con la cabeza, haciendo que el Hokage haga un facepalm

-Esta bien, ahora la otra razón por la que los llame es para darles esto- abriendo un cajón de su escritorio saco dos sobre y se los entrego a ambos, allí adentro estaba el dinero que les entregaba todos los meses para poder mantenerse era sorprendente lo que uno gasta en comida en especial considerando la cantidad de ramen que Naruto come todos los días -Ahora se pueden retirar- les dijo el Hokage antes de despedirse de Naruto con un abrazo y revolverle los cabellos a Grey el cual lo miro con cara de enfado e inflando las mejillas lo cual era un puro acto para diversión del anciano.

Caminando hasta la puerta Grey recordo algo importante e era un buen momento para compartirlo -Hokage-sama, dentro de poco terminaremos el mínimo de misiones necesarias para realizar una misión de tipo C- el Hokage asintio -Entonces me preguntaba si le parece bien que nos permita comprar un arma- El hombre nego con la cabeza pero fue nuevamente interrumpido -Es para el caso que todo se vaya al sur, aunque seamos ninjas no me atrae la idea de pelear contra un bandido que carga con una katana usando un kunai para defenderme, fácilmente podríamos perder un dedo arruinando nuestras carreras para siempre- No hay nada mejor que un poco de presión lógica para forzar al Hokage a que escuche a su lado suave por la figura que considera un nieto.

Pensando en la respuesta un momento el Hokage miro a Naruto directo a los ojos -Estas de acuerdo con esto verdad- le pregunto a Naruto el cual asintió con la cabeza -Hace mucho que quería un arma - respondió sonriendo con una infantil ingenuidad característica del rubio.

El Hokage suspiro en derrota ante los pequeños, todo abuelo siente debilidad por los niños pequeños y el no era la excepción -Muy bien, pueden ir a comprar un arma, pero solo una cada uno y nada extravagante que simplemente sea de buena calidad, ¿Entendido?- Naruto se lanzo hacia el Hokage con otro aplastante abrazo a su pierna antes de regresar junto a Greyson tirándole de la manga para salir rumbo a la armería cuando de la puerta un niño, con una remera amarillo oscuro con el simbolo de Konoha en el pecho color rojo, un casco algo extraño, pantalon corto y una bufanda que francamente era excesivamente larga, ¿me olvide decir que es 4 años menor que ellos dos?, algo mas, entro armado con una kunai de madera

-Es hora que me entreges el sombrero abuelo-le dijo cargando contra el anciano, carrera que no duro ni un par de pasos ya que se tropezó con su propia bufanda haciendo que los Genin se rian de su torpeza.

El pequeño no tomo bien nuestra risa -¡HEY! ¿Quien de ustedes me tendió esa trampa?- nos demandó, detrás de el un hombre alto, delgado y de lentes redondos entro en la habitación -Konahamaru ¿Estas bien? No veo ninguna trampa por aqui- le dijo antes de registrar a todas las personas en el interior, cuando puso sus ojos en Naruto puso la misma mirada que ponen los aldeanos, sin dudarlo Grey se coloco en medio de los dos interrumpiendo su contacto visual

-TU el rubio, se que hiciste algo CONFIESA- le demando el pequeño haciendo que Naruto se enfade

-Te tropezaste con tu propia bufanda idiota- le exclamó agarrándolo por la bufanda

-Suéltalo de una vez Naruto, el es el nieto del Hokage- le advirtio el hombre delgado haciendo que Naruto se calme por simple respeto a su figura que tenia como abuelo

-Que esperas cobarde golpeame, te desafio- le desafio el chico el cual sabia que no lo iban a golpear, menos por estar frente a su intructor y el Hokage mismo

-Como si me importara imbecil- le respondió Naruto, el cual lo golpeo en el casco antes de salir de la oficina hecho una furia con Grey siguiendole de cerca mientras el hombre comprobaba el estado del chico.

"El no es como todos los demás" pensó Konohamaru mirando con admiración al rubio mientras se retiraba

**_ARMERIA "EL DRAGÓN DE HIERRO"_**

La campana de la tienda sonó al abrirse a la puerta llamando la atención de una somnolienta Tenten que tenia su cabeza descansando sobre el mostrador, tomándose su tiempo se froto el ojo derecho mientras bostezaba un poco antes de atendernos -Buenas tardes Tenten-chan, hermosa incluso en sueños ¿eh?- sin poder evitarlo la chica se sonrojo ante el comentario en especial porque muchos la consideraban una marimacho por su fascinación por las armas por lo que no recibía muchos elogios como aquel y menos el sufijo cariñoso -chan

-Que puedo hacer por ustedes ¿acaso necesitan mas equipo basico?- nos pregunto manteniendo el rubor en sus mejillas solo que en menor medida

-Pues esta vez venimos a comprar armas pero la verdad no estamos seguros que tipo de armas comprarnos- le explico Grey mientras que Naruto emocionado por la idea de un juguete nuevo que lo ayude a hacerse mas fuerte lo volvía loco haciendo la próximas 2 hora una búsqueda infernal hasta que encontraron las cosas que estaban buscando, para Naruto una Katana de vaina negra con una empuñadura que le hace juego, en la base de la hoja de la espada tenía grabado un zorro razón por la cual nadie quería comprar esa espada ya que era un recordatorio de aquel evento, para Greyson luego de mucho pensar y reflexionar se decidió por unas garras de 5 hojas las cuales eran retráctiles lo que le permitía poder llevarlas consigo todo el tiempo sin que nadie lo note.

-Gracias, por su compra se llevan ademas un pergamino con katas básicos- les dijo Tenten con una sonrisa mientras les entregaban un par de pergaminos a los chicos -Muchas gracias, Tenten-chan- le dijeron al unisono, y antes de que ella se de cuenta tenia a ambos muchachos a ambos lados dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de correr fuera del local con sus cosas dejándola atrás con un enorme sonrojo "Kami, ¿porque me estoy sonrojando tanto? y ¿que es esta sensación en mi estomago?" se preguntaban mientras depositaba su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre el recibidor deseando que nadie mas entre hoy.

_**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**_

El equipo 9 se reunió frente al Hokage el cual estaba tomando una difícil decisión, la primera misión C de dicho equipo que fue el primero en llegar a la cantidad de misiones mínimas requeridas, tenia que buscar algo fácil para ellos pero no demaciado

-Felicidades ustedes son son el primer equipo genin en conseguir su primera misión C- les anuncion el Hokage

-Guau me resulta difícil de creer que Sasuke no haya tenido una ya crea que para estas alturas estaría demandando una junto con el apoyo del consejo civil- le repuso Hibiki

Las cejas del hombre casi se juntan del gesto de disgusto que tenía -La verdad es que ya lo intento, empezando a decir que no deberían perder mas el tiempo, que merecía hacer misiones de verdad y no tonterías las cuales los civiles eran demasiado holgazanes para hacer por su cuenta-

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo y simpatizo- Dijo Naruto, haciendo que el infierno empiece congelarse.

-En fin su misión sera escoltar al cliente de vuelta a su aldea y ayudar a los habitantes de deshacerse de los bandidos que están causando problemas, se pide que se encarguen del problema de forma ... "permanente"- les dije haciendo énfasis en la última palabra -Ahora conozcan a su cliente- les dijo apretando un boton para hacer que dicha persona entre a la oficina.

Frente a ellos un hombre de unos 35 años pelo negro y corto, con ojos color esmeralda, de contextura robusta, tez suavemente bronceada y de mas o menos unos 1,80 metros, era mas que obvio que su profesión es un agricultor, el cual miro a cada uno de nosotros evaluandolos -No quiero ser ingrato pero ¿no creen que son un poco jóvenes para enfrentarse contra bandidos?- les pregunto algo incredulo

Grey se lo dejo pasar porque si estuviera en su posición preguntaría lo mismo, Naruto le lanzo una mirada de piedra por dudar de el y Hinata bajo un poco la cabeza y se escondió un poco detrás de Naruto

-Será pequeños pero estoy seguro de sus habilidades, además de que es común para ninjas de su edad realice esta clase de trabajos, bueno equipo regresen a sus casas y empaquen, quiero verlos en la entrada en una hora- les dijo antes separarse, para disgusto de la mayoria Naruto y Grey optaron salir por la ventana en lugar de la puerta como una persona normal.

_**ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA ESCONDIDA DE LA HOJA**_

Frente a las grandes puertas de la aldea escondida de la hoja se reunieron todos los integrantes de la mision

-Naruto-kun, Hibiki-kun, ¿donde estan sus mochilas?- les pregunto la timida Hinata con un ligero tartamudeo al notar que los chicos estaban viajando demaciado liguero.

-Sellamos todo en unos pergaminos- le dijo Naruto sacando un pergamino del bolsillo, el sabia que Hinata le gustaria sellar sus cosas tambien por lo que trajimos unos pergaminos de sellado extra para ella.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun- le dijo con un grave caso de tartamudeo y poniéndose muy roja "resiste Hinata, resiste, no puedes parecer debil, NO TE DESMAYES"

-Muy bien equipo, ¿Estamos listos para partir?- le pregunto a sus estudiantes,

Hinata asintió con la cabeza con determinación en sus ojos "quiero demostrarle a Naruto-kun mis habilidades"

Naruto miro a su sensei y luego al cielo azul de aquel día -Estoy listo, DE VERAS- "Mi primer paso para ser Hokage"

Greyson le mostro el puño a su sensei con el pulgar para arriba -Preparados- Mientras tanto en la mente de Grey los cuatro (Naru, Hina, Morino y el) estaban bailando el Caramelldansen

-Entonces vamos- Les anuncio empezando el viaje hacia su primera mision C

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gustó? Los comentarios serán apreciados


	11. La primera sangre parte 2

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o Grey) que es basicamente el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

"piensa"

-dice-

**-Jutsu/demon speaking-**

**Chapter 11:**** La primera sangre que derramamos (parte 2)**  


Caminando por los diversos caminos de tierra el equipo 9 se dirige en rumbo a la aldea del cliente el cual correspondía el nombre de Ikano seriamente deseaba por el éxito de la misión, no solo por el bienestar de los niños ninja, también por el pueblo y por el dinero que habían invertido, tal vez tengan suficiente para volver a pedir otra en caso de que fallen pero eso significaría demasiadas miserias, en silencio le rezaba a todos los dioses del cielo y del infierno por el éxito de aquellos ninjas.

El camino fue pacifico y cada vez que se detenían todos los miembros del equipo hacían cosas, Hinata cada tanto miraba alrededor a la naturaleza que la rodeaba, Morino y el cliente conversaban, por último Grey y Naruto trabajaban haciendo sellos explosivos y algunos experimentos que tenían en mente, pero eso era lo que se podía ver superficialmente, todos estaban atentos a cualquier ruido o presencia hostil.

-¿Naruto estas seguro de que esto funcionará?- le pregunte mirando con dudas el sello explosivo experimental que estaba creando

-Por supuesto que funcionará, pero puedo preguntar lo mismo del tuyo- le respondió con una mirada critica al patron que estaba dibujando

-Por algo es un prototipo, crear nuevos sellos es realmente algo dificil de realizar- dijo terminando de darle la ultima pincelada antes de revisar su trabajo por pequeños detalles aquí y allá terminando una copia del sello original antes de ser interrumpido por su sensei diciéndoles que era hora de continuar con el viaje.

Estando a tan solo una media hora de la villa cuando vieron a un hombre corriendo hacia ellos a maxima velocidad dando indicios de detenerse al ver que el cliente estaba en el grupo

-Sakurai! ¿Que pasa?, ¿Porque corres?- le pregunto Ikano

-Ikano-san! Es terrible los bandidos atacaron la aldea y se llevaron a algunas las jóvenes- le aviso el Sakurai antes de notar la presencia del equipo 9 -!¿ Estos son los ninjas que trajiste? Son un grupo de niños!- le grito mas que nada por la desesperación, miedo y stress con el que estaba, mientras que Hibiki y Morino se mostraban indiferentes Hinata volvía a su caparazón de inseguridades mientras que Naruto no pudo aguantar aquella falta de respeto.

-Oye! no nos subestimes nosotros somos ninjas y estamos aqui para hacer nuestro trabajo- La determinación de Naruto como siempre era contagiosa, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Hinata y haciendo sonreír a los otros dos ninjas.

-No hay tiempo para esto tenemos que ir a la aldea inmediatamente para conocer el estado- Ordeno Morino empezando el retorno a paso acelerado.

_**ALDEA KUROTSUNI**_

Ni bien entraron a la aldea se pudo apreciar el daño que los bandidos habían ocasionado, algunas tiendas de verduras y frutas con su mercadería siendo recolectada del suelo por los dueños lo mas raro era un extraño viejito de cabellos y barba de chivo ambos de color gris junto a una carreta a medio llenar de coles que repetía -Mis coles, mis preciadas coles-

En los ojos de los habitantes había pena y derrota por el fiasco que había ocurrido recientemente ante los bandido, cosa entendible considerando que ninguno de ello estaba entrenado en el arte del combate, pero eso no evitaba que se sientan mal por no poder evitar lo que paso.

El grupo rápidamente fue guiado al edificio principal en donde el anciano líder vestido con atuendos de campesino, ya calvo por la edad los únicos cabellos que adornaban su rostro eran la típica barba y bigote blancos como la nievo, se veía cansado, agitado pero mas que nada preocupado, era tan mayor que necesitaba un baston para apoyarse, este anciano los recibió con presteza a sus tan necesitados ninjas dándoles una versión resumida de lo que ocurría

-Hace unos meses nos encontramos con un grupo de bandidos los cuales no hacían mayor daño que robar algunas cosechas o romper algo pero nada mayor, cuando empezaron llamamos a la milicia pero cada vez que venían los mal-vivientes desaparecían completamente sin dejar rastro hasta que dejaron de escucharnos llamándonos mentirosos que querían llamar la atención, al ver que no nos escuchaban mas empezaron a ser mas y mas agresivos hasta que hace poco empezaron a asaltar algunas caravanas o saquear tiendas que fue cuando enviamos a Ikano para llamarlos, esta situación continuo escalando hasta que pocas horas antes de que llegaran esos ... hombres llegaran y secuestraron a varias jóvenes mujeres de la aldea ... por favor- les dijo arrodillandose en al piso y colocando su cabeza en dicha superficie en gesto de suplica -Salvenlas, temo por sus vidas y su inocencia en especial el de mi nieta, por favor-

-Lo haremos, pero primero mi equipo tiene que descansar antes de ir en busca de las cautivas, cualquier información que tengan sera de gran ayuda para rastrearlos antes de que caiga la noche- Todas las personas se veían increíblemente mas aliviadas pensando que un Jounin, un ninja de élite los ayudaría, por supuesto que no cantaban con los genin después de todo eran niños de 12 años ¿quien podría tomarlos enserio?

Luego de una hora y media de descanso los tres genin recuperaron el aliento y se encontraban descanzados ... mejor dicho Grey y Hinata descansaron ya que Naruto con su fuente de energía no estaba cansado por lo que aprovecho para dar una vuelta por la aldea en donde fue perseguido por un par de gallinas de muy mal temperamento, las aves tuvieron suerte de que Naruto no haya sacado la katana para convertirlos en ramen con pollo.

**_EN UN VALLE EN EL BOSQUE A LAS AFUERAS DE LA ALDEA_**

Rápidamente el Morino capto las huellas de los bandidos en el área general de donde los aldeanos creían que estaban el campamento, ver al sensei en acción le recordaba a Greyson al montaraz Aragorn de "El señor de los anillos" era una muy buena película y la verdad le resultaba una pena que nunca mas podría ver las películas que lentamente se estaban transformando en un recuerdo lejano

"Estoy demasiado lejos de casa, creí que ya lo supere pero tal vez nunca lo haga ... Kami que a veces es difícil pero al menos ahora soy mucho mas libre y tengo un propósito mas allá de ser otro esclavo corporativo, oh y nota para mi, tomar cursos de rastreo antes de convertirme en chunin"

Tardaron un buen rato en encontrar la correcta dirección por la cual se dirigieron pero ahora si tenían una pista solida hacia donde tenían que ir

_**CAMPAMENTO DE LOS BANDIDOS**_

La noche envolvía a todos mientras que el sol continuaba cayendo en el horizonte alargando las sombras de los árboles y teñir todo de luz naranja haciendo el traje de Naruto aun mas naranja si eso era físicamente posible, ademas de que me resultaba imposible mirarlo ya que era lo mismo que mirar directo al sol por eso se encontraba cubriendo la retaguardia mientras se acercaban al campamento enemigo.

-Recuerden esto alumnos, no importa en que tipo de misión se encuentren siempre estén alerta y jamas subestimen a nadie ya sea ninja, bandido o civil porque será su perdición- todo el grupo asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar con cuidado por la posibilidad de encontrar trampas en el camino.

La luna se encontraba alta y pálida bañando todo con su luz mítica, era el perfecto momento para atacar, pero como siempre no todo es como uno lo esperaba, resulta que los bandidos ya no eran simples ladrones de poca monta, se habían conseguido una base la cual estaba mas que activa, contaban con mas de 50 hombres entre aqui y allá mas los guardias en el perímetro, en diversos lugares había fogatas con un grupo de hombres mirando las llamas mientras preparaban su cena, tenían un establo, una posada la cual le habían hecho lamentables reparaciones, parecia ser el hogar de los jefes mientras que los soldaditos dormian en tiendas las cuales se extendian en todo el lugar, un edificio de piedra que no podía descifrar que es en frente de la posada y hasta una forga que estaba siendo usado incluso a estas horas, luego de mirar alrededor Grey le dio los binoculares a Naruto el cual dio un ligero silbido -Kami-sama parece que llegamos a la cuidad bandida, población ... encima de los 9000- dijo en un tono mitad broma mitad serio, Hinata al tener el Byakugan no necesitaba el telescopio

-Pues Morino-sensei parece que nuestra primera mision C media/baja se acaba de convertir en una misión C mayor o B menor, para ser honestos esto no me sorprende- dijo Hibiki con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho pensando en el castigo para los aldeanos por mentirnos u omitir esta joyita de información

-Era de esperarse pero tenemos que tomar una decisión sobre completar la misión o no ¿Que dicen alumnos? Recuerden que tenemos que matarlos o al menos capturarlos-

Morino les dio la posibilidad de que sus alumnos se retiren pero mas que nada era una prueba para sus alumnos, sabia que eran capaces de cargarse a todos los bandidos sin su ayuda (la aydua de Morino) si lo desean pero quería saber como iban a reaccionar y conocer mejor sus pensamientos, solo tuvo que esperar un poco antes de que empiecen a compartir sus ideas

-Yo digo que entremos, les pateemos el trasero y los atemos con un moño antes de entregarlos a los aldeanos y la milicia- les comunico el ansioso Naruto

-Yo pienso que el sigilo es el mejor curso de acción- comparto la tímida Hinata

-Yo pienso que lo mejor rescatar a las cautivas usando sigilo mientras tanto neutralizar a todos los enemigos posibles sin hacer sonar la alarma, colocar sellos explosivos hasta en los inodoros, explotar todo al diablo y capturar a los que sobrevivieron- Les dijo Hibiki ganándose la mirada de los tres

-¿Que? Son demasiados para ir de frente, demasiados para ir uno por uno, rescatar a las chicas es, después de todo, nuestra misión principal junto con solucionar el problema de forma permanente- les dijo intentando defenderse, a veces tenía que recordad que era un niño de 12 años físicamente no era normal que alguien de su edad no tenga problemas con matarlos a todos.

-Pues es un buen plan Hibiki pero no hay forma que podamos eliminar a muchos de ellos antes de que empiecen a sospechar por sus desapariciones-

-Eso esta cubierto, solo necesito hace un clon por cada enemigo caido, que haga sus recorridos o simplemente que vague por el área bajo un henge, luego ellos se pueden acercar a otros enemigos y reemplazarlos con mas clones hasta que tengamos la base bajo control- le respondió como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo

Morino entrecerro los ojos evaluandolo -Y tu crees que puedes hacer suficientes clones para montar semejante espectaculo?- Aunque Morino no queria admitirlo si un espía tenia suficiente fuente de chakra la idea seria perfecta para limpiar rápidamente una base como aquella pero eso te dejaría expuesto en caso de tener que pelear contra algún ninja por el precio a pagar

-Sensei, antes de graduarnos Naruto y yo aprendimos la técnica de clones de sombras, fui capaz de crear aproximadamente 350 clones dejándome en bajos niveles de energia, si consideramos que ahora tengo mejor control y no necesito tantos clones creo que yo mismo podría limpiar la base de ser necesario-

Morino estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de clones que el chico podía realizar, sabia que tenía altas reservas de chakra pero aquello era un abuso, una técnica que fue clasificada como prohibida la cual solo puede ser aprendida por los Jounin debido a la cantidad de chakra de requiere y ahora uno de sus alumnos resulta que puede generar mas clones de los que el puede imaginar.

-Pareces muy confiado de tus habilidades Hibiki, ¿Porque no nos demuestras como lo haces?- le dijo con un tono mas severo a lo normal.

Por desgracia Grey tomo aquello como desafío, rápidamente desapareció en la oscuridad pegándose a las sombras todo el tiempo se acerco al primer guardia que se encontraba solo en el muro oeste, en cuestión de segundos estaba debajo de el en la base del muro en donde dejo a un clon esperando, caminando en la pared espero hasta que nadie vea para su dirección antes de subirse a la muralla, el hombre no supo lo que paso, se encontró con alambre ninja alrededor de su cuello impidiéndole gritar por ayuda o alarma, luego arrojado abajo de la muralla en donde el clon lo recibió, arriba la persona que lo arrojo empezó a hacer gestos con las manos antes de transformarse en el "O Kami ninjas" pensó antes de se arrastrado hasta un arbusto en donde lo último que sintió fue un dolor en el cuello antes de que la oscuridad lo tomara.

Lentamente fue acabando y sustituyendo con cada uno de ellos hasta encontrarse con un par de guaridas hablando tranquilamente parecía que no iban a acabar pronto pero no era problema, rápidamente extendió las garras clavándonos en los cuellos de los hombres al mismo tiempo que los empujaba, el pobre clon recibió el impacto de los dos cuerpos haciendo que desaparezca en una cortina de humo, tanto como el clon y los sustitutos aparecieron rápidamente, ahora tenía que reunirse con su sensei.

Aquellas dos personas habían sido mis primeras dos victimas directas, no por medio de sus clones u otro medio con la cual podía intentar justificarse, había matado a unas no tan inocentes personas, era en verdad algo perturbador el terminar con la vida de una persona pero era su trabajo le guste o no, sabia que sus manos no estaban limpias incluso antes de llegar a este mundo pero aun así matar o darse cuenta que había matado a alguien dejaba diversas sensaciones, gusto amargo en la boca, revolvía el estómago y lastimaba por dentro, ese dolor era aliviado con la idea de las cosas que hicieron a la aldea y de los destinos de las cautivas, la idea de lo que podían haberle hecho a ellos rápidamente lavaba la mayoría del sentimiento de culpa, al menos esas personas por lo que hicieron y podieron hacer pero eligieron no hacerlo le daban una razón para aliviar su dolor

El grupo no podría creer que lo estaba ocurriendo, Hibiki tomo lo que se dijo de manera equivocada y empezó a matar a los guardias de forma sistemática y con precisión, ademas de sigilo todas cosas que esperaba de unos ninjas experimentados o tal vez de los ANBU.

Luego de acabar con todos ellos regreso a su puesto mientras que los "guardias" seguían con sus rutinas como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, no había señales de sangre en su ropa pero en sus ojos, en sus pálidos nudillos y muy liguero temblor correspondiente de alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a matar, pese a esto cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca Morino lo golpeo con los nudillos en la cabeza dándole un pequeño chichón

-¿Porque me golpeas sensei?- le pregunto intentado minimizar el dolor sin alertar a nadie

-¿Acaso perdiste la razón? fuiste solo, te cargarse a una docena de hombres-

-Pero si me dijiste que te demuestre como lo hacia- le reprocho recordando su mascarada de genin de 12 años, no un joven adulto gamer fanático de Assasins Creed.

Golpeando su propia frente con la palma de su mano derecha el hombre expreso lo que pensaba -No era para que lo hagas era para que lo pienses mejor, para plantar una duda razonable-

Mientras el equipo seguía discutiendo los clones continuaron matando a mas guardias que se encontraban merodeando, reemplazándolos pronto el lugar para esconderlos se volvía un problema el cual fue solucionado depositando a las personas en esquinas oscuras y haciendo que algunos cuerpos parezcan gente durmiendo con un clon cerca que se aseguraba de matar a cualquier malhechor que hiciera demasiadas preguntas o se curioso acompañara a sus amigos en la eterna sueño de la muerte, al parecer uno de ellos tuvo la idea de hacer tres clones que se transformen en insectos uno para poder espiar el interior del misterioso edificio entrando por una ventana semiabierta, dos para la posada

-Sensei mientras estamos aquí mis clones ya casi acabaron con todas las patrullas del campamento, solo faltan las fogatas, la posada y esa estructura de piedra- le dijo señalando el campamento nuevamente, afortunadamente mientras pasaba el tiempo y las personas en la fogatas venían y se iban los clones se infiltraron en los pequeños grupos despachando a todo el resto rápidamente -Corrección parece que solo queda la posada y el edificio de piedra, ¿cual vamos primero?-

-Hibiki, ¿como es que puedes estar tan calmado luego de matar a tantos?- le pregunto Naruto con cierto temor al ver que su "hermano" hizo algo que el no estaba seguro si podía hacer

-Créeme Naruto que no estoy tan calmado, estoy temblando por dentro tan solo por matar a dos de ellos, cuando los clones de vayan recordare matar a docena de ellos así que no estaré bien cuando esto termine- le respondió con una voz que mezclaba tristeza y algo de pena, sabia que iba a tener un viaje de culpa muy poderoso por lo que planeaba tomarme un par de tragos cuando regrese de la misión seguramente suficiente cantidad para que termine bailando polca en el medio del pueblo desprovisto de ropa.

-Primero registraremos el edificio de piedra y luego la posada, si tenemos suerte ...- decía Morino hasta que Naruto los interrumpió

-Chicos miren- les dijo apuntando a lo lejos un grupo de hombres salían bastantes ebrios de la posada, los cinco de ellos no solo estaba en su mejor estado mucho menos considerando las jarras de sake que tenían en mano y bebiendo copiosamente .. el olor a sake casi se podía oler desde allí.

-Equipo avancen discretamente, Hibiki luego hablamos- le dijo en un tono realmente serio "esta en problemas" pensaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Hinata que se sentian un poco mal del estómago por aquella demostración de muerte y habilidades ninja.

_**INTERIOR DE LA ESTRUCTURA**_

Lo que vio en aquella área asi hace que el clon casi pierda el deseo de continuar con el sigilo, delante de el había casi una docena de hermosas jóvenes de entre 14 y 19 años separadas de a 3 por cada celda mientras que la cuarta celda solo contenía una sola prisionera que abrazaba sus piernas escondiendo su rostro en un silencioso llanto, todas estaban asustadas por el terrible destino que las aguardaba si es que no cumplían con su misión, la escena era en verdad digna de quebrar cualquier corazón que tenga aunque sea un poco de bondad.

Lentamente el insecto registro el nuevo ambiente mientras que los tres guardias se encontraban celebrando su reciente victoria mientras jugaban a las cartas y lanzaban miradas de soslayo al cuerpo de las féminas haciendo que tiemblen ante las sucias miradas hasta que la puerta se abrió dándole el paso a un grupo de "hombres" que apestaban a sake, el mas grande de ellos que al parecer con sus grandes músculos, barba negra, abundante y desalineada hablaba con tirana autoridad

-Muy bien chicos busquemos a una linda muchachita que nos divierta por la noche- les dije ganándose la risa pervertida de los presentes miraban a las posibles victima que se abrazaban entre ella y se escondían en la esquina casi todas de ellos lloraban del terror que se apoderaba de sus mentes.

Uno de los guardias hablo -Jefe porque no elige a esa zorra de allá en la celda del fondo no solo es bonita también tiene mucho coraje, seguramente peleara mas que el resto-

Ante la idea de la resistencia el bandido se lamió los labio mostrando su boca con unos dientes y olor que nadie estaría con deseaba besar

-Bueno idea Shirokaze-kun, buena idea, por cierto ustedes pueden divertirse también al alguna de estas putitas de seguro son vírgenes- la risa de líder era siniestra, carente de cualquier resentimiento por arruinar la vida de las doncellas.

Sin perder mas tiempo tomaron a una joven de cabellos castaños algo anaranjado, ojos verde amarillentos y una copa B casi C, vientre plano y buenas curvas en los lugares correctos, esta pequeña belleza se la llevaron a rastras afuera directo hacia la posada en donde planeaban pasar la noche despiertos y no les importaba, asi se lanzaba al ataque pero sabía que no lograría nada excepto arruinar todo, ahora tenía que protegerlas a ella de esa misma idea tenían los guaridas con las otras prisioneras, que a diferencia de los otros no querían ir tan lejos como la posada, con tan solo poseer a las mujeres en el sucio suelo de piedra de aquella prisión era suficiente para ellos.

Con los tres delante de la celda en donde el horror comenzaría el tal Shirokaze saco una llave del bolsillo para abrir la puerta, lentamente saboreando el momento giro la llave generando un CLINK silenciando todo sonido en el lugar, las mujeres adentro miraron a las bestias con piel humana con ojos acuosos cuando la puerta de la celda se abría lentamente crujiendo dándole a Shirokaze el primer paso hacia su deseo carnal, las féminas del horror abrieron grande los ojos dándole a Shiro a satisfacción del miedo pero estaba muy equivocado, pestañeando un par de veces miro para abajo en donde un niño de 12 años lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de furia justiciera, quiso reirse del niño pero un haz de luz paso delante de el cortando sus proximas palabras y su garganta liberando un chorro de liquido vital que mancho al pequeño, intentando contener la herida se tapo con la mano al tiempo que se arrodillaba al sentir que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, ahora estaba casi ojos a ojos con el pequeño, allí noto las garras en las manos, oscuras como media noche

-Todas cierren los ojos, requiescant in pace maldito bastardo- le dijo antes de golpearlo en la cara de forma tal que la punta de sus garras atraviesen ambos globos oculares llegando a la materia gris causando el fin de su malvada vida, detrás de el cuerpo de Shiro los cuerpos de sus compañeros cayeron siendo asfixiados con cable ninja, la figura salvadora miro al grupo que se encontraba allí, afortunadamente todas habían escuchado, pero con el sonido era suficiente para entender lo que pasaba

-No tienen que temer mas, soy un ninja de konoha que ha venido a rescatarlas por orden de su aldea, ahora mismo mis compañeros se estaba encargando con el resto del campamento por favor mantengan la calma y continuen con los ojos cerrados, todo terminará pronto y podrán regresar a sus casas- entendiendo el mensaje el clon se apuro a liberar a las demas cautivas pero a pesar de todo les pidió que sigan en el lugar porque existía la posibilidad de que vean la fuga desde la ventana de la posada, debilitado el clon fue a una esquina en donde hizo lo mejor para silenciar el ruido que genero al vomitar por toda la sangre que lo rodeaba. "Kami de no ser porque se lo merecían creo que me estaría odiando por el resto de mi vida"

_**FUERA DE LA PRISION**_

El equipo con el clon original no tardo mucho en acortar la distancia entre ellos y su objetivo para cuando los individuos regresaron a la posada con la chica pataleando y gritando por ayuda, Hibiki ante su odio por esta clase de situaciones al igual que el resto de ellos fueron calmado por Morino.

-Tengan cuidado ahora tienen un rehén que pueden usar en nuestra contra, tenernos que continuar con precaución-

El equipo asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar por las sombras hasta llegar a la ventana en donde el clon-insecto entró, primero miro Morino pero con ese vistazo fue suficiente para ver que la situación hacia sido controlada, las mujeres extrañamente tenian los ojos cerrados pero estaban mas clamadas que lo que uno esperaba y como broche de oro había un Hibiki vomitando en una esquina.

-Hibiki, mira esto- le dijo su sensei, el genin se acerco a la ventana para encontrarse con sus actos -Cuando termine la mision necesitare un par de tragos

**_DENTRO DE LA POSADA (Planta baja)_**

Rápidamente los insectos miraron el interior había que admitir que era una mugre, había un montón de cosas que andaban a media o no funcionaban, unos sillones cuyo relleno era visible al igual que algunos resortes, un reloj de piso que parecía rescatable, baños mas sucios que un baño publico abandonado, una cocina en donde las copias deshicieron el henge para tener una rápida y silenciosa discusión antes de separarse, uno de ellos regresaría a su misión de asegurar la casa mientras que el otro se quedaría allí abajo para "recuperar" todo lo que podía y crean que no fue poco considerando que comían las tres comidas al día además de satisfacer su alcohólica sed

_**DENTRO DE LA POSADA (1° piso)**_

Mientras el pequeño insecto rápidamente exploraba los pisos superiores para encontrarlo carente de vida, haciéndole sentirse lo suficientemente seguro como para quitarse el henge y buscar lo que podía con ayuda de un par de clones extra encontrándose cosas interesantes en la habitación maestra que debía ser la del jefe había desde revistas y libros para adultos los cuales conservo para futuras ventas, instrumentos de S&M, bondange junto a un libro sobre como hacer nudos "Perturbador pero útil" pensó al agregar el libro a las cosas que se llevaría a casa, lejos pero lo mas importante encontró unas cartas de compra-venta de esclavos que casi hace que su corazón de un salto al ver la cantidad que pagaban por cada una de ellas, aquello era evidencia solida que tendía que llevarle al Hokage, colocando todo en otro bolsa que al parecer era para cubrir la cabeza de la victima, junto con las cosas que sus otras copias habían encontrado, que eran joyas y alhajas

"Mama mía esto debe de pertenecerle a los aldeanos, si que tienen buen gusto deberían estar agradeciendo a Kami por ser un buen chico y querer devolver esto, porque si no fácilmente me vería golpeando a un indigente con un fajo de dinero que ganaría por cada una de estas preciosidades" comento el oscuro lado de la mente de Hibiki antes de que el sonido de numerosos pies empiecen a subir por las escaleras mientras que una voz femenina con muchísimo coraje les gritaba a las personas ademas de gritos de dolor peleaba pataleando el piso

"hora de desaparecer" pensó antes de colocar todo en la bolsa antes de saltar por la ventana usando chakra en sus pies para adherirse a las paredes exteriores le arrojo la bolsa a una copia disfrazada la cual lo miro extrañado, luego de intercambiar unas miradas lo acepto sin decir nada, abajo estaba el equipo con su original mirándolo con extrañeza, rápidamente le hizo un gesto de tiempo que solo su original entendió antes hacerles el gesto de mano para que se acerquen.

Dentro de la habitación las cosas no se veían favorables para la joven, había sido llevada a la habitación principal en donde había señales de que cosas faltaban, de haber estado sobio y sin compañía femenina seguramente lo habría notado algunas cosas, ahora mismo la chica estaba siendo arrojada en la cama en donde sus cabellos se desparramaron cubriendo una gran superficie en la cama, la situación era mala y empeorando ya que rápidamente ella se encontró con que sus ropas estaban siendo rasgadas y los captores con los pantalones bajo literalmente.

-¡Que pasa pequeña puta? ¿acaso tienes miedo? No te preocupes pronto no podrás vivir sin tener a un hombre entre tus piernas- le dijo con una sonrisa que resonó en toda la habitación ganándose el disgusto de todos ellos y las lagrimas de Hinata.

Las lagrimas como cascadas fluían por el rostro de la joven su destino ahora estaba marcado en piedra convirtiéndola en seria una ramera por el resto de sus días, solo había un pequeño brillo de esperanza en su corazón aunque minúsculo existía -por favor- musito -por favor- dijo mas fuerte -por favor- elevando mas el tono de su voz -POR FAVOR, SALVENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- lloro la mujer orandole a Kami que escuche su plegaria.

Kami respondió su plegaria cuando cinco personas parecieron detrás de los últimos cinco jefes asesinándolos en este orden

Contando desde el centro el primero a la derecha calló con un cuello roto cortesía de Morino

El segundo a la izquierda cayo muerto producto de un golpe cargado de chakra en el corazón de parte de Hinata

El primero a la izquierda hizo una excelente entre un pescado fuera del agua y un unicornio con la punta de la katana de Naruto saliendole por la frente.

El segundo de la derecha fue un clon que fue con sus garras cargadas de chakra de elemento rayo le corto la cabeza tan limpiamente que la figuro tardo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que estaba muerto

Pero el jefe que tuvo la mejor y la peor suerte de todas quedo atado como jamón con alambre ninja.

La inocente joven al ver semejante rescate los miro nerviosa unos segundos movio los labios diciendo -Gracias- antes de caer al piso exhausta física, mental y psicologicamente por toda esta odisea

-Quie, quienes son ustedes?- pregunto el jefe mientras intentaba liberarse de las ataduras cortándose la piel en el proceso.

-Tu peor pesadilla- le respondio Hibiki en un tono sombrio antes de golpearlo en la cara con un puño reforzado con chakra mandándolo a dormir

-Hibiki ¿porque lo dejaste vivir?- le pregunto Morino intrigado, para responder la pregunta su alumno en lugar de responder fue en busca del contrato, una vez que lo leyó entendió la razón para mantenerlo con vida -Entonces planeas sacarle información ¿Verdad?-

-Así es pero en vez de alguno de nosotros pensaba llevarlo a Konoha para que hagan su trabajo, una vez que le saquen todo el jugo pueden deshacerse de el- le respondió con cierto nivel de indiferencia antes de salir por la puerta cargando el hombre sobre sus hombros

"Bajo mi personal tutela y unos tres años de entrenamiento crearé una legenda dentro de ANBU y yo seré conocido como su sensei" pensó Morino lleno de orgullo

Ahora quedaba el viaje de regreso a la aldea, ahora tanto Naruto como Hinata tenían sangre en sus manos, no tanta como Hibiki que parecía razonablemente estable mentalmente, una parte de el temía que en el fondo del niño haya un asesino psicópata con el solo hecho de la cantidad de personas que había matado para ser su primera vez, era su trabajo como Jounin ayudarlos en esta dura etapa.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gustó? Los comentarios serán apreciados


	12. Un cruel recuerdo del pasado

**Con respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron el personaje Hibiki Morino seguira existiendo historia, aunque admito que es extraña coincidencia que el nombre adoptivo de Greyson Sanders y el apellido de su sensei se parezcan, no fue intencional**

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o Grey) que es basicamente el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

_"piensa"_

-dice-

**-Jutsu-**

**Capitulo 12:**** Un cruel recuerdo del pasado**

Luego de asegurarse todo el botín que el campamento podía ofrecer en diversos pergaminos de almacenaje los clones de Grey pudieron empezar a hacer desaparecer de a grupos de cinco, haciendo que los recuerdos de cada uno de ellos regrese al original al igual que el cansancio físico de cada uno de ellos, como resultado obvio aquello lo dejó agotado y en un pésimo estado emocional al igual que sus compañeros, los tres habían matado el día de hoy pero no tanto como Grey que acabo exactamente con 65 vidas.

Las prisioneras montaron en los caballos del campamento para empezar el retorno a casa, nadie quería pasar la noche allí en donde tanta sangre había sido derramada, desgraciadamente la distancia hasta la aldea era demasiada para regresar a una que los velocidad de civiles, además todos tenían que descansar en especial Grey, quien fue lejos la persona que gasto mas chakra y uno de los que peor se encuentra emocionalmente, desde que salieron del campamento no solo mantuvo silencio constante además de que cargo con la chica inconsciente identificada como Fuki (imaginen a Shirley Fenette de Code Geass) era la nieta del anciano.

No fue hasta un par de horas mas tarde luego montar el campamento y comer la comida que los bandidos estaban preparando antes del ataque (todo eso fue considerado botín, incluso los utensilios) mas la habilidad en la cocina de Hinata todos comieron hasta mas no poder en especial Naruto

-mmmhh mmhh Hinata-chan, esto esta delicioso, seguro que serás una gran esposa- le dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la pobre Hyuga se ponga toda roja de la vergüenza y empiece a jugar con sus dedos índices

-Hinata-chan ¿estas enferma o algo así? te pusiste toda roja- le pregunto antes de colocar su mano en la frente de la chica mandándola eficientemente a los brazos de Morfeo luego de unos segundos de contacto -Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, oyy responde, senseeeei Hinata se desmayo-

El hombre rodó los ojos incapaz de comprender la densidad del cráneo del rubio -Déjala dormir y estará bien a la mañana Naruto- le respondió Morino el cual se acercó a Grey el cual empezó a romper su helada actitud cuando una sonrisa se asomo en sus labio la ver la interacción entre Naruto y Hinata -¿Siempre es así de denso?- le pregunto a su alumno el cual dejo ir la sonrisa para responder -Sip, sumando que es huérfano y que casi nadie lo acepta debido su "carga" le resulta imposible entender cualquier reacción que no sea negativa a menos de que se lo expresen directamente como pocas persona lo hicieron hasta la fecha-

Morino no esperaba semejante madurez y nivel en una conversación con un recién graduado de la academia -pareces saber mucho del tema, casi por experiencia- Grey lo miro de soslayo antes de acariciar la cabellos de la durmiente Fuki rió entre dientes -Hace 7 años que conozco a Naruto y todos los días hago lo mejor que puedo para ayudarlo a seguir adelante y en busca de formas para que la aldea lo acepte- dejo de acariciar los cabellos anaranjados para mirar a su sensei a los ojos

-Hasta que me di cuenta que la única forma que todo cambie es que ellos cambien, que puedan ser lo suficientemente fuertes o sabios para dejar de lado su debilidad, es demasiado fácil culpar a otros y tomar venganza si eso significa no tener que lidiar, la gente piensa que una vez que se toma venganza el odio desaparece pero no es así, solo cuando lo dejas ir las cadenas del odio al fin pueden romperse, el problema con Konoha es que la cadena esta muy bien lubricada y mantenida, así que será necesario algo masivo para cambiar la vida de Naruto para mejor, ¿No lo cree Morino?-

La madurez y sabiduría de un genin de 12 años rivalizaba a la de ciertos jounin interesados filosofía, Greyson Sanders aka Shirohane Hibiki estaba lleno de secretos que solo estaban reservados para su ser, Morino se levanto -Tienes razón, ¿sabes Hibiki? pareces un adulto en un cuerpo de niño, francamente eres algo fuera de este mundo- le dijo antes de marcharse dejando a Grey riéndose entre dientes nuevamente ante la escondida verdad en las palabras de su sensei "Si tan solo supiera".

Lentamente la chica a su lado se despertó mirando el cielo nocturno preguntándose en donde estaba, miraba alrededor notando que estaba en un campamento, intentó recordar lo que había pasado ese día, forzando el recuerdo solo lo que ocurrió en su última hora de conciencia regreso a su mente agitándola mucho.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo- le dijo una voz masculina a su derecha encontrándose con un joven un par de años menor que ella de cabellos castaños semidomado y ojos cafe que la miraba con una pequeña pero amigable sonrisa, recordando lo que paso instintivamente se llevo una mano a sus pecho en un vago intento de ocultar sus generosas mamas para tan joven edad.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que planeas hacer conmigo?- preguntó de forma defensiva

-Mi nombre es Shirohane Hibiki, soy un shinobi de Konoha- le muestra la banda para confirmar su identidad -y planeo regresare a la aldea de donde fuiste secuestrada- le respondió sorprendiéndola con aquella respuesta que mas alla de ser honesta era confiable para los oídos de la ex-cautiva

-¿Que le paso a esos hombres que intentaron aprovecharse de mi?- le pregunto con esperanzas de que todo se haya acabado de una buena vez

-Todos están muertos excepto el Saabon, el lider del campamento que fue capturado para futuros interrogatorios- Tokohime paso por varias expresiones primero alivio por estar todos muertos, luego miedo al saber que aquel ser seguía con vida para quedarse curiosa por aquello del interrogatorio

-¿Que es lo que quieren saber de ese maldito? Si no hubieran llegado a tiempo ... de todas formas gracias por salvarme- tenía veneno entre los dientes aunque al final desvio los ojos para no ver al ninja a los ojos por simple vergüenza no solo de aquella situación si no porque darle las gracias no parecía algo que hacia todos los dias.

-Veras, todas ustedes iban a ser vendidas como esclavas a un traficantes, lo que queremos saber es quien es esa persona, cuales son sus clientes y bases para poder destruir aquel corrupto negocio- le respondió motivado apretando con fuerza formando un puño con su mano derecha delante de su pecho en una pose que mostraba que lo decía en serio.

La muchacha suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa asomara por el lado izquierdo de su labio -Se supone que los héroes solo existen en los cuentos de hadas, dime ¿De que cuento saliste?- _ "Guau parece que incluso en esta realidad la gente no cree en la generosidad de los extraños"_

Los ojos verde-amarillentos se abrieron para mirarlo esperando una respuesta -Las crónicas de Shirohane Hibiki, ahora estamos en el capitulo 3 "Rescatando a la princesa de Kurotsuni"- seguido a esto una sonrisa y guiñandole un ojo

-Baka- le respondió fingiendo estar ofendida pero en el fondo se sentía muy alagada por el comentario de su salvador _"Porque eso me hizo sentir tan feliz, ahora tengo ganas de abrazarlo todo" _se dijo a si misma_ "espera que estoy pensando! Fuki mala,mala,mala ademas es mas joven que yo" _Rápidamente una parte claramente mas pervertida de su mente se asomo_ "Puede ser que le le gusten las chicas malas, después de todo es un ninja, la banda significa que es un adulto, y la diferencia de edad no tendrá importancia en un par de años, y para entonces seguramente se convertirá en todo un sement.."_ Aquella linea de pensamiento forzó el sonrojo que a duras penas estaba conteniendo _"Que demonios estoy pensando! NO SOY UN PERVERTIDA!"_ luego de unos segundo se volvió a escuchar esa voz _"Si lo eres" _

_"Urusai"_ se exigió a si misma antes de levantarse poniéndose de espaldas a Grey con la cabeza baja para esconder su vergüenza antes de que el shinobi llamara su atención con un plato de comida -No tengo hambre- le dijo con tono autoritario para ser rápidamente contradiciendo por el sonido de su estomago gruñendo hiriendo su orgullo y haciendo que sus mejilla se prendan fuego generando una sonrisa traviesa en Greyson

-Entiendo, es una lastima que por accidente agarre mas comida de la que necesito, si no te molesta voy a ver como están mis compañeros, mmh, creo que dejaré esta deliciosa comida por aquí, que lastima que buena comida se tenga que desperdiciar, pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto- Dejando el alimento en el suelo se aleja de ella -Nos vemos luego Fuki-hime- se despidió soplándole un beso dejando a la joven como una masa de confusión y melodrama juvenil antes de encontrarse con el equipo.

No muy lejos se encontraba Naruto el cual se encontraba preocupado por su compañera, Hinata la cual todavía no se recuperaba de su desmayo sumando a la ecuación el cariño innato del rubio era mas que obvio suponer que se encontraba al lado de ella cuidándola mejor que una enfermera del ala de cuidados intensivos.

-Hola Naruto- le saludo Grey con un tono bajo el cual el rubio conocía bien. -¿Como te sientes?- ganándose el silencio por un rato mientras esperaba a que formule la respuesta que recibio con un tono sombrío

-Me siento sucio Hibiki-nii-san, luego de que ...mate .. me sentí sucio con la sangre que cayo sobre mis manos, intenté lavarme las manos pero incluso luego de que desapareciera aun lo sentía-

De las mejilla de Naruto empezaron a surgir lagrimas que estaba escondiendo bajo la mascara de "viva la vida" que siempre tenía encima, en ese estado le pregunto hipando -Hibiki-nii-san, ¿Me he convertido en una mala persona? ¿Voy a ir al infierno por esto?-

Ante semejantes preguntas los ojos de su hermano adoptivo se cerraron, tomando esto como una afirmación se dispuso a llorar mas fuerte

-No- El tono poderoso de aquella respuesta detuvo el aumento de las lagrima

-Uzumaki Naruto, tus manos están manchadas con sangre eso es cierto pero depende de ti la razón, mataste no por egoísmo, avaricia, celo, ni nada de ese estilo, mataste por una de las razones mas nobles que conozco: "defender a los inocentes de un cruel destino", no estoy justificando la acción de matar, aquello siempre fue y será considerado un crimen pero la razón de tus actos son los que pueden llevarte a la redención, es por eso que mi respuesta es no, no eres una mala persona, tampoco creo que vayas al infierno y si eso sucede puedes garantizar que pateare el trasero de todos los demonios que sean necesarios para que vayas al cielo junto con todos los inocentes que encuentre en el camino-

Desconocido a ellos un zorro de nueve colas y un Uchiha auto-exiliados se sintieron felices por dentro, aunque solamente el primero sabía la razón de aquel sentimiento.

-si, creo que tienes razón, gracias- en ese momento Hinata decide al fin despertar

-mmmh, ¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto medio dormida mientras se llevaba una mano a su ojo para fregarlo

-Ah Hinata-chan al fin despiertas, me tenías preocupado- le dijo mirándola con sus ojos azules cielo los cuales brillaban con gentileza y preocupación por su bienestar

-Arigato Naruto-kun- Su tono parecía medio ausente, perdidos en el mar azul de aquel par de ojos ruborizandola por la relativa cercanía de ellos dos.

-huu, Hinata estas roja nuevamente- Tal como ocurrió antes al colocar su mano en la frente de la chica esta termino desmayándose justo para el momento en el que Naruto retiraba su mano diciendo -que raro no hay fiebre ... Hinata se volvió a desmayar, sense...-

El grito fue silenciado por Grey que a pesar de que aquello lo divertía enormemente tenía que pensar en las chicas que intentaban descansar luego de aquella odisea de la cual casi no salían

-Naruto déjala dormir estará bien, no te preocupes por ella simplemente intenta dormir que mañana regresaremos al pueblo y luego a casa ¿entendido?- con una afirmación con la cabeza como respuesta se dirigió en busca de Morino el cual lo encontró junto al prisionero alimentándolo pacientemente.

-Aunque me cueste decirlo incluso el se merece comer cada tanto- dejando en claro que aun no iba a dejar pasar el tema, luego de terminar recogió todo y se alejo del hombre mientras le hacia una seña a su alumno para que se acerque

-Así es Hibiki incluso una persona como el tienen ciertos derechos, por cierto buen trabajo exitosamente lograste infiltrarte en una base enemiga, eliminar a su guardia sin levantar la alarma y asegurar a todos los rehenes en lo que seguramente es tiempo récord tienes potencial para operaciones especiales- luego de esto último se notaba como movía ligeramente sus bigotes en una muestra de excitación -¿Pensaste en lo que harás en el futuro una vez que seas chunin?-

Luego de unos segundos de silencio el joven respondió -Pues pensaba en ser profesor en la academia por un tiempo mientras me preparo para ascender a Jounin, luego no estoy seguro, quiero una vida de relativa calma para poder tener un futuro y estar en ANBU significa estar de misión en misión, no solo que me haría difícil la búsqueda de una buena esposa, si no que también me sería imposible cuidar de mis futuros hijos, sin importar lo que elija primero siempre me veo a mi mismo con mi propio equipo de genin los cuales llevaré a la cima- finalizando con una sonrisa el joven miro el cielo estrellado -Es un largo y duro camino pero estoy seguro de que podre lograrlo-

Dándole la espalda a Morino lo mira por encima del hombro -Espero que eso satisfaga si curiosidad Morino-sensei- Con todo dicho se distanció de el para buscar un lugar para dormir, en lo posible cerca de Fuki-hime para poder echarle un ojo

_"Parece que no tengo que preocuparme por si entra en ANBU o no, Sakumo-sensei***** espero que Hibiki tenga una carrera famosa como la tuya pero con un diferente final" _Si tan solo supiera que su plegaria había sido semi-escuchada habría deseado no haberla hecho.

_**(atención: alto contenido de violencia, en caso de publico sensible se le recuerda que leer esta parte es totalmente opcional, el autor se exime de cualquier daño que pueda generarle al lector siendo este advertido con anticipación, la historia se colocó en la mayor graduación posible debido a esto espero que no sufra repercusiones alguna)**_

**Sueño de Greyson **

En un gran mar de oscuridad se encontraba el cuerpo de un joven adulto suspendido en la nada el cual poco a poco abre los ojos siendo totalmente innecesario por el momento, no había nada que mirar "Donde estoy?"

-GREYSON- se escucho una voz femenina gritar su nombre detrás de el dejándolo congelado, sabía a quien le pertenecía esa voz y ese grito era exactamente que de aquel el mismo que aquel fatídico día

-Charlotte- exclamo, desesperado se dio vuelta para encontrarse con aquello nuevamente.

Una chica de unos 14 años de cabellera pelirroja que le llagaba hasta la cadera, ojos de un tono purpura realmente exóticos y unas curvas mas pronunciadas que las demás de su edad se encontraba siendo sometida no por uno, si no dos sujetos que le arrancaron las rojas revelando su piel.

Sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella tenía que salvar aquella persona que consideraba preciosa para el, cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella dos brazos le retuvieron con fuerza, no importaba cuanto peleaba lo tenía bien sujeto mientras los otros dos desnudaban a la chica la cual no paraba de pelear, llorar y pedir que se detengan tan solo para caer en oidos sordos, o mejor dicho para dicha de los sujetos que parecían felices de escucharla y verla en ese estado.

-DETÉNGANSE BASTARDOS- le exclamo peleando desesperádamente negándose a darse por vencido, tenía que salvarla, a ella, Charlotte, su amiga de su infancia, su confidente ... su amor secreto -SUELTALAAAA-

Solo crueles risas se escucharon como respuestas -Relájate pequeño y mira como disfrutamos de esta pequeña puta que tienes como noviecita- le dijo a figura que lo mantenía en el lugar, súbitamente un sonido de un zipper bajándose hizo que toda resistencia se detengan para mirar a una de las personas que estaban con Charlotte, mas específicamente encima de ella, ahora sin pantalones o ropa interior siquiera y con su miembro erecto al descubierto apuntando a las zona privada de la joven.

Los dos inocentes abrieron grande los ojos como platos -No, por favor, no- musitó ella del miedo que sentía en el momento, estaba apunto de ser victima de uno de los peores temores de las mujeres totalmente indefensa y con una persona que ella quería mucho mirándola incapaz de hacer algo por ella, ahora el miserable movio las caderas para atrás lo que solo significaba una cosa -NOOOO, CHARLOTTE- la llamó aterrado por ella -GREYSON- grito aterrada antes de que las cadera se mandara para delante enterrando su porquería dentro de ella.

El silencio fue total y nada se movía excepto las lagrimas de la joven pareja que no paraban de brotar, un segundo paso, tres segundos, cinco segundos, hasta que sangre brotó de la entrada de la fémina la cual largo un grito de dolor, pena, angustia y vergüenza por la perdida de su virginidad en mano de mal-vivientes, aquello quebró su corazón en mil pedazos.

La pelirroja continuo llorando con los ojos abiertos mirando al cielo mientras el el invasión continuo moviéndose dentro de ella mientras que el otro manoseaba sus pechos -Charlotte- la llamó suavemente haciendo que gire la cabeza para mirarle con sus ojos turquesas -Quiero que seas valiente y cierres los ojos, quiero que imagines que estas con alguien que ames mucho ¿esta bien?- simplemente respondió asintiendo con la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos hasta que todo pase.

Forzado a mirar como aquella persona que tanto amaba era violada múltiples veces hundía su corazón cada vez mas en la miseria hasta que una vez satisfechos, la dejaron en un estado deplorable como un muñeco sin vida con lagrimas en los ojos

-Estuviste fantástica ... para ser una puta barata- le dijo antes de escupirle en la cara antes de irse, esto fue lo último que la criatura escucho antes de perder la conciencia, en ese momento lo dejaron ir para ir a recoger a su querido ángel que acaba de caer en desgracia, la voz de Greyson estaba quebrada y lagrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos -Charlotte ... A partir de este día juro volverme mas fuerte para poder protegerte ... Charlotte- le juro apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo femenino llorando hasta quedar seco.

_**(Fin del recuerdo)**_

Abriendo los ojos lentamente se encontró con sus brazos alrededor del torso de Fuki, con su cabeza descansando plácidamente su pecho con una sonrisa en sus labios, se sentía cálida, cómoda y protegida, en los brazos de un joven hombre que lloraba en sus sueños

FLASHBACK DE FUKI

Luego de que Grey se marchara dejándola sola empezó a pensar

_"por el amor de Kami como es que ese mocoso logro hacer que me sienta de esta manera, YO la reina de hielo y nieta del líder del pueblo, tengo que admitir que se veía muy cool ademas ..."_ Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el sonido de su estomago gruñiendo nuevamente del hambre y el plato de comida no se veía tan mal

5 minutos después

-iara iara, que delicia- admitió con el estomago contento por la comida que su salvador dejo atrás intencionalmente _"Fácilmente podría haberme pedido que suplicara o que hiciera algo a cambio de la comida pero no ... simplemente me la dio a pesar de haberle dicho que no quería"_ Colocándose unas sabanas para envolver su cuerpo se acostó en el piso y cerro los ojos para continuar pensando _"Seguro que todo es una trampa para hacerme sentirme segura y luego intentar clavarme sus garras, pero no lo permitiré, no señor"._

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que Hibiki regresara al menos pensaba que era el por el sonido de sus pisadas que se detuvieron a una escasa distancia de ella -Dulces sueños Fuki-hime espero que nunca tengas que pasar por algo así de nuevo- Inesperadamente unos labios se posaron en su nuca tan solo por un momento antes de que se retire un poco para dormir por la noche "Parece que lo juzgue demasiado rápido, tal vez es genuinamente un caballero" pensó antes de caer dormida.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora se despertó por el sonido de un movimiento detrás de ella, mas o menos en donde se encontraba Grey _"Oh Kami tenía razón es un pervertido que intentará aprovecharse de mi ahora que están todos durmiendo, pero no le daré el gusto, no soy una mujer débil que tienen que protegerla"_ se dijo con convicción esperando a que el pervertido se acerque a ella para que caiga en su trampa _"¿Que es eso?"_ se pregunto escuchando algo que hasta hace poco escuchaba mucho pero no podía creerlo, aquella figura tan fuerte estaba en un par de lagrimas batallando contra sea lo que sea que estaba peleando _"¿Que esta pasando? ¿Porque esta llorando? ¿Acaso es un truco?"_

Sus manos se enterraban en la blanda tierra, la apretaba con su pecho y su rostro estaba llano de angustia -Deténganse bastardos, suéltenla- dijo mientras estaba navegando en su pesadilla _"KAMI, ¿que esta pasando? ¿Sera solo un sueño o un recuerdo?"_ se preguntaba mientras lagrimas surgían de los ojos cerrados del shinobi el cual a medida que continuaban sus recuerdos sus frases _"Kami ... ¿será posible que esta Charlotte haya sido victimas de personas como sus captores?, oh kami me siento avergonzada de mi misma ... Hibiki tuvo que haber pasado por mucho seguramente era alguien que amaba mucho ... pobre Hibiki-kun"_

Sin una excusa lógica simplemente sentimental se inclinó para abrazar al menor -Charlotte ... A partir de este día juro volverme mas fuerte para poder protegerte ... Charlotte- dijo a continuación ponga sus brazos alrededor de ella haciendo que pierda el equilibrio terminando en el piso abrazándose uno al otro, su primer reacción fue liberarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte para ella, luego de unos minutos de esfuerzos vanos se dio por vencido -Mooee, eso me pasa por ilusa- se dijo en voz baja enfadada por su debilidad, ahora no tenía mas opción que quedarse ahí hasta que despierte, así que al menos se aseguró de estar cómoda hasta entonces _"Al menos se siente cálido y incluso ... me gusta su olor"_ pensó antes de dormirse en sus brazos ronroneando ocasionalmente sin saberlo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Francamente aturdido Grey miro Fuki durmiendo a su lado, luego de un minuto empezó a buscar un sello en particular el cual activo enseguida el objeto liberado no era nada mas ni nada menos que una cámara fotográfica con la cual se saco una foto haciendo la V de victoria con Fuki a su lado_ "Nunca sabes cuando puedes necesitar una cámara a mano" _ pensó desplegando su sonrisa felina en el momento justo para que sea captado por la cámara para luego ser reemplazada por un rostro triste al recordar aquel momento en el que perdió su inocencia, por mucho tiempo nado en la demencia y odio con una pasión segadora que aun quedaban guardados en ciertos rincones de su memoria y alma.

Usando toda la delicadeza que pudo dominar pudo escabullirse de aquel momento ... las utilidades de los clones de sombra y la sustitución eran infinitas muajajaja, ejemm continuando con la narración, contemplando mejor su alrededor parecía que dentro de poco amanecería y aun estaban a una buena distancia de la aldea sería mejor preparar el desayuno y tenerlo listo para cuando todos despierten.

Una hora después

Todos los empezaron a despertarse cuando los rayos del sol alcanzaron la altura de sus ojos o cuando el aroma del desayuno alcanzo sus narices

-Ohayo minasan- les salido un feliz Hibiki terminando de preparar la comida para todos que consistía en arroz con un pescado que con una minuciosa inspección se notaba que había algo extraño con la forma en la que fue cocinada

-Hibiki-nii-san ¿Donde cocinaste el pescado? no veo una hoguera cerca ni puedo oler humo, Hibiki sonrió como un niño que fue atrapado haciendo una travesura

-Simplemente los cociné usando chakra tipo rayo hasta que estuvieran listos- le contestó regresando a su tarea de distribuir la comida

FLASHBACK

Buscando comida para el desayuna Grey encontró arroyo cercano, al mirar detenidamente cerca de la superficie del agua se podían ver peces del tamaño adecuado para comer

-mhhp. parece que encontré mi desayuno- dijo en voz alta, de la nada un pez salto fuera del agua y con la cola lo abofeteo en la cara, aturdido por unos segundos se rio por aquello -Tienes agallas pescadito, pero no creo que ...- fue interrumpido cuando el mismo pescado volvio a saltar y golpearlo en la otra mejilla

-... Ok pescadito AHORA TE RETO A QUE LO VUE...- otra vez fue abofeteado ahora en la frente -ESTAS MUERTO MALDITO BASTARDO- exclamó furioso, coloco su mano en el agua y canalizó su chakra elemental de rayo en el agua haciendo que algunos pescados floten en la superficie seguramente aturdidos, rápidamente encontré aquel que me había humillado -JA AHORA NO ERES TAN DURO ¿VERDAD?- le dije a aquel pescado manteniéndolo frente su rostro se rio de el hasta que en espasmo de vida volvio a golpearlo en la cara dejándolo mudo, momento que la criatura aprovecho para escapar a la seguridad de agua

-MUERE HIJO DE PUTA, MUERE- le exclamó apuntando al área general en donde se encontraba el pez, teniendo su objetivo en la mira extendio el dedo medio y el indice en donde tenía concentrado su chakra de rayo y liberarlo en la dirección deseada.

Acto seguido se encontraba mojado en la parte del frente y con muchos peces humeantes a sus pies, el inesperado ataque generó un rayo de puro elemento rayo que explotó en contacto con el agua desintegrando al pequeño animal y electrocutando a muerte a todos sus compañeritos

-Crear mi primer jutsu solo porque un pescado me hizo enfadar ... patético pero el pequeño cabrón se lo merecía- se dijo en voz baja mientras recogía la comida

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo considerando que habían atado a Saabon (el bandido) de los pies a uno de los caballo y para hacer que se calle le pusieron una gaza y una bolsa en la cabeza, en el camino se tomo un par de descansos en donde Hibiki y Naruto continuaron con su pequeño proyecto discutiendo teorías y risas con Fuki que se mantenía siempre cerca del pelicastaño lanzándole miradas cada tanto, cosa que fue notado por casi todos excepto los dos muchachos el rubio porque no entendía pero decidió no preguntar y el chico en cuestión porque nunca la atrapo en el acto.

_**ALDEA KUROTSUNI**_

Los aldeanos empezaron a celebrar con lagrimas en sus ojos el retorno de sus héroes con todas jóvenes mujeres de la aldea, los virotes y alabanzas fueron resultaban muy agradables para todos los genin, estaban siendo reconocidos por todos ellos, toda una aldea estaba agradecida con ellos siendo un paso para adelante en el camino de Naruto para ser Hokage, Hinata para su confianza en su misma y Grey que empezaba a entender mas del camino del héroe y la luz

"De llanto lleno de tristeza a felicidad al ver que sus seres queridos regresan a casa" susupiro "Me pregunto si este calor en mi interior es el tan llamado orgullo, habré matado pero no fue con odio si no por el deber de proteger aquellos que lo necesitaban" una genuina sonrisa se planto en sus labios mientras saludaba a la gente.

Mas tarde esta misma noche el pueblo empezó a organizar una fiesta la cual se preparó en un santiamén con ayuda de la abusiva cantidad de clones y las habilidades en decoración de Hinata la fiesta se transformó en un carnaval en donde el sake que fue "recuperado" de los delincuentes bajaba por la garganta de los habitantes como también en los de Morino y Greyson el cual necesitaba un trago para ayudar a pasar el rato.

Luego de unos brindis Grey comenzó el proceso de retorno de las alhajas y gemas ganándose unas cuantos abrazos y numerosas invitaciones de mujeres de cierto interesante rango de edad a pasar la noche con ellas, seguramente el hecho de que casi todos estaba ligeramente intoxicadas con alcohol y que actualmente estaba usando un Henge para tomar la apariencia que tenía cuando era un joven de 18 años porque la gente no se sentía cómoda al darle sake a un menor.

Cuando la celebración empezaba a moría uno a uno sus compañeros se iban a dormir, el primero fue Naruto el cual prácticamente rodaba de la cantidad que comio haciendo que le de mucho sueño, luego Hinata porque ya empezaba a llegar la hora de dormir, y Morino se fue a jugar a las cartas con los locales, a punto de unirse hasta que una mano tironeo de la manga de Greyson, al voltear se encontró con Fuki con una sonrisa coqueta vestía con un kimono rojo sangre y un obi (cinturon del kimono) amarillo, estaba elegantemente peinada e incluso con un poco de maquillaje, a visión de aquel atuendo causó unas manchas de color carmín en las mejillas del ninja

-hime-chan! Que agradable sorpresa, te ves muy linda y elegante- le dijo con una sonrisa derritiendo por dentro a la chica aunque su rostro seguía su sonrisa, la cual ahora era mas de media cabeza mas baja que el.

-maaa, En verdad tienes una lengua de plata Hibiki-kun pero dime ¿Acaso solo lo usas para hablar?- ensancho un poco mas su sonrisa y disimuladamente movía sus cadera para los costados llamando su atención.

La sonrisa felina empezó a formarse -Pues depende de la situación, también la utiliza para brindar placer a otros ... de una forma u otra-

Ella lo agarro del cuello y se lo acercó a su rostro -Demuéstramelo- acto seguido lo beso con intensidad

Esa noche Hibiki paso TOOODA la noche despierto y no le importó en lo absoluto**

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gustó? Los comentarios serán apreciados

*** **Sakumo-sensei es Sakumo Hatake, padre de Kakashi

** Crearé una segundo historia en donde colocaré los lemon de la historia


	13. Los caminos que elegimos tomar

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o simplemente Grey) que es el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

_"piensa"_

-dice-

**-Jutsu/demon speaking-**

**Chapter 13:**** Los caminos que elegimos tomar**

Luego de la "energizante" noche en el pueblo la sonrisa del pelicastaño aparecía cada vez que el capturado terminaba cayendo al piso por diferentes razones ganandose una patada en las costillas de fuerza moderada que no dificulte su andar pero que garantice que deje aquel costado mas tierno

-Na .. Naruto-kun ¿Hibiki-kun siempre fue tan .. desconsiderado hacia los demás?- le preguntó Hinata un poco atemorizada por aquella actitud

-Depende de la persona, pero es la primera vez que lo veo así, recuerdo que me contó sobre su hogar que fue borrada del mapa por bandidos como ellos, supongo que esta enojado con ellos por matar a su familia y amigos- en todos los años que se conocían es la primera vez que hacía algo tan salvaje, aunque parte de el supiera que se lo merecía no recurriría a tales tácticas.

-Nee Naruto-kun, cuando dijiste que depende de la persona ¿A que te referías?- aquella parte de información le llamaba mucho la atención después de todo no solo era un compañero de equipo si no que la persona que mas debe conocer a su amado

-Verás, cuando se trata de un mercader que intenta aumentarnos los precios o echarnos le demanda los precios normales o lo denunciaría al Hokage, muchas tiendas cerraron hasta que entendieron el mensaje, si la biblioteca o el hospital intenta negarnos la entrada o sabotearlos de alguna forma también los denunciaría haciendo que pierdan sus puestos-

_"¿Porque habrían de hacer todo eso? Naruto-kun y Hibiki-kun son dos personas normales, entiendo que no pertenezcan a un clan y que sean huérfanos pero eso no significa que puedan hacer ese tipo de cosas, hay algo que no están contando, algo grande"_ la cabeza de la pequeña Hinata empezaba a navegar en numerosas posibilidades y tal vez siendo muchas de estas imposibles y ridículas.

Luego de unas pocas horas llegaron a las puertas de la aldea en donde los "eternos chunin" se encontraban haciendo "guardia".

-Equipo 9 regresando de su misión con un prisionero para ser interrogado- les informó Morino con su tono profesional ganándose el permiso para ingresar -Bienvenidos de regreso equipo 9 -les dijo el chunin con una banda que le cubría la zona media de la cara (Kotetsu Hagane, pero ellos no saben sus nombres)

Dejando al bandido con un equipo ANBU que aparecio poco despues el equipo continuo hasta la torre del Hokage para entregar su informe

**TORRE DEL HOKAGE**

Luego de pasar por enfrente de la secretaria la cual le dio una mirada de odio hacia Naruto y Hibiki, dejaron que el equipo pase a la oficina al tiempo

-Al fin terminamos por el dia, fiiu ese gato si que sabe correr- se escuchaba la voz de Sakura del otro lado de la puerta para momentos posteriores encontrarnos frente a ella

-Ne, ne Sakura-san les toco atrapar a Tora ¿verdad?- les preguntó el impaciente Naruto.

Aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo extrañaba el Naruto que tenía como compañero de clase, siempre detrás de ella como un perrito perdido animándola siempre que Sasuke rechazaba sus reiteradas peticiones por una cita, sabia que era dificil que el chico salga de su caparazón pero la presencia de Naruto siempre le daba un apoyo extra a su determinación.

-hai, hai Naruto-baka el gato es una verdadera maquina de correr, no se que paso pero últimamente parece que estar jugando a atrápame si puedes que escapar de nosotros, no nos araña cuando lo capturamos y la esposa del daimio no esta aplastandolo con sus abrazos rompe espaldas- les informó la pelirrosa , detrás de ella el Uchiha asintió ligeramente con la cabeza con un pequeño hmmp, que era mucho mas de lo que uno podía esperar de el, a su lado Shino asintió mas profundamente con la cabeza antes acomodarse sus lentes con su dedos indice y medio, finalmente detras de ellos Kakashi les dio su sonrisa ocular, haciendo que parezca una U.

Al escuchar esto Grey alzo su mano derecha para hacer un High five con Naruto ganándose la confusión del equipo 7 y una pequeña risa de parte de Hinata

-A que vino eso dobes- le preguntó el Uchiha algo enfadado por no entender lo que pasaba

-Luego de nuestra primera captura de Tora Hibiki-nii-san entendió porque el gato actuaba de esa forma, el pobre gato escapaba por los abrazos de su ama, luego de que hablo con ella entendió como es tratar mejor a su mascota quitandole su deseo de escapar, pero como aquello significaba quitarle a todos una frecuente fuente de misiones D, en ese momento se me ocurrió convencerla de que nos continué dando misiones D pero que ahora en lugar de capturar a Tora para regresarla es capturarla en un atrápame si puedes- Les explicó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Si claro, los dos peores estudiantes de la academia no solo lograron mantener una conversación con la esposa del daimio sin hacerla enojar, si no que también hicieron que el gato endemoniado se convierta en un gato bueno, mimoso y jugetón, baaaka- les respondió Sakura golpeando con fuerza modera-leve la frente de Naruto ganándose el disgusto de los miembros del equipo 9.

-Sakura-san, debo recordarte que todos exámenes de Hibiki-san y Naruto-san eran de mucho mayor dificultad que los nuestros y a pesar de ello lograron aprobar a pesar del mal actuar de nuestro ex-sensei, por lo tanto es lógico asumir que son mas inteligentes que tu- dijo Shino con un monótono tono excepto en la última parte en donde discretamente apareció una sonrisa la cual rápidamente desapareció, Sakura le resultaba una molestia desde el primer día y cada ocasión que tenía de hacerla sufrir era la única recompensa que podía encontrar hasta ahora.

La pelirrosa se volteó para mirándolo con odio acompañado de un tick en el ojo derecho pero no dijo nada, era una oportunidad única y ya aprendió que estas oportunidades siempre, SIEMPRE se tienen que aprovechar

-Ara, ara Sakura-san me extraña que no le hagas nada a Shino-san, pero no me sorprende después de todo se que amas a Naruto solo es que eres un poquiiito Tsundere-

La reacción fue instantanea, al segundo siguiente las ventanas del piso explotaron y todo el resto se rajaron en mayor o menor medida ante el enorme chirrido que largo la chica _"Algo le ocurrió a Sakura"_ pensó una chica de cabello rubio platinado sentada en el mostrador de la florería familiar.

El primero en recuperarse fueron el Hokage y Shino los cuales se salvaron bloqueando sus oidos, Sasuke y Kakashi siguieron algo desorientados pero en buenas condiciones, no mucho después Naruto con Hinata y Morino que estaban mas próximo a la zona cero volvieron a sus pies, el único que permaneció cerca del suela fue Greyson que estaba en cuatro patas intentando no vomitar en el piso, sabiendo que no aguantaría rápidamente entró a la oficina totalmente carente de equilibrio para descargar todo su estomago en el cesto de basura que alcanzó a último segundo

-Señorita Haruno, sinceramente espero que page por todas los vidrios que acaba de romper y en cuanto a Shirohane depende de el denunciarte por asalto- le informó antes de mirar al joven que continuaba abrazando al balde _"Baka, pero al menos fue divertido pero juro que sus gritos son peores que los de su madre"_ pensó el mayor restringiendo una sonrisa.

-Sakura-san, eso estuvo mal- le dijo Naruto de frente con una mirada gélida a la pelirrosa antes de ir a un dispensador de agua para alcanzarle un vaso para reponer al genin, la chica se empezó a sentirse mal por lo que pasó y peor por la cara de Naruto dejando en claro que no iba a dejarla pasar.

-Oh Kami ¿Que me pasó por encima?- preguntó el desconcertado Greyson antes de tomar el vaso de agua que Naruto le fue ofrecía.

-Un ataque sónico a bocajarro, al parecer no fue intencional- agregó al final antes de que ambos miren a su dirección para encontrar a la chica siendo regañada por su maestro y compañeros

-Sakura ¿Como se te ocurre gritar de esa forma? eres un ninja y los ninja deben ser silenciosos- ante esto la joven solo bajo mas la cabeza en vergüenza y las miradas de todos en especial la de Sasuke la lastimaba.

-Pero tenemos que admitir- le dijo el pelicastaño entre sorbos de agua -Que fue un excelente ataque- Otro trago terminando el vaso -Romper una ventana a mas 5 metros de distancia, nos dejo medio sordos con un ataque directo al oido interno, si esto fuera un combate real estaría muerto- Las personas pensaron en ello y hasta el secretario pensaba que era una buena idea.

-Hibiki, ¿Estas diciendo que Sakura tiene un jutsu de asesinato en progreso?- Esto definitivamente captó la atención del Uchiha

-No lo se Naruto, depende de ella desarrollarlo y convertirlo en algo eficiente en combate-

_"Sonido como un jutsu ofensivo es una ingeniosa idea, pero no creo que nadie mas que Sakura pueda hacer algo así, no creo que que mi Sharingan pueda copiar esto ... si es que ella logra hacerlo, por lo que vi no tiene interés en esforzarse en lo mas mínimo"_ se dijo a su mismo Kakashi que miraba con ojos evaluadores al joven Grey y a Sakura

La pelirrosa tenía sus manos juntas y pegadas a su pecho con un cierto brillo en sus ojos, hace mucho que no escuchaba palabras alentadoras como aquellas, siempre le decían que era molesta y ruidosa, nadie la apreciaba haciéndola sentir inferior e incapaz de lograr algo por su cuenta y ahora el "baka" le estaba diciendo que tenía algo único entre manos sin que nadie, si siquiera ella se diera cuenta que tenía en su poder.

_"¿Un jutsu asesino con solo el uso de la voz? necesito aprenderlo si quiero derrotar a Itachi, aun no esta completo pero cuando ella termine de perfeccionarlo podré copiarlo cuando tenga mi Sharingan"_ pensó el último Uchiha leal

_"Oh kami, ahora tiene una razón para seguir chillando como cerdo degollado, no se cuanto castigo pueda aguantar el enjambre"_ pensó el heredero del clan Aburame, _"Al menos ahora hará algo útil para el equipo y tal vez ahora tenga una razón para controlar su voz"_ le respondió la mente colmena que todos los Aburame tenían dentro de ellos.

El sonido de una toz seca sacó a todos de sus pensamiento, la voz provino del Hokage el cual a pesar de que era entretenido tenía que regresar a sus asuntos.

-Vamos equipo tenemos un día de entrenamiento por delante- Con estas palabras el equipo 7 se retiró para dejar al equipo 9 con su reporte.

-Buenos días lord Hokage- saludaron todos al anciano excepto por un -Buenos días abuelito- de parte de Naruto con su enorme sonrisa y con sus manos detrás de la cabeza ganándose una mirada dura por parte de Morino y por un segundo Hinata también.

El hombre sonrió y tomo una bocanada de su pipa, no era ningún secreto que Hokage le encantaba la actitud del rubio -Buenos días a ustedes también, asumo que su misión fue un éxito-

Morino asintió con la cabeza -Las misión se completó exitósamente pero la misión se convirtió en una misión B cuando los bandidos tomaron a las jovenes mujeres de la aldea para venderlas como esclavas- todos entrecerraron los ojos asqueados por aquella depravada actividad

-logramos rastrear a nuestros objetivos para encontrar su base, el número de enemigos resultó mucho mayor que la estipulada y con una buena organización considerando las circunstancias, logramos asegurar y devolver a los rehenes, en adición capturamos al lider y encontramos evidencias que siguieren una organización o red criminal enfocado en este sucio mercado- Aquello le llamo la atención al Hokage ya que la lucha contra este tipo de actividad eran de gran importancia.

Greyson se acercó al escritorio y colocó sobre este los documentos que habían encontrado, como el hombre ocupado que era simplemente le hecho una ojeada ágil para saber de que se trataba

-Por cierto Lord Hokage ¿Podría tener la oportunidad de interrogar al hombre?- Le preguntó Greyson ganándose unas miradas de desaprovación parte de sus compañeros. (¿Que esperaban? Naruto con su actitud de chico bueno y Hinata con su timidez)

El anciano miró a Morino y luego de pensarlo el sensei asintió con la cabeza -Esta bien, un segundo que escribo la dirección y un permiso, no todos los días un genin se les permite entrar mas allá de la entrada a menos que visiten a alguno de sus padres-

Luego de mirar al papel por unos segundos asintió con la cabeza antes de guardar el papel.

-Muy bien equipo tienen el día libre mañana, continuamos como siempre y no habrá misiones por un tiempo así que aprovecharemos a entrenar lo mas que podamos ¿entendido?- Esperó a que todos asintieran antes de dejarlos ir -Pueden irse- les dijo.

Los jovenes inmediatamente salieron por la puerta dejando a los adultos solos

-Dime Morino-san ¿tienes algo que informar?- le preguntó curioso por las posibilidades que se encontraban en su cabeza

-Pues un poco de lo peor y de lo mejor dando un excelente y provechoso resultado- le respondió pasándose los dedos por su bigote.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Pues Hibiki no solo demostró gran dominio de una técnica prohibida de clase A, el jutsu clones de sombras, el solo logró no solo infiltrarse si no que también acabar con prácticamente todos los objetivos sin levantar la alarma o sospechas simplemente matándolos uno a uno y dejando clones transformados atrás para que llenen el agujero, en cuanto a lo mental dejo en claro que no le gusta matar pero considera que es necesario hacerlo no solo porque era su misión, sino que también porque eran una amenaza los locales-

La cara del hombre se iluminó agradeciendo al cielo aquel ninja que le cayo

-Eso no es todo, recogió y se quedó con todo lo que pudo, desde las armas hasta la comida, excepto las joyas las cuales las devolvió al pueblo junto con algo de sake para la fiesta que hicieron en nuestro honor- En su relato tuvo que detenerse para lanzar una risita pervertida

-Tenía que ver la cantidad de mujeres que se tiraron a sus brazos mientras estaba transformado en una versión adolecente de si mismo, y por como estaba por la mañana parecía como si hubiera ocurrido todo un libro de Icha Icha en una sola noche-

-veo que solo encuentras cosas positivas en el pequeño Hibiki-

-Pues considerando que pudo calmar a las rehenes de esa noche, las cuales varias estuvieron a punto de ser violadas por cierto, también ayudó a tranquilizar a sus compañeros luego de tomar su primera vida- Tomo un poco de aire para continuar

-Luego de la misión me contó que cuando sea chunin quiere enseñar en la academia mientras se prepara para ascender a Jounin, en ese momento entrar a ANBU para ganar experiencia antes de liderar su propio grupo de genins-

El Hokage se levantó de su asiento y miró afuera -Las cosas no pueden estar mejor, puedes retirarte-

Luego de que el hombre se retiró volvió a mirar por la ventana _"Lo siento Minato, se que es cruel e incluso despreciable pero espero que me puedas perdonar"_

**CALLES DE KONOHA**

El trio de genin salió de la torre luego de cobrar por la misión, el trio bajo por la calle principal, había cierta tensión en el aire pero nadie hacía nada haciendo las cosas peores hasta que Hinata logró expresarse.

-Hibiki-kun ¿No crees que ya lo hiciste suficiente daño?- a pesar de que no especificó sabían de quien se refería, Greyson miró a sus pies y respondió con un tono sombrio y triste

-Hinata-chan, ¿acaso te olvidaste de lo que pensaban hacerle a Fuki-chan? Ese ser no merece compasión, sabía lo que hacía y lo disfrutaba e incluso lo difundía, ahora es su turno de sufrir y tal vez pueda sentir un poco del dolor que dispersó de forma egoista ... piensa como te sentirías si fueras tu la que estaba en esa cama, sola, indefensa a un futuro de soledad y horror, a veces para hacer el bien tienes que hacer el mal y endurecer tu corazón-

No se dijo nada hasta que tenían que separarse, Naruto se fue a entrenar junto a Hinata pero manteniendo su distancia para evitar los desmayos de esta última, era bueno saber que en todo este tiempo el tartamudeo de la heredera del clan Hyuuga habían disminuido, presentes pero cada vez menores.

-Hibiki-kun esquiva!- le dijo una voz detrás, a la derecha y por encima de el, sin dudarlo se arrojó al suelo y rodó, saltó y un par de media lunas antes de detenerse, detrás de el había un camino de senbon, shuriken, kunai y una sandalia, no necesitaba esperar a que se revelara para saber quien era

-Veo que estas mejorando Xin, pero yo también estoy entrenando- Dijo Grey al aire antes de agacharse instintivamente para ver una senbon pasando por encima de su cabeza.

Sup, el entrenamiento con Morino era mortal pero tenía sus resultados, seguramente solo el equipo 8 sería capaz de tener esperanzas de alcanzar al equipo 9.

-Mah, mah Hibiki-kun ya no eres divertido- De uno de los techos una figura femenina salio siendo efectivamente Xin en toda su gran locura y pequeño puchero

-No creo que tirar agujas senbon a alguien califique como divertido, podrías perder tu licencia como ninja- Ahora el puchero era mucho mayor

-Mouh, no quien perder mi licencia pero tampoco quiero dejar darte todo mi amor- Una gota de sudor calló en la nuca de Greyson

-Sabía que el amor duele pero lo tuyo es extremo- le admitió.

Para añadir ternura a la escena utilizó la técnica temida por todos los hombres, Jutsu Ojos de cachorritos, como todo el mundo sabe Xin no era demasiado estable emocionalmente, era posible que estuviera ligeramente enamorada de el, pero no sabía si era eso o eran mas consecuencias de su locura.

Se agachó rápidamente para ayudarla a recoger los proyectiles y su sandalia y al mismo tiempo evitar esos ojos -Nee Hibiki-kun no te vi en casi una semana ¿Acaso tuviste tu primera misión C?- preguntó curiosa mientras caminaba descalza. Había lanzado su otra sandalia por haber resistido a sus ojos.

-Nop, terminó siendo una misión B cuando descubrimos que tenían una base de operaciones y rehenes, pero como ya sabes, el equipo 9 no se quedó de brazos cruzado, fuimos y competamos la misión como los ninjas que somos- En medio de esto varias veces casi toca el pecado del orgullo, una misión B siendo un genin salido de la academia era algo inaudito.

-Suge (genial)- respondio con estrellas en los ojos.

Ver esa cara aumento la gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza -En fin, me tengo que ir Xin, Jane (Adios)- Era oficial la necesidad de aprender el Shunshin, no solo era genial al extremo si no que también servía para escapar de situaciones incómodas y seguramente de ataques también.

Luego de correr en varías direcciones diferentes y dejando algunos kage bunshin atrás para dificultar el trastreo Hibiki llegó a las puertas del departamento de interrogación y tortura de ANBU, no era nada impresionante pero tampoco lo necesitaba, ya todos sabían lo que ocurría allí adentro haciéndolo de antemano tenebroso.

Cerca de allí se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellos rubios oscuros con un sobretodo negro identificandolo como un interrogador y una chica rubia platinada con una coleta alta y al frenteel cabello le caía sobre el ojo derecho, vestida de purpura y parecía muy alegre de hablar con el hombre.

-Ohayo Ino-san ¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó Hibiki curioso antes de ver al hombre que efectivamente se trataba de Inoichi

-Ohayo Hibiki-san, solo vine a visitar a mi papa ¿Y tu?- preguntó sonriendo por dentro ante la posibilidad de un chisme jugoso

-No tengo porque responder esa pregunta Ino-san- le respondió de la forma mas políticamente correcta posible

-Inoichi-sama- Acompañado de una reverencia, con esto saludó y despidió al jefe del clan Yamanaka antes de ingresar.

-Dime princesa ¿ustedes se conocen?- Le era extraño volver a encontrarse con ese "niño"

-Hai, es .. era nuestro compañero de salón-

-¿En serió? ¿Sabes algo de su equipo?-

-Esta en el equipo 9 junto con Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata, tienen como instructor a Tendo Morino-

El rostro de Inoichi perdió un poco de color, había rumores de que ya de por si estar en el equipo nueve estabas automáticamente maldito, aquel equipo desde que se formó tuvo la fama de perder de uno a todos sus genin incluyendo su sensei, envenenamiento, accidente, enfermedad o se encontraron con un ninja renegado, además se trataba de un equipo enfocado en el asesinato aunque nunca lo admitirían, inmediatamente sentía lastima por todos ellos, sabía que Hibiki haría lo posible para proteger a Naruto, pero poner a aquellos dos personajes y sumar a al cóctel a la heredera del famoso clan Hyuuga era pedir problemas a gritos.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE INTERROGACIÓN Y TORTURA**

En el interior del edificio todo, absolutamente todo estaba pintado de gris oscuro y las pocas cosas que no lo estaban eran grises metálicos u negro, siendo estos los colores favoritos de Greyson, mas que nada porque le recordaba su nombre original, Grey que significaba gris en ingles era para el mucho mas que un color depresivo, era la unión de dos opuestos en armonía, blanco y negro, buen y mal, pecado e inocencia, salvación y condenación.

Luego de 7 tranquilos años para pensar en la segunda oportunidad de vivir y las razones para ello lo volvieron filósofo haciéndole ver y apreciar muchas cosas que las personas dan por hechos.

En la puerta una secretaria joven de unos 20 años seguramente civil dejo de limarse las uñas para atender al joven ninja -Acaso estas buscando a alguno de tus padres pequeño- le preguntó con una sonrisa, difícil de saber si era falsa o verdadera.

-Soy huérfano señorita, vengo por asuntos oficiales con el permiso del Hokage mismo-

Tomando el papel que le ofreció con un rostro triste pensando en la cantidad de persona que como ella había perdido a sus padres a una joven edad.

-Si, el prisionero esta en la celda 458 pequeño, termina tus asuntos rápido, este no es un lugar para gente tan joven- la mujer era definitivamente mucho mejor que el 96% de los civiles.

-Soy un ninja señorita, estoy consiente de como funciona el mundo y pero prefiero encararlo de frente y no esperar a que el golpe sea peor de lo que ya es-

Sin decir mas el pequeño tomo el papel firmado por el Hokage para retirarse dejando a una deprimida mujer atrás, los ninjas podían hacer cosas increíbles pero a cambio tenían que dejar su inocencia atrás mucho antes de estar preparado para esto.

Caminando en los pasillos dejando un extraño pero agradable echo con cada paso que hacía, siendo interrumpido por algunos ocacionales gritos, lamentos y claramente falsas promesas de arrepentimiento por sus actos los cuales como tales caían en oidos sordos, ignorando todo aquello llegó hasta la celda extendiendo una mano hacia la manija la cual fue detenido por otra mano y antes de que supiera lo que pasara se encontraba en el piso, con una rodilla en la espalda y el brazo derecho en una palanca.

-¿Que piensas hacer genin? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes entrar aquí como si nada y hacer lo que se te plazca? ¿Tienes idea de la clase de persona que se encontrar detrás de esa puerta?- Una voz claramente femenina lo bombardeo con preguntas y con cada una de ellas reforzó su palanca haciendo creer que estaba apunto de perder el brazo.

-UGGGHHHHH, Se lo que estoy haciendo mujer, el hombre allí adentro es un bandido, vendedor de esclavas, un violador y quien sabe que mas, yo mismo fui quien lo entregó- Aquello solo empeoró la situación puesto que ella no creyó nada de lo que dijo aplicandole mas fuerza al brazo el cual juraba que estaba apunto de romperse

-Esperas que crea que un genin como tu, recién salido de la academia pueda capturar a alguien así, ¿acaso me tomas por estúpida?-

-Espera, espera, tengo un permiso escrito por el Hokage, bolsillo derecho, bolsillo derecho!-

Con dudas la mujer urgó por el bolsillo encontrando la nota, una vez que terminó de leerla lo dejó ir, rápidamente se reincorporó para mirar a su atacante, era una mujer de cabello purpura atado con una coleta alta de forma tal que parecía una piña, sobretodo marrón claro casi baige con una falda naranja oscura, pero lejos lo mas inquietante era que solo vestía con las mallas ninjas, nada de una remera, vendaje o un bra que tape su generoso pecho o al menos sus pezones.

-Disculpa gaki es que estaba apunto de atender a este bastardo, pero al parecer tienes permiso de mirar y participar así que considérate afortunado de ver trabajar a la segunda mejor interrogadora de toda la división, la Sexy y maravillosa Anko Mitarashi- había que remarcar que pasó de rascarse la nuca con una inocente sonrisa a estar en una pose moderadamente sexy colocándose de costado con las piernas en forma de cuatro y haciendo un gesto de victoria con la mano derecha mientras se mantenía ligeramente inclinada para delante dejando una mejor vista de sus senos.

No podía creer que alguien así pueda vivir con aquellas expectativas, tenía mas aspecto de dama de afecto negociable que de ninja -¿En serio? Prefiero pensar que tienes buenas habilidades y no que vas a excitar a los bastardos hasta el orgasmo para luego dejarlos con las ganas, eso si que sería frustrante ... Dije eso en voz alta ¿verdad?-

La mujer no parecía particularmente ofendida por aquel comentario pero si se sentía así lo escondía bien.

-Bien, gaki es hora de entrar y ver si puedes aprender una cosa o dos.

Cuatro horas después.

Anko y Hibiki se retiraban del edificio este último sacándose unos guantes de latex manchados de sangre e incinerándolo con una bola de fuego cortesía de Anko.

-Maldición gaki, eso si que fue cruel y efectivo, definitivamente me agradas y tienes talento para esto ¿Quien hubiera pensado en insertarle un vibrador por el trasero?-

-Créeme que tengo un par de cosas en reserva pero considerando lo que hizo creo que fue lo mas apropiado, el sujeto pensaba que era divertido violar a una mujer, ahora espero que entienda como se siente ser la mujer-

-Si, ahora algunos entienden como es estar del otro lado- Anko parecía furiosa, sus nudillos estaban blancos, parecía indicar que sabía de lo que hablaba pero no iba a presionar el tema.

-Ese fue uno de los casos de hoy, realmente fue impresionante ver como la gente empezaba a temblar ya con abrir la puerta y asomarte, debes de tener una conocida reputación Anko-san-

-Si, pero la cantidad de gente que hiciste hablar el día de hoy fue impresionante, sigues así también dejarás tu nombre por aquí gaki, por cierto no tienes problema si utilizo un par de tus trucos verdad?-

-Pero Ankooo-saan se suponía que yo tenía que aprender de tu no alrevez- lo bueno de ser niño nuevamente era que Grey podía actuar como uno haciendo todo el puchero y gimoteo que quería simplemente para parecer adorable

-jajaja, muy cierto gaki pero ¿sabes que? Si me encontrás en la tienda de dango que esta aquí bajando por la calle te invito a un par ¿esta bien?-

Luego de una imitación de los ojos del gato con botas le preguntó -¿De veritas, de veritas?-

Anko se rio un poco y le revolvió los pelos -te lo prometo Hibiki-kun, nos vemos-

Apenas se alejó lo suficiente como para romper la linea de visión un aldeano le shistó para que vaya a el discretamente

-Jovencito, aléjate de esa mujer es malvada- le dijo en un susurro el hombre con los seños fruncidos del desagrado por Anko

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-Ella fue la discípula de Orochimaru el Sannin traidor, incluso tiene la marca maldita que es una conección con su maestro, no es de confiar es tan ramera que te hincará los dientes cuando le des la espalda-

El veneno en el tono del sujeto me estaba poniendo furioso -Entonces asumo que nunca hablaste con ella para aclarar el asunto ¿verdad?-

Las cejas del hombre casi se unen -¿Para que hablarle? lo único que sale de su boca son mentiras y engaños-

Este hombre era un idiota que tenía que ser borrado del mapa, no iba a molestarse en razonar con el

-Escuché que hay dos personas que no me tengo que confiar, supongo que ella es una de los dos, no se quien es la otra se que tiene mi edad y que recientemente se convirtió en genin-

-Ha si, te refieres a ese demonio Uzumaki, no dejes que las apariencias te engañen parecerá un niño inofensivo pero es un demonio con piel humana-

El pobre bastardo se trago la carnada, el anzuelo y la linea.

-ANBU!- Exclamó grey, inmediatamente 4 hombres vestidos de negro y con mascaras aparecieron de la nada a mi alrededor -Este hombre acaba de romper la ley del tercero, ya saben que hacer-

Sin mirar atrás regresó a casa con una sonrisa morbosa en los labios al escuchar los gritos del hombre antes de que sea llevados por los agentes.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DEL EQUIPO 9**

Naruto se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba con múltiples gotas de sudor cayendo por su cuerpo.

-98 .. 99 .. 100!- Anunció antes de dejarse caer al suelo luego de una larga serie de abdominales y flexiones de brazos mientras que un ejercito de clones estaban haciendo el ejercicio de escalar arboles con los pies.

Un poco mas allá se encontraba Hinata tomando un pequeño descanso de su entrenamientos aunque no se sentía que mejorara en lo absoluto con el estilo de pelea familiar, no solo la hacía sentir frustrada con sigo misma pero también mataba su autoestima el desdén proveniente de su padre, cosa que ni su madre podía hacer nada para ayudarla, lo único que podía sentirla hacer mejor era la determinación que Naruto mostraba día a día deseando intensamente ser como el.

Una botella de agua fría toco las mejillas de Naruto, al voltearse se encontró con Hinata que le ofrecía de beber

-Ten Naruto-kun, es hora de que tomes un descanso-

Aceptando con una sonrisa los dos buscaron refugio del sol a los pies de un gran árbol disfrutando en la sombra las frescas brisas de la tarde mas cerca uno de otro de lo que hace menos de un mes se permitían estar del otro.

-Aun no puedo creer todo lo que pasó en nuestra misión-

-¿A que te refieres Hinata-chan?-

-Hemos tomado nuestra primer vida Naruto-kun, se que estuvo mal pero siento que no me siento tan asqueada como debería- le confesó la peliazul

-Lo se, yo también pienso lo mismo aun puedo sentir la sangre en mis manos, no se va no importa lo que haga como si estuviera en medio de un genjutsu ... Hinata-chan desde entonces me siento enfermo del estómago como si tuviera una docena de senbon clavándose una y otra vez-

-Me siento igual que tu al respecto ... pero ... aun no entiendo como Hibiki-kun pudo hacer todo eso, podía ver que sufría pero no dijo nada, simplemente continuó a pesar de todo, no creo que yo pueda ser capaz de algo así-

-No, creo que yo tampoco- suspira mirando el cielo dándole a este una mirada igual de azul -Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo me dijo algo: "Naruto, no importa lo que pase yo te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas pero eso no significa que cosas malas pasen simplemente haré de modo que puedas lidear con ellas"-

Sintiéndose mas cerca de conocer a su amado ninguno noto que sus manos se estaban tocando ligueramente

-Tienes suerte de tener alguien así Naruto-kun, tengo que admitir que estoy algo celosa-

Naruto se sentía confundido, ¿porque ella estaría celosa de el?

-No entiendo Hinata-chan, tu tienes todo un clan contigo, tus padres y una hermana menos ¿verdad?-

-S, si pero recuerda que estamos hablando de mi clan, mientras que la mayoría pertenese a la rama secundaria la principal es demasiado orgullosa para importarle, además mi padre y yo no estamos en los mejores términos, dice que soy débil y no ser indigna del puesto como futura cabeza del clan-

-¿QUE?- dijo saltando del asiento sobresaltando a la chica y cortando el contacto físico -No importa lo que diga tu padre, Hinata tu no eres débil, trabajas duro para obtener tus habilidades y no he visto que te hayas rendido en algo no importa si es una misión o entrenamiento, si alguien es débil es tu padre que no poder ver mas allá de su orgullo-

-Pero Naruto-kun no quiero soy debil pero no importa cuanto entreno no puedo mejorar-

-Entonces encuentra la manera de adaptar el estilo a algo mas compatible Hinata-chan-

-Pero Naruto-kun el estilo puño gentil es perfecto y maxima prioridad en nuestro clan, no puedo alterarlo-

-No estoy hablando de alterarlo, estoy hablando de que intentes crear un estilo propio Hinata-chan, he notado que el estilo necesita una postura estática y mucha fuerza de brazos, mientras que tu eres ágil y tienes mas destreza-

Era verdad, es justamente por eso que el estilo era para gente del elemento tierra no agua como ella.

-Crear mi propio estilo es algo muy arriesgado Naruto-kun, no se por donde comenzar o si es practico en una batalla-

Pensando en la situación quedó allí en su postura de concentración -Se, seguro es un problema pero siempre puedes pedirnos ayuda de Morino-sensei y a nii-san, estoy seguro que entre todos podemos hacer algo-

-Na ... Naruto-kun, gracias, muchas gracias- le agradeció con unas lágrimas asomándole por sus ojos.

Intentando romper con la escena los ojos azules de Naruto navegaron por el cielo ahora empezando a anaranjear

-Hinata-chan se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que regreses a casa-

Asintiendo se despidieron y caminaron de regreso a casa o en el caso de Naruto simplemente saltó de techo en techo hasta llegar a su hogar en donde una familiar figura de cabellos castaños estaba entrando

-Nii-san, ya regresé- avisó entrando zumbando a la casa antes de que Hibiki cierre la puerta detrás de el

-Yo, Naruto recuerda que es tu turno de preparar la cena y recuerda nada de ramen-

El recordatorio hizo gemir al genin, pero era un mal necesario ¿Porque desperdiciar los talentos culinaria de Naruto en algo tan simple como ramen? No que quisiera ofender a Teuchi y Kami lo prohíba Ayane pero un nombre no puede vivir de ramen y agua sin importar lo que diga Naruto al respecto.

Luego de una buena cena los dos se encontraban satisfechos y con estómago feliz -Nee, Naruto estoy planeando salir un rato esta noche, así que si escuchas la puerta en medio de la noche seguramente soy yo- El cual respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, sabía que tramaba algo pero era mejor dejarlo ser.

Una cálida ducha mas tarde los dos residentes partían camino, uno para su cama y luego al mundo de los sueños, mientras que el otro iba en camino a un bar ninja bajo un henge para parecer mucho mayor

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gustó? Los comentarios serán apreciados.

**AVISO:** Estoy planeando reeditar los primeros capitulos, uno de los mayores cambios además del número de palabras es la forma de morir de Hibiki, la enfermedad era una idea la cual en un descuido propio quedo sin modificar


	14. Sake y agua

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o simplemente Grey) que es el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

_"piensa"_

-dice-

**-Jutsu/demon speaking-**

_**Capitulo 14: Sake y agua**_

Nuevamente bajo la apariencia de un típico chunin de cortesía de un henge Greyson entró a un bar bien colocado en el distrito de los ninjas, uno podía casi esperarse de que haya una pelea adentro pero parecía que la noche era tranquila o tal vez la gente no estaba lo suficientemente ebria.

Encontrando lugar libre en la barra se dejo caer en el asiento y esperó a que el barman lo notara, en menos de un minuto lo tenía encima, un hombre en sus cuarenta y tardes, su cabello color caoba mostraba numerosas canas acompañados con ojos cansados y tristes de color grises miraron directamente a los castaños.

-Nunca antes te he visto por aquí-

Asintiendo con la cabeza el genin lo miró –Vengo de una misión B en donde maté a mas de 60 personas, creo que me merezco un trago para espantar la memoria-

Una de las cosas que tenían los shinobis es que no tenían vergüenza de admitir que había matado a alguien, sin decir mas saco un tazón y vertió una buena cantidad de sake, ya por olor podías saber que era de buena calidad y de gran potencia.

-Esta va por la casa- le dijo el hombre antes ir a atender a otros clientes dejándolo solo con la bebida.

Mirando la bebida con tal intensidad que podía verse reflejado levantó el tazón con ambas manos hasta la altura de sus ojos –Por los caidos, Salud- dijo suavemente antes de tomar todo el trago de un sorbo saboreando el ardiente sabor del alcohol pasando por su boca, garganta y luego a su estómago en donde se quedó esparciendo todo su calor al cuerpo de consumidor.

A pesar de que aquello era altamente poético la verdad es que casi se muere por la potencia de la bebida, los ojos de Grey se agrandaron y empezó a tocer como si se estuviera muriendo de una gripe ganándose la burla de todos los que se encontraban allí.

-¿Qué pasa niño bonito? ¿Acaso no puedes tolerar tu bebida? ¿Por qué no te vas con tu mami y le pides el beso de las buenas noches?- Preguntó un chunin que obviamente no sentía mucho amor propio

-Porque nunca la conocí, murió cuando era un bebe protegiéndome de unos bandidos- Le respondí cerrando su boca por el momento -señor una botella pequeña y fría porfavor- le pidió barman, el cual rápidamente saco una botella y la colocó frente de el.

-Es la primera vez que alguien le cierra la boca de esa manera, y encima de forma educada, por eso la botella es gratis- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero rápidamente desapareció al reanudar su trabajo.

Reanudando el trabajo de intoxicación se encontraba por la mitad de su segunda botella cuando las puerta del bar se abrieron de forma estrepitosa dejando paso a una kunoichi de pelo purpura atado en forma de piña y sobretodo baige.

La reina del desastre Anko acaba de entrar en el edificio.

Sin mirar para ningún lado se sentó entre medio de Greyson y otro chunin, que al verla allí se levantó, pagó y se retiró del local mientras que la interrogadora le gritaba al barman -Anciano dame una botella!- le gritó al hombre el cual estaba honestamente ocupado –¿Quieres compartir un poco mientras esperas?- le preguntó pasándole el tazón con un poco de sake frío.

Un flash mas tarde el rostro de sorpresa de la mujer quedó inmortalizado en una foto para futuros relatos, aquello no duró mucho, rápidamente su cara se distorsionó de la ira –¿Acaso era una broma?- le grito ganándose la mirada de todos los que estaban al rango de oido, algunos empezaron a apostar en base del dolor que el niño bonito iba a sufrir.

-No era una broma Anko-san simplemente pensé que era un momento de fotografía, pero si quieres puedes puedo comprarte un par botellas como disculpa- Aquello calmó rápidamente a la mujer que estaba a punto de saltarle encima como una serpiente, y esa mañana supo que jamás tenía que dejar que eso ocurra.

-Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas niño bonito- le dijo entredientes –Tienes suerte que vine de buen humor- Todos en el bar estaban enojados porque no nadie logró ninguna ganancia por la ausencia de violencia

-Pues gracias, tu tampoco estas mal Anko-san- Todos en el local tuvieron que buscar sus mandibulas en el piso, nuevamente la cámara entró en acción tomando otra fotografía de la gente en el local, no podía esperar a contarle a Naruto lo que había ocurrido.

La mujer en cuestión no podía creerlo, nunca antes un hombre se había comportado de esa manera con ella, primero que nada no le molestaba su cercanía y luego le estaba buscando las cosquillas, largando una carcajada palmeó la espalda de Greyson haciendo que casi se encuentre cara a cara con la barra –No se quien eres pero me agradas, anciano empieza a traer el sake-

Media hora después Anko se había bajado su séptima botella mediana como si fuera agua, mientras que el estaba terminando su tercera botella pequeña y listo para irse a la cama, aunque no hablaron casi nada en concreto había un cómodo silencio entre ellos interrumpido por algún que otro grito de alegría de la interrogadara y algún que otro relato de las tortura que llevaron juntos esta mañana

-Tenías que haber visto a ese enano nunca había visto alguien hacer cosas así, por ejemplo, en un sujeto que se negaba a hablar le comenté que tenía el trasero mas cerrado que una caja fuerte ¿y sabes lo que hizo? Agarró un guante de latex y empezó a insertar su mano dentro del trasero del sujeto haciéndolo llorara y gemir, pero no estoy segura de que si era de dolor o placer-

Recordando la escena empezó a reírse con ganas, un punto que no había comentado fue que mientras estaba adentro hacía presión sobre su próstata para causarle placer con la intención de hacerle pensar que le gustaba el anal por lo tanto que era homosexual causando mas confusión.

-Parece que tienes a un pequeño con potencial de interrogador- le comentó haciéndose pasar por un chunin normal, aunque de normal parecía no tener nada considerando como interactuaba con esa mujer.

-Si, tienes razón y ahora que lo pienso te pareces mucho a el- Ahora que estaba mas ebria y relajada podía notar que aquella apariencia era la que seguramente tendría en unos años si es que era igual que en su vida anterior.

El alcohol estaban haciendo sus efectos, ahora se encontraba meciéndose suavemente de atrás para adelante con un rubor en las mejillas –Anko, estas demasiado ebria, es mejor que vayas a casa- le recomendé pagando mi cuenta y las botellas prometidas

-geez, no intentes ponerte fresco conmigo chunin, aun te falta un algo camino antes de intentar algo conmigo-

-Pues lamento corregirte pero la última vez que me fijé no eres mi novia, así que no tengo esa clase de interés contigo- le respondió saliendo primero del bar y rápidamente bajó por la calle

-Hey- le dijo voz detrás de el, Anko se movía hacia el con dificultad -¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a casa?- le preguntó con una aliento cargado de sake.

Suspiro antes de contestar -Esta bien, pero no intentes nada raro ¿ok?- Luego de asentir con la cabeza siguieron camino en el cual se encontraron a varios ebrios que regresaban a casa o simplemente caminaban y bailaban en la calle mientras continuaban bebiendo con pésimos modales, solo eramos otro par de borrachos hasta que uno notó a la interrogadora.

-Vaya, vaya si es la ramera de las serpientes y parece que decidió llevarse una presa a casa- Una kunai de cortesía de Anko y Grey en ambos lados de la cabeza silenciaron al ignorante antes de seguir camino.

Ambos continuaron camino hasta lo que parecía un departamento mediano en la zona media-baja del distrito en donde una patrulla de mas cuatro chunin sin nombre y con demasiado alcohol en la sangre pensaron que sería buena idea ponerle un uso al cuerpo de la tan llamada ramera de la serpientes.

-Oye ramera, ¿porque no vienes con nosotros y pruebas nuestras serpientes?- preguntaron intentando retenerla a ella y a Hibiki por la espalda, aun con la ligera intoxicación del genin aun se podía mover con excelente velocidad y coordinación, también el hecho de que aquella escena fuera tan parecida ayudó a purgar su sistema con una buena dosis de ira y brutalidad.

Sin compasión apretó los joyas de la familia al iluso que intentó restringirlo, al ver a su compañero en problemas un segundo intentó intervino -Maldito- le grito al tiempo que esquivaba una patada una patada al pecho, intentó golpearlo a la cara pero para esquivarlo tuvo que dejar ir a su cautivo el cual simplemente se rodillo en el piso del dolor una vez que fue liberado.

Ahora los dos estaban en un pequeña batalla de taijutsu mientras que el chunin intentaba atacar con músculos y velocidad pero era áltamente inestable

_"esto debería ser fácil"_ tenía confianza en sus habilidades, las suficientes como para derrotar a un inexperto chunin ebrio, de haber estado en plenas capacidades seguramente tendría problemas.

Rápidos y precisos golpes fueron suficientes para detener al atacante golpeando en la base de los brazos y patearle las piernas con las que intentaba golpearlo

_"Tengo que acabar con esto"_ rápidamente agarró la cabeza de su adversario y con un salto conectó su rodilla con su frente dejándolo aturdido, aquel momento lo utilizó para neutralizarlo efectivamente una patada en las joyas de la familia, no era bonito o limpio pero hacía su trabajo con los efectos deseados

Mientras tanto Anko se recuperó rápidamente de su estado ante la agresión, rápidamente se liberó del agarre alzando la mano en el aire continuando el movimiento de los dos brazos en el mismo sentido para atacar al igual que Grey en sus partes privadas para encontrarse con que usaba protección para aquella área.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de tocarme?- le preguntó lamiéndose los labios, solo era una distracción para que su compañero lograra atacarla por la espalda.

Rapidamente dio una vuelta de 360 grados para arrojarle una senbon al chunin que intentaba escabillirle y usar el momentum para darle una patada giratoria en la cabeza.

-Maldita perra- le vociferó pero no pudo continuar peleando la cabeza lo estaba matando del dolor y estaba desorientado, ahora se encontraba enrollado con una serpiente alrededor de su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente restringido.

Unos aplausos se escuchaban detrás de ella, era Hibiki que estaba aplaudiendo con cuerda ninja en la mano -Parece que hoy fue un día muy excitante no es así Anko-chan?- mientras hablaba empezó a atar a los adoloridos criminales -Oh y esto es por llamarla ramera- les anunció antes de patearlos en la cabeza para que entiendan la lección.

-Así es, parece que los problemas y la diversión te sigue chunin-kun, por cierto ¿Como te llamas?- en sus mejillas había un ligero rubor por el sufijo cariñoso -chan.

-Shirohane- le respondió sacando nuevamente su cámara y tomándole una foto a la escena.

-Shirohane ¿que mas?-

-Solo podrás saber eso por hoy, vamos que aun tengo que acompañarte a casa-

-Pero si vivo allí- le señalando un departamento a menos de 30 metros de ellos -Además me tienes que decir como te llamas-

-Buenas noches Anko-chan- Grey salió disparado a un callejón oscuro en donde se convirtió en un gato callejero que saltaba sobre un tacho de basura con un henge, rápidamente detrás de el apareció la kunoichi

-Desapareció, oh kami perdí el rastro de un simple chunin- suspiro -Parece que no estoy entrenando lo suficiente- sin mas miramientos se fue a su casa mientras que el gato saltó a los techos de las casas en rumbo a su hogar, la ducha y luego su cama.

**DEPARTAMENTO**** DE ANKO**

Aun algo confundida de como le pudieron dar el esquivazo de esa manera entró a su casa en donde encontró a su compañero de departamento Kurenai Yuhi, la doncella de los genjutsu y la reina de hielo.

-Anko! te había dicho que me esperaras para ir a tomar pero me encuentro con que te fuiste sin esperarme o decirme a donde te fuiste- le reprochó semi-embria

-Sush kun-chan, te tardaste mucho, además espera a que te cuente lo que pasó- Anko se veía contenta y no la sádicamente contenta, estaba feliz y excitada

-Espero que valga la pena- dijo en tono amenazante antes de ir a la heladera por una botella grande de sake

-Pues hoy me encontré con el hombre mas inusual y misterioso que jamas conocí- Ahora empezaba a ser mas interesante

-Cuenta mujer-

Anko empezó a contar todo lo que ocurrió, al principio pensó que era un pervertido como todos los demás, sacar una foto de alguien así solo podía ser usado para satisfacer las perversiones masculinas aunque rápidamente deshecho esa teoría, al parecer en verdad buscaba captar momentos de fotografías, sospechaba de sus intenciones con Anko pero todo indicaba que el estaba mas preocupado por que ella lo "atacara" a el que al revez pero de todas formas la ayudó a pesar de que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad era raro encontrar alguien que sea cortez, caballeroso.

Al llegar a la parte de la pelea los dientes y los puños de Kurenai estaban blancos de furia, sabía que ella era capaz de derrotar a unos simples debiluchos pero si estaba mas ebria o eran jounin seguramente lo habría hecho cosas imperdonables, otra cosa que había para remarcar era que el muchacho este tampoco le gustaba la idea de que ellos la tocaran sin permiso, y para finalizar el relato la forma que desapareció.

-¿Crees que pueda ser un espía?-

-No lo creo, de todas formas nunca hablamos de nada de interés y por lo que pude ver aunque me pone un poco nervosa la facilidad con la que apuntó a sus "zonas masculina" lo que me hace sospechar que esta entrenando en el área de asesinato-

-Pues parece alguien decente pero de todos formas mantén un ojo abierto por su lo vuelves a ver.

-Oh, una cosa mas, antes de irse me llamo Anko-chan ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo excitada pataleando el aire como una colegiala

-Gosh que grandioso día que tuve hoy primero ... - los ojos de la jounin se agrandaron y alertaron a su compañero

-Anko ¿que ocurre?-

-Shirohane, ahora que recuerdo hoy vino a la sala de interrogación un genin que se llamaba Shirohane, Shirohane Hibiki-

-¿Acaso es el hermano mayor?- En su mente muchas sospechas empezaron a formarse

-Ahora lo entiendo, deben ser hermanos por lo mucho que se parecen, mira- Anko hizo un henge del pequeño Hibiki y luego del Hibiki en forma adulta, mentalmente Kurenai estaba babeando con la visión de la versión joven adulto de Hibiki pero no dijo nada por unos segundos.

-Si, definitivamente son iguales, deben ser hermanos pero de todas formas opino que deberías informar esto al Hokage simplemente para estar seguro-

-Moou Nai-chan si tanto lo quieres podemos compartirlo una noche- El comentario hizo ruborizar a la doncella de los genjutsu

-Creo que tomaste suficiente Anko, hora de ir a la cama-intentó mantener el tono autoritario pero parte de ella no le parecía tan mala idea pero aquella era algo pervertido

Poniendole fin a la conversación la Jounin se dirigió a la cama en donde pensaba un poco mas como se sentiría traer a alguien a su cama

_"Kurenai mala, kurenai mala, no tienes que pensar esas cosas"_ intentando convencerse de que que aquello mas se fue poco a poco durmiendo

_"Kami, si puedes hacer que una persona así pueda quedarse a mi lado te le agradecería con todo mi corazón"_ pensó la doncella de las serpientes con una lágrima escapando de sus ojos con su profundo deseo de encontrar a su hombre especial.

_"Geez, que noche, no puedo creer que Anko no pueda haber reconocido que tenia un henge encima, ¿o tal vez si lo sabía pero no dijo nada? No importa tengo que dormir porque seguro que mañana habrá algo especial" _pensó Greyson quedando dormido sobre su futon con una sonrisa en sus labios

**Mañana siguiente **

Luego de un fuerte y sin ramen para Naruto los genin salieron saltando de casa en casa hasta el área de entrenamiento

-¿Como pasaste la noche nii-san?- La curiosidad del rubio había llegado a su límite cuando estaban a medio camino

-Historia corta, bebí con una jounin que conocí esa misma mañana, la acompañé a casa porque estaba demasiado ebria para caminar en linea reacta, cuando estábamos apunto de llegar unos chunin pensaron que era buena idea intentar agredirnos, los pateamos el trasero, luego nos separamos y nos fuimos a casa- En medio del camino unos civiles los miraron con odio, ambos simplemente le mostraron el dedo medio mientras saltaban sin que aquello interrumpiera su marcha.

Luego de unos pocos minutos llegaron a su objetivo en donde Hinata se encontraba practicando un kata de su estilo familial, pero algo llamó la atención de Grey y era que estaba moviendo las piernas mas de lo normal de forma torpe todavía pero aquello indicaba que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

-Yo/ buenos días Hinata-chan- saludaron Grey y Naruto respectivamente

Detuvo su forma para saludarnos con una ligera inclinación -Buenos días Naruto-kun, buenos días Hibiki-kun Ano, Naruto-kun ¿ya le contaste?-

Confundido Grey miró a Naruto el cual hizo un facepalm -Lo siento me olvidé, no es que tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con el, discúlpame- con esa cara de disculpa, sonrisa y la forma que se rasca la cabeza solo una madre que quiere enseñarle una lección a su hijo podría seguir enojada, no podía creer la cantidad de veces que lograron salirse con la suya.

Por unos segundos ella le frunció el ceño cosa que Naruto captó sin necesidad de terceros -Hibiki-nii-san lo que Hinata-chan quería pedirte es si podrías ayudarla a crear un estilo basado en el puño gentil para adaptarlo a la agilidad natural de Hinata-chan-

-A ver si entiendo, quieren crear un estilo- los dos afirmaron -Modificando un estilo que su familia ciegamente llama perfecto- afirmaciones -Para adaptarlo a las necesidades de Hinata- mas afirmaciones -No creo que vaya a funcionar- La cara de ambos no podrían creer que Hibiki rechazara la idea

-Crear un estilo nuevo basándose en el puño gentil significa ir en contra de los ideales perfeccionistas de tu clan, por como lo veo yo hay dos posibles resultados: Que seas aceptada y que dejan de verte como un fracaso al encontrar tu fuerte, o la mas probable es que piensen que eres un fracaso, por lo que decidiste a usar una versión bastardizada el estilo posiblemente haciendo que te quiten el titulo de heredera y quien sabe que mas-

Las palabras fueron duras pero realistas, Hinata miró a sus pies perdiendo la confianza que estaba intentando recolectar, fácilmente pudo imaginarse como su padre la menospreciaría y como le quitarían el titulo de heredera del clan, lo mismo ocurriría con su hermano al parecer compartían la misma "debilidad"

-Es por eso que te ayudaré-

-EH?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos -Pero si dijiste que - Naruto quiso continuar pero fue interrumpido por Grey

-Se lo que dije, pero si las cosas continúan así esto ocurrirá de todas formas, así que es mejor tomar esta oportunidad y aprovecharla, solo tenemos que trabajar mas duro si queremos hacer algo que sea práctico y que gane el respecto de tu padre, ahora mismo es la única forma en que puedes llegar a ser la cabeza del clan y cumplir con tu sueño, Hinata esto es algo que solo tú puedes lograr-

Un calor extraño se desarrolló en el estómago de Hinata, alzó la vista hasta los ojos de Hibiki el cual le asintió con la cabeza, luego giró hacia Naruto y sus ojos azulados que también le asintió y sonrió, no estaba seguro que era lo que sentía pero definitivamente era agradable.

Dando una paso al frente Naruto extendió un brazo al centro del grupo -Yo, Uzumaki Naruto te prometo que te ayudaré a alcanzar tus sueños y no retrocederé a mi palabra porque ese es mi camino ninja-

Entendiendo la motivación del rubio Greyson también dio un paso para adelante y colocó su mano encima de la de Naruto -Yo, Shirohane Hibiki te prometo que te ayudaré a alcanzar tus sueños no importa la que cueste porque ayudar a los que necesiten mi ayuda es mi camino ninja-

El estómago de Hinata estaba en llama en aquella muestra de afecto incondicional, estaban dispuestos a ponerse en el fuego con ella a pesar de que solo llevan un poco mas de dos meses, sintiendo como su paso dejaba de ser tan tímido avanzó hacia las manos y colocó su mano encima -Yo, Hyuuga Hinata les agradezco y los prometo que nunca me daré por vencida porque ese es mi camino ninja-

Mirándose entre ellos con determinación hacia el futuro alzaron sus manos en HIP HIP HURRAY antes de reír alegremente, contentos de poder contar uno con el otro como su fueran hermanos y hermanas, lamentablemente la celebración fue interrumpida cuando dos shuriken y una kunai volaron directamente contra un árbol cercano en donde una figura se vio obligada a bajar descendiendo hasta detrás de otro árbol, ahora los tres estaban listos para la pelea con sus respectivas posiciones de combate

-Están mejorando mis pequeños genin- La figura de Morino se hizo visible

-Ah, es usted Morino-sensei, que susto me dio- Naruto regresó a su posición relajada al igual que Hinata pero Hibiki aun seguía igual

-No bajen la guardia, Hinata inspecciona el área con tus ojos, AHORA- Ante el comando Hinata activó sus ojos.

-SALTEN- Ante el comando de Hinata los tres saltaron evitando el alambre ninja que estaba a punto de atrapar sus pies.

-Rueden- Sin cuestionar obedecieron quedando algo separados los unos de los otros, de la tierra exactamente en donde estaban emergió un Morino los cuales arrojaron una kunai a gran velocidad a cada uno de ellos los cuales fueron evadidos con facilidad antes de encontrarse con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con cada uno de ellos.

Hinata actuó primera cargando sus palmas con chakra y empezando a atacar los puntos de chakra lamentablemente aquello no significó que fuera fácil de lograr, los golpes eran precisos pero la experiencia y agilidad del hombre eran superiores logrando que se coloque fuerza de su rango de alcance debido a sus cortos brazos.

Naruto fue el segundo que utilizó sus clones de sombra para crear dos clones, al aproximarse los clones saltaron a la espalda del original y nuevamente saltaron a diferentes alturas con el objetivo de atacar su parte superior, media y baja al mismo tiempo, pero lamentablemente no lo suficientemente rápido, antes de que lograran conectar dio un paso para el costado y pateó la costilla de uno de los clones haciendo que se disipe, ahora estaban Naruto y un clon peleando con un Morino.

Tercero pero por muy poco Greyson atacó directo al pecho, el impacto fue absorbido por el brazo pero algo andaba mal porque Hibiki estaba sonriendo -Caíste- antes de que entienda a los que se refería las garras que tenía por arma se extendieron clavándose en el brazo el cual escapó con una no tan pequeña lastimadura, ahora Hibiki tenía la ventaja.

Mientras la pelea de Hinata continuaba notaba como lentamente se estaba cansando no solo en energía si no que también de su estilo, la ponía tensa y rígida haciéndole mucho mas difícil moverse, por lo menos estaba manteniendo los ataques a raya pero los suyos no podían alcanzarlo por lo que era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que haya un golpe que no pueda bloquear haga terminar la batalla antes de que se quede sin energía.

Naruto estaba teniendo una buena pelea al estilo Uzumaki, aquello significaba que luego de un par de golpes bien colocados aprendió a bloquear efectivamente ese puño o patada, Naruto mas que artista marcial era un luchador callejero que aprendía con práctica sólida y pura haciéndolo lentamente una fuerza imparable, sin mencionar la ayuda de su pequeño residente que le daba un pequeño empujón constante, las cosas estaban bien de ese lado considerando lo circunstancial.

Hibiki le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza a lo que el suponía que era un clon de sombra de su sensei, no solo la ventaja inicial de la herida le daba algo mas de terreno para trabajar si que también utilizaba sus propios clones de sombra, armas y jutsus de sustitución para mover al original, era difícil saber cual era cual porque hasta entre ellos se sustituían, pero mas importante que no sepa donde esta el original, OH otra cosa de los clones de sombras, son excelentes kamikazes especialmente cuando tienen pegadas algunas notas explosivas al cuerpo.

Unas explosiones después Hibiki dio por terminada su pelea, era hora de ayudar a Hinata que se veía en mas problemas, en su camino dejó a un par de clones para asistir a Naruto.

-Hibiki-kun, ayúdame a sitiarlo- Con un gesto afirmativo creo un clon, los dos realizaron un henge para tomar apariencias adultas, el original se colocó detrás de el clon y este se sustituyó con el clon de Morino, aprovechando el momento lo agarró por la espalda dejándole a Hinata la vía libre para golpear el corazón del clon destruyéndolo efectivamente.

La pelea de Naruto empezó a escalar, de puños a kunai y luego su katana, era un poco grande y pesada para alguien de su tamaño seguramente sería ideal para a alguien un poco mas adulto pero el podía manejarlo con relativa facilidad, el recorrido de la espada aunque solo corte el aire no eran poco de pavo, tenían fuerza velocidad y precisión, se notaba que estaba incómodo con la técnica pero podía dar pelea, lo único que evitaba que el clon se disperse era su extensa experiencia y agilidad con los kunai que simplemente mantenían a raya el ataque de los cinco clones espadachines que estaban empezando a desgastar inquietantemente sus cuchillas, la ayuda de Greyson no fue necesaria cuando los clones lograron atrapar el pie del clon rediciendo su movimiento resultando en su disperción.

Un aplauso se escuchó mientras su sensei se acercaba -Mis alumnos, estoy simplemente orgulloso de ustedes- le dijo secándose una lágrima imaginaria -Esos clones de sombra eran de nivel bajo chunin y pudieron derrotarlos por los medios que consideraron necesarios, es por eso que ahora los enseñaré un ejercicio de control de chakra y luego de eso empezaré a enseñarles jutsus-

El grito de "YEIII" de Naruto fue ensordecerdor, en el mismo lugar se puso a bailar un poco y dar saltos de alegría, Hbiki también estaba emocionado por aprender jutsus pero tenía que esperar un poco mas

-Naaruuutooo- El tono peligroso del tan amado nii-san de Naruto logró calmarlo lo suficiente para permitirlo a Morino continuar con su explicación.

-Gracias, ahora síganme- Son decir nada mas el equipo 9 continuó hasta un pequeño estanque en donde había unos patitos nadando cerca del centro de la superficie, unas caña en el lado oeste,

-Ahora les enseñaré a caminar sobre el agua, para lograrlo tendran que colocar mas chakra en nuestros pies pero hay un truco, y es que el agua no es estable por lo que tienen que adaptarse el continuo cambio requerido- Con esto Hibiki oficialmente agarró su libro de física y lo arrojó por la ventana de su mente.

-Si logran hacer este ejercicio exitosamente durante 10 minutos sin para estarán mas que listos para comenzar a utilizar jutsus- Saliendo disparado Naruto llenó sus pies de chakra antes de entrar al agua, como resultado el líquido explotó bajo sus pies mandándolo de regreso al grupo, solo que ahora acostado en el piso.

-Naruto, ¿Qué te dije sobre ser impaciente con algo nuevo?- le preguntó Grey con una mirada dura y los brazos en forma de jarra

-Que tengo que tener cuidado o me puedo lastimar- le respondió ganándose una patada en las costillas, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para que entendiera

-Si lo recuerdas entonces no lo hagas recuerda que somos shinobi tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos y decimos- le recordó una vez mas a Naruto pero el siempre tiraba la precaución al viento.

Ahora le tocaba a Hinata la cual se concentró poniendo sus manos en posición de carnero para juntar la cantidad que necesitaba para el ejercicio, lentamente colocó un pie en el agua hasta que estaba convencida de que podía aguantar el peso, lentamente dio otro paso, otro y luego uno mas antes de quedarse allí en donde no parecía muy profundo, con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en lograr el ejercicio de una sola vez.

Hinata llevaba a su septimo minuto cuando empezó a tener problemas con su control, Morino simplemente observaba mientras que Hibiki tapaba la boca de Naruto que intentaba decir unas palabras de aliento pero seguramente eso le haría perder la concentración.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 .. Tiempo- avisó Morino, en su descuido Hibiki soltó a Naruto cuando liberaba el aire que estaba conteniendo –Bien hecho Hinata-chan- exclamó Naruto, como era de esperarse Hinata abrió los ojos para mirarlo haciendo que pierda la concentración –KYAA- con un grito realmente adorable y femenino Hinata cayó al agua en donde momentos quedo empapada y admás con las piernas abiertas en su dirección, otra cosa que llamó la atención de todos los hombres, al parecer Hinata no solo estaba tenía unos buenos bustos los cuales lograba tapar con su ropa si no que también parecía que estaban siendo comprimidos con un vendaje fuertemente ajustado.

_"GUUUAUUUUU"_ pensaron dos de los tres hombres mientras que Naruto vociferó su preocupación -Hinata-chan ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó ligeramente sonrojado al verla en ese estado, si no lo estuviera seguramente era gay.

-Ha, Hai- responedió lentándose sin darse cuenta de la postura en la que estaba y porque los demas lo miraban de esa forma, estaba evidentemente cansada y su respiración era pesada, seguramente no duraría un minutos mas antes de caer rendida.

_"demonios, perdí mi oportunidad de fotografía, tal vez sea lo mejor, era un momento bastante pervertido, pero tendría mas material para tomarle el pelo o posible y dulce chantaje mhhh las posibilidades"_ pensó Greyson antes de concentrarse en su tarea en mano.

"Se que tengo mucho chakra, en caso contrario no podría hacer tantos clones y si los clones distribuyen mi chakra en iguales partes si lo divido en múltiples partes lograré practicar mas y alcanzar mi objetivo y perfeccionarlo a medido que los clones fallen o se queden sin jugo"

Recurriendo a la técnica favorita del dúo unos 30 clones aparecieron alrededor de Hibiki -Muy bien chichos, recuerden concéntrense-

Muy bien muchachos recuerden, concéntrense en sus pies y si notan que están a punto de caer o quedar sin reservas dispérsense, no quiero arriesgar a los otros clones- El grupo le sonrió y afirmaron con la cabeza -Ahora formen una figura 5 por 6 mantengan distancia y no rompan filas-

El grupo se formó rápidamente y siguieron el ejemplo de Hinata de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en sus pies antes de empezar a caminar, generando una pequeña corriente de aire alrededor de los pies de cada uno de ellos la formación estaba lista para avanzar mientras que el original se mantenía junto al grupo.

La primera oleada cruzó exitosamente hasta casi el otro extremo de la superficie líquida, luego de unos pocos segundos todos empezaron a tener problemas de estabilidad en menor o mayor medida causando la caída de dos de ellos cuyas memoria ayudaron a grupo a estabilizarse pero no demasiado.

La segunda oleada se preparó para avanzar y se quedó a un poco más de un metro detrás del primer grupo teniendo ligeras dificultades exactamente que el primer grupo pero un poco menos graves.

Antes de que el tercer grupo avance otro clon de la primera fila cayó reforzando a los demás ligeramente aunque no lo suficiente, antes de que llegaran a su lugar otro clon de la primera y segundo grupo cayeron.

El cuarto grupo no se hizo esperar, seguidos por el quinto, cuando el sexto avanzó solo quedaba 1 clon del segundo y ninguno del primero.

Los minutos pasaron tomándose con ellos de dos a tres clones y por cada clon disipado pequeños cambios ocurría para bien

-Tiempo- Gritó Morino deteniendo el tiempo del reloj, solo quedaban tres clones de pie y con los ojos abiertos acostumbrándose a caminar por la superficie los cuales inmediatamente se disiparon dándole al original toda la experiencia, además de quedándose seco y seguro en la tierra

-Buen trabajo Hibiki-kun, ese fue un excelente ejemplo de cómo utilizar los clones de sombras y sus propiedades como herramienta de aprendizaje, pero solo para estar seguros me gustaría ver si puedes correr en el agua-

El alumno asintió y corrió hasta la superficie del agua para seguir corriendo como si estuviera en tierra sólida, luego de una vuelta regresó al punto de partida estando relativamente fresco considerando las aproximadamente 3 horas de entrenamiento comprimidas en 10 minutos considerando las duración de los clones.

-Muy bien, estas listo para jutsus, ahora solo falta Naruto-kun, ahora intenta todas las veces necesarias hasta que lo logres- El joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza listo para ir al agua deteniéndose momentos antes de pisar en ella, pensó en lo que pasaría si se volvía a arrojar de cabeza.

-Jutsu clones de sombras- exclamó usando formando la famosa cruz con sus dedos, ahora en lugar de 30 como Hibiki había 100 Narutos, generando una sonrisa en el rostro de los presentes, Naruto estaba usando cada vez mas la cabeza para pensar en lugar de dar cabezazos con ella.

-Muy bien clones hagan lo mismo que Hibiki-nii-san, grupos de 10 por 10 en caso de que alguno enfrente desaparezca tomen su lugar y crearé mas clones para que tomen el espacio vacío-

10 Minutos y unos 1359 clones mas tarde en una demostración de perseverancia y penosos fallos épicos de Naruto cuyas copias apenas lograban caminar unos pasos en el agua antes de hundirse como piedras logró dominar el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua dejándolo exhausto.

_"Monstruos, este equipo esta forma de monstruos de puro talento y trabajo duro, Hibiki sabe usar la cabeza a la hora de pelear y aprender, Naruto aprende de sus errores con gran velocidad, Hinata esta ganando confianza sacando a la luz sus verdadera habilidades, este equipo llegará mas lejos que ningún otro, solo espero que en el camino rompamos la maldición del equipo 9"_

-Excelente, realmente excelente- los felicitó aplaudiendo con entusiasmo -Nunca pensé que lo lograría tan rápidamente, ahora descansen para recuperar sus energías porque en una hora les enseñaré su primer jutsu- Naruto como siempre saltaba de la felicidad hasta que miró a si nii-san haciendo que se calme y se acueste a descanzar.

-Morino-sensei- llamó Greyson levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela

-Si Hibiki ¿Que ocurre?-

-Quería saber si es posible que ...- el resto se lo susurró al oído automáticamente apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

Algunos de ustedes pensarán que dominaron el ejercicio demaciado rápido y puede ser que sea así que recuerden que Naruto y Hibiki entrenaron mucho para un mejor dominio del chakra además de cortar sus monto máximo haciendo todo mas fácil y en cuanto a Hinata es la misma idea pero ella tiene mucho mas talento natural

¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gustó? Los comentarios serán apreciados, estos son muy importantes para los escritores.

**AVISO:** Estoy planeando reeditar los primeros capitulos, uno de los mayores cambios además del número de palabras es la forma de morir de Hibiki, la enfermedad era una idea la cual en un descuido propio quedo sin modificar


	15. Estilos, técnicas y citas

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o simplemente Grey) que es el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

_"piensa"_

-dice-

**-Jutsu/demon hablando-**

_**Capitulo 15: Estilos, técnicas y citas**_

Hace un mes que el equipo empezó a entrenar con los jutsus que aprendieron y sus aplicaciones practicas en un campo de batalla forzando a los genin a progresar de forma exponencial acorde con el desafío, ahora mismo estaban detrás de un muro de tierra creado por Greyson para proteger al grupo de un jutsu bola de fuego de parte de Morino

-Naruto, Hinata, prepárense- los dos asintieron esperando al momento que el ataque se detenga para contra-atacar, en el momento que las llamas naranjas dejaron de asomarse por los bordes de la barrera los dos ya habían terminado de hacer sus sellos de mano

**-Fuuton: Jutsu balas de aire-** susurró Naruto antes de hacer un circulo con el dedo gordo y el indice de su mano derecha sobre sus labios para efectuar el jutsu

**-Suiton: Jutsu bola de agua-** susurró Hinata escupiendo una bola de agua de su boca

Los ataques fueron dirigidos hacia su sensei el cual esquivó con agilidad sus ataque los cuales causaron un gran daño a terreno detrás de el _"están mejorando"_ pensó el maestro antes de saltar del lugar de donde estaba justo a tiempo para esquivar unas manos que salieron del suelo intentando capturarlo, al fracasar la figura emergió revelando a Hibiki -Cerca pero no lo suficiente- dijo el hombre provocando ligeramente a sus alumnos los cuales le lanzaron multiples kunai y shuriken

**-Ninpo: Jutsu shuriken de sombras-** exclamaron los tres convirtiendo al puñado de armas arrojadizas en una lluvia de metal que descendió sobre el hombre el cual se quedó en el lugar, simplemente sacó un par de kunai y reflectó todos los proyectiles los cuales iban a obligarlo a moverse de su lugar, terminada la ráfaga miró a sus estudiantes que incrédulamente miraban como sus esfuerzos eran en vano demostrando la diferencia de nivel

De la nada cuatro paredes de unos 2 metros y medio se levantaron del suelo encerrando al sensei dejando el techo abierto, al alzar la vista estaban Naruto y Greyson en el aire con sus ataques preparados

**-Katon: Jutsu bola de fuego-** exclamó Hibiki lanzando una hermosa bola de casi un metro de diámetro hacia la caja

**-Fuuton: Palma de viento violento-** Exclamó Naruto el cual extendió su mano expulsando una corriente de aire a muy alta presión

Ambos ataques de naturaleza viento y fuego se juntaron ampliando el tamaño y el daño del ataque además de tornarse de un color dorado _"OH MIERDA"_ pensó el hombre pensando como salir de esta con vida, cuando el ataque murió y las paredes de tierra cayeron revelando cenizas y un fuerte olor a tierra incinerada, preocupados por la idea de haber matado a su sensei apenas notaron su presencia a unos metros de ellos.

-Buen trabajo equipo de no ser un Jounin seguramente me hubieran convertido en carne picada o barbacoa en medio de toda la práctica, ahora podemos dar el día por terminado ¿o quieren algo mas?- les preguntó, sabía que algo estaban tramando pero no estaba seguro de que era, podía ser su sensei pero no significaba que tenía derecho a meterse en donde no lo llaman.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre si antes de descansar la mirada en Hinata que al notar la mirada de sus compañeros cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente juntando valor para lo que quería pedir, sabía que su confianza desde que estaba en el equipo había despegado como un cohete no solo su tartamudeo era cada vez menor, también era tratada mejor en casa en especial por su padre el cual parecía menos decepcionado de ella no parecerá mucho pero luego de tanto tiempo el cambio era evidente para ella.

- ¿Morino-sensei, seguramente recuerda lo que hablamos hace mucho sobre el estilo familiar orientado al chakra de tierra?- El hombre hizo un poco de memoria y asintió

-Pues hace unas semanas empezamos a entrenar con Naruto-kun y Hibiki-kun para poder crear una variación la cual me sienta cómoda-

El instructor no respondió simplemente bajó la mirada y empezó a acariciarse el bigote que era su señal de que estaba pensando intensamente "Esto esta pidiendo problemas con los Hyuga a gritos pero hasta ahora lo único que hicieron fue sorprenderme, será mejor ver lo que ocurre a partir de ahora"

-Es por eso que quería pedirle si puede pelear conmigo y decirme si voy por buen camino- le pidió abriendo los ojos aun con rastros de miedo al rechazo junto con una pequeñas lágrimas asomándose creando un accidental **Jutsu ojos de cachorrito**, el arma suprema de las mujeres con el plus de ser una niña bastante bonita rompió cualquier posibilidad de decir no.

-Supongo que no hay ningún problema- ahora no tenía escapatoria y tenía que enfrentarla a pesar de las dudas que tenía en el momento, hace un mes había peleado contra ella a un bajo nivel y no pudo derrotarlo, no estaba seguro de cuanto cambiaría con este misterioso estilo de pelea, pero sabiendo con las cosas que surgen sus alumnos era mejor estar alerta.

Quedando en posición Naruto con un rápido hengue se disfrazó de maestro de ceremonias -Damas y Caballeros en la pelea de h...- fue interrumpido con un golé en la cabeza de parte de Grey -Comiencen- Anunció arruinando el momento del rubio.

Rápidamente Hinata activó su Byakugan antes de cargar con contra su maestro el cual a pesar de que sabía que pelearía diferente tomo las precauciones que cualquiera que conozca el estilo tomaría.

Extendiendo una palma izquierda cargada de chakra puntó al torso del maestro este lo esquivo girando su tronco y retrocediendo, utilizando el momentum su plama derecha ahora fue dirijida a su muslo izquierdo el cual se quedó mas expuesto luego de esquivar la primera palma, solo su experiencia evitó el exito que por poco casi golpea su punto de presión, pero aun así lo golpeo y le dolió bastante _"El puño gentil no debería doler"_ exclamó para sus adentros mientras ella continuaba atacando manteniendo una postura baja, moviendose sin parar de un lado a otro sin saber por donde atacaría a continuación y su atacaba si era verdadero o solo una finta, incluso los golpes parcialmente exitosos tenían efectos en el _"Joder que es diferente, Naruto, Hibiki, Hinata, estoy cada días mas orgulloso de ustedes pero hoy simplemente los odio por esto"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una patada en punta golpeandolo en la axila izquierda en donde se ubicaba un punto de chakra que pasaba en aquel punto continuado con un doble empujón con ambas palmas a la altura del esófago quitandole el aliento _"Oh kami, nunca escuché de una patada de parte de un Hyuuga y menos que tenga el mismo efecto que su puño gentil" v_olviendo a cargar Hinata saltó con su palma derecha preparada para golpear.

_"Es hora de probar esta técnica"_ pensó Hinata con determinación mientras que el chakra en su mano izquierda cambiaba de forma tan sutil que solo otro usuario experimientado del Byakugan notaría, dejando que su primer ataque con su palma derecha sea desviado su palma derecha realizó un sutil corte en el brazo como en otro de sus punto de presión.

_"Joder, joder joder, no se que es lo que hizo pero siento que por un momento perdí todo el chakra de mi mano, que clase de brujería es esta"_ pensaba el pobre instructor/maniquí mientras continuaban intercambiando ataques, ahora su nivel de taijutsu era superior que sus compañeros además de ser mas peligroso, lo frustrante era que siempre lograba mantenerse fuera de su rango de ataque por apenas un milímetro .

Viendo que su ataque funcionó a la perfección la joven Hyuga retrocedió una vez mas quedando a poco menos de dos metros de el colocandose en una pose que significaba el comiendo de uno de los infames combos de su clan.

**-Ocho trigramas: dieciseis palmas de aire-** con una velocidad que hizo que sus brazos se vean nublosos sin hacer daño aparente hasta que el hombre lo sintió luego de ignorar sus alarmas de peligro, dos punzadas con subita perdida de control de chakra en la pierna y brazo derecho _"Pero ... como es posible? logró golpearme con su puño gentil sin necesidad de tocarme en la obsoluto!"_

-Que opina sensei?- le preguntó por un lado esperanzada por la aprobación de un profesional mientras que su parte insegura aun pensaba que fracasaría

-Opino ... opino que tu estilo es toda una revolución Hinata-chan, felicidades lo considero un estilo digno de perfeccionar y usar en combate, aunque primero me gustaría saber que fue lo que hiciste- Hinata feliz saltaba mientras daba unos aplausos para su misma, mientras que Greyson y Naruto hicieron un High five, Low five para terminar chocando puños

-Primero que nada me llamó la atención tu constante movimiento algo que nunca vi en la forma de pelear de un Hyuga-

-Pues ..etooo, esa fue la idea de Naruto-kun, me dijo que era muy agil para una forma tan estática como el puño gentil, que tenía que aprovechar mi velocidad para poder esquivar los ataque, no solo bloquearlos o reflejarlos, así que juntos ideamos una forma de mantenerme en continuo movimiento siendo idea de Hibiki-kun el mantenerme tan cerca del límite del rango de ataque del enemigo lo que me permitiría atacar sus puntos de presión luego de que esquivara el golpe-

El hombre asintió con sus labios formando una ligera sonrisa -Ahora quiero preguntar acerca de la patadas-

-Pues cuando estábamos entrenando Hibiki-kun me preguntó si utilizabamos patadas, al decirle que no que solo nos enfocábamos en el uso de las manos me propuso utilizar los pies como su fueran las manos para atacar-

-Las puños son hábiles como las patadas son poderosas, es por eso que tienes que hacer los pies tan hábiles como las manos y los puños poderosos como patadas- recitó Greyson recordando su viejo maestro de artes marciales de su vida anterior.

-Es un maravilloso concepto Hibiki-kun- le felicitó Morino_ "Crecen tan rápido que me hacen sentir viejo" _-Ahora no que ocurrió pero en un momento cuando pasaste tu mano por mi brazo sentí que perdí parte de mi chakra-

-Esa es una idea de Hibiki-kun, cuando les conté las técnica del puño gentil me preguntó que pasaría su utilizaba mi chakra como una hoja para cortar la circulación de chakra del contrincante, le respondí que no sabía ya que el estilo se enfoca en golpear el área haciendo que quede obstruido el peso, en cambio la hoja corta la circulación del chakra y si es aplicado en un punto de presión en lugar de obstruir el camino hace que el afectado empiece a perder chakra como una herida sangrante en menor o mayor medida dependiendo cuanta capacidad tenga y su utiliza un jutsu haciendo que poco a poco se quede sin chakra-

-En ese caso si se combina con los ocho trigramas contra un practicante de ninjutsu, es posible que muera por carencia de chakra o dejarlo exausto mucho mas rápido- Hinata asintió ante aquella hipótesis, era una gran forma de terminar una batalla mientras que el contrincante quedaría confundido y sin saber que hacer.

-Y por último esa tecnica que usaste, dieciseis palmas de aire no?-

-Pues Hibiki-kun esta trabajando para crear una técnica que me pidió que mantenga en secreto, me explicó como era posible expulsar chakra de mi cuerpo para atacar permitiendome ataques de mediano alcance pero extremadamente difícil de lograr por la precisión requerida-

Los ojos de Morino se agrandaron tanto que estaban apunto de estallar, unos niños aun genin habían logrado la creación de un nuevo estilo de pelea para los Hyuga además de acabar con la principal desventaja del clan por su estilo puramente compuesta de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco lastimado el saber que no vinieron a mi para pedir entrenamiento extra pero tango que aplaudir el trabajo de equipo que realizaron para ayudar a su compañero de equipo, usualmente se espera a ser Chunin para empezar a crear técnicas propias- Algo que Greyson definitivamente NO estaba de acuerdo.

-Ahora me gustaría saber como van con su entrenamiento elemental, se que la manipulación elemental es algo dificil de manejar pero confió en que hayan logrado cierto nivel hasta ahora-

-Ya pude manipular humedecer una hoja usando mi chakra, controlar el movimiento de un vaso de agua para formar torbellinos, ahora estoy colocando un poco mas que mi mano en agua sin que se moje -

-Yo ya logré cortar las hojas con mi chakra, ya terminé de el segundo paso que era usar mi chakra viento en mis armas, ahora estoy empezando el último paso, cortar de forma contante un cuerpo de agua que sería un estanque-

-Yo ya pude arrugar hojas con mi chakra, pude usar mi chakra de electricidad en mis armas y estoy en el tercer paso que es generar una arco eléctrico que una (de unir) las dos manos, creo que lo que nos falta es mas control de chakra-

-Eso me recuerda otra cosa, se que no les agradará la idea pero me gustaría que realicen la tecnica de replicación que les enseñaron en la academia, quiero confirmar algo-

Greyson y Naruto se miraron por un momento antes de suspirar -Esto será humillante- comentó Naruto mientras los dos empezaron a hacer los sellos, dando como resultado unos PUF, luego de que las cortinas de huma desaparezcan aparecieron 3 clones de Naruto y 2 de Greyson, y parecían tener un aspecto saludable como la técnica tendrá que ser

-¿Que ... que paso?- preguntó Naruto impactado por aquellas apariciones al igual que Grey el cual estaba igualmente asombrado intentando volver a colocarse la mandíbula en su lugar.

-Su control es suficiente como para realizar el jutsu de replicación sin matarlos, felicidades su control de chakra es de por lo menos de un recién graduado de la academia-

_"Eso NO estuvo cool"_ pensó Greyson mientras apretaba los puños con firmeza

-El camino para un buen control es largo y tedioso pero rinde sus frutos de muchas maneras diferentes, por ejemplo un ninja de bajas reservas puede ampliarlas hasta un nivel decente en el proceso pero en sus casos que tienen elevadas reservas pueden utilizar muchas mas técnicas y mas demandantes sin la necesidad de agotar sus reservas, lo que significa que ustedes dos podrían dar un festival de jutsus antes de agotarse si lo logran un buen control-

Eso animó a los dos con la posibilidad por delante si continuaban trabajando

-Recuerden seguir practicando el balanceo de kunai, múltiples ejercicios de control de chakra al mismo tiempo también funciona así que les recomiendo meditar sobre el agua mientras hacen la levitación de la hoja, eso es lo que yo hacía-

-Creo que eso es todo Morino-sensei-

-Les recuerdo que mañana acamparemos fuera de Konoha para dos semanas de entrenamiento intensivo, recuerden llevar todos los elementos necesarios para la estadía, no se preocupen por comida porque también entrenaremos en supervivencia-

El Jounin esperó a que todos asientan con la cabeza antes de desaparecer en un shunshin de hojas

-Espero que nos enseñen esa técnica el próximo entrenamiento, en fin muchachos me tengo que ir hay una chica que me esta esperando-

-Es alguien que conocemos?- le preguntó Hinata curiosa por la vida privada de su compañero

-No lo creo, bueno los dejo, chau- en el acto Greyson le guiñó un ojo a Hinata para darle la señal antes de retirarse a toda velocidad hacia su destino.

-Anooo, ¿Naruto-kun que te parece si vamos a comer algo juntos?-

-Emm, OK ¿Que te parece si pasamos a Ramen Ichiraku? Algo caliente me vendría bien en este momento- aportó Naruto inconsciente de la implicaciones de la petición.

Actualmente estaban en el primer mes de primavera aunque raras veces el clima alcanzaba los 12 grados centígrados para los habitantes era extremadamente frío, al menos para los civiles de Konoka, no por nada era el pais del fuego.

-Me parece bien, Naruto-kun, vamos-

Ahora cada uno estaba en camino hacia su "cita"

**Tienda de dango**

-Yo gaki- Saludó la dama de las serpientes mientras devoraba su comida favorita

-Yo Anko-chan- devolvió el saludo mientras esquibava un palillo de madera luego de saludar

-mmmhh, veo que estas mejorando Gaki, eso lo arrojé a la velocidad promedio de un Chunin y lo esquivaste facilmente-

-Practico todos los días usando mis clones de sombra, me estoy cansando de sus recuerdos que incluyen una kunai incrustándose en mis partes íntimas o en lugares fatales por encima de mis hombros- protestó el castaño mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

Anko y Greyson hace prácticamente un mes que se reunen una vez a la semana a comer o conversar, juntos hablando de muchas cosas en especial de sus vidas como ninja siempre en cuanto no sea algo confidencial.

-¿Como están las cosas en la casa de los gritos?-

-Variando, tenemos de todo desde tolerantes a la tortura a pequeñas niñas que se mojan con tan solo vernos-

-Suena una orquesta dificil de manejar- le comentó con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios, mientras esperaba su orden de dango

-Por cierto, tu idea de usar ácido fórmico en las heridas y atarles las manos parece alentar a las aves a cantar-

-Lastima que no trabaja en aquellos con una mente fuerte, aun hay que trabajar en eso, estaba pensando que recitar una novela yaoi sería la solución- eso llamó su atención de la interrogadora.

-Continúa-

-¿Alguna vez leiste esos libros Icha Icha?-

-Sip, aunque tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que fueran un pervertido Hibiki-kun-

-Cuida tus palabras Anko, tengo que leer el libro completo para determinar si es basura, cosa que es, el punto es que podrías llevarte ese libro y reemplazar a todas los personajes femeninos por hombres y adaptar un poco su contenido, los prisioneros se relajarán porque conocen el contenido para luego encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresita, jejeje, si tenemos suerte puedes darles tan mala impresión que sentirán repulsión con tan solo ver la tapa-

Una sádica sonrisa apareció en las labios de la mujer mientras se relamía los labios ante el pensamiento

-¿Cual de todos leiste? y ¿Que es lo que menos te gustó?-

-Icha Icha perdidos en la jungla y Icha Icha la princesa guerrera, lo que menos me gustó es la completa carencia de historia, romance o desarrollo de personaje junto con total falta de razocinio de sus personajes femeninos, son esencialmente masas de carne de enorme líbido que lo único que hacen es "hacerlo", es simplemente una aberración contra el género femenino y deberían prohibirlo-

"Casate conmigo Hibiki-kun" pensó la pelimorada mientras lloraba lágrimas de animé mientras que el menor se encontraba perdiendo lentamente la conciencia por ausencia de aire mientras se encontraba atrapado en los pechos de la Jounin. solo hasta que recibió una corriente electrica de cortesía de la pobre victima esta se pudo liberar, siendo su primer acto respirar cuan profundamente pudo .

-Casi me matas mujer!- le exclamó mientras que ella se reía a corazón alegre.

-Ooohhh, que pasa Hibiki-kun, ¿no te gustó la sensación de mis pechos sobre toda tu cara?-

-Eres una pervertida Anko-chan y por el amor a Kami al menos utiliza un bikini- le dijo todo rojo de la verguenza -Te puedes enfermar- le dijo en voz mucho mas baja pero audible para la mujer.

-Ooohhh, ¿acaso te procupas por la pequeña Anko?- le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa

-Por supuesto que si, Anko-chan será una niña grande pero será mejor que te comportes porque si no tendré que darte unas buenas nalgadas- le respondió actuando como un anciano que necesitaba un bastón para caminar

-Yeaiii, me gusta cuando te pones todo malo conmigo- Anko esta continuando el juego de la niña y el abuelo cosa que era prácticamente una rutina que atraia a muchísimas personas que veían interesadas la escena.

-Vamos mi niña, no me obligues a traer las sogas y el látigo- continuó de forma intimidatoria y revolviendo el bastón imaginario encima de su cabeza, muchas personas empezaron a sangrar por la nariz mientras el teatro continuaba

-Kyaaa, ¿podrías hacer eso por mi? es que he sido una niña muy, muy mala- el puchero con la imagen mental fue suficiente para hacer que múltiples hombres salgan volando hacia atrás a chorro de sangre nasal recibiendo regaños y golpes de sus celosas novias y esposas.

-Espero que te guste porque ya llegó ese traje de conejita que tanto querías junto con vaselina y baterías para tus innombrables- En ese momento TODOS los hombre y muchas mujeres fueren víctimas de los chorros nasales de la perversión.

-JUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Anko mira como caen como moscas- se rio apuntando a la ensangrentada escena enfrente de ellos, a su lado Anko estaba arrodillada destornillandose de la risa

-Kami, Kami, eso les pasa por ser unos pervertidos- Luego de un par de minutos de risas la multitud se disipó dejando atrás a varios hombres heridos e inconcientes en la calle.

-Veintitres Anko-chan, no se si esa tal Kurenai-san va a estar felíz o furiosa cuando se entere de esto-

-Seguramente enfadada, como siempre- dijo alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

-En serio que esa mujer necesita que alguien le sacuda al mundo si sabes a lo que me refiero-

Anko no pudo contener una risita tonta ante el pensamiento de encontrar a alguien en la cama de la reina de hielo

-¿Que es lo que ocurrió aquí?- preguntó una voz desconocida, miraron para esa dirección encontrando una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos negros con dos flequillos que le dan cierto aspecto de insecto, en su rostro tenía unas marcas rojas como colmillos lo cual era una mala señal para Hibiki el cual miro rápidamente a los pies para encontrar no uno, si no tres perros enormes.

-Ah Hana-chan mira quiero presentarte a Hibiki-kun- Notando la falta de respuesta miró a su lado para encontrar el espacio vacio -¿Hibiki-kun? ¿Dondes estas? preguntó mirando alrededor

-Fuera del alcance de los perros de la Inuzuka, sin ánimo de ofender mujer pero esos animales son demonios para mi-

La mujer parecía lastimada por el comentario, no ofendida ya que expresó su punto de vista sin insultar a nadie pero su punto de vista era que no había mejores animales que los perros.

-¿Porque dices eso?- le preguntó mientras que sus perros gruñeron intimidando a Greyson el cual se escondió un poco mas de las bestias.

-Porque nunca nos llevamos bien, ellos siempre intentan morderme cada vez que pueden y para colmo pueden ser tan grandes que puedes montar en ellos, no hay forma que pueda confiar en alguien que por simple capricho me arranque la cabeza de una mordida, tengo suficientes ataques en mis piernas y ... posaderas que lo confirman-

La mujer empezó a hablar con sus animales por unos minutos antes de llegar a un aparente entendimiento.

-Los perros me dicen que no les agrada tu olor en especial porque cargas un fuerte aroma a gatos y zorros lo que te marca como enemigo sin segundo miramiento-

Greyson ahora si que no estaba feliz por aquella respuesta pero era posible encontrar una manera alrededor de aquel asunto.

-¿Es solamente mi olor los que les molesta? porque si es así podría buscar una forma de tapar esos olores- preguntó esperanzado asomando un poco su cabeza demostrando un poco mas de confianza, mientras que la mujer reanudaba sus gruñidos.

-Dicen que si dejaras de actuar como un gato miedoso cuando te encuentres frente a ellos, dicen que tu temor hacia ellos les dan mas ganas de atacarte por ser debil-

Si las miradas mataran los perros serían kebab listo para llevar.

-Gatito miedoso!? Observa!- Aclaró Greyson antes de bajar lentamente por la pared manteniendo su mirada fija en los animales y viceversa.

Los tres animales y el humano se miraban, tomando un paso para delante mostrando una iniciativa los animales no respondieron, otro paso mas se dio dejando un espacio de un metro y medio entre ellos, los perros se veían inquietos al igual que Greyson, ninguno de los dos le agradaba la presencia del otro.

Otro paso mas ocasionó que los perros empezaran a gruñir de forma intimidatoria provocando incitación en el muchacho, las mujeres no decían nada simplemente miraban como todo se desarrollaba con gran interez, los compañeros de Hana eran mas agresivos de la normal dado a su actitud protectora y el joven era una super amenaza para sus sentidos, o al menos muy desagradable.

Bajando su postura a una mas segura, mas estable, mas cercana a una de combate dio otro paso demostrando su deseo de demostrarse ante ellos y a si mismo, los animales sacaban y contraían las garras, sus gruñidos se intensificaron y su cola para los conocedores de caninos indicaba situación de combate, también había hostilidad en el rostro de Greyson, no confiaba en ellos para nada y con cada paso estaba menos seguro de que alguna de los dos mujeres pueda sacarlo del peligro inmediato.

Otro paso se dio pero no se completó, los perros dieron medio paso al frente y empezaron a ladrar con fuerza, ante tal situación casi da un paso para atrás de no ser porque no parecían que estuvieran activamente atacando, con lentitud y precaución plantó el pie frente a el estaban a menos de un metros de entre ellos y la tarta estaba a punto de explotar, sabía que podían saltar sobre el en cualquier momento, lentamente empezó a extender sus garras listo para lo que sea.

-Es suficiente- Exclamó con autoridad la Inuzuka -Ustedes cuatro ya pueden parar, entiendo que no se agraden pero paren de una vez-

Así como vino la tensión desapareció como una nube de humo que les impedía ver el espectáculo que estaban formando, a su alrededor muchas personas nuevamente los estaban mirando desde lejos con diversas expresiones, desde morboso deseo de sangre a preocupación por el resultado.

Avergonzado Greyson retiró sus garras y se alejó cuidadosamente de ellos hasta conseguir una distancia segura, mientras tanto los caninos gimoteaban en forma de disculpa a su dueña por comportarse de tal manera.

-Tengo que admitir que a pesar de todo las tienes bien puestas cachorro, vamos a casa muchachos- Así como si nada la mujer y los tres perros gigantes se retiraron, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba atrapado en un abrazo por la espalda obviamente de parte de una mujer por el tamaño de los melones que se apoyaban sobre su cabeza.

-Eso, fue increíble gaki, nunca creía que tuvieras las pelotas necesarias para hacer algo así, dime ¿Estas interesado en las mujeres mayores?- le preguntó Anko, esto último susurrandole al oido en un tono seductor.

-De hecho si, pero creo que pasaré la oferta ... por ahora- Terminado de decir lo que pensaba decir partió sin mirar atrás desapareciendo en la marea de gente _"Espero haberme visto cool"_ Me estoy muriendo de ganas de volvearme a verla pensó mientras caminaba con la muchedumbre mezclándose entre ella como practica en el arte del espionaje.

_"OH DIOS MIO ESO FUE COOL"_ Exclamó mentalmente Anko con la boca ligeramente abierta_ "Y lo hizo sin ser grosero ni frío, no puedo creer que un genin me haya rechazado y encima todo un caballero, no dijo que no, simplemente no todavía, será mejor que juegue mis cartas bien y tal vez, solo tal vez OH, eso me recuerda que tengo que encontrar la relación entre ese chunin y el gaki"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el gruñido de su estómago pidiendo mas dango.

-Dangoooo- exclamó dejando su lineas de pensamientos en lo profundo de su mente mientras se llenada nuevamente de dango.

**Mientras tanto, en Ramen Ichiraku**

Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la tienda casi desierta excepto por un hombre sentado en una mesa cercana el cual al notar al rubio pagó por la comida dejándola a medio terminar, acción que no pasó desapercibida por los genin ni la camarera que se encontraba barriendo el piso.

-Buenos días Ayame-nee-chan, ¿Como esta el viejo Teuchi?- saludó Naruto mientras ocupaba su asiento favorito con Hinata tomando el asiento a su lado.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, papa se encuentra bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Que van a ordenar?-

-No tengo tanto hambre así que dame una tazón grande de miso- ordenó Naruto

-Y yo pediré un tazón pequeño de cerdo, mmmhh Disculpe ¿Puedo pasar al tocador?-

-Hai, esta pasando la puerta al fundo a la izquierda, le indicó mientras se movía hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda para comunicar a su padre las ordenes que tenían.

-Dime Naruto-kun ¿Quien es ella? ¿Acaso es tu novia?- preguntó buscando las cosquillas al rubio el cual se mostraba insensible y denso como una roca

-¿Hinata-chan?, ella es mi compañera de equipo que te conté, la chica un poco rara y creo que algo enferma, muchas veces la veo y esta toda roja y cuando le tomo la temperatura se desmaya, últimamente esta mejorando y su tartamudeo mejoró mucho desde que estamos en el mismo equipo- Ayame resistió la tentación de golpearse contra el mostrador por lo denso que era para notar los obvias señales.

-Dime, ¿donde esta Hibiki-kun? es raro que no estén juntos- observó la camarera mientras se escabullía a la parte de atrás regresando con las ordenes.

-Oh, cuando terminamos de entrenar me dijo que iría a ver a Anko, una jounin especialista del departamento de interrogación, parece que se volvieron buenos amigos y cada tanto va a verla-

-Entonces Hibiki los dejo para ir con Anko dejandolos a Hinata y a ti solos ¿no?- Naruto asintió -¿Hace cuanto esos dos se reunen?-

-Una por semana desde hace un mes mas o menos-

Ayame usando su intuición femenina rápidamente unió los puntos "Hibiki-kun le gustan las mujeres mayores, conoció a alguien interesante que le corresponde seguramente de forma romántica, vaya pervertida, al mismo tiempo los deja para que Hinata pueda acercarse a el, entonces están aquí como parte de una cita a pesar de que Naruto no se de cuenta, así que Hibiki-kun no solo logra ir a su cita si no que también intenta juntar a estos dos, mmmh parece que Hibiki-kun no logró ser ninja simplemente por ser una cara bonita"

Ayame estaba pensando tan intensamente que no notaba la mano que Naruto pasaba frente a sus ojos "Que raro, nii-san me dijo que es mejor no hacer nada mientras una chica se comporta raro, será mejor esperar a ver que pasa"

Escuchando los consejos Hibiki se quedó esperando pacientemente en su silla sin tocar su comida "Esperar, debo ... esperar, tómalo como una misión tienes que esperar al momento justo no antes o después" Se podía OLER las ganas de Naruto por arrojarse sobre el plato para engullirlo entero, Ayame en la parte de atrás contaba el tiempo junto a su padre para ver cuanto tiempo duraba antes de quebrar.

Tomando bocanadas de aire Naruto solo tuvo que esperar un poco mas antes de que Hinata aparezca ahora sin rastros de tierra en su rostro y peinada junto con un pequeño sonrojeo en su mejillas al ver que su cita estaba esperándola pacientemente para comer con ella.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho Naruto-kun- se disculpó mientras se sentaba.

-Esta bien, ahora podemos comenzar a comer, Itadakimasu- Para sorpresa de Ayame y Teuchi, Naruto no solo estaba comiendo a una velocidad visible si no que también con modales nunca antes vistos _"Recuerda lo que dijo Hibiki-nii-san, come lento y suave a la gente no le gusta comer junto a alguien con modales en especial si es una chica, así que si comes junto a una mejor cuidate o pueden llegar a odiarte"_

_"Naruto-kun nunca antes mostró modales en la mesa mientras lo veía comer con Hibiki-kun, ¿Sera porque estoy con el?"_ se preguntaba una sorprendida Hinata mientras que en la parte de atrás los encargados estaban llorando lágrima de animé al ver que el pequeño Naruto estaba en su primera cita.

_"Naruto se esta comportando como un caballero ... ¿Hibiki-kun desde cuando llevas planeado todo esto?"_ Pensaba Ayame mientras en el mostrador los dos genin estaban hablando y riendo tranquilamente en un ambiente casualmente alegre y relajado.

-Hinata-chan, ¿recuerdas la última semana que tuvimos a Hizari-sensei?- le preguntó recordando su tiempo en la academia.

-Hai, no puedo creer que hallamos estado todo ese tiempo buscando al cerdo numero 3- las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa -Tengo que admitir que fue muy ingenioso, conseguir 3 cerdos y numerarlos 1, 2 y 4 para que todos busquen al inexistente 3 ciertamente fue el última gota para Hizari-sensei, de todas formas no creo que nadie en la academia lo extrañe, en especial luego de hacer esos niños llorar- diciendo esto último frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto compartía el mismo gesto que ella-Si, además intentaba poner genjutsus en mis exámenes para hacer que falle, de todas formas no mostraba cualidades de educador, parecía mas que nada un hombre resentido por algo que le pasó-

Cuestienandose porque un profesor ofstruiría los progresos de Naruto Hinata miró al reloj en la pared del local indicando que eran las 7:30 PM!

-Naruto-kun tengo que irme, debo llegar a casa antes de las 8 o estaré en problemas- Dijo rápidamente mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el dinero para pagar por su comida.

-Ve, Hinata-chan deja que yo pague la cuenta-

Los ojos pálidos de la peliazul se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a los cálidos ojos azulados del rubio, hasta ahora todo había sido perfecto sacando de lado el hecho que tenía que correr para llegar a casa, lo único que faltaba era ... no podía pero el consejo de Hibiki resonó en su cabeza "Nada en este mundo es perfecto ni todas las personas actuarán como tu deseas que lo hagan, tienes que tomar iniciativa si quieres que las cosas cambien y eso incluye a tu preciado Naruto-kun"

Algo húmedo se apoyó en la mejilla del rubio que al volverse se encontró que su compañera le había plantado un beso en la mejilla, mas exactamente sobre sus sensibles bigotes haciéndolo ronronear suavemente ante el gentil contacto.

-Arigato Naruto-kun, espero que volvamos a salir pronto- se despidió Hinata totalmente sonrojada antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo dejando a un aturdido ninja atrás con su mano sobre la zona en donde había sido besado preguntándose que fue eso.

"¿Porque hizo eso? No que me desagrade pero no me esperaba algo así, debe ser eso lo que nii-san me contó que conseguiría como recompenza si me comporto cuando estoy solo con una chica" pensó Naruto sin saber que Greyson sutilmente estaba hablando acerca de citas, ni siquiera su hermano adoptivo podía penetrar su densa cabeza.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba volando alto en el cielo con una sensación maravillosa en el pecho, al fín pudo hacer su primer movimiento y salió perfecto, no podía estar mas feliz, en su mente una versión chibi de si misma estaba bailando una danza de victoria vestida como una miko y con abanicos.

De regreso al restaurante Ayame salió de su escondite para cobrarle por la comida con una gran sonrisa en sus labios -Nee, Naruto-kun ¿Como estuvo tu cita?-

-¿Cita?- preguntó el rubio confundido, casi literalmente Ayame podía escuchar los engranajes en la cabeza de Naruto trabajando.

-Oh Kami, Eso fue una cita!- exclamó a los cielos mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la barra por no darse cuenta antes

-Ma, ma, Naruto-kun no te desesperes todo salió bien y honestamente mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo te comportaste como un caballero si no que también la hiciste pasar un buen rato, buen trabajo- le felicitó la camarera mientras que en el fondo el chef miraba fotos viejas de Naruto cuando era mucho mas joven llorando lágrimas de anime murmurando algo sobre que los niños crecen demasiado rápido.

-jeje, arigato Ayane-nee-chan, simplemente hice lo que Hibiki-nii-san me dijo que haga cuando vaya a comer junto a una chica- Esto confirmó sus dudas, Hibiki parecía ser la mente maestra detrás de todo esto.

-Nee, ¿desde hace cuando que Naruto te esta dando estos consejos?-

-Desde que nos hicimos genin, unos 2 meses aproximadamente, oh ahora me acuerdo hoy me toca cocinar así que tengo que irme, adios Ayame-nee-chan no nos veremos por un tiempo, mi equipo mayaña partiremos en una excurción que durará 2 semanas- Dejando el dinero en la mesa Naruto desapareció en las penumbras de la noche

"Hibiki-kun ... eres un gatito muy travieso" pensó la joven antes de empezar a cerrar el negocio por la noche.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

Muy bien, damas y caballeros es hora de empezar con el arca (o historia) del pais de la olas

Lentamente Hibiki/Greyson esta ganando los afectos de las mujeres de Konoha pero no significa que terminen en el Harem, simplemente que habrá mas diálogos a nivel personal convirtiéndose en una figura influyente para muchas personas.


	16. Ninja de la niebla (parte 1)

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o simplemente Grey) que es el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

_"piensa"_

-dice-

**-Jutsu/demon hablando-**

_**Capitulo 16: Ninja de la niebla**_

Pasó una semana y media desde el comienzo del curso intensivo en el bosque, a pesar de que sabían que sería difícil no se esperaban que fuera tan intensivo.

Cada uno se encontraba esforzándose al máximo haciendo peligrosos ejercicios que variaban de cruzar un foso lleno de serpientes mantenerse suspendido cabeza abajo por una soga que iba de lado a lado usando solamente chakra para evitar caer a su perdición, intensos combates uno a uno contra su sensei los cuales dejaban varias heridas, recolectar hierbas para preparar ungüentos y bálsamos para las heridas, algunas lecciones de anatomía para causar el mayor daño posible y complejos ejercicios de chakra, eso sin empezar a hablar sobre los desarrollos personales que hacían por la noche, para Hinata era entrenar su nuevo estilo, para Naruto control de chakra con un poco de taijutsu para Naruto y para Hibiki creación de técnicas con la ayuda de Hinata como recompenza por ayudarla en su vida amorosa.

**_Flashback_**

-Alumnos el día de hoy tocaremos un asunto importante- la voz del hombre mostraba autoridad y seriedad ante el tema ganándose el efecto deseado.

-Hace muchos años durante la guerra existía una técnica muy poderosa e igualmente peligrosa- dejando una pausa dramática los genin asintieron

-En este ejercicio dos personas tienen que unir sus chakras para formar un lazo extremadamente dificil de romper haciéndolo perfecto para capturar algunos escurridizos objetivos, no solo es un excelente ejercicio de control pero también es una muestra de confianza con sus compañeros, el riesgo de fallar puede significar el fin de sus carreras como ninjas-

Hibiki, Hinata y Naruto se miraron entre si, sabían que se confiaban a muerte, Hibiki y Naruto por ser prácticamente hermanos, Hinata y Hibiki también eran como hermanos por ayudarla con su falta de confianza y por arreglar aquella cita, Hinata y Naruto estaban comenzando un relación romántica de forma lenta pero segura.

-Naruto, Hibiki se que estuvieron trabajando en su control todos los días, se confían plenamente uno con el otro, así que considero que están listos para empezar, lo que tienen que hacer es tomarse de las manos-

Sus alumnos rápidamente formaron un circulo, a travéz de las manos se podía sentir el pulso de Naruto preocupado por la posibilidad de cometer un accidente, esa cierto que el chakra del zorro se encontraba dentro de el, Hibiki tenía confianza en el sello del Yondaime colocó en el estómago de Naruto y Hinata no sabia nada de nada.

-Cálmate Naruto-kun- le aseguró Hinata sonriéndole dulcemente, por un momento su pulso se detuvo antes de calmarse.

-¿Que pasa Naruto? ¿Te estan sintiendo un poco debil de las rodillas?- El comentario de Hibiki hizo que Naruto se ponga rojo -Geez Nii-saaan- gimoteo el aludido haciendo reir a sus compañero.

Viendo que la tensión desapareció el instructor continuó con la explicación -Ahora cierren los ojos para concentrarse en el chakra de la otra persona, tienen que permitir que sus chakras fluyan y se fusionen en sus manos, no intenten forzarlo simplemente déjenlo ser-

Sintiendo como una extraña y cálida sensación empezaba a sentirse en sus manos los dos reconocían la presencia del otro en ellos, era como dos fuentes de agua fluyendo y mezclándose, se sentían mucho mas fuertes que antes sentían como toda esa energía los envolvían y como los tres se sentían uno solo.

Lentamente los tres abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo observando los cambios, ahora los tres se encontraban rodeados de una especie de aura plateada lo cual los confundía preguntándose si era parte de la técnica, volteándose a ver a su profesor lo encontraron sentado en el suelo con una mano sobre su sien derecha, aquellos jóvenes habían fallado la asignación pero para conseguir algo mas complejo y demasiado poderoso.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Del cielo despejado un ave apareció batiendo sus alas con gracia y agilidad descendiendo hasta la mano de Morino con un rolla en su pata, luego de darle un poco de comer dejó ir a la ave mensajera antes de leer el mensaje con el ceño fruncido.

-Alumnos se acabo el entrenamientos tenemos un mensaje urgente del Hokage, al parecer el equipo 7 encontró dificultades en el camino y somos solicitados como sus refuerzos, al parecer la misión C en la que se encontraban acaba de ascender a B con posibilidad de llagar a ser una A- Anunció el hombre ganándose una inhalación de los presentes, mientras Naruto se encontraba emocionado por otro misión de alto rango, Hinata se encontraba pensando en que podría impresionar al objetivo de su afecto mientras que Hibiki solo pensaba en poner sus nuevas técnicas en funcionamiento, era hora del rock and roll.

-Recojan todo y en 20 minutos partiremos a toda velocidad hacia el país de las olas- Bajo su comando los genin tenían sus ordenes.

Una hora había pasado desde la orden del Hokage, todo el tiempo estaban saltando a toda velocidad de rama en rama hacia una cuidad cerca del límite con el pais de la olas en donde el equipo 7 se encontraba descansando a las afueras del mismo.

Sasuke se encontraba en una rama con un pie colgando mirando al horizonte, Sakura estaba acostada bajo el cálido sol tomando una pequeña siesta, Shino se encontraba sentado con su espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol observando a los insectos a su alrededor, Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su porno con todo el descaro del mundo pero si se miraba de cerca se podían notar que estaba muy consciente de su entorno, junto a el un hombre con varias canas en su cabello, barriga bestido como un obrero llevando sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja y en la mano una botella de sake visitando frecuentemente sus labios.

-Así que el equipo 9 será nuestro refuerzo ¿eh? Creo que con eso bastará- preguntó en un tono perezoso y desinteresado, al menos hasta que vio a Naruto y a Hibiki los cuales le traían lejanos recuerdos.

-No menosprecies mi equipo Hatake-sempai, ellos tres juntos cuentan como un Jounin- le comunicó con orgullo correando de su voz.

-ma, ma, de todas formas nuestra misión consiste en proteger a Tazuna, en nuestro camino nos encontramos con dos ninjas renegados de Kiri nivel chunin, así que es muy probable que empiece a mandar ninjas mas poderosos para terminar el trabajo- les informó manteniendo su habitual tono haragán manteniendo su mirada en el cielo mientras una brisa agitaba sus cabellos antigravitacionales que le resultaban familiares ante los ojos de Greyson y Naruto.

-En ese caso sería mejor estar moviéndonos antes de que los matones se les ocurra un buen plan para extorsionar al cliente o preparen una emboscada para cuando lleguemos al pais de las olas- Aportó Greyson agitando al relajado equipo 7.

-Tienes razon ... ¿como te llamas?- preguntó el jounin peliplateado haciendo que su equipo la crezca una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

-Shirohane Hibiki, genin del equipo 9 bajo la instrucción de Tendo Morino como Jounin-sensei, mucho gusto- Se presentó con una leve reverencia.

-ma, ma parece que tienes un estudiante muy educado Morino-san, que envidia me das-

-Mi respeto durará mientras no leas es despreciable libro repleto de contenido adulto Hayate-san- le comentó lanzando una sucia mirada al libro del Jounin el cual instintivamente colocó sobre su pecho para protegerlo -Al menos tenga la dignidad de leerlo cuando este solo y en su tiempo libre o por lo menos colocarle una cubierta falsa si se encuentra tan desesperado- todo el tiempo mantuvo un tono respetuoso y educado pero los golpes se hacían sentir si se escuchaban con atención

_"Y Hibiki Shirohane empieza con una fuerte ofensiva atacando al pobre de Hatake Kakashi con sus famoso puños de sombra y acabando con un vil golpe en la zona baja"_ pensó Morino con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el bigote disfrutando ver como un Genin destrozaba a un Jounin en un duelo de palabras mientras pensaba como un comentarista en un encuentro de vale todo

El ojo visible de Kakashi sufría de un interesante tick nervioso, en dos oraciones lo acababa de llamar pervertido indiscreto e insultó a su libro preferido -Este libro no es despreciable, es una obra de arte que niños como ustedes no pueden apreciar- repuso el maestro mientras todos los observadores miraban la escena muy entretenidos por el intercambio de palabras, ambos estaban a solo cuatro pasos del otro ambos relajado mientras que Kakashi mantenía su libro a la altura de sus ojos.

_"Kakashi intenta montar una defensa a base de negación, veamos como supera esta hasta ahora insuperable defensa"_ Continuaba Morino

-Una serie de libros en el cual tratan a las mujeres como masas de carne y lujuria ganándose la desaprobación de la totalidad del genero femenino- Le afirmó acercándose un paso, su voz se volvía fría _"Apelación a la parte femenina, un golpe circular innovador! nunca antes un hombre había sacado algo así"_

-Una serie de libros comprados por hombres desesperados, los cuales no tienen pareja y/o son vírgenes condenándole a si mismos a una vida solitaria mientras mantengan tan desesperada medida- Dio otro paso cortando la distancia al medio mientras el aire soplaba sobre ellos, ahora sus ojos se estaban volviendo mas fríos a un punto aterrador _"Una rápida sucesión de golpes bajos debilitan la defensa"_

-Ese libro incentivo a miles de personas a caer en el abismo de la perversión en una ingenua e insaciable búsqueda de aquellos momentos de felicidad que solo una mujer puede darnos- Ahora se encontraba a un solo paso del Jounin el cual se veía congelado en el sitio, estaba perdido en los ojos castaños del genin, sentía como si algo lo obligara a quedarse allí y escuchar lo que en verdad tenía para decir como un niño escuchando a su padre _"Un rodillazo en el rostro deja aturdida a Kakashi"_

-Un libro que arruinó la imagen de los hombre degenerándolos hasta convertirlos en bestias que solo quieren procrearse y al mismo tiempo temerosos al compromiso haciendo que teman por su futuro y el de cualquier criatura en camino a este mundo- Ahora estaban cara a cara de no ser por la buena cantidad de cm que había como diferencia de altura _"Un segundo golpe circular a la cabeza que nos hace preguntar su esta defensa se mantiene en pie"_

-Es por eso que digo que es despreciable- Lentamente extendió su mano tomando el libro de sus manos el cual resistió por un segundo antes de dejarlo ir, con el libro en mano lo guardó en su propio bolsillo _"Kakashi se mantiene en su lugar y ... ¿Cayó?"_

-Cuando sean un hombre de nuevo puedes tener tu libro de regreso ... Hatake Kakashi, ahora tenemos una misión por delante, señor Tazuna muéstrenos el camino por favor- Sin mirar atrás siguió al hombre en su camino dejado al resto congelado y con la boca en el piso excepto Naruto y Hinata que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Le, le le saco su libro ... Kakashi-sempai sin su libro, será posible ... esto nunca antes había pasado- Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, seguramente era un genjutsu muy bueno, haciendo el sello de carnero intentó disipar el posible genjutsu.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre Morino-sensei?- preguntaron sus estudiantes al unísono

-Kakashi-sempai es conocido por ser uno de los mas grandes pervertidos de la aldea, nunca deja de leer su preciado libro y ahora Hibiki se lo acaba de sacar de la manos sin que oponga resistencia alguna, es un maldito heroe!- exclamó el hombre, a su lado los genin del pervertido asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Shino pensaba en cuan lógica era su respuesta la pelirosa pensaba en lo cool que se veía Hibiki-kun y Sasuke se preguntaba si aquello había sido el efecto de una técnica o un poder que el no conocía.

-¿Van a venír?- preguntó Greyson a la distancia antes de continuar con su camino mientras que detrás de el todos empezaron a correr para alcanzar al cliente

-Déjame adivinar eres hijo de un político o un rico mercader pero en lugar de seguir el negocio de su padre te hiciste ninja-

-Al contrario, soy un huerfano cuya aldea natal fue borrada del mapa por bandidos, vivi los últimos 7 años con el chico rubio, antes de eso no recuerdo nada y casi todo lo que aprendimos fue auto enseñado o lo aprendimos de mirar a los demás-

El hombre anciano bajo la cabeza y por puro reflejo le ofreció la botella de sake la cual aceptó tomando un moderado trago antes de devolver la botella -Veo que esta bebida no se caracteriza por su gusto final- comentó mirando de forma cuestionable el origen de tal bebida

El hombre rio antes de caer en cuenta lo que ocurrió -Espera ¿no eres un poco joven para beber?- preguntó mientras tomaba otro trago.

-Cuando te conviertes en ninja eres considerado legalmente como adulto por el nivel de responsabilidad que implica, por lo tanto tenemos un dicho "Suficiente edad para matar, suficiente edad para beber y ... bueno procrear" los ninjas tienen vidas cortas, es raro ver que alguien supere los 30 años de edad, así que tenemos que hacer toda nuestra vida en ese tiempo-

Asintiendo con la cabeza continuaron camino ahora con el resto del grupo a su lado

-Sabe que pronto estaremos allí- continuó dejando una pausa inculcándole culpa al hombre -Sabe que nuestra vida esta en riesgo tan solo por usar estas bandas, nosotros tenemos que lidear con la muerte porque es nuestro trabajo pero para eso necesitamos poder confiar en que nuestro cliente no nos oculte información que puede llevarnos a nosotros y a usted a la muerte, espero que lo tenga en claro-

Detrás de el Kakashi miraba a Greyson intensamente buscando alguna forma de recuperar su libro sin que los demás notaran su ... indiscreción

Pensando en ello el constructor del puente se detuvo por un momento para juntar el valor necesario para superar el miedo que sentía dentro de el, dejaron que tome su tiempo para explicar la situación en la que se encontraban, de como Gato estaba controlando el pais de las olas y el miedo de sus día a día por sus matones, además de explicar de como pensaban pagar el verdadero valor de la misión cuando completaran la misión.

* * *

Silenciosamente el grupo avanzó hacia el país de la ola en un bote conducido por un hombre simpatizante de la causa, nadie hablaba cuando la niebla empezó a rodearlos, sin decir nada todos los genin tenían una mano sobre sus armas listos para defenderse, estaban en territorio hostil así que no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia mientras intentaban infiltrarse, fueron tensos minutos pero lograron entrar usando unos conductos iluminados con luz artificial

Dejando atrás el conducto llegaron a una zona despejada cerca del puerto de la ciudad, bajando del bote se despidieron el hombre antes de encaminarse hacia el interior de la isla donde se encontrarían con la familia de Tazuna con los genin formando un circulo alrededor del cliente con Greyson al frente Sasuke y Sakura a ambos lados formando un triangulo, atrás de Tazuna estaban Naruto y Hinata proximos uno al otro pero lo suficiente para no estorbar el andar y Shino detrás de ellos que dedujo silenciosamente la situación, Kakashi al frente y Morino detrás avanzaron hasta que dejaron atrás cualquier indicio de la ciudad portuaria, ahora estaban rodeados por un bosque caminando por un sendero ancho siempre alerta de su entorno.

Sin previo aviso una kunai salió disparada de la mano de Naruto en dirección a unos arbustos dejando a todos en suspenso, al ver que nada ocurría Kakashi se adentró encontrando la kunai arrojada clavada contra el tronco de un árbol y debajo de esta un conejo blanco desmayado.

-Parece que solo era un conejo blanco, ¿Saben lo que significa?- les preguntó mostrando al animal y devolviendo la kunai al rubio, notaba que sus genin a diferencia del equipo 9 inclusive su sensei se encontraban alerta y con una mano sobre sus armas, en caso de Hinata en su postura de puño gentil.

-Byakugan- musitó activando su doujutsu justo para gritar -ABAJO- justo cuando una gigantesca espada empezaba a volar hacia su dirección, inmediatamente todos se tiraron al piso incluso el constructor, todo excepto Greyson el cual tomo el momento para hacer algo que quedará grabado para la posteridad.

Allí se encontraba Greyson mirando como se acercaba la cuchilla, estando al frente era el que menor tiempo tenía, no podía ir para delante o se cortaría y no tenía tiempo para hacer nada para bloquear o reflectar el ataque _"Es hora de la verdad, espero que todo mi entrenamiento y practica rindan sus frutos"_ llenando la plantas de sus pies con chakra Greyson se dejó caer para atrás al tiempo que la cuchilla giraba encima de el, pudo ver en aquel momento como esta giraba frente a sus ojos desde abajo, así es damas y caballeros, Greyson Sander imitió a Neo cuando esquivó las balas en la azotea en Matrix, esta vez fue para esquivar el arma y usó chakra para mantenerse de pie a pesar de que sus rodilla estaban flexionadas hacia atrás en unos 90° de pura genialidad.

La espada se clavó en un árbol a unos pocos metros por encima y detrás de ellos, sobre el mango de la exageradamente grande arma se encontraba parado de espaldas un hombre corpulento con su pecho expuesto, vendajes cubriéndole la boca, pantalones grises y calentadores de brazos y piernas con camuflaje estilo antártico, ante la presencia del extraño los seis genin rodearon rápidamente al cliente con sus armas desenfundadas

De la boca del ninja se escuchaba su voz rasposa, como si no estuviera acostumbra a hablar o al menos de forma no intimidatoria -¿Que tenemos aquí? Kakashi del ojo sharingan y Tendo la sombra de la muerte trabajando de niñeros, siento las molestias pero el anciano es mio- inmediatamente se sentía la temperatura empezaba a descender.

-Te reconozco del libro bingo, eres Zabuza Momochi un ninja renegado rango A de Kiri, ex miembro de los siete espadachínes de la niebla, conocido como el demonio escondido en la neblina luego de haber asesinado a todos tus compañeros en la graduación de sangre que se realizaba para graduarse de la academia ninja de kiri-

Ese pedazo de información era mejor haberla dejado oculta por la reacción a su alrededor, tal vez lo hizo para que ello no tengan ningun conficto con su maestro si este lo llega a matar si era considerado un monstruo por sus alumnos.

-Y Tu eres Hatake Kakashi, jounin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, un hombre al cual mientras me encontraba en ANBU tenías de matar en cuanto lo veamos, por el uso de su maldito ojo logró copiar mas de mil jutsus, ganandose el nombre de "ninja de los mil jutsus" pero suficiente de chacharas, tengo que matar al anciano pero para eso tengo que derrotarlos-

Con eso dicho saltó sobre un charco de agua llevándose con el su arma "Esta juntando una gran cantidad de chakra" pensaron Kakashi, Hibiki y Hinata, los dos primeros porque tenían entrenamiento como ninja sensorial y la chica por su byakugan que sigue activado.

**-NINPOU: Jutsu escondite en la neblina-**

Alrededor de todo el área se empezó a levantar una espesa neblina hasta producir una visibilidad extremadamente baja, de esta aun se podía escuchar la voz del mercenario.

-Ocho elecciones, ¿Por cual iré primero? Riñones, corazón, hígado, pulmones, espina dorsal, clavícula, jugular y el cerebro- A continuación se liberó una gran cantidad de aura asesina haciendo que el equipo 7 sienta sus duros efectos, mientras que el equipo 9 se veía ligeramente afectado, rápidamente Greyson empezó a hacer unos sellos de manos.

Mientras tanto Naruto observaba como Sasuke estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse de pie hasta que una mano de su hombro lo tranquilizó -Tranquilo Sasuke-teme, no te dejaremos morir tan facil- le aseguró -Así es no dejaré que mis camaradas mueran- aseguró Kakashi volteándose para dirigirle esa extraña sonrisa de ojo.

De la nada Greyson giró sobre sus talones se dio media vuelta lanzando un gancho derecho con sus garras extendidas hacia la nada que pronto resultó ser Zabuza golpeandolo de lleno en el estómago clavando sus garras profundamente en su cuerpo dejando escapar un liquido que parecía muy poco espeso para ser agua.

-Clon de agua- Alertó mientras se agachaba pero no suficientemente rápido para evitar ser cortado por la gigantesca hoja, al hacer contacto su cuerpo estalló en una cortina de humo dejando detrás de el un tronco cortado al medio, lo cual sorprendió al hombre lo suficiente como para que Kakashi se logre colar detrás de el dejando una kunai en su cuello.

-No te muevas, esto se acabó- anunció el Jounin con total seriedad la cual no fue compartida por el renegado el cual se rio por lo bajo

-¿Piensas que se acabó? Tengo que admitir que tienes un buen ninja aqui, no esperaba que pudiera detectarme, intenté eliminarlo pero fue muy escurridizo-

De su chaleco Jounin la radio se activó -Kakashi, clon de agua, Morino detrás de ti- Apenas tuvo tiempo de executar al clon de agua cuando la espada de Zabuza se dirigía hacia espalda del segundo Jounin el cual hizo una rápido sustitución, solo que esta vez el tronco tenía sellos explosivos.

El renegado maldijo siendo tomado por la explosión pero aun no estaban fuera de peligro -Kakashi real 2 en punto a medio metro- le susurró la voz de Hibiki, haciendo caso al genin atacó en aquella dirección encontrando efectivamente al hombre comenzando una batalla de taijutsu la cual pronto se sumó Morino.

Mientras los hombres peleaban los genin y el constructor miraban como continuaba la pelea, pero la verdad era que eran clones de sombra de Naruto con un hengue representando a cada uno de ellos mientras que los verdaderos se encontraban seguros a 5 metros bajo tierra en un jutsu que el equipo 9 aprendió durante el campamento,

-¿Que, que esta pasando? ¿Donde estamos?- preguntaba la pelirrosa sumergida en la oscuridad como el resto de ellos hasta que Hinata de su mano salio un pequeña luz que se alzó hasta casi tocar el techo y alumbró el lugar, era un lugar espacioso de unos 10 por 10 metros y dos metros de alto.

-Utilizamos el **Jutsu campamento subterraneo** para crear un refugio subterraneo para mantenernos fuera de la batalla, ahora nuestros sensei pueden pelear tranquilamente sin la necesidad de preocuparse por nosotros, este dos jutsus fueron creados en la guerra para permitirle a los ninjas poder dormir tranquilos o como refugios de emergencia- le explicó Naruto el cual se encontraba en una postura de meditación intentando calmarse y pensar bien su situación.

Ajustando sus lentes Shino agregó -Fue la opción mas lógica, no solo nos permite proteger al cliente, si no que también nos permite un plan de escape en caso que nuestros sensei sucumban ante el enemigo- A pesar de que no les gustara admitirlo ellos eran inútiles ante una pelea de tan alto nivel -Hey dobe, ¿Donde esta el otro dobe que siempre esta contigo?- le preguntó notando la ausencia de dicha persona en el área, había ¿preocupación? en la voz de Sasuke

-No lo se, me dijo que los traiga aquí abajo, algo de que es posible de que es posible que nuestros sensei necesiten algo de navegación así que se quedó afuera escondido para darles información si continua usando sus técnicas de asesinato silencioso- La idea de que el dobe se quedara a ayudar mientras que ellos tuvieran que ocultarse como cobardes no le sentía bien al Uchiha pero no tenía un modo de salir de allí, solo conocía jutsus de fuego e intentar hacer un agujero podría hacer derrumbar las paredes a su alrededor y matar a todo adentro

-Espero que sepa en lo que se mete porque- no pudo continuar , la figura de Hibiki se asomó desde el techo -Muchachos nuestras maestros fueron capturados Naruto, Sasuke los necesito para liberarlos antes de que se ahoguen en un jutsu de prisión acuática- En el acto el rubio agarró al pelinegro llavandolo contra una pared la cual atravesó usando un jutsu de tierra para regresar a la superficie.

De regreso en la superficie la situación se veía complicada, la nieva había disminuido considerablemente pero había muchos charcos de agua en la superficie, un poco mas allá se encontraban sus dos jounin cada uno encerrado en una burbuja individual sostenido por dos Zabuza, y parece que a Morino se le acababa el tiempo, había sido capturado totalmente desprevenido y sus pulmones no estaban llenos de aire.

-Cuidado donde pisan, es un especialista en el elemento agua- les advirtió a sus compañeros mientras contemplaban el campo de batalla, el original es el que mantiene a Kakashi cautivo, ese se los encargo a ustedes dos mientras que yo me ocupo de los clones incluso el carcelero, ¿entendido?- Naruto asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Sasuke estaba teniendo sus dudas pero asintió al final, mientras le hacía una plegaria mental a Kami para que no haga que estos dos lo terminen matando.

**-Jutsu clones de sombra-** exclamaron Greyson y Naruto creando cinco copias de cada uno los cuales avanzaron en forma de v cubriendo el avance de los originales ignorando los gritos de sus maestros de dar media vuelta y huir, el ninja renegado se encontraba intrigado por ver cuanto podrían hacer esos pequeños creo mas clones de agua para ver que era lo que podían hacer mientras mataba a sus maestros lentamente.

Los clones cargaron contra los genin cortando con sus gigantescas armas, los clones los cuales eran igualmente fuertes que el original descubrieron la diferencia de condición física entre un ninja de élite y un genin, no había forma de poder derrotar De no ser porque eran clones de agua deshacerse de ellos hubiera sido mucho mas dificil ya que estos tenían un décimo de la fuerza del original el cual aun era extremadamente fuerte para ellos, pero el poder canalizar chakra elemental en sus armas la katana de Naruto pudo cortar una hoja diez veces mas débil junto con su portardor y la electricidad directamente esta friendo a los clones con tan solo tocarlos a ellos o los charcos de agua en el que pisaban, lo mejor era que no corría riesgo de electrocutarse con su propia técnica por ser su propio chakra, pero eso no significaba que la batalla fuera facil, los experimentados clones fueron fuerte pelea en cada paso tomándose la mas y mas clones, pero ellos dos también siguieron mandando mas clones para reponer y apoyar a los ya existentes, mientras que Sasku apoyaba al grupo usando **Katon: llamas del fenix** para detener el avance del enemigo y apoyar a los clones.

Tomando su oportunidad un clon de agua apareció pasando sus lineas defensivas golpeando con un puñetazo a Sasuke hacia atrás y seguido de Naruto con una patada antes de ser despachado por Greyson que reaccionó tarde y milagrosamente sus compañeros están todavía vivos.

En la parte de atrás Naruto buscó en su mochila algo que se lo arrojó a Sasuke el cual entendió la idea, rodando para un costado preparó la shuriken de viento endemoniado que le prestó Naruto, rápidamente se incorporó y arrojó el arma el cual tuvo via libre por el esfuerzo redoblado de Greyson.

-Una shuriken no servirá contra mi- capturando el arma gigantezca que iba a su pecho cuando vio como una segunda estaba viajando a la sombra de la primera dirigiendose a su cadera **"Jutsu shuriken de las sombras"** pensaron los maestros mientras que Morino lentamente estaba cerrando los ojos tenían la esperanza de que el ataque diera resultado cosa que murió rápidamente al ver como logró saltar encima de esta con facilidad solo la sonrisa de Sasuke se mantenía en su lugar.

El shuriken que paso de largo se transformó en Naruto el cual le arrojó a Zabuza una kunai que lo obligó a dejar a ir a Kakashi, enfurecido miró como el enano rubio continuaba alejándose por la inercia de su forma de shuriken, sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección cuando escuchó

**-Raiton: Rayo blanco-**

Volteando para ver aquella técnica que nunca antes había escuchado pero solo encontró a Greyson con los dedos medio e indice extendidos y todos los clones los que se encontraban en la dirección general en la que apuntó cayeron al piso, uno de ellos era el que mantenía la segunda prisión de agua.

Su plan se había ido al drenaje por tres enanos que estiraron el cuello para entrar a una batalla que no tenían que involucrarse, al menos ahora solo tenía que ocuparse de Kakashi ya que Morino se encontraba fuera de combate, tomando al jounin se alejaron de campo de batalla para dejarlos pelear nuevamente.

Luego de una pelear idéntica al canon el ninja cazador de Kiri apareció para agraderle al grupo por ayudarle a cazar a tan buscado fugitivo.

-Tu eres un ninja cazador como yo soy la reencarnación del shondaime Hokage, demuéstralo cortandole la cabeza y dejando que incineremos el cuerpo- le reclamó Naruto haciendo que el individuo se ponga nervioso y desaparezca del campo con un shunshin

-Maldigo a su cómplice se nos escapó- declaró Greyson extremadamente frustrado por el resultado de la batalla.

-¿Como supieron que no era un verdadero cazador?- les preguntó Kakashi que se cubría el ojos mientras regresaba con el grupo.

-Porque uso agujas- respondieron al unísono -Su daño es mínimo pero preciso, sí que asumo que es correcto pensar que era un complice que actuaba bajo ese papel para salvarle la vida cuando empiece a ver la luz al final del tunel- continuó explicando Hibiki el cual cargaba a Morino el cual lentamente estaba recuperando conciencia

-Sin mencionar que pudo estar mirando la pelea todo el tiempo para ayudarle a formar una estrategia en caso de una revancha- Asintiendo Kakashi regresó al grupo para caer paralizado al suelo.

-¿Sharingan?- preguntó Sasuke mirando a su sensei con ojos críticos

-Sharingan- respondió antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

-Simplemente genial, nuestra misión acaba de ascender a A, nee Naruto, si las cosas siguen así podremos tener misiones clase S antes de ser Chunin si es que no nos dan una promoción de campo primero- bromeó Greyson mientras dejaba a Morino en el suelo para empezar a hacer los sellos para sacar a sus compañeros del campamento subterraneo.

-No me importaría, sería un gran paso en mi camino a ser Hoakge datebayo- Greyson simplemente sacudio la cabeza mientras Sasuke reaparecía con Kakashi en su espalda

y regresaba a sus compañero mas el cliente a la superficie cancelando el jutsu de campamento subterraneo para encontrarse can el rostro preocupado de las chicas, las cuales se lanzaron a sus afectos (Sakura para Sasuke y Hinata para Naruto) con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Baka, baka, pudiste haber muerto baka- le lloró Sakura lanzándose al pecho de Sasuke el cual tenía las manos ocupadas con Kakashi, simplemente pudo rodar los ojos antes de intentar sacarcela de encima.

Un poco mas allá se encontraba Hinata revisando las heridas de Naruto las cuales ya para ese entonces habían sanado pero aun había un rastro de sangre aquí y allá -Me alegro que este bien Naruto-kun pero antes de hacer algo así deja que vaya contigo, ¿entendido?- Los ojos de Hinata eran duros y no dejaban lugar a discuciones, simplemente bajó la cabeza y asintió -Me alegro

-¿Te encuentras bien Hibiki-san?- preguntó el misterioso Aburame mientras Greyson empezaba a aplicarse pomada para las heridas teniendo algunas en las mejillas, manos.

-Hai, gracias por preguntar Shino-san pero es mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que lleguen mas ninjas enemigo, con Zabuza a salvo con su complice seguramente alertará a Gato de contratar a mas ninjas renegado, tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro y pedirle al Hokage mas refuerzos, esta vez que se aseguro que sean Jounin o ANBU- Asintiendo el Aburame miro hacia el constructor del puente -¿Conoce un lugar seguro en la inmediaciones en donde podamos descansar?-

El hombre estaba tomando alcohol hasta medio matarse de no ser por la pregunta -Si, si partimos ahora probablemente lleguemos para el almuerzo-

Asintiendo el equipo se marchó dejando el campo de batalla atrás con su sangre y sudor derramados en el para ir a un posible refugio en la casa de Tazuna.

* * *

Tardaron unas tres horas en llegar a la humildea cada de dos pisos de Tazuna, tocando la puerta los recibió la hija de Tazuna, Tsunami es una mujer de unos veinti tardes con una buenas curvas y moderado busto, desafortunadamente la enorme presencia de ninjas en la casa sumado a la posibilidad de frecuentes ataques de ninjas no ayudaban a relajarla.

Amablemente permitió a los ninjas dos habitaciones en el piso de arriba, una para cada género así no habría problemas bajo sus puntos de vista civiles, en la habitación para los varones se encontraba Kakashi en un futon el cual durmió por un par de horas salteándose la comida.

-Veo que están todo aquí, no se si ya saben pero es seguro que Zabuza siga vivo y con un cómplice- Todos en la sala asintieron con la cabeza conscientes de la situación

Sakura hablo desde el rincón en la que se encontraba -Hibiki-san ya nos explicó además de compartir una teoría sobre la posibilidad de refuerzos enemigos y ataques contra la familia para chantajear a Tazuna-san- se le acercó al maestro extendiendole un rollo el cual lentamente estiró el brazo para abrirlo y leer el contenido, básicamente estaban pidiendo refuerzos pesados.

-Muy bien, lamentablemente no voy a poder moverme por un tiempo debido al stress que el sharingan me produjo en la pelea, así que tendremos que esperar un par de días antes de que recupere suficiente chakra como para hacer una invocación, mientras tanto será mejor que empecemos a entrenar según mis cálculos tendremos una semana antes de que Zabuza regrese a estar en condiciones de pelear- Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron con un suspiro, tenía ganas de descanzar y leer su libro pero aun estaba siendo retenido, deprimido se giró para un costado intentnado dormir ignorando la gente presente

- Quiero hablar contigo a solas- Greyson y Sasuke hablaron al mismo tiempo causando cierta confución entre ambos el Jounin sabía que no le iba a gustar y aun se encontraba resentido por haberlo privado de su libro

-Primero Hibiki y luego tu Sasuke- pero accedió de todas formas, haciendo una seña todo se retiraron dejándolos solos siendo Sasuke el último en salir el cual parecía ansioso por saber de donde sacó aquel sharingan.

-No voy a preguntarse como conseguiste ese ojo, simplemente quiero saber quien fue la persona que te lo impantó-

El jounin dudo por un rato antes de suspirar -Fue Rin, mi compañera de equipo en ese entonces- Se notaba la tristeza en su voz, algo que entendió al instante.

-Yo veo, murió ¿verdad?- Sin decir nada asintió

-¿Era una médica experimentada?-

-No, solo médica de campo novata y pudo instalarme el ojo correctamente-

-Luego del implante ¿cuanto tiempo lo dejaste descanzar?-

-Nada, estábamos en medio de un conflicto y lo use todo el ... lo sobrecargé verdad?-

Greyson asintió con la cabeza -Estuve mirando y el recorrido de chakra de tu ojo es prácticamente inexistente, cuando estas usando el sharingan estas literalmente sangrando chakra de todos los puntos de chakra cercanos para poder alimentar al ojo-

-Eso me recuerda ¿Como pudiste ver a Zabuza en medio de esa neblina?, ni siguiera el sharingan o el byakugan podían atravezarla-

-Es por una técnica que desarrollé hace poco y eso es todo lo que puedo compartir-

Kakashi tuvo que morderse el labios para contener la tentación de imponer rango para revelar esa información pero sabía que un ninja tenía que mantener información para si mismo o podría morir -¿Me devuelves mi libro?- le preguntó de forma esperanzadora

-No, pero si quieres puedo leértelo- aumentando sus esperanzas pero había algo raro -claro que omitiendo las partes adultas y todas las referencia de sudor o agua recorriendo x cuerpo o zona-

Kakashi realizó un puchero lo cual era vergonzoso para alguien como el -Pero si lo haces terminarás el libro en un santiamén-

-Exactamente es por eso que te dije es estos libros son despreciables, ahora me retiro- El hombre asintió

Kakashi mantuvo los ojos mientras escuchaba como los pasos de alejaban de el y saliendo por la puerta, mientras otra persona entraba en la habitación y se acercaba

-Quieres saber sobre mi ojo verdad ¿Sasuke?-

Solo necesitaba escuchar para oir como asentía con firmeza, no quería hablar del tema pero tenía que hacerlo

-El ojo le perteneció a Obito Uchiha, es un obsequio que el me dio poco antes de morir como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado-

Sin decir nada mas el último Uchiha leal se retiro, pero antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta miró de soslayo a su sensei caido

-Espero que lo cuides bien Kakashi o nunca te lo perdonaré-

Deseando poder dormir el hombre se intentó relajar para ser interrumpido por otro par de pies

-¿Que pasa Naruto?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos

-¿Como supo que era yo?-

-Por el sonido que haces al caminar supe que era tu-

Colocándose en su posición de concentración el Uzumaki asintió -Hibiki-nii-san me contó que estas sufriendo de agotamiento de chakra y quería saber si necesitabas una transfusión-

-Naruto aprecio tu preocupación, pero si transmites chakra a otra persona tienes riesgo de matarla por contaminación de chakra, estaría bien se usa en un jutsu cooperativo pero no es una verdadera solución en este momento- explicó moviéndose un poco para encontrar una mejor posición

-Pues yo he estudiando fuinjutsu y encontré una manera de pasar por alto ese problema-

El ojo del hombre se abrió y agrando de la sorpresa acompañado con un energética negación con la cabeza -!Estas loco?! el fuinjutsu es muy complicado como para que un genin intente jugar con- no puedo continuar, la mano de Naruto tapó su boca para que pueda continuar.

-Kakashi, hace años que estuve estudiando fuinjutsu hace años y tomamos todas la medidas de seguridad necesarias para garantizar que nadie salga lastimado usando los clones de sombras como sujetos de pruebas, el sello no es mas que un purificador que elimina la firma de energía del chakra entregado de esa manera evitar intoxicación por chakra-

Mas calmado el ojo del hombre se entrecerró -Donde esta la trampa-

Rápidamente los ojos celestes miraron para otro lado y se veia nervioso -El aun esta perfeccionando el sello para permitir una circulación mas fluida, pero por ahora según mis cálculos le entrega a la otra persona un tercio de la que se transmite, bajo pero lo esta mejorando -

El ojo del hombre lo miró con recelo antes de negarse con la cabeza -Lo siento pero no quiero arriesgarme a recibir una posible herida permanente en medio de una misión tan peligrosa y lejos de nuestros de nuestros médicos-

Algo decepcionado pero entendía su punto de vista Naruto se levantó para desaparecer en un cortina de humo _"¿Era un clon de sombras? supongo que el original esta abajo junto con el cliente"_ lentamente cerró los ojos cayendo en los brazos de morfeo, necesitará todas sus energías para esta misión.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.


	17. Ninja de la niebla (parte 2)

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o simplemente Grey) que es el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

_"piensa"_

-dice-

**-Jutsu/demon hablando-**

**_Capitulo 17: Ninja de la neblina (parte 2)_**

Afuera de la casa del constructor del puente estaba comenzando un nuevo día a pesar de estaban cayendo gruesas gotas de lluvia reduciendo lo visibilidad en gran medida, era una tontería dejar clones de sombra fuera de la casa para que lo vigilen, en especial cuando significaban múltiples horas bajo la lluvia junto a la sensación de frio luego de que estos se disiparan.

En el comedor se encontraban Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari (Hijo de Tsunami de 8 años) y los ninjas de konoha incluso un maltratado Kakashi el cual intentó recuperar su libro en la primera oportunidad de moverse que tuvo.

-Kakashi-sempai sigues cayendo mas y mas bajo- Comentó Naruto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te con gran calma y educación, aumentando la por ahora silenciosa furia del peliblanco para el deleite del equipo 7 haciendo que por un momento tanto el estoico Shino y Sasuke sonrieran por una fracción de segundo mientras que Sakura no se molestaba en ocultar su sonrisa

-Dime Shino-san ¿Cómo se encuentra tu colonia?- le preguntó Greyson al Aburame haciendo que por un momentos sus lentes oscuros brillen de forma sospechosa

-Se encuentran bien y creciendo … Hibiki-san ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Puedes plantearlo y luego lo consideraré-

-Es aceptable, mi petición consta de tu permiso para alimentar a mis escarabajos con tu chakra, desde hace tiempo que se sienten atraídos hacia ti- explicó el usuario de insectos mientras se ajustaba los anteojos probablemente como un señal de nerviosismo tal vez dandose cuenta del extraño doble sentido que sus palabras podrían indicar sabiendo que la colmena y el Aburame son prácticamente uno en cuerpo y mente.

-Acepto con la condición de que los retires cuando cualquiera de los dos lo vea indicado y que moderes la cantidad de insectos-

Asintiendo con la cabeza el Aburame desplegó una pequeña nube de insectos que empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Greyson generándole cierta sensación de cosquilleo junto con un lento goteo de sus reservas de chakra solo un poco mas elevadas que la cantidad que podía reponer.

-Bueno equipo cuando la lluvia termine empezaremos a entrenar para mejorar nuestras posibilidades en caso de que tener que enfrentarnos en refuerzos enemigos, Hibiki-san ¿Ya mandaste el mensaje al hokage?

El aludido miró a Naruto -Ya le llegó-

* * *

**-Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage-**

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el descanso del anciano obligándolo a esconder un libro de tapa naranja bajo las montañas de papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Adelante- invitó sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Naruto en la puerta –Naaruto-kun! ¿Estas bien? ¿Donde esta tu equipo?- le preguntó preocupado mirando el rostro sudado del pequeño rubio que considera como un nieto.

-No soy el verdadero Naruto, el jefe me envío a darle un informe de parte de todos en la misión solicitando refuerzos mas … experimentados- en su mano izquierda había un rollo que se lo entregó al hombre el cual leyó el contenido sus cejas se unian mas y mas

Informe del genin Shirohane Hibiki del equipo 9 de Konoha.

Luego de arribar al país de las olas los equipo se vieron interceptaros por fuerza enemiga con el objetivo de terminar la vida del cliente, el ataque fue realizado por Momochi Zabuza ninja renegado de Kiri con rango Jounin, ex-miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla y actual portador de Kubikiribocho (cuchillo decapitador), luego de luchar contra Hatake Kakashi y Tendo Morino un joven de aproximadamente 12-13 años usando una mascara de ninja cazador de Kiri hizo apareció induciendo a Zabuza en un estado de muerte temporal usando agujas sonbon, luego de darnos las gracias por ayudar a reducirlo y se llevó el cuerpo mediante un shunshin sin remover la cabeza dejo en claro que se trataba de un cómplice del enemigo.

Luego del intento de asesinato falló por segunda vez el cliente explicó lo que ocurría en verdad, la persona que intenta detenernos no es otro es Gato de Compañías Gato es asi seguro asumir que contratarán a otros ninjas de alto rango para terminar el trabajo.

Actualmente Hatake Kakashi se encuentra seriamente debilitado por un caso de agotamiento de chakra.

Se presume que el cómplice de Zabuza tiene conocimientos en medicina para alcanzar semejante logro.

Se solicitan refuerzos de nivel Jounin y/o ANBU experimentados para asistir en la misión ahora clasificada como A.

Fin del reporte

Hiruzen se veía preocupado por la seguridad de sus hombres, afortunadamente tenían a las persona indicadas para el trabajo disponibles en este momento.

-Naruto enviaré los refuerzos ahora mismo, espera un momento, NEKO-

En el momento que llamó una mujer de cabellos morados, con la vestimenta estandar anbu y una mascara de gato se hizo presente.

-¿Que me ordena Hokage-sama?- le preguntó mientras se ponía de rodillas ante el hombre.

-Necesito que busques a Gekkō Hayate para que sirvan de refuerzo al equip en una misión originalmente C pero ascendió a A, teniendo como enemigos a Momochi Zabuza y otro ninja del cual no tenemos información- Antes de que la mujer se marche Naruto le dio las instrucciones para llegar a la casa del Tazuna.

-Bueno Naruto es hora de que te desaparezcas a menos de que quieras algo mas

-Si, quería saber cuan cercano es Kakashi a sus libros pervertidos-

El hombre calló por un momento antes de contestar -Es realmente infame por su obesión por esos libros, nunca lo vi sin el y aprovecha cada momento libre que tiene para leer ¿Porque?-

-Porque Hibiki se lo robó y le prohibió leerlo, lleva 2 días intentando recuperarlo sin imponer rango y se esta poniendo desesperado-

Los ojos del Hokage casi se salen de su rostro al igual que los anbu escondidos preguntándose que clase de brujería estaba usando para lograrlo "Ese Hibiki es mi nuevo héroe" pensaron casi todo ellos.

-Bueno ya terminé todos mis asuntos, adios jiji- sacando una kunai de su bolsillos se clavó la hoja en la mano forzando la desaparición

* * *

-Si, acaba de desaparecer mi clon y el Hokage va a enviar un ANBU con mascara de gato junto a un tal _Gekkō Hayate_ como refuerzo, seguramente estarán aquí dentro de poco-

El rostro de todos se alegraron de recibir aquellas noticias, ahora el equipo tenía muchas mas posibilidades de superar la misión.

-¿Porque se alegran si van a morir? Todos los que desafían a Gato mueren- preguntó la emocionalmente neutra voz de Inari

-No vamos a morir no hasta que cumpla mi sueño de ser Hokage, no se quien es ese Gato pero no es nada comparado conmigo, terminaremos el puente y seremos los héroes de estas tierras- exclamó Naruto estirando su puño lleno de determinación

-¿Acaso eres idiota? no existen los héroes- La mano de Hinata en los hombros de Naruto y Hibiki evitaron que se lancen contra el pequeño bastardo

-Si no quieren morir será mejor que regresen por donde vinieron- El pequeño se retiraba de la habitación cuando la voz de su abuelo lo detuvo

-Inari ¿a donde vas?- le preguntó preocupado por la salud mental del pequeño.

-A mirar el oceano desde mi habitación, la lluvia se detuvo- acto seguido la puerta se cerró detrás de el.

-Lo siento, esta así desde que su padre murio por culpa de Gato-

Inmediatamente Sasuke que miraba todo con atención se levantó y se fue por la misma puerta que Inari, subiendo las escaleras el Uchiha escuchó algo en la habitación del niño, sacando una kunai por si acaso era un enemigo se acercó hasta identificar el sonido como el llanto del niño llorando llamando a su padre cada tanto.

Sasuke sabía como se sentía mas que nadie porque el mismo lo había pasado lo mismo aunque no podía evitar enojarse con el, aun tenía a su madre y a su abuelo que eran mucho mas de lo que el había podido desear que sobreviviera de aquella noche.

Sin hacer ruido regresó al comedor en donde los contó lo que le pasaba a Inari.

-Creo que es mejor que salgamos ahora a entrenar- opinó la triste voz de Kakashi compañado con el asentimiento de todo el resto.

* * *

En un claro del bosque que los rodeaba los dos equipos formaron un circulo

-Bien, antes de empezar quiero saber el nivel que tienen tus alumnos Morino-

El hombre sonrió mientras jugaba con su bigote -Pues mis tres alumnos en promedio están cerca de llegar a bajo chunin, tienen buena habilidad para planear estrategias, mas que excelente trabajo en equipo comparable con el equipo ino-shika-cho, taijutsu se encuentra en alto genin para los chicos y bajo chunin para Hinata, ninjutsu en alto genin a punto de entrar en chunin, pueden reconocer y disipar genjutsus de mediana potencia, saben escalar árboles, caminar sobre agua y balanceo de kunai y por último Hibiki esta entrenando para ser un sensorial, Hinata tiene su Byakugan y Naruto es el rastreador-.

Las mandíbulas de Sakura y Kakashi casi tocan el suelo, Sasuke se encontraba furioso y Shino alzaba una ceja por encima de sus lentes oscuros los cuales fueron iluminados por 4 flashes de luces blancas

-Tenías razón Hibiki-kun siempre es bueno tener una cámara a mano- dijo Naruto mientras sellaba su cámara junto con el resto de sus compañeros dándole tiempo a los demás para comprender lo que ocurría.

-Dobe, peléame- exigió el orgulloso Uchiha señalando a Naruto con el dedo intimidado por los resultados del último en la clase y una de las pocas personas que lo trataban como una verdadera persona aunque nunca se permitiría expresarlo eso y un igual luego del empate que tuvieron en la parte de taijutsu en la academia.

-No creo que sea buena idea Sasuke, estamos en medio de una misión A en la cual claramente no deberíamos estar, no sabes cuando el enemigo podría atacar y podríamos morir tan solo por estar distraídos un segundo-

Sakura puso sus brazos en forma de jarra y frunciendo sus cejas abrió la boca para intentar ganar el favor del emo Uchiha para ser interrumpida a tiempo por Shino.

-Naruto-san tiene razón, no tenemos que gastar nuestras energía en algo auto-destructivo como una pelea entre compañeros especialmente si la cantidad de posibles refuerzos enemigos nos obliguen a participar en la pelea- aportó el siempre sabio Shino.

-Es por eso que tienen que entrenar, ahora Kakashi-sempai que nos puedes decir sobre tus genin- preguntó Morino en un tono enfermizamente dulce

El hombre empezó a sudar en frío ante la pregunta -Pues mas que nada nos estuvimos enfocando en trabajo en equipo y saben caminar en los árboles-

- ¿les enseñaste ningún ninjutsu?-

-Pues a Sasuke le enseñé unos jutsus de katon, a Sakura le pasé un par de genjutsus y un jutsu medico, Shino le deje unos jutsus de doton-

-¿Taijutsu?-

-Sasuke con su estilo familiar es alto genin, Shino dentro de poco cae en esa categoría y Sakura ... digamos que necesitará su dulce tiempo a este paso- el rostro de la chica no mostró pena por aquella debilidad.

-Ya veo, en ese caso creo que lo mejor es que continuemos por separado mientras un equipo entrena el otro cuida al cliente- declaró finalmente complementado con el asentimiento de Kakashi.

-Bueno equipo 9 es hora entrenar y mañana empezaremos a tomar turnos para cuidar el puente-

La mano de Hibiki se alzó llamando la atención de los adultos

-¿Que pasa Hibiki-kun?-

-Quería preguntar si podemos utilizar clones de sombra y jutsus tipo doton para acelerar la construcción del puente para terminar antes de que lleguen refuerzos enemigos, después de todo nuestro contrato dice proteger hasta la finalización del mismo-

-Entiendo tu punto Hibiki-kun y aunque hay que darle merito a tu idea solo tu y Naruto tienen chakra para gastar de esa manera mientras que Kakashi y yo tenemos que mantenerlos frescos para luchar-

Decididos en que aquel era el mejor curso de acción en este momento se separaron para continuar sus entrenamiento fuera de la vista curiosa del otro

-¿Dime Naruto cuanta resistencia tienes encima?-

-Ahora los sellos están en x2.5 ¿y tú?-

- x1.75 y apunto de aumentar ¿Hinata?-

- x1 recien alcanzado- respondió la ojiblanca jugando con sus dedos índices como parte de su tic nervioso.

- Niños tengan cuidado con eso, se que pueden liberarlos en cualquier momento pero si significa que no puedan reaccionar a tiempo para un ataque mortal no creo que sirva de mucho, ahora quiero que me demuestren su nivel sin los sellos-

Desde hace mas de un mes casi al mismo tiempo que empezaron a practicar ninjutsu Greyson y Naruto perfeccionaron su fuinjutsu hasta crear unos sellos que aumentan la resistencia al aire a su alrededor, a diferencia de las pesas estas podían aumentarse o disminuir dependiendo de cuanto chakra se le aplique, permitían un equivalente distribución del trabajo mejorando tanto la fuerza como la resistencia y no existía peligro de quedar enano.

Fue cómico la reacción de Hinata a la hora de aplicar el sello simplemente bastó decirle que Naruto le aplicaría unos sellos en toda su piel para desmayarla y dejar que Naruto se encargue del resto preguntándose si la peliazul estaba enferma porque estaba roja, sangraba un poco por la nariz y no tenía fiebre.

El sello consistía en un triangulo ubicado en las muñecas, la base del cuello y los tobillos los cuales se conectaban entre ellas uniéndose en la espalda a la altura del ombligo con una fina linea de tinta que se expandía y contrae dependiendo de la intensidad de la resistencia, aunque la realidad es que si se mirara mejor se notaba que eran diminutos sellos uno tras el otro, esta técnica fue perfeccionada gracias a los clones de sombra los cuales sirvieron como sujetos de prueba.

Los pobres demostraron los peligros de los sellos en manos inexpertas y sin la supervisión de un maestro, desde plenos fracasos a espectaculares bolas de fuego, desintegraciones y un particular evento produjo un diminuto agujero negro el cual colapsó en una implosión luego de succionar el sujeto de prueba asustando hasta el Kyuubi al ver como el clon de Greyson era succionado a la nada gritando como loco, los recuerdos del clon fueron tan confusos que Greyson quedó desmayado por sobrecarga ... luego de eso dejaron de jugar con sellos de manipulación gravitacional, estos fueron guardados para futuros estudios en manos de personas confiables y mas experimentadas.

-Mientras tanto con el equipo 7-

-che, no puedo creer que esos dobes y esa hoja temblorosa puedan ser mas fuertes que nosotros, deben estar exagerando!- El orgullo Uchiha los cuales según su clan eran considerados de élite desde su nacimiento no podían ser superados por dos huérfanos y el clan con el cual tenían un rivalidad luego de que los Senju fueran casi exterminado en la segunda gran guerra ninja

-No te preocupes Sasuke, tu eres mucho mas fuerte que todos ellos juntos- Alentó Sakura detrás de el con tu fastidiosa actitud fangirl

-Dudo que su sensei este mintiendo sobre sus habilidades, de cualquier modo lo que debe importarnos son nuestras propias habilidades- aportó el estoico Shino.

-Exacto Shino-kun, es por eso que les enseñaré a caminar sobre el agua, síganme- ordenó el mayor conduciéndolos hasta un arroyo cercano el cual cruzó caminando como si fuera tierra.

La atención del grupo se concentró en los pies Kakashi intentando comprender como realizó aquella hazaña excepto Sakura que de vez en cuando observaba a Sasuke de reojo.

-Lo que acabo de hacer es ejercicio de control de chakra llamado "caminar sobre el agua", para lograrlo lo que tienen que hacer es concentrar chakra en los pies para crear una plataforma para que se puedan apoyar, recuerden que el agua fluye por lo que tienen que acomodarse a sus particularidades, así que mientras mas espeso y tranquilo sea mas facil será y mas difícil en los casos contrarios, ahora a entrenar- Explicó el Jounnin mientras su mirada se quedaba fija en su libro de tapa naranja.

El primero en intentarlo fue Shino el cual primero toco la superficie del agua para asegurarse que este aplicando la cantidad necesaria antes de quedar parado en la zona superficial con un pie en la superficie y otro en la tierra.

Sasuke respiró hondo antes de dar los primeros pasos que resultaron en un desastre al caer al arroyo de cabeza, al ver que su objeto de adoración estaba en problemas saltó inmediatamente a ayudarlo propezandose en las piernas del chico quedando ella encima de Sasuke en posición Cowgirl.

-Ma, ma Sakura-chan no sabía que lo tenías dentro- aprovechó para comentar el pervertido riendose de forma pervertida del infortunio, rápidamente la chica se paró y alejó del grupo con la cara toda roja y empapada permitiéndole al resto notar que tenía un bra rojo con puntos blancos identicas pantis

-Sakura tiene gustos atrevidos- comentó Shino ajustandose los lentes, los otro dos asintieron mientras miraban la dirección por donde la pelirrosa desaparecio por unos momentos antes de regresar a lo suyo dejando pensamientos diferentes en cada uno de ellos

_"Sabía que esto sería divertido"_ pensó Kakashi

_"Si Sakura continua así es posible que gane un lugar en la mente de Sasuke"_ pensó Shino

_"Porque no se pondrá a entrenar mas y me deja tranquilo"_ pensó el Uchiha mientras se paraba y continuaba el ejercicio.

Mientras que Sakura estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa del cliente para cambiarse de ropa con diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos esmeraldas con la vergüenza que acaba de pasar y la posibilidad que Sasuke pensara que era una especie de ramera.

Media hora mas tarde la chica regresó junto a su equipo con otro traje exactamente igual al anterior aunque esta vez se mantuvo lejos de sus compañeros y continuó con su entrenamiento en silencio.

Mientras tanto

Lejos de nuestros heroes se encontraba la fortaleza del magnate que con su avaricia y crueldad estaba secando el inocente pais, pero lamentablemente eso no le parecía suficiente así que continuó haciendo actividades mas ilegales, ahora estaba vendiendo droga, armas e incluso esclavos intentando llenar aquel agujero negro que tenía por corazón, adentro de aquella fortaleza se encontraba Zabuza acostado como una muñeca rota en una cama doble junto con una bella joven mujer.

-Dentro de tres días podrás volver a moverte sin problemas Zabuza- le informó con una gentil sonrisa.

-Bien, pero hay algo que me incomoda Haku, en el grupo había un ninja que podía detectarme, eliminó mi clon de agua y pudo realizar una sustitución antes de que pueda alcanzarlo-

La chica asintió con la cabeza –Lo he notado, desde que realizó la sustitución estuvo escondido en los árboles observándolo todo y haciéndome difícil detectar su presencia, se que es arriesgado pero creo que sería buena idea intentar convencerlo de que se nos una, después de todo no perderemos nada hablando-

-mmmh, es un niño así que será mas fácil convencerlo con ideas de gloria y fama, el problema sería los jounin que seguramente intentarán detenerlo, sabes que yo te dejaría ir tan fácilmente- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios desapareciendo rápidamente de su rostro tenía una reputación que mantener

A la mañana siguiente los habitantes de la casa de Tazuna despertaron oliendo algo tan delicioso que casi lo hizo ir flotando hasta la cocina en donde encontraron a una mujer muy hermosa de unos 30 años con cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda vestida con sencilla ropa de civil suficientemente ajustada para que la persona que mire con atención note sus amplias caderas, delgada cintura y con unos generosos pechos D, su rostro era angular y su piel pálida, tanto sus cejas, nariz y labios eran un poco toscos pero no por ellos nos bellos, simplemente la había ver mas como guerrera que como una muñeca.

De la sartén es estaba manejando había una masa que no identificaban las cuales dejaba apiladas una arriba de la otra en una torre de 4, todas bañadas con miel y una rebanada de manteca en la parte superior, al lado había un vaso de jugo de naranja para cada uno de ellos.

Mientras todos se recogían la mandíbula Naruto se mandó corriendo para abrazar las piernas de la mujer con extraña familiaridad la cual revolvió sus cabellos rubios –Feliz cumpleaños Naru-chan- Al escuchar esto Hinata activó su byakugan lista para masacrar a la extraña por tener tanta familiaridad con Naruto sin que ella sepa nada (sip, es algo celosa), ante sus ojos no cabía dudas que la mujer frente de ella era un ninja a juzgar por su sistema de chakra.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kakashi con un tono serio preparándose para sacar una kunai, no sabía quien era pero no le gustaban las sorpresas.

-Mi nombre es Hikari mucho gusto- saludó con una ligera inclinación –El desayuno esta preparado, comencemos-

La figura ahora identificada como Hikari se sentó a comer tranquilamente seguida por Naruto el cual mostrabas grandes ansias por comer.

-Naru-chan recuerda tus modales- le recordó suavemente con una leve sonrisa.

-Hai- afirmó con una voz aguda.

-Naruto, no comas! No sabes lo que puede haber, puede ser el enemigo **Kai!**- exclamó Kakashi intentando disipar el posible genjutsu el cual explicaría el comportamiento de Naruto pero nada ocurrió

"Extraño, esa onda de chakra debería haber interrumpido mi henge" pensó la figura femenina mientras continuaba comiendo

-Kakashi, tranquilo Hibaki-chan es el alter-ego que Hibiki-nii-san usa en nuestro cumpleaños- explicó Naruto felizmente para luego cambiar a uno mas triste –Es lo mas cerca que tenemos a una madre es por eso que por un rato suponemos que tenemos una madre que nos cuide-

Inicios de lágrimas empezaron en los ojos de Sakura, Hinata las cuales fueron a abrazar a Naruto para deserle un feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke estaba peleando por contener una lágrima como si su vida dependiera de ello, no era nada fácil considerando que la mujer en la que Hibiki se había transformado era una versión castaña de su madre, simplemente se sentó en la mesa a comer sin decir nada y con la cabeza baja, no confiaba en su voz en ese momento.

Inari, Tsunami y Tazuna estaban llorando abiertamente ante aquella muestra de afecto, pretender por un rato que una madre estaba allí para ellos era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que esos dos podían pedir, allí Tazuna recordó su conversación con Hibiki y entendió mejor a los pequeños, podrían ser ninjas y tendrían que matar en algun momento si es que ya no lo hicieron pero seguían siendo unos niños que nunca conocieron el amor maternal e intentan emularlo como pueden.

Sakura pensando que lo apropiado sería comer el desayuno servido le dio una mordida a la extraña masa dorada -mmmhhh esto esta delicioso Hibi … -la mirada asesina de la versión femenina y adulta de Hibiki la silenció haciendole recordar de la razón de su forma actual –Esta delicioso Hikari oba-chan, pero no se que es ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Hotekake es algo que yo inventé ¿te gustaría que te pase la receta?- preguntó mientras emulaba los gestos y modales de una ama de casa.

(Hotekake es una bastardización de Hot cakes para ocultar su inglés y no tener que explicar de donde sacó esa expresión)

-Me encantaría Hikari-sama- respondió alegremente "Cha, seguramente Sasuke se alegrará de que le haga esta delicia, primero si estómago y luego su corazón"

Mientras que el resto se unía a la mesa Sasuke y Shino comían es silencio o al menos el silencia que un enjambre de escarabajos lanzandose contra su propio desayuno podría hacer

-Ma, ma parece que incluso los insectos de los Aburame tienen su propio instinto nee?-Preguntó Greyson tildando la cabeza colocando su puño derecho contra su menton con su dedo índice a un costado de su labios que formaban una amplia sonrisa sin exponer sus dientes.

"Maldición! Me es imposible pensar que que Hibiki y Hikari sean la misma persona, eso da miedo" pensó Hinata antes de dar el primer bocado a su comida siendo seguido del segundo y tercero a gran velocidad, su mano se movía a tal velocidad que solo se veía un borron hasta que no quedó nada.

-Es maravilloso Hibi .. em Hikari-obasan- Comentó con estrellas en los ojos generando la sonrisa de la "cocinera"-

-¿Que hay de ustedes?- los otro cuatro varones (Morino, Kakashi, Inari y Tazuna) estaban llorando lagrimas de animé mientras Tsunami comía en silencio con una vena inchada en la frente al ver que había sido reemplazada por una especie de ninja travesti.

El resto de la comida continuó en silencio y hubo que hacer mas para satisfacer el voraz apetito de 5 adolecentes ninjas y Naruto, era sorprendente lo que el chakra producía en el cuerpo, no solo te hace mas fuerte y resistente físicamente e inmunológicamente, si no que también provocaba adolescencia prematura sin consecuencias adversas, por lo que 13 años para un genin estándar de Konoha era mas o menos 15 años y medio o un poco mas para un civil en cuanto a crecimiento, así que a los 15 o 16 años se considera que terminaron su etapa de crecimiento.

Luego de terminar de comer y limpiar la mesa las ordenes del día se dieron por parte de Kakashi el cual era el jefe por ser el de mayor experiencia

-Muy bien, equipo 9 ustedes protegerán a Tazuna mientras construye el puente, de ser posible intenten hacer clones para facilitar el trabajo pero no demaciado porque podría dejarlos vulnerables a ataques enemigos, el equipo 7 continuará entrenando en el arroyo-

Todos asintieron excepto Sakura la cual se mordía los labios de la vergüenza que paso el día de ayer pero no dijo nada en lo absoluto.

Inspeccionar todo el puente en busca de sellos explosivos o trampas al mismo tiempo que reportaban cualquien indicio de grietas en el camino las cuales parcharon enseguida mientras unos 20 clones de Naruto y otros 10 de Hibiki empezaron a ayudar a los trabajadores moviendo las cosas necesarias para la grata satisfacción de los hombres en el lugar que se sentían mucho mas seguro sabiendo que habían contratado seguridad para aquel proyecto.

El trabajo y la supervisión de los genin fueron interrumpidos cuando su maestro los llamó a su lado –Niños estuve pensando y creo que tengo un buen regalo de cumpleaños, algo generalmente reservado Chunin, Shunshin no jutsu-

Los ojos de Greyson y Naruto se agrandaron, uno porque quería un cool jutsus y el otro por las utilidades del jutsus mismo.

-Ahora quiero que se preparen, usando el signo de carnero, al hacerlo envuelvan su cuerpo en especial sus piernas en chakra para permitirles darle un súbito aumento de velocidad, esta técnica es mejor en distancias medias porque de esa manera no se gasta tanto chakra y permite que terminen bien parados al usarlo, comiencen-

El primer intento del grupo llevo a diferentes resultado considerando como cada uno reacciono hasta la vista de túnel, Naruto a estrellarse contra un saco de arena, Greyson casi se cae del puente y Hinata que tuvo que dar un par de pasos extras para recotrar el equilibrio.

-Continúen hasta que lo tengan, una aclaración mis queridos genin, esta técnica no se puede usar en batalla porque como habrán notado cuando usan esta técnica solo pueden ver delante de ustedes mientras que todo lo demás es un borrón, si un enemigo los llega a alcanzar con ese estado considérense muertos, ahora a practicar que los jutsus no se perfeccionan solos- apuró dando unos aplausos para apurarlos.

Todo empezaron a entrenar con el nuevo juguete que tenían en manos lo cual no fue muy difícil aprender a aterrizar de la forma correspondiente hasta que pudieron perfeccionarlo en una media hora.

De regreso a la patrulla Greyson se encontraba mirando hacia la dirección en donde empezó el puente mientras tomaba agua sentado sobre un saco de arena cuando los pasos de Hinata alcanzaron su oido, iba a tener que hacer un mejor trabajo si esperaba escuchar al enemigo acercarse.

-¿Que pasa Hinata?- le preguntó sin apartar la mirada del puente

-Hibiki-kun quería hablar sobre Hikari-chan- Inmediatamente una expresión amarga se formó en sus labios

-Cuando estaba mirando con mi byakugan note algo extraño, cuando una persona usa un henge simplemente forma una ilusión pero lo que hiciste fue una cosa completamente distinta, mis ojos me permiten ver através de casi todos los genjutsu y me encontré con que no era un simple genjutsu- empezó a explicar jugando con sus dedos pero con un tartamudeo mucho menor que el de hace un mes.

La cabeza se volteo para mirarla de reojo pero manteniendo la mayoría de su visión delante de el -¿Qué quieres decir Hinata-chan?- preguntó con curiosidad pero manteniendose relajado y listo para saltar.

-Que lo que hiciste no es un henge es una transformación total, mientras estaban convertido en Hikari, realmente eras una mujer de carne y hueso, incluso tu sistema de chakra cambió completamente para ajustarse al nuevo cuerpo-

-…. ¿Estas diciéndome que si quisiera podría ser una mujer por el resto de mis días?- preguntó conteniéndose las ganas de voltearse completamente para mirar a su compañera.

-Eso tenemos que comprobarlo, un hengue requiere una cierta cantidad de concentración constante al igual que chakra para mantenerlo, tendrías que entrenar todo el día con tu forma femenina y empujar tus límites en cuanto a chakra hasta que te quedes casi vacío-

-Ya lo intentaré mañana cuando sea nuestro turno de entrenar, por cierto Hinata buen trabajo ya casi no tartamudeas, un poco mas y podrás demostrarle a cierta personas tus intensiones- Lo sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro aumento al ver el rojo en la cara de la chica la cual quitó su frustración golpeandolo ligeramente en el brazo como castigo

-Tranquila tigresa, guarda tus garras para cuando las necesites- ahora recibió una palmada en la cabeza por parte de la avergonzada Hinata que continuo su recorrido alrededor del puente con sus sellos de resistencia activados como el resto de sus compañeros para trabajar su resistencia

"Hibiki-kun tiene razón, solo espera un poco mas Naruto-kun y podré confesarte mis sentimientos"

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

(No odio a Kakashi, pienso que es un excelente ninja pero solo eso, no es ni tan buena persona por su cantidad malos habitos en contraste de sus buenos puntos y en la serie es mal sensei, pero creo que es porque intentaba enseñarle a Naruto como leer y escribir correctamente suponiendo un gran grado de negligencia de los maestros anteriores a Iruka, pero ¿que no haya pedido refuerzos o que continúe una misión posiblemente A mientras cuida a sus tres alumnos? el hombre es altamente irresponsable, así en mi fanfic será un mucho mejor maestro por con todas sus otras fallas)


	18. Ninja en la neblina (parte 3)

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o simplemente Grey) que es el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

_"piensa"_

-dice-

**-Jutsu/demon hablando-**

**_Capitulo 18: ninja en la neblina (parte 3)_**

Otro día había pasado y ahora era el turno del equipo 9 de entrenar mientras el equipo 7 vigilaba el puente y hacían entrenamiento ligero mientras tanto, pero mas que nada resulto una sesion de sparring con Morino en un uno a uno, algo de entrenamiento físico y luego continuaban por su cuenta con supervisión de su sensei.

-Hibiki-kun ¿porque estas entrenando mientras estas en un henge?- le preguntó a una Hikari de edad correspondiente, similar a la forma adulta pero con muchos menos curvas y una copa B media.

-para probar algo y eso es todo lo que puedo compartir- respondió, conociendo la personalidad de Greyson el hombre lo dejó en paz, pero al final del día estaba confirmado que lo que estaba haciendo no era un simple henge si no una transformación total y permanente hasta que el usuario la cancele "Debo tener una de las mayores joyas del espionaje en mis manos" pensó mientras miraba su reflejo en el baño.

Como toda mente curioso empezó a experimentar las limitaciones de su nuevo cuerpo recorriendo cada una de sus curvas y valles dándole importancia a las zonas mas erógenas hasta que recordó que no estaba solo, colocó unos sellos de privacidad en las paredes antes de empezar a hacer una "exploración profunda"

Minutos mas tarde Hinata con su Byakugan activado tuvo un orgasmo auto-inducido por sus propios dedos "Kami, ver a Hibiki convertido en Hikari haciendo "eso" en el baño –suspiro- nunca me imaginé que Hibiki fuera semejante pervertido, desearía que Naruto me pudiera hacer sentir de esa manera" pensó la pequeña princesa mientras que una Hikari con piernas temblorosas pero con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro salio del baño "Guau, las mujeres tienen un cuerpo increíble" pensó mientras regresaba a su habitación a paso lento deseando descansar un poco antes de que llegara la hora de cenar cuando escuchó unos gritos abajo, inmediatamente todos en el piso saltaron a ver que pasaba.

En el comedor

Inari estaba observando como Naruto descanzaba en el suelo algo sucio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando en como de a poco se hacía mas fuerte cuando las memorias de su padrastro en sus últimos momentos lo atormentaban

-Porque se esfuerzan tanto, no importa cuanto entréneme, nunca serán rivales para los hombres de Gato, no importa cuanto aclamen o cuan duro trabajen, cuando los débiles se encuentran contra los fuertes lo único que conseguirás es que te maten-

En ese momento Hinata y Greyson bajaron las escaleras y entraron en el comedor en donde estaban todos reunidos mirando atónicos a un Inari cegado por las lágrimas.

-Lo que quieras niño, además no soy como tu- respondió Naruto con una voz monótona.

-Y yo odio tu actitud, tu no sabes nada sobre este pais y aun así andas por ahí como su fueras lo máximo, ¿Qué diablos sabes de mi? Yo no soy una excusa de ninja que actua como un payaso todo alegre, NO SABES LO DURA QUE PUEDE SER LA VIDA-

En el acto Naruto, Hinata, Greyson y Sasuke liberaron un gran cantidad de instinto asesino (o ki) inundaron la habitación haciendo que el niño se atragante y tenga que apoyarse en la mesa para no caerse ante la presión y luchando para mantener la conciencia

-¿Y te parece que llorar todo el día hará que la vida sea mas fácil?- preguntó con veneno creciente en su lengua –Tu no sabes lo dura que es la vida, solo te sientas así y dejas que el tiempo y tu vida pase de largo, yo elegí seguir adelante, así que si quedes quedarte aquí como una reina del drama pues es tu problema, yo no soy un cobarde ni pienso rendirme, si quieres seguir siendo débil puedes quedarte esperando a los hombres de Gato alzando una bandera blanca para que te estrangulen con ella, pero yo elijo entrenar hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que sepan que conmigo no se juega-

Todos quedaron mudos al ver el lado oscuro de Naruto que casi nadie conocía, sin decir nada se levantó y se fue dando un portazo mientras se iba haciendo el ambiente mas tolerable aunque en el lugar el mayor foco de odio venía de Greyson el cual deshizo su transformación y empezó a sacar la parte superior de su ropa dejando su torso expuesto haciendo que los presentes inhalen de la sorpresa.

En el cuerpo se podían encontrar muchas cicatrices de todos tipo y tamaños, tanto como en el pecho como en la espalda, era como su alguien le hubiera tira todo el contenido de una armería y mas.

-Inari, quiero que me veas muy bien y que repitas lo que dijiste sobre no saber lo dura que es la vida a un huérfano el cual nunca conoció a ningún relativo, a un huérfano que entro a un mundo de violencia y odio desde que tiene 5 años, peleando día a día por ver un nuevo amanecer sin que nadie intente apuñalarnos en la espalda o envenenarnos, Naruto y yo nos cuidamos las espaldas para poder sobrevivir, ser despreciados por los demas y que la gente intente sabotearte y robarte intencionalmente prácticamente todos los días, dime Inari-_kun _ ¿que me dices sobre lo dura que puede ser la vida?-

El niño pudo hacer acoplo de suficiente energía como para ir a su cuarto sin mirar a nadie, simplemente corrió dejando todo un rastro de lágrimas en el camino, todo lo que pensaba que era cierto se rompio y era hora de armar todo de nuevo, a pesar de que fue un tanto duro y dramatico es necesario ser un villano para ser un héroe, menos eso era lo que Greyson espera conseguir al ver lo que Naruto había iniciado dejando a todos seriamente afectados a excepción de Shino que mantenía su frío exterior a pesar de que los insectos hicieran mucho ruido conmplaron conjuntamente la espalda de Greyson que rápidamente desapareció en las escaleras

-Sasuke- murmuró Sakura preocupada por la reacción de su amado el cual siempre se mantenía cerrado se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación con su rostro ensombrecido por sus cabellos que caían sobre este ocultando sus rasgos tomo el mismo camino que Greyson de regreso a su habitación.

-Sensei, lo que Hibiki dijo … ¿es cierto?- preguntó la pelirrosa con la esperanza de que no sea cierto, pero el peliblanco asintió, después de todo el era uno de sus protectores mientras ellos eran niños así que sabía lo que habían pasado.

El tiempo pasó y para entonces ya todos habían ido a la cama para cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, tranquilo y en silencio los Jounin tomaron las precauciones necesarias por si era el enemigo, siendo la verdad algo muy diferente –Al fin llegan muchachos, esto se nos esta yendo de las manos-

**A la mañana siguiente en el bosque cercano**

Una agotado Naruto se encontraba acostado en el suelo rodeado de pequeños animales en un claro en donde se podían apreciar los árboles cortados aquí y allá empiezas ideales para leña cuando una apuesta joven cargando una cesta de mimbre llegó mirando a sus pies en busca de plantas hasta que notó el cambio en el ambiente e inevitablemente a Naruto

"Es uno de los ninjas de Konoha, debo tener cuidado, kami que descuido fue no traer un arma conmigo" pensó la mujer mirando a su alrededor cualquier cosa que pueda utilizar como un arma en caso de que el rubio intente algo, pero no había nada decente.

"No hay otra opción" se acerco lentamente a la figura en el suelo extendiendo sus manos para estrangularlo hasta que súbitamente se encontró aprisionada contra pecho del ninja con las piernas de Naruto manteniéndola apretada como una tenaza.

-umm?- preguntó medio dormido, había sentido una pizca de malas intenciones que lo había hecho reaccionar instantáneamente, lo único que indicaba que algo andaba mal era el sonido gutural que hace una persona cuando esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Mirando para abajo, sobre su pecho se encontró cara a cara con una belleza pelinegra, con una piel de porcelana y rasgos finos que parecían esculpidos y lijados para mayor perfección, al darse cuenta de su posición la cual se podía malinterpretar fácilmente, rápidamente la dejó ir y tomo distancia de la persona.

"Demonios, ahora tengo que pelear" pensó la chica mirando preocupado al chico el cual probablemente …

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname no fue mi intención, estaba dormido y no se porque hice eso, por favor perdóname- pidió Naruto en un gesto de súplica dejando a la mujer confundida "Esto no lo esperaba" pensó acomodándose la ropa.

-Es .. esta bien, emm- por razones obvias estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea que podría hacer detonar al pequeño guerrero.

-mmh? Estas recogiendo plantas medicinales, ¿tienes un amigo que esta herido verdad?- preguntó reconociendo la hierba las cuales su sensei les habían pedido que aprendieran.

La chica se encontraba sorprendido por su conocimiento, no todos los ninjas se tomaban el trabajo de investigar como hacer bálsamos curativos y mucho menos reconocer que tipo de plantas se necesitaba, por ahora tenía que jugar la carta de campesina inocente.

-Pues así es, tengo un amigo que tuvo un accidente hace poco y estoy buscando medicina para sus heridas- y con una amable sonrisa el rubio se tragó el anzuelo.

-Entonces déjame que te ayude, tómalo como una disculpa por lo de recién- colocando sus dedos en forma de cruz una docena de clones de sombra aparecieron –Busque este tipo de plantas y tráiganlas aquí una vez que tengan un buen puñado- ordenó a su pequeño escuadró el cual asintió y se dispersó para cubrir mas terreno.

-Guau, es impresionante, tu … eres un ninja ¿verdad?- preguntó manteniendo algo de timidez ante la presencia del rubio, no que fuera totalmente falsa.

-Hai, mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, genin de Konoha, a tus servicios- se presentó con una pequeña reverencia y una gran sonrisa de zorro

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Haku, soy una aldeana de un pueblo cercano- se presentó imitando la reverencia.

En silencio los dos se pusieron a trabajar recogiendo plantas hasta que el silencio se hizo algo incómodo de mantener.

-Dime, ¿porque elegiste ser un ninja?- preguntó esperando una respuesta típica de fama, poder y gloria.

-Para poder ser mas fuerte- respondió con sencillez

-¿Y porque quieres ser mas fuerte?- preguntó curiosa por aquella respuesta un tanto vaga.

-Porque quiero que me respeten, pero mas importante porque quiero ser tan fuerte como mi nii-san- explicó con una sonrisa agridulce.

-Puedes contarme mas sobre tu hermano- preguntó interesada por aquella inesperada respuesta.

-Mi nii-san y yo nos conocemos cuando cumplí 5 años, desde entonces siempre estuvimos juntos, me enseñó muchas cosas desde como leer y escribir hasta ayudarme en mi entrenamiento y siempre, siempre tiene una sonrisa para mi y siempre estuvo allí para protegerme- se podían ver en los ojos del niño como se iluminaban al pensar al cariño que le tenía a Greyson, la única figura con la que mantenía una relación estable.

-Parece un gran hermano, Naruto-kun me parece que la razón por la cual tu nii-san es tan fuerte es porque tiene a alguien a quien proteger- tardó unos segundo para entender a lo que se refería -¿Yo?- preguntó extrañado

La chica asintió con la cabeza –Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que proteger, es en ese momento en el cual una persona se hace en verdad fuerte- Eligiendo que era un buen momento para interrumpir los clones aparecieron trayendo en sus mano la planta buscada llenando rápidamente la cesta mientras que el orignial recordaba no solo cuando le confesaron sobre el zorro si no también de la historia sobre Kaiza (el heroe de la aldea y el padre adoptivo de Inari) y Kakashi con su promesa de que no dejará que ninguno de sus camaradas muera.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Naruto-kun, espero que nos volvamos a ver otra vez- elegantemente se paró y se marchó dándole la espalda al chico

-Igualmente, Haku-chan cuando nos volvamos a ver seré mucho mas fuerte, datebayo- prometió a la figura la cual se detuvo.

-Por cierto … soy un chico- reveló marchandose con una sonrisa imaginandose el rostro del rubio mientras regresaba a casa, que día mas interesante.

Efectivamente detrás de ella … el estaba el pobre Naruto intentando comprender como es que existía un chico mas lindo que … "Que extraño, por un segundo pensé en Sakura pero luego la imagen cambió a Hinata" pensó este tipo de cosas era mejor llevarlas a Hibiki que seguro sabía que hacer "Mejor nii-chan del mundo, no te preocupes que pronto seré el mejor otouto del mundo"

**Comedor de Tazuna**

Greyson estaba desayunando con todos los demás observando como todos estaban actuando un poco distantes a el luego de lo de anoche, era entendible que tengan esa reacción considerando que no todos esperaban ver y escuchar lo que pasó el día de ayer.

Unos pasos se escucharon entrar en la habitación, un hombre el cual parecía que sufría de tabaquismo e insomnio, Gekkō Hayate el ninjas enfermo y una mujer vestida con el traje estándar de ANBU pero con un cabello morado sin atar

- Buenos días, ANBU-sama, Jounin-sama- saludó cordialmente mientras se sentaban en la mesa a comer.

El hombre alzó una ceja mirándolo extrañado –No pareces un genin común y corriente- comentó recibiendo un golpe en el hombre de parte de la mujer por su indiscreción.

-Me lo dicen seguido, aunque tengo que admitir que me siento inseguro ante la idea de recibir a dos expertos en kenjutsu considerando que tenemos a Zabuza con su Kubikiribocho como adversarios, no se que tiene esa espada de especial, porque a veces pienso que lo lleva para compensar algo mas- comentó manteniendo una cara seria mientras sonreía por dentro.

En el acto se escucharon la risa de los ninjas adultos y Tazuna el cual vio dicha espada mientras que el resto no entendía de lo que estaban hablando.

-Me agradas niño, para contar esa clase de chiste sin inmutarte - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y tosiendo cada unas pocas palabras.

-Por cierto Neko te ves bien, aunque la verdad me sorprende que te mantengas en ANBU, supongo que estas intentando alcanzar el puesto de capitan-

-Pues si, estoy en ello aunque la verdad me sorprende que me recuerdes Hibiki-kun, fue hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Sakura la cual estaba comiendo al lado de Greyson.

-Pues si, fue una de las ocasiones que mencioné, un borracho con una traición en el corazón y mucho, mucho odio pensó que atacar a unos niños con una botella rota era buena idea hasta que una patrulla de ANBU pasó y escuchó la pelea-

Poniendo el tazón de arroz vacio en la mesa miró el contenido de su pelirrosada camarada notando que estaba a medio comer y con los palillos cruzados indicando que había terminado de comer.

-Nee Sakura-chan come todo tu desayuno que estas hecha piel y hueso- se burló de ella pokeando un costado de la kunoichi notando algo que hace mucho no sentía, algo que sentió hace muchos años atrás cuando se encontró con cierto rubio con ojos azules.

-Sakura ven comigo- impuso en un tono serio y frío que alertó a los demás, los que lo conocía sabía que no era nadie que demandara nada y siempre estaba o parecía relajado además de omitir el honorífico era señal de problemas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza los dos dejaron la mesa y fueron para una habitación en el piso de arriba cerrando la puerta detrás de ella haciendo que se ponga nerviosa ante la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre Hibiki?- preguntó algo tímida ante la intensa mirada de Greyson.

-Es un asunto grave y por lo tanto quiero que lo tomes con seriedad Sakura, pero primero quiero permiso para hacerte una pequeña inspección médica-

Confundida intentó descifrar lo que dijo -¿A que te refieres?-

-Voy a ser directo, quiero que me permitas ver tus costillas y palmear ciertas zonas como tus costillas y tus brazos-

La pelirrosa se sentía mortificada y estaba apunto de gritar de no ser porque la mano de Greyson se lo impedía, no tenía ganas de sutilezas o palabras dulces y la chica necesitaba entender la seriedad del asunto aunque tenga que hacerlo a las malas

-Te estoy pidiendo permiso por una buena razón Sakura, cuando te toqué las costilla ¿Sabes lo que sentí? Piel y hueso, nada de grasa o músculo lo que significa que puedes presentar un caso de desnutrición, desnutrición significa debilidad y enfermedad, y esas dos cosas te terminarán matando a ti y a tus compañeros, incluso tu querido Sasuke-kun, porque estaba demasiado débil para reaccionar o protegerlos-

Ante la idea de Sasuke muriendo por su culpa la aterrorizó lo suficiente para permitirle la revisación la cual lamentablemente no trajo buenas noticias.

-Sakura, lamento informarte que estas oficialmente desnutrida y realmente no muy apta para servicio, tus reservas de chakra son ligeramente mayores que un civil y realmente no encuentro mucho rastro de verdadero músculo, así que vayamos al grano ¿Por qué quieres ser un ninja?-

Las noticias no le cayeron exactamente bien pero la intensa mirada la hizo sentir como cuando su padre la castigaba por algo que hizo mal, al menos mientras el vivia.

-Porque quiero que Sasuke me note y me ame- respondió mirando sus pies los cuales se encontraban inquietos y alzando la mirada cada tanto para confirmar que la infame mirada de la muerte.

-¿Y porque quieres que Sasuke te ame? ¿Qué hizo para merecerse semejante devoción?-

-No necesito un porque, es Uchiha Sasuke, es todo lo que se puede pedir, es talentoso, apuesto, es popular, es miembro de un clan famoso y como único heredero seguramente es rico- Toda la fuerza de volunda de Greyson fue concentrada en no golpear a la pelirrosa hasta la muerte.

-¿Así que si Naruto y Sasuke hubieran cambiado de lugares estarías tras Naruto y golpeado a Sasuke?, porque por todo lo que he visto solo persigues a Sasuke porque lo ven como un objeto de deseo, no amor-

Tomando inmediata ofensa la pelirrosa golpeo al muchacho en el estómago con fuerza que lo hizo retroceder pensando que era incapaz de hacerle verdadero daño pero estaba muy equivocado.

-CALLATE ¿QUE SABES TU? BAKA!- gritó con furia lanzando un segundo puñetazo el cual esta vez fue capturado rápidamente para la sorpresa de la chica

-Dime Sakura, ¿Qué sabes de Sasuke? Y me refiero a cosas personales, sobre las cosas que le gusta y las que no, la razón por la cual quiere ser un ninja, sus ideas para el futuro y sus razones detrás de sus deseos-

Aun mirándolo con odio empezó a pensar en la pregunta para entender que hasta ahora, casi tres meses como equipo no pudo descubrir nada sobre el último Uchiha leal y sus razones para pelear.

-Lo … único que se es que quiere matar a alguien y restaurar su clan, eso es todo- respondió relajando el puño atrapado el cual fue liberado al notar su falta de deseo de lucha.

-¿Sabes quien es esa persona?- Preguntó Greyson sabiendo muy bien a quien se refería lo cual lo entristecía.

-No, pero se que es alguien muy fuerte por como entrena hasta el cansancio-

-La persona que Sasuke quiere matar no es otro que su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, no conozco todos los detalles pero aparentemente no solo mató a todo su clan, también mato a sus propios padres delante de Sasuke y eso lo dejó traumado-

Los ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron y se tapó la boca del horror ante la revelación que azotaba a su objeto de afecto, ahora entendía un poco mas pero no lo suficiente

–¿Que clase de monstruo le hace eso a su hermano menor?- preguntó sorprendida por la brutalidad de aquella trágica noche la cual hizo que Sasuke se ausentara de clases por una semana.

-No lo se pero el punto es que tu, que estas con el no sabes la razón de su estado depresivo y le estas preguntando por una cita cada dos por tres, no se tu pero eso parece algo muy insensible, piensa que es algo semejante a como Naruto intentaba pedirte una cita-

Ante el comentario la pelirrosa retrocedió un paso, realmente odiaba que Naruto se metiera delante de ella cada dos por tres mientras intentaba conquistar a Sasuke, ahora si el en lugar de buscar una cita estuviera buscando poder y ella no interrumpía tan seguido entonces ….

-Oh Kami, Sasuke debe odiarme pero ¿que puedo hacer?- mientras mas pensaba mas rápido la chica entraba en pánico al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-Pues no lo se, pero tengo un par de ideas para hacer que te note si te interesa- le ofreció, ni un segundo mas tarde se encontró tomado por el cuello de su ropa y zarandeado de lado a lado

–Dime, dime, dime, dime- exigió la chica mientras que el mundo de Greyson empezaba a dar vueltas y vueltas –Sueltameeeeeee- exclamó intentando liberarse del agarre infernal de la fangirl.

Una vez que el mundo se calmó un poco y la bilis que estaba subiendo por la garganta del muchacho regresó a donde debe estar reanudaron la conversación.

-Ok, primero lo primero, una persona como Sasuke no quiere que nadie le tenga lastima o lo consientan, quiere ser una persona mas con sus fuerzas y debilidades-

-Pero si Sasuke es perfecto, todo lo mundo piensa lo mismo- respondió inmediatamente la chica la cual recibió una dura mirada de Hibiki –Es exactamente esa clase de actitud la que hace que no quiera estar con ustedes, no quiere ser un dios quiere que lo vean como un hombre-

Sakura se veía incómoda ante la idea de no venerar los pies del Uchiha considerando que toda su vida lo hizo y además siempre fue motivada a hacerlo –Umm y como se supone que lo haga siempre que lo veo me sale de impulso, mama siempre dice que es porque eso es lo que uno hace cuando ama a alguien-

-Tu madre no esta exactamente equivocada, cuando amas a alguien siempre quieres lo mejor para el no importa si termina amando a alguien mas o no responde tus afectos sin importa cuan desgarrador se sienta, de aquí viene el dicho, si amas a alguien déjalo libre y si regresa es porque también te ama, así que dime Sakura-chan, ¿amas a Sasuke o amas la idea de que Sasuke te prefiera a ti por encima de las demás?-

El corazón de la pre-adolecente se salteó un par de latidos al pensar en ello, realmente estaba haciendo las cosas por el o por ella "No .. no .. no el intenta separarnos de nuestro Sasuke-kun" intervino su voz interior "Espera, ¿como nuestro Sasuke-kun?" le preguntó a su contraparte "Por supuesto que es nuestro, Sasuke-kun es nuestro y de nadie mas, no dejaremos que ninguna zorra intente ponerle sus garras en nuestro hombre"

Sasuka se quedó muda ante aquella declaración de ella, su voz interna y mejor amiga la estaba llevando al camino oscuro de la dependencia y fanatismo extremo "Es por eso que Ino dejó de ser nuestra amiga" preguntó rezando por una respuesta negativa que no fue correspondida

"Pero por supuesto que si, esa es simplemente otra zorra que intenta arrebatarnos a nuestro Sasuke, ella y todas las demás no son nada comparadas con nosotras, nosotros somos mas inteligentes, mas hermosas que ellas, todas y cada una de ella son basura, incluso mejor que esa princesita Hyuuga, Hinata o como sea siempre tan tímida y nerviosa pero se que todo es un acto"

-Hibiki-kun … ¿Esta mal querer que una persona solo se fije en uno mismo?- preguntó con una voz temblorosa, sin saber que pensar o quien hablar excepto con Hibiki, no sabía porque pero el parecía un adulto en un cuerpo joven, siempre sabio y paciente con todos lo que consideraba que veía la pena.

-Sakura-chan, el deseo es deseo algo que no esta bien o mal, pero es la forma en la que alcanzamos ese deseo lo que lo define, si quieres que esa persona se fije en ti recuerda tres cosas, primero es que no debes intentar alejar a los demás de esa persona, déjala ser y continuar libremente- La mano de la chica instintivamente se colocó sobre su corazón sintiendo como este le pesaba

-Segundo, si tienes que alcanzar ciertas expectativas conoce tus límites y crece a tu propio ritmo sin dejar de trabajar duro todos los días para lograrlo, no todos nacieron como prodigios pero todos podemos trabajar para alcanzarlos- lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos esmeraldas mientras apretaba su pecho con su puño derecho y bajando su mirado a sus pies

-Tercero y mas importante, el amor nos hace fuerte y débiles, fuertes por nuestro deseo de protegerlo y mantener su sonrisa, y débiles por nuestro miedo a perderlo, no solo a la razón de nuestros esfuerzos si no también nuestra razón de ser, créeme que no hay nada mas desgarrador que saber que una persona que quieres esta sufriendo y no puedes hacer nada por ella-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa estaban en lágrimas -¿Por qué parece que hablas con experiencia?- preguntó sollozando

Greyson simplemente cerró los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos y sonreírle suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –Quiero que te tomes el día para pensar en lo que hablamos, recuerda que siempre puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites-

Sin mirar atrás Greyson abandonó la habitación al tiempo que la joven volteo hacia la ventana observando en el reflejo del cristal su propio rostro y preguntándose que o quien era la persona que estaba viendo frente a ella y como es que Hibiki la conocía mas que ella misma considerando que casi nunca hablaban _"Papa, en estos momentos me gustaría que siguieras con nosotros ¿Aun sigo siendo la pequeña flor que tanto querías? o me transformé en otra cosa"_

**_Flashback_**_ (_insertar Loneliness OST de Naruto)

Sakura con unos 3 años y medio estaba jugando en su casa cuando una voz masculina se escuchó desde la puerta

-Amor, florcita regresé- avisó el hombre mientras dejaba los zapatos en la entrada y se dirigía a la sala de estar en donde estaba ella

-Okari Tou-san (Bienvenido papa)- lo saludó con una gran sonrisa mientras corría a abrazarlo con todo el amor que un niño puede expresar

-Sakura, que linda que estas mi pequeña florcita- le complementó mientras la alzaba hasta la altura de su cabeza para besarla en la frente.

-Gracias papi- respondió abrazándolo por el cuello cerrando los ojos al sentir como la abrazaba de una forma tan cálida, detrás de ellos había una mujer que era la versión adulta de la niña que observaba la escena con una sonrisa

_Tiempo después_ (Busquen en youtube "Loneliness OST Naruto")

Era un dia soleado en Konoha y mientras los demás estaban en el parque jugando dos pelirrosas se encontraban vestidas de negro frente a una lápida con un nombre inscripto "Descansa en paz Kazuma Haruto", debajo la fecha de nacimiento y defunción del hombre.

La tierra había sido removida recientemente para insertar al cadáver, había pasado una semana desde la defunción, desde entonces madre e hija pasaban casi todo el tiempo frente a la piedra llorando su perdida.

-Mama ¿Por qué papa tuvo que morir?- preguntó suavemente una pequeña Sakura de unos 5 años y medio mirando el espacio como si esperara que el muerto se levantara.

-No lo se hija, a veces no entiendo que es lo que pasa por la cabeza a ese hombre- la mujer se veía disgustada, su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor de la perdida y por la rabia de sus acciones

-¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de semejante ingenuo?- se preguntó al aire con lágrimas cayendo en su rostro –Siempre le decía que era peligroso pero el siempre me sonreia como un necio diciendo que cuando regresara a casa lo primero que haría compensar al tiempo perdido-

-¿Por qué le dejabas ir si era peligroso?- preguntó la niña torciendo la cabeza

-Porque ser ninja era su sueño y no quería quitárselo porque temía que terminara dejando de ser el hombre del que me enamoré- Una risa seca salio de sus labios -no le importaba ser solamente un chunin mas si eso significaba cumplir parte de su sueño y estar con nosotras-

-Mami, extraño estar en los brazos de papa- comentó en vez baja mientras sollozaba, los brazos de su padre siempre eran fuertes y la hacían sentir protegida.

-Yo también mi pequeña flor, yo también-

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

_"No lo entiendo pero Hibiki tiene razón, el corazón de Sasuke no es un juego o una competición es una persona como lo fue papa, lo primero que haré cuando regresemos a casa será disculparme con Ino por lo mala que fui con ella, espero que volvamos a ser amigas"_ pensó mirando hacia el cielo en el cual una paloma blanca solitaria salió de los árboles para alcanzar al grupo que se estaba yendo rumbo al horizonte azul.

De regreso a la sala de estar los ninjas estaban hablando entre ellos sobre todo en general

-Guau, hace mucho que no escuché a Hibiki-nii-san hablar con ese tono- comentó al ver como su hermano adoptivo se retiró con su ex-amor.

-Hai- comentó Hinata -Espero que no sea nada grave ¿Ninguno de ustedes siente curiosidad?- preguntó al resto del equipo 7 los cuales no parecían muy preocupados

-hmp- fue la elocuente respuesta del Uchiha, nunca le agradó la chica así que no le importaba servía como compañía pero era demasiado ruidosa.

-Confio en Hibiki-san y además aun tiene mis insectos encima así que ocurre algo ellos me avisarán-

El grupo en ese momento escuchó el grito de la pelirrosa -CALLATE ¿QUE SABES TU? BAKA!-

-Seguro que se están divirtiendo- comentó Kakashi haciendo su famosa sonrisa de ojo antes de cambiar de tema

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora tenemos 3 días para entrenar antes de nuestro reencuentro con Zabuza, el falso cazador nin de kiri y asegurados refuerzos, estoy planeando en que por ahora lo mejor es que Neko-san y Hayate aquí protejan al cliente mientras que nosotros entrenamos, Naruto y Hibiki dejarán un par de clones en caso de que ataquen pero nos mantendremos cerca para regresar rápidamente en caso de ser necesario, ¿alguna objeción?-

El plan era sólido y no había inconveniente excepto para los que no conocían la habilidades de los muchachos.

-Kakashi-san los clones que se les enseñan a los genin solo sirven como distracción, ¿como planeas protegerlos con simples ilusiones?- preguntó el Jounin alzando una ceja.

-Simple, ellos no están haciendo simples clones usarán clones de sombras, técnica que al parecer tienen cierta maestría- los dos adultos estaba boquiabiertos, no les sorprendía que Naruto pueda montar semejante truco considerando que tiene una bestia de chakra en sus tripas, pero que Hibiki un genin recien salido pueda hacerlo habla muy bien de su nivel de chakra

-Omitiendo el hecho de que dos genin tengan en sus manos una técnica tan peligrosas en manos y adeptos a ella supongo que no hay problemas, aunque estoy tentada a preguntar por el numero de clones que ambos pueden crear- comentó Neko mirando hacia las escaleras con su mascara de porcelana.

-Entonces para recapitular, nuestra misión consiste en proteger a nuestro cliente hasta que termine la construcción del puente por lo tanto tenemos dos formas de garantizar el exito de la misión antes de tiempo, eliminando la amenaza o hacer que terminen el puente antes de lo planeado, por lo que tengo entendido Hibiki y Naruto ayudaron en gran medida con el uso de sus clones y ninjutsu, pero aun así no terminarán en el tiempo que nos quedan, en cuanto a Gato nos sería casi imposible encontrarlo antes del regreso de Zabuza sin mencionar que ya de por si estamos cortos de personal-

En ese momento la mano de Naruto se alzó llamando la atención del resto -Ya tenemos eso cubierto, ahora mismo un pequeño ejercito de clones esta buscando la guarida de Gato en todo el país, solo queda la mitad norte por explorar la cual es mas densa pero le tengo confianza a los muchachos-

Todos lo miraron como si le estuviera creciendo una cabeza extra mientras hacia una danza exótica

-¿De cuantos clones estamos hablando?- preguntó el espadachín - unos 250, un quinto de estos son de Hibiki-nii-san el resto son mios- respondió con una gran sonrisa al ver la sorpresa de los adultos.

-Ustedes tienen un monstuosa cantidad de chakra, no tienen idea de lo afortunados que son-

-Lo que quieras, pero mientras mas poder inicial peor control- respondió una voz proveniente de la puerta en la cual estaba Greyson apoyado con la manos detrás de su trasero.

-Bienvenido de regreso nii-san ¿Como te fue con Sakura?- preguntó el energético rubio.

-Pues bien probablemente ahora empiece a tomarse el trabajo enserio, aunque existe la diminuta posibilidad de que deje de ser ninja cuando regresemos- eso llamó la atención de equipo 7

-Volviste a hacerlo Nii-san- apuntó Naruto

-¿a que te refieres naru-kun?- preguntó tildando la cabeza un poco para el costado

-A veces hablas como un anciano nii-san y no como alguien de nuestra edad- Una gota de sudor frío corrió en la espalda de Greyson.

-Ya les dije que tengo un alma vieja- dijo moviendo su mano con desden queriendo evitar el tema en lo posible.

-Hibiki-kun ¿Que fue lo que pudiste aprender del clon que se disipó?- preguntó Hinata intentando regresar al tema central

-So, so, lo que aprendí es que secuestran personas para venderlas como esclavos, de lo que si tienen suerte terminan en un mina de carbón-

Todos los rostros en la habitación fruncieron el ceño -Gato debe morir- sentenció el oscuro Uchiha con voz baja recibiendo la aprovación de los demas.

Suficientes palabras se habían compartido, hora de entrenar solo Kami sabía cuanto lo necesitaban al igual que una joven pensaba sobre su futuro dentro de su habitación en completa soledad.

**Mañana siguiente**

Todos estaban recobrando sus enerías con un buen desayuno, incluso Sakura la cual desde ayer estaba comiendo todo lo que se le ofrecía pero aun se le notaba conflicto interno.

-Hibiki-san puedes ... podemos hablar?- preguntó con timidez, rápidamente miró al grupo que lo estaba esperando el cual les dio una seña de que sigan sin el para atender a la joven kunoichi.

-¿Que pasa?- nuevamente Sakura se encontraba con Greyson Sanders con toda su sabiduría.

Cerrando sus manos como si estuviera rezando contra su pecho -Emm .. estuve pensando últimamente sobre lo que me dijiste y tienes razón, estaba tan obsesionada con Sakuke que me olvidé completamente porque quería ser ninja, y ahora tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido pero aun así quiero que Sasuke se fije en mi- confesó la joven

-¿Y tienes idea de como empezar?- le preguntó con algo de indiferencia, al parecer la mugre en sus uñas era mas interesante

-No, es por eso que quería preguntarte se que suena ridículo pero me recuerdas a papa- La mirada de la chica miró para otro lado con melancolía, a veces Greyson odiaba su cálido corazón

-Para conquistar a un hombre lo que tienes que hacer es calentar su corazón lo cual se puede empezar de muchas formas dependiendo de la persona, con Sasuke seguramente lo lograrías siendo su compañera de entrenamiento pero estas un tanto lejos de alcanzar el nivel necesario para presentar reto alguno- Sakura de repente se encontraba en una esquina haciendo círculos en la tierra con un aura depresiva a su alrededor -Pero no todo esta perdido- De la nada había estrellas en los ojos de la chica los cuales ahora estaban a 5 cm. de los mios.

-Lo que puedes hacer es entrenar duro, dejar de pedirle citas y cada tanto digamos días dejarle un pequeño obsequio, como unas galletitas o un bento con una nota diciendo "esfuérzate" o "continua trabajando duro" nada de corazones ni nada de ese estilo- Sakura rápidamente hizo nota mental de todo lo que salía de sus labios

-¿Algo más?- preguntó ansiosa de tips.

-Si, dedícale una sonrisa al menos una vez por día, ya sabes, cuando esten a unos metros de distancia y sus ojos se encuentren sonríe por un segundo antes de continuar con lo que estabas haciendo y si no hacías nada intenta mirar para otro lado o busca algo para hacer, lo mas importante aquí es la discreción eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte el resto lo aprenderás por tu cuenta, oh casi lo olvido ¿intentase desarrollar ese jutsu sónico que hablamos en la oficina del Hokage?-

La respuesta es silencio pero estaba bien seguramente lo lograría mas tarde -Si me disculpas me voy a entrenar uno no se hace fuerte con solo desearlo-

**Mientras tanto en la base de Gato**

Haku estaba preparando medicina mientras pensanba en lo recientes eventos que dificultaban la misión al igual de su desprecio

"No veo la hora de que nos paguen y nos larguemos de aquí antes de que Zabuza-sama le raje el cuello a ese cerdo y tomar su parte antes de incendiar todo el lugar al infierno desafortunadamente no podemos hacer eso, considerando que en algún lugar estará todo el dinero que le estuvo robando a la gente de este país"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un par de pasos de las personas que acababan de entrar a la habitación, la primera persona era una mujer vestida con un kimono de combate color beige del cual sobre salía un poco su malla de acero ninja trenzado (busquen en imagenes "Fishnet ninja" para tener una idea), en sus pies sandalias ninja comunes, su cabellera era de un color rubio sucio que le llegaba hasta el hombro, ojos color miel que complementaban su atractivo y fino rostro, ajustada sobre su frente una banda rasgada que la identificaba como un ninja renegada de la arena, en su pierna derecha tenía su porta kunai su espalda un abanico casi tan alto como ella lo cual era un poco gracioso considerando que media unos 1.55 m y en igual medida que no fue apremiada en el departamento de estatura lo fue en el área de curvas, la cuales carecía completamente pero eso no la hacía menos atractiva, la joven mujer de unos correspondía al nombre de Mirakaze Yuki

El hombre a su lado era grande en todos los aspectos menos en barriga luego de eso era bastante estándar, cabello bien peinado y ojos ambos color café, una banda que lo identificaba como un ninja renegado de Iwa, portakunai en la pierna izquierda de sus pantalones estilo ANBU en sus pies una botas de combate y en su pecho un típico chaleco de Chunin, debajo de la armadura había una malla de acero ninja trenzado y debajo de esta una remera negra ajustada contra su cuerpo, lo único distintivo eso una cicatríz en forma de cruz en la mejilla derecha y que le faltaba un poco de su oreja izquierda, el hombre correspondía al nombre de Tsumizu Chimaru.

Hacía unas pocas horas que los refuerzos que Gato contrató llegaron a la base en total eran tres Jounin y los dos Chunin que se encontraban en la habitación eran los únicos sociables mientras que los demás estaban mal de la cabeza así que se hacían compañía mutuamente aunque parecía que es probable que cuando terminen el trabajo continúen camino juntos juzgando por lo bien que se llevan en especial porque ambos se volvieron renegados por razones similares por lo que pudo interpretar de sus conversaciones.

Uno de los Jounin contratados Katato Kurone se trataba de un ninja renegado del pais de la hierba el cual secuestraba a gente para probar sus venenos (buscar imagenes de Ōko Yushima excepto que en lugar de ropas de shinigami chaleco de jounin, pantalones negros, remera verde ajustada y porta kunai en la pierna derecha)

Y los otros dos eran los peores ya que consistían en gemelos Karasu hechos de la peor basura que existía, eran altos de tez clara ojos azul-verdosos y rubios platinados pero allí terminaba lo que uno podía considerar bello, su naríz grande, labios eran grueso y mandíbulas duras, la única forma de diferenciarlos era su vello facial, mientras que Kurusu llevaba una barba estilo candado su hermano Kurasu portaba el estilo ancla, eran dos expertos en kenjutsu como las espadas que se encontraban en ambos lado de sus caderas lo indicaban, por lo que pudo captar habían sido expulsados por cometer atrocidades, sabía era cierto uno podía ver la crueldad de sus ojos en especial cuando notan a una atractiva mujer cerca de ellos.

"Ojalá que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, esto acabará mal" pensó recordando lo ocurrido hace apenas dos días.

**_Flashback_**

Haku se encontraba junto a la cama de Zabuza cambiandole las vendas y aplicandole unguentos cuando el diminuto jefe entró en la habitación custodiado por unos matones que se creían samurai de alta clase.

-Así que regresaron para lamerse las heridas ¿eh? parece que los ninjas de Kiri son bastantes patéticos, ni siquiera pudiste vengar a tus caidos ¿y te haces llamar un demonio? No me hagas reir- los matones estaban nerviosos y listos para responder a cualquier agresión del debilitado hombre o su compañero, pero si jefe no era tan astuto

-Hwy, no tienes que permanecer callado- apuntó mientras se acercaba a retirarle la mascara

-Que tal si ...- no pudo continuar al ver que su brazo había sido capturado por Haku.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Zabuza-sama con tus sucias manos- le amenazó con una mirada glacial mientras que el enano intentaba escapar del agarre de hierro sin exito hasta que los guardias saltaron a defender a su jefe, cuando se encontraron con sus propias espadas en la manos del falso ninja cazador con el filo de las mismas apoyado sobre sus suaves y tiernos cuellos.

-No estoy de humor así que será mejor que se larguen- les recomendó con odio en sus ojos antes de dejarlos ir.

-Gato- llamó Zabuza mirando al pequeño monstruo -Será mejor que consigas refuerzos porque si hay algo que caracteriza a los ninjas de la hoja es la de llamar refuerzos cada vez que se ven en problemas, no tengo dudas que ahora mismo están mandando un mensaje a la aldea y si no veo a gente competente es mejor que olvides nuestro contrato porque no pienso dejar que me maten por simple orgullo-

Gato estaba apunto de estallar de ira e intentar atacarlo con tan solo su baston de no ser por la helada mirada de su compañero -Bien, pero mas les vale que valga la pena porque ya ustedes me constaron mucho dinero- mufó antes de irse con sus perros falderos detrás de el

-No tenía que hacerlo Haku- le reprochó mientras levantaba una de las sabanas revelando una kunai en su otra mano

-Lo se- respondió con ligera pena

-Se que es muy temprano para matar a Gato pero si hacemos un alboroto aquí ellos estarán detrás de nosotros nuevamente- El rostro del joven ninja se iluminó

-Si, solo tenemos que ser pacientes-

**_Fin del flashback_**

"¿Pero hasta cuando entremos que esperar?" pensó mientras regresaba al cuarto del hombre para volver a aplicarle su medicina, en tres días estará curado completamente y entonces era momento de atacar.

"Espero que solo un poco mas" volvió a pensar deseando salir de aquí agujero lleno de ratas.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

Solo para que sepan solo haré a Sasuke un tanto mas abierto y amigable pero no demasiado, simplemente dejará ventilar cada tanto alguno de sus trapos pero nada mas y en cuanto a Inari siempre quise patearle el trasero a ese pequeño mocoso que siempre la mantuvo barata, pequeño bastardo ingrato.

Para que lo sepan Hibiki y Naruto tienen formas diferentes de inspirar a las personas, uno con palabras y entendimiento, el otro con acción y pura fuerza de voluntad, juntos lograrán muchas cosas.


	19. Batalla del puente entre las olas

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o simplemente Grey) que es el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

_"piensa"_

-dice-

**-Jutsu/demon hablando-**

**_Capitulo 19: Batalla del puente entre las olas_**

Cuatro días habían pasado ...

Cuatro días de duro y ardio entrenamiento para nuestros pequeños héroes ...

Cuatro días mirando como la gente agonizaba mas y mas en aquel lugar olvidado por la esperanza ...

Cuatro días entrenando por el futuro no solo el suyo propio si no por el de todos los habitantes del país ...

Era hora de terminar con esto ...

No hay vuelta atrás ...

Lentamente los ojos se abrieron para recibir al nuevo día, ya se había pasado un día desde la pelea contra Zabuza o seguramente regresará con "amigos" así que a partir de ahora irían todos a proteger el puente mientras clones estarán postados por las dudas, pero ningún día podía comenzarse adecuadamente sin un buen desayuno y considerando lo que importante que era la posibilidad de no volver un nuevo amanecer Greyson tuvo la consideración de hacer nuevamente hotcake para todos con ayuda de Tsunami lo cual estaba agradecida por la adquisición en su arsenal culinario.

Todos en la habitación ofrecian diferentes expresiones, los adultos parecían calmados por fuera, pero por dentro estaban nerviosos porque no sabían su los genin saldrían en una pieza ante la desconocida cantidad y calidad de enemigos, pero al menos tenía la seguridad de tener los clones de sombras del duo para alertar en caso de que

Naruto estaba nerviosamente excitando, totalmente consciente de la diferencias de habilidades entre en Jounin y el pero totalmente dispuesto a ponerle el pecho a la bala de ser necesario, Greyson estaba como un gato al acecho, estaba listo para saltar en cualquier momento y cuando sea necesario, Sasuke estaba mirando a su alrededor mientras que en el interior estaba pensando que esta sería su primer gran batalla y otro paso mas para su objetivo, Shino mantenía su aspecto estoico porque según el no había que temer a la posibilidad simplemente prepararse para esta, una buena filosofía para un momento como este, las chicas se encontraban nerviosas en especial Sakura la cual a pesar de su trabajo duro aun estaba muy detrás de sus compañeros, incluso luego de la ayuda extra de Greyson/Hibiki.

Dos días después de empezar su entrenamiento seriamente Hibiki se aproximó a Sakura para ofreciéndole lo que según el es la forma ideal de entrenamiento a cambio de su silencio, no sabía de lo que se trataba pero el nunca dio señales de malas intenciones por la que aceptó, aparentemente estuvo discutiendo con sus compañeros los cuales la consideraron digna de compartir su secreto, sabía que no lograría mucho en tan poco tiempo pero si un poco de velocidad extra hacía lo diferencia entre la vida y la muerte uno lo toma casi sin hacer preguntas, aun no estaba acostumbrada pero seguramente llegaría lejos si mantiene el ritmo.

-Es hora damas y caballeros- anunció Kakashi con un tono serio -Ya saben el plan manténganse cerca del cliente e intente mantenerse lejos de la batalla de ser posible- Todos asintieron ninguno tenía ganas de morir y menos de ser el primer equipo genin en perder a uno de sus integrantes.

_**Puente**_

El puente de piedra el cual era muy uniforme se estaba formando justo delante de ellos con las manos de los trabajadores que eran los verdaderos héroes del día a día.

-Están viniendo- Anunció Naruto con un ligero dolor de cabeza mientras que lentamente todos sus clones se disipaban

-Hay siete objetivos en movimiento, por sus reservas de chakra se tratan de 4 Jounin, un bajo jounin y 2 medio-alto chunin en cuanto a reservas- aclaró Hibiki mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano mientras el dolor de cabeza causado por la marea de información de sus clones lo inundaban.

El día anterior habían encontrado la base pero tenían ordenes de vigilar desde la distancia y no querían arriesgarse a hacerse ver lo que podría generar una mayor alerta y mandar sus fuerzas de forma prematura, durante la noche el grupo se había movido a una cabaña relativamente cercana y aunque se podría haber atacado por la noche se eligió no hacerlo.

Los ninjas no se hicieron esperar demasiado pero el menos lo suficiente como para que todos entren en calor y evacuar a todos los trabajadores para poder maniobrar con mayor tranquilidad y reemplazándolos por clones para evitar sospechas inclusive al cliente el cual estaba aun en casa siendo personificado por otro clon más, la única razón por la cual los genin se encontraban aun allí es para evitar ser superados numéricamente, su función era retrasar a los chunin para que puedan pelear con tranquilidad, además que los genin superaban a los chunin en dos a uno así que los pusieron en pares para complementar sus habilidades y cuan bien trabajaban en equipo.

Una brisa corre sobre el puente cargando una neblina anti-natural los rodeo por completo

"Es hora del show"

De la nada un par de senbon viajó en el aire hacia Greyson siendo detenidas por su kunai antes de que hagan daño "mmmmh parece que me consideran una amenaza" pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor usando su visión periférica, a su derecha estaba Kakashi, luego estaba Neko, Sasuke, Naruto, Morino, Hayate y cerrando el circulo estaba Shino a su derecha, en el centro estaba Hinata con el Byakugan activado y lista para pelear junto con Sakura a su lado que cargaba un kunai lista para defender al clon disfrazado mientras que los supuestos trabajadores se arrojaron al agua para escapar del combate.

-Vaya, vaya parece que tenemos una fiesta- apuntó la voz rasposa de Zabuza, esta se distorsionó un poco revelando a la fuerza enemiga incluyendo al demonio oculto en la neblina.

-Oi, nii-san parece que hay una Hyuuga en el grupo- remarcó uno de los nuevos con una banda con el símbolo de Kumo rayada al medio

-Hai y es una belleza seguramente nos recibirán de regreso en Kumo si le traemos a la niña como regalo de compensación-

-Seguramente no les molestará que nos divertirnos con ella primero- Ambos monstruos sonrieron de forma enfermiza haciendo que la mujer entre ellos se aleje un poco mas de ellos y que los ninjas de Konoha se cierren un poco mas alrededor de Hinata de forma protectora .

-Terminemos con esto, no quiero estar cerca de estos pervertidos- dijo la mujer rubia mirando desconfianza a los rubios, solamente el peliverde parecía inmutado por todo como si nada en verdad importara para el.

-Kakashi, los chunin son la chica y el de Iwa, nosotros podemos pelear contra ellos y el falso cazador dos contra uno de forma defensiva hasta que ustedes terminen- informó Greyson en voz baja al pervertido.

-Atención, Naruto protege al cliente, Shino y Hibiki contra la kunoichi cuídense de su abanico, Sasuke contra el falso cazador, Hinata y Sakura contra el Iwa-nin, Neko, Hayate contra los gemelos rubios, Morino con el peliverde y yo con Zabuza, tenemos una batalla sin finalizar.

Rápidamente todos se movieron para ponerse enfrente de su contrincante, dejando un mal gusto en la boca de algunos.

-Tsu ¿Tengo que pelear contra unos niños?- preguntó con disgusto -no tuve que haber aceptado este trabajo- agregó, a pesar de que no quería pelear tenía que hacerlo

-No te quejes que yo tengo que pelear contra dos niñas pequeñas que seguramente no mataron todavía- el comentario le trajo disgusto a Sakura pero Hinata mantuvo la misma cara -Oh, ya veo-

-...- aparentemente el peliverde era mudo o no estaba interesado en intercambar palabra alguna -...- respondió Morino ante su silencio.

-Parece que tienes un rival Haku, veamos si ahora podremos terminar nuestra pelear sin que nadie nos interrumpa- Asintiendo los dos peleadores se miraron fijamente hasta que una simple hoja se apoyó en medio de ambos bandos tomando esto como la señal para atacar.

Mientras que Zabuza empezó a formar sellos kakashi ya con el sharingan a la vista imitó al hombre, mientras tanto Sasuke y Haku corrieron al centro del campo de batalla en donde chocaron Kunai contra senbon, los de rango superior a chunin retrocedieron hasta la mitad del puente para tener espacio para luchar sin llegar a lastimar a un camarada accidentalmente.

Cuando terminaron los sellos ambos Zabuza y Kakashi exclamaron -Suiton Gran dragón de agua- al unisono haciendo que dos grandes reptiles de agua se formen del oceano y choquen entre si para luego chocar contra el campo de batalla llenando todo el lugar con agua.

_**Greyson/Shino Vs Mirakaze Yuki**_

Greyson usó el momento para rodear a su objetivo usando sus clones -Shino, presta atención e intenta ayudarme a encontrar un agujero en su defensa-

El Aburame asintió con la cabeza mientras que los clones cargaban contra la kunoichi la cual esquivó facilmente los torpes ataques de los clones mientras los golpeaba con suficiente fuerza como para disiparlos, afortunadamente Greyson tenía chakra para gastar.

"Será un bastardo muy astuto, Hibiki esta demostrando un taijutsu muy pobre para poder evaluar a su contrincante sin exponer sus verdaderas habilidades" Pensó Shino mientras que discretamente estaba mandando sus escarabajos por entre las piernas de los clones para poder ingresar en su contrincante para consumir su chakra.

Lamentablemente no era una Chunin por nada, atenta a todo detalle detectó los escarabajos a tiempo para retroceder aunque ya unos muy pocos habían entrado y empezando a hacer su trabajo.

Rápidamente se sacó el abanico de su espalda y lo agitó a su alrededor **-Fuuton: Torbellino-** lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de viente en todas direcciones eliminando a todos los clones y logrando mantener a los insectos lo mas lejos posible de ella, no sabía cuanto iba a durar el combate pero tenía que eliminarlos lo antes posible.

Apoyando su abanico sobre su cadera derecha realizó un corte horizontal **-Fuuton: Hojas de viento cortante-** Gritó liberando una docena de pequeñas cuchillas invisibles de viento que cortaron a travéz de los clones con facilidad, lo único que lo delataba era la perturbación en el aire permitiendo a Shino que estaba de los ataques mortales mientras que Greyson simplemente dejó que un clon haga una sustitución con el.

La rubia maldijo ante su dilema tenía que conservar su chakra o estaría perdida, las cosas no se hicieron mas fáciles cuando de vez en cuando los clones saltan alto en el aire para arrojarle una barricada de kunai producto del **Jutsu shuriken de sombras** resultando poco efectivo al tomar cobertura detrás de su abanico seguido de un salto para esquivar otra barricada del mismo jutsu, a pesar de que podía producir enormes cantidades de estas Greyson pensó que lo mejor era el engaño para subestimar su nivel aunque eso significara sufrir unos cuantos cortes que varían de rasguño a corte, aun tenía sus sellos activados en una menor medida en caso de que saque algo de la manga

_**Sasuke Vs Haku**_

Dejando que Sasuke tome la iniciativa los dos shinobi chocaron kunai contra senbon

-Estas perdido- apuntó pensando en su propia superioridad sobre su enemigo, no pensaba contar con el dobe.

-No estes tan seguro, tu tienes una mano bloqueada y eso te impide utilizar tus jutsus pero yo no tengo esa limitación- El cazador empezó a hacer sellos con una sola mano lo que sorprendió a los que estaban que podían permitirse una rápida distracción.

Al terminar exclamó **-Jutsu secreto: Mil agujas voladoras de la muerte-** alrededor del Uchiha una gigantesca cantidad de agujas de agua se formaron a partir del agua que los dragones habían formado para dirijirse todas hacia el.

"Demonios" pensó mientras cargaba sus piernas con chakra para dar un supersalto esquivando todas las agujas contraatacando inmediatamente con shurikenes las cuales no dieron en el blanco por las habilidades acrobáticas de su contrincante.

-Eres lento- apuntó el Uchiha apareciendo detrás del cazador -Ahora tu tendrás que correr de mi- Cargando una Kunai en cada mano con agarre invertido para apuñalar con fuerza la expuesta espalda del extraño, aunque intentar y lograr eran cosas muy diferentes, tan rápido como vino el golpe también apareció el antebrazo del cazador para interceptar el de su contrincante antes de que este le arrojara su kunai a quemarropa cortando uno pocos cabellos por no reaccionar a tiempo.

"Es rápido" pensó el cazador mientras se encontraba cara a cara con su pie derecho mandándolo a volar un par de metros en donde rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio sabiendo que ya era hora de terminar de jugar

**-Jutsu especial: Espejos de hielo endemoniados-** Alrededor y encima de Sasuke multiples espejos de hielo del espesor de una hoja de papel se formaron del agua en el piso encerrándolo completamente, estos se encontraban suspendidos en el aire pero en realidad había unas redes de chakra que los mantenían en el lugar, miró como su adversario sin inmutarse caminó y se fusionó con uno de los espejos haciendo que su imagen aparezca bi-dimencionalmente sobre la superficie

"Mierda" Fue el pensamiento coherente que pudo tener antes de regresar a luchar por su vida considerando que esas barricadas de senbon no se veían amigables.

_**Neko/Hayate Vs Gemelos**_

En la superficie del agua y bajo ojos no entrenados parecía que no ocurría mucho excepto alguna que otras ondulaciones en la superficie del agua pero bajo ojos mucho mas entrenados se podían ver como cuatro figura chocaban espadas sin parar o las esquivaban completamente.

Mientras que los gemelos tenían superioridad en poder por canalizar raiton electrocutando sus hojas o dandole el poder de vibración característico de la afinidad haciendo que actué como una sierra, pero por otro lado los de Konoha tenían mejor Kenjutsu haciendo un combate muy reñido o una danza de metal si uno quería verlo de esa forma con ocacionales dragones y rayos generados por medio de kenjutsu ... en estos momentos Greyson se arrependía de no elegir algo tan tradicional como la katana en lugar de su garra pero siempre podía aprender.

_**Morino Vs Kataro**_

Al iniciar el combate quedó en claro que la especialidad del hombre era combate a distancia, desde que empezó no paraba de lanzar senbon seguramente envenenadas considerando lo mucho que le gusta a los de Kusa cambiar su arsenal de venenos casi todas las semanas.

-Katon: Jutsu bola de fuego- exclamó Morino lanzando una simple pero gran bola de fuego a su enemigo, en el tiempo que ambos no podían verse uno al otro ambos aprovecharon en realizar un jutsu que les de la ventaja del combate, ambos querían terminar con el trabajo lo mas rápido posible.

_**Sakura/Hinata Vs Tsumizu Chimaru**_

Sabiendo que no cantaban con la mejor potencia de fuego las chicas sabían que tenían que ser inteligentes y rezar por que logren retrasar a su contrincante hasta que alguien mas pueda unirseles o estarán perdidas.

En postura defensiva Sakura empezó el asalto lanzando tres kunai hacia su dirección general con sellos explosivos atados a ellos, de inmediato el hombre rodo sobre su espalda para encontrarse con la joven Hinata sobre el.

Con un golpe rápido al corazón se encontró con que estaba peleando con un clon de tierra mientras que el original ahora estaba sobre Sakura la cual apensa tuvo tiempo de hacer una sustitución con una bolsa de arena cercana.

Fuera de peligro por ahora Sakura entendió en carne a lo que le había dicho Hibiki, ahora mismo no tenía mucho para ofrecer dejando a Hinata la responsabilidad de mantenerlo a raya por su propia cuenta

"No, no quiero que Hinata sufra porque soy debil, ahora entiendo porque Sasuke siempre me ignora no soy una kunoichi pero les demostrará que puedo hacerlo" pensó Sakura mientras veia como la pequeña estaba intercambiando golpes con su adversario **"SHANAROO"** Alentó su demente doble personalidad la cual últimamente parecía estar ayudando mas que de costumbre.

Ella no era la mas fuerte pero al menos dejaría que Hinata enfrente al hombre cara a cara mientras que ella desde atrás empezó a plagar a su enemigo de Genjutsu los cuales a pesar de ser bajo nivel permitían que disminuya su atención a la Hyuuga, esta batalla parecía ligeramente inclinada a favor de Konoha.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Tazuna**

Escoltado por un pequeño batallón el cliente regresaba a su casa para esperar a que todo pase pero fueron detenidos al ver que dos matones espadachines cortaban la entrada de la casa en pedazos, el hombre con miedo de perder a su hija o a su nieto intentó correr a ayudar pero fue restringido por los clones

-Ten un poco de fe- le dijeron pero cada segundo que pasaba era un infierno

Dentro de la casa los matones de Gato rápidamente se encontraron con Tsunami que estaba limpiando la casa.

-Así que tu eres la hija de Tazuna ¿eh? Pues lamento informarte que tendrás que acompañarnos- Con un gesto el y su compañero avanzaron hacia la mujer que gritó de miedo alertando a su hijo el cual estaba lavandose las manos.

Precupado por su madre el pequeño entró a la cocina llamandola atrayendo la atención de los hombres hacia el .

-¿oh? Un niño, ¿Que hacemos con el?-

-Pues solo necesitamos un rehen así que mátalo-

El matón numero 2 estaba desenfundando su espada cuando los intintos maternales de Tsunami surgieron a pesar de su miedo

-Alto! Si lo lastiman me muerdo la lengua y me suicidaré, solo necesitan un rehén así que dejenlo en paz-

Tomando esas palabras a pecho los hombres enfundaron sus armas.

-Tienes suerte niño, deberías agradecerselo a tu mama-

-Maldición yo quería cortar algo-

Inari no podía hacer nada por su preciada madre, solo podía llorar mientras veía como la ataban y se la llevaban.

"No quiero morir ... tengo miedo" Pensó mientras continuaba autolamentandose

"¿Y te parece que llorar todo el día hará que la vida sea mas fácil?" le golpeo el recuerdo que hace tanto tuvo con el rubio

Empezó a recordar las palabras de Naruto y Hibiki de aquella cena.

"si quedes quedarte aquí como una reina del drama"

Hibiki que mostraba las heridas en su cuerpo

"yo no soy un cobarde ni pienso rendirme"

"Naruto y yo nos cuidamos las espaldas para poder sobrevivir"

Recordaba las palabras de su padre "Si hay algo realmente precioso, incluso si te cuesta la vida tienes que protegerlo con tus dos manos"

Recordaba la mirada de felicidad de su madre mientras su padre adoptivo estaba vivo

"Ellos son increibles" Pensó visualizando los rostros de Kakashi, Neko, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Hayate, que los protegían

"Ellos son geniales" Pensó visualizando a su madre y su abuelo en su lucha por el pais.

"Ellos son fuertes" Pensó visualizando a Naruto, Hibiki y a su padre.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer porque era su deber, no quería correr mas "Al .. Alguna vez ... Alguna vez llegaré a ser fuerte? ¿Papa?"

-ALTO- exclamó deteniendo a los hombres que se estaban alejando de la casa, sentía algo cálido en el pecho mientras que la adrenalina empezaba a inundarlo

-Inari- Exclomó su madre muerta de preocupación por la imprudencia de su hijo

-Oh, es ese niño otra vez- comentó inteligentemente uno de ellos.

-De .. Dejen a mi mama en paz- Exclamó mientras cargaba contra ellos antes de cargar con coraje con un grito de guerra

-tsk, cortemoslo- su compañero opinaba lo misma mientras preparaba su espada

-INARI- Gritó nuevamente, ya había perdido a demaciadas personas y ahora su hijo estaba apunto de morir, cargando valientemente con los ojos cerrados en busqueda de liberar a su madre mientras las hojas volaron en el airen en un movimiento mortal cortando su pequeño cuerpo.

Esperando sangre encontraron conque en lugar de un cuerpo había un tronco con el sombrero del niño

-Buen trabajo ... Inari- El pequeño abrió los ojos para mirar a los ojos celestes de Naruto mientras que a su lado estaba Hibiki cargando a su madre estilo novia para su eterna vergüenza.

-Naruto, Hibiki- Logro decir con la voz perdida, estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a morir pero en aquel momento no tenía miedo y eso significaba mucho para el.

-Así que tu eres uno de los ninjas que ese inútil de Tazuna contrató ¿eh? pues no pareces mucho- comentó el aparente lider del grupo listo para cargar contra el niño.

-Idiota, nunca le des la espalda al enemigo- aconsejó Hibiki al tiempo que hacía una señal autorizando a los clones para que ataquen.

En medio segundo se encontraban en el suelo e inconscientes por un par de golpes en el cuello, tranquilamente podrían haberlos matado pero no querían dejarlos aun mas traumatizados, así que el par de clones se los llevaron al bosque para terminar el trabajo

-Hey estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo ¿Porque no vinieron antes?- demandó el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos ante aquella traición.

-Porque era una prueba Inari, una prueba para que puedas ser mas fuerte podemos hablarte todo el día pero las acciones pesan mucho mas, ahora entiendes el valor que cargaba su padre Inari-kun, se que por un segundo dejaste de sentir miedo y estabas dispuesto a patear el balde tan solo para proteger a tu madre y créeme que no hay mayor fuerza en el mundo que el deseo de proteger a tus seres queridos, ahora descansa pequeño hombre te lo haz ganado-

Asintiendo Naruto le revolvió los pelos -Me retracto de todas las cosas que dije Inari, ahora se que eres fuerte-

Las lágrimas del pequeño empezaron a querer salír de sus ojos -Maldición, dices que soy fuerte pero si lloro me dirán que soy un llorón-

Naruto recordó la felicidad que sintió al conocer a Hibiki, al fín tenía a alguien que se preocupara por el, que lo amara incondicionalmente incluso después de que le dijeran la verdad detrás del odio y soledad.

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó al incrédulo Inari -Esta bien llorar cuando uno esta feliz-

Sintiendo la intimidad del momento Tsunami y el clon de Greyson se alejaron mientras que Tazuna reaparecía de entre los arbustos

-Papa!- Ahora la mujer se encontraba abrumada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero los matones luego casi matan a su hijo, ahora su padre esta aquí y no en el puente lo que significa que seguramente los problemas comenzaron.

-Tsunami, Inari- el anciano rompió formación para abrazar a su familia agradeciendo al cielo por contratar a los ninjas.

-Será mejor que entren para hablar, ahora mismo les prepararé un te para aliviar sus nervios, no tienen nada de que preocuparse- la idea de una bebida caliente era una buena propuesta para los civiles los cuales solo quería vivir en paz, lejos de la tiranía de hombres como Gato.

**De regreso al puente **

La batalla se estaba intensificándose para los pequeños genin, en especial porque alguna que otra senbon perdida de la batalla de Morino pasaban peligrosamente cerca de tanto amigos como enemigos.

-Esto se esta poniendo peligrosamente ridículo- comentó Greyson mientras echaba cuerpo a tierra para evitar una ráfaga de viento cortante de su enemigo, tenía la misión de cargar a los insectos hasta ella pero su abanico lo mantenía en el lugar por su rángo de ataque, además de que no podía utilizar Raiton porque era débil contra el viento y Katon sería peligroso porque si le sale mal el viento seguramente regresará la bola de fuego a ellos y mas peligrosa que antes, así que estaban atascados.

Por el lado de Hinata y Sakura se veían mejor, el ninja renegado tenía experiencia contra genjutsu y los disipaba rápidamente pero al hacerlo tenía a la Hyuuga a centímetros de golpearlo, pero si lo ignora parte de su mente se ocupaba de ellos y no tanto de la pequeña fiera por lo que estaba pasando un mal rato los únicos momentos en los que tenía paz es cuando usaba sus clones de tierra los cuales le daban tiempo de utilizar algún que otro ninjutsu tipo Doton (Tierra) pero no demaciados porque estaban en un puente por lo que no tenía el lujo de romperlo.

Kakashi y Zabuza estaban enfrente del otro sin moverse a la espera por el primer error, frustrante pero los dos estaban conservando su chakra y se mantenían frescos.

El que se veían mal era Sasuke que parecía haberse dado una ducha usando un rayador de queso en lugar de una esponja barricada tras barricada de agujas y todas rozandole la piel, era peor cuando intentaba escapar por entre los agujeros de los cristales, a tirarle shuriken y Katon era inútil contra los espejos los cuales se regeneraban.

Sintiendo que era hora de dejar la fachada Naruto salto a las brasas arrojando Kunai afiladas con su elemento viento causando verdadero daño a los espejos, sabía que había algo mas en la técnica del usuario de Hielo pero ahora tenía que sacar a su compañero de allí, siendo tal su desesperación que no notó que los espejos aprovecharon su proximidad para encerrarlo a el también dentro del área mortal.

"MIERDAAAAAA" pensaron los dos genin mientras se colocaron espalda contra espalda para comprar mientras formaban un plan

-Crees que alguno pueda ayudarnos pronto- le preguntó el rubio al Uchiha con cuidado de no tocar su lastimada espalda

La respuesta vino de entre los espejos en forma de un senbon perdido, una ráfaga de viento, un proyectil de tierra que rasgó uno de los espejos y numerosos sonidos de espadas chocando junto con algunos gritos de técnicas.

-Olvidalo, aunque odio admitirlo te necesito Naruto, si no trabajamos juntos en esto no creo que lo logremos- Sasuke no estaba tan equivocado, rápidamente estaban recibiendo mucho daño en especial Naruto que no alcanzaba a reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear el 60% de lo que le tiraban mientras que el podía con casi todas, ahora Naruto deseaba haber escuchado a Hibiki cuando le aconsejó practicar mas con la kunai y sus reflejos.

Tenían que salír de allí antes de que en verdad se ponga serio, habían notado que solo Naruto podía dañar los espejos de forma mas definitiva aunque la represaria seguramente no sería agradable, tenía que romper todos los espejos al mismo tiempo si quería acabar el jutsu y no tenía ningún jutsu defensivo a mano que lo puedan salvar del daño, solo podían arriesgarse

-Jutsu clones de sombra- exclamó invocando dos docenas de clones los cuales tomaron múltiples kunai de sus bolsillos para arrojarlos a los espejos para romperlos como la otra vez aunque el resultado no fue el mismo, ahora estaban del lado de adentro y tenían la atención de su contrincante el cual simplemente le arrojó un senbon a cada uno de los cuchillos desviando su trayectoria evitando de esa forma no toquen los espejos, ahora que la amenaza de las kunai había desaparecido cientos de pequeños senbon de agua fueron arrojados contra Naruto y sus clones haciendo serio daño

-Maldición- dijo tociendo -No me puedo permitir morir aquí, no hasta que cumpla mi sueño de ser Hokage-

Sasuke pensaba lineas similares y aunque no lo dijera sentía una sensación de camaradería con Naruto, si sueño como el suyo era dificil de alcanzar y luchaba por alcanzarlo, pero Haku estaba pensando en aquel encuentro que cambio su vida cuando vio en Zabuza.

-Para mi es difícil ser un verdadero shinobi, de ser posible no quiero matarlos ni quiero que ustedes me maten pero si continua dejará a un lado mi corazón y me convertiré en un verdadero shinobi, este puente es el lugar en dondes todos estamos luchando por nuestros sueños-

Todos los combatientes se habían detenido para escuchar lo que estaban hablando lo cual era un respiro para ambos lados muy necesitado.

-Les pido que no me odien, lo que quiero es luchar por esa persona, trabajar por esa persona para realizar el sueño de esa persona, ese es mi anhelo, mi sueño y por ello puedo dejar todos mis sentimientos a un lado y matarlos- Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitar una sonrisa en sus rostros, esa persona era igual que ellos pero con el infortunio de estar en lados opuestos

-Vamos Sasuke, Naruto se que pueden derrotarlo- apoyó Sakura a pesar de mostrar los primeros síntomas de agotamiento de chakra.

Otra persona similar era Mirakaze que se veía obligada a hacer costosos ataques de gran efecto de área para barrer al ágil genin el cual a momentos antes de alcanzarlo se sustituia con un clon lo cual era altamente frustrante porque parecía que el original había desaparecido.

-Sakura, no te entrometas- Ordenó Kakashi soprendiendo a la chica que lo miró confundida -Incluso si logran derrotar esa técnica no estoy seguro de que puedan derrotarlo, así que en mejor que no pierda mas tiempo y termine con esto- no le gustaba pero nuevamente tenía que confiar en su sharingan.

-Usando el Sharingan de nuevo ¿Eh? Parece que es lo único que sabes hacer- Sabiéndo que no tenía mucho tiempo cargó contra Kakashi con la intención de apuñalarlo con una kunai típica de Kuti que es similar a una común excepto que tiene un guardamanos.

La sangre empezó a fluir por el arma producto de la herida en la mano que Kakashi ofreció mientras que su mano ilesa continuaba sobre su banda

-Haz dicho que es todo lo que puedo hacer pero la verdad es que le tienes miedo Zabuza-

El ninjas renegado le sonrio, incluso por encima de sus vendas se notaba -Un ninja no muestra su mejor técnica una y otra vez además incluso si me derrotas no podrás vencer a Haku, desde que era un niño le enseñé todo lo que se y lo empujé para que afronte grandes adversidades, un corazón sin miedo a la muerte con las habilidades de una maquina de matar llamada Shinobi sin mencionar que su dominio sobre su linea de sangre lo coloca en un nivel superior al mio.

De un tirón arrancó el cuchillo de la mano de su adversario -A diferencia ti yo tengo una herramienta superior-

-Calla, no hay nada mas aburrido que escuchar las fanfarroñería de otra persona, empecemos de una vez-

"Al fin" pensó Greyson "Estos tarados no son ninjas, esto dejó de ser una pelea a ser una pelea étnica algo cursi, tratar a una persona como una herramienta esta mal pero escuchar todo esto es innecesario y molesto"

-En nuestra última pelea- Continuó Zabuza "ARRRGGHHHH CALLA Y PELEA QUE AQUÍ NOS GANAMOS EL PAN" (Adivinen quien lo pensó) -Deje que Haku observe la pelea para que pueda evaluar tus habilidades, No habrás creido que podrías haberme derrotado tan facil ¿No?, así que me contó todo sobre tu maldito ojo por lo que tengo una oferta Kakashi, me das al muchacho de pelo castaño por allí y al anciano o tendré que matar a todos-

Todos lo miraron con cara rara hasta que se escuchó -¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Ni loco Kakashi, yo no meneo para ese lado, por favor SALVA MI INOCENCIA-

Kakashi se veía dubitativo -mmm lo estoy considerando Hibiki, a lo mejor te enseñe algo de humildad el hecho te tenga que "inclinarte" ante tus superiores-

TODOS empezaron a reírse producto del malentendido haciendo que el asesino se ruborice

-No me refería a eso! Quería contar con tu habilidad de ver a través de mi "escondite en la neblina"-

-Oh, genial, suponiendo que tenga esa habilidad ¿Para que me necesitarías?-

-Pues hay un problemita en Kiri que alguien como tu podría ser de utilidad, noto que tienes talento porque ahora la chica esta atrapada y sin mas trucos bajo la manga-

El recordatoria hizo enfadar a la kunoichi pero no reaccionó tenía que concentrarse para manterese con vida, el ninja de Iwa pareció mas afectado por el comentario volteandose por un momento para mirarla con algo que no pudo identificar pero seguramente tenía algo por la kunoichi.

-Si vienes conmigo te puedo prometer un lugar importante entre los ninjas allí, hasta podría hacerte chunin o incluso Jounin si entrenas los suficiente-

-Digo que se lo plantees al Hokage y que el decida, no quiero volverme un ninja renegado por irme de esta manera ¿sabes? además tengo gente esperándome en casa-

-Y si te digo que necesito esa habilidad para infiltrarme en un campamento no muy lejos de aquí en donde hay ciertas figuras de gran importancia mantenidas en cautiverio?-

-No me arriesgaría, después de todo esas personas pueden ser criminales muy peligrosos además de que no tengo garantías de que no me eliminarás luego de terminar de ayudarte-

-Y si te digo que esas personas tiene su chakra sellado y si no se las rescatan serán vendidas como maquinas de hacer bebes a países que paguen lo suficiente para tener una linea de sangre mas entre sus rangos-

- ... Créeme que ahora me gustaría ayudarte pero no tengo una garantía de que todo esto sea una trampa para tenerme como rehén así que tendré que negarme Zabuza, además de que seguramente fallar tu misión de matar Tazuna-san aquí y ahora te pondría en riesgo-

-No puedo tocarlo, si muere causará una conmoción y los verdaderos cazadores seguramente volverán a estar detrás de nosotros, la razón por lo que todavía no he matado a Gato es porque no era conveniente pero con tu ayuda no tengo que esperar mas-

Greyson miró a Kakashi, sabía que el chico quería hacer el bien pero también que tenía que respetar la cadena de mando y el jefe decía que no

-Lo siento pero tengo que negarme Zabuza, desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes pero ahora no es solomente nosotros, nuestros compañeros están peleando contra otros que seguramente no comparten tus ambiciones-

El hombre no le gustó la respuesta -Pensaba terminarlo por la buenas pero siempre podré matarlos a todos y llevarte a las rastras-

* * *

"A tomar por culo" pensó Greyson temiendo exactamente esa posibilidad, era hora de terminar la batalla antes de que su chakra caiga demaciado

-Terminemos con esto- Mirakaze parecía que había escuchado la cosa mas graciosa del mundo por su forma de reir -No se quien te crees niño no pudiste tocarme, que te hace pensar que- POOMM Sandwich de puño en toda a cara a velocidad bajo Jounin de un Greyson sin sello de resistencia.

La rubia rebotó una vez en el piso antes aterrizar en cuatro patas mientras que Greyson cerraba la distancia con un salto descendiendo sobre ella con una patada en hacha reforzada con chakra lo que significaba mas daño a cambio de menos dolor dejando un crater en el lugar en donde medio segundo antes estaba agachada.

-Pero que dem ..- Poom El golpe fue bloqueado por el abanico el cual hizo que Greyson siseara del dolor lo suficiente para un contraataque a la cabeza, el objeto dejó cortaba el viento de la fuerza pero no significaba nada si no conectaba, corriendo hacia ella intentó hacerle un golpe bajo para recordar algo tarde de que se trataba de una mujer ... uupps.

-Pervertido!- exclamó enfurecida y sonrojada mientras apoyaba una mano en la entrepierna adolorida, ahora equipada con renovado espiritu de lucha sumado a la toda poderosa furia femenina guardó su abanico gigante en su espalda para sacar dos mas pequeños de adentro de su vestido

-MUERE- en el acto y con gran velocidad empezó a correr entre los clones los cuales intentaban defenderse como podían pero los abanicos tenían espinas las cuales estaban bañadas con chakra de viente, así que las defensas eran cortadas como queso.

Adoptando el dicho no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque los 7 clones restantes optaron en atacar, cinco usando sus garras y el resto con el original empezaron a lanzar **Raiton: Rayo blanco** de baja potencia, suficiente para aturdir, no matar en caso de que impacten.

En una furia de metal la kunoichi peleo contra las replicas las cuales tomaban turnos para atacar evitando golpearse entre ellos, allí la mujer mostró su experiencia en batalla, a pesar de su evidente furia no perdió la cabeza, la canalizaba para hacerse mas peligrosa, de no ser por los clones seguramente lo habrían hecho picadillo sin mencionar de que sus garras se encontraban muy dañadas cada vez que los abanicos chocaban contra estos, después de todo viento gana a rayo.

El problema se encontraba en el stress mental que estaba sufriendo al encontrarse frente múltiples enemigo, recordar cual eran clones reales y cuales ilusiones, además de danzar alrededor de los rayos, lentamente sentía como sus energías caian hasta que un afortunado golpeo su abanico de metal conduciendo la electricidad hacia ella causando moderado dolor, este no era importante como kunoichi y mas como ninja renegada tenía como obligación ser muy resistente a este o sería su fin, la razón por la cual el rayo es peligroso es por interferir en el sistema electrico del cuerpo dejando paralizada a la victima dependiendo de la intención.

Medio segundo era mucho en una batalla considerando que luego del primer rayo un segundo, tercero y cuarto impactaron haciéndola gritar de dolor junto con debilitar su cuerpo, lo suficiente para no notar que los insectos de Shino comenzaron a atacarla.

"Estoy perdida" pensó con amargura, viendo que uno de los clones aprovechó el momento para cortar sus abanicos de mano y otro removerle el de su espalda.

"No quiero morir" Las fuerzas la abandonaban al punto de hacerla caer al suelo, delante de ella los clones de sombra abrieron camino para que el original se aproxime mientras le hacía una seña al Aburame para detener su asedio

-¿Vienes a humillarme mas sabandija?- preguntó con desprecio desde el suelo intentando lucir desafiante incluso en el final.

Greyson se agachó manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos -Vine a pedir disculpas por el golpe bajo y decirte que no deseo matarte, veo en tus ojos las ganas de vivir e incluso en la derrota no intentas rebajarte para conservar tu vida, eres fuerte pero con fuerza sola uno no puede ser feliz-

Lentamente de su bolsillo sacó una kunai colocando el borde de esta en su cuello -Tienes dos opciones, te vienes conmigo a Konoha o mueres, te aseguro de que serás tratada con respeto-

Yuki no pudo evitar reirse por lo bajo -Una opción me da una muerte rápida y la otra una lenta y dolorosa o incluso algo peor peor, prefiero la via rápida- cerró los ojos esperando el corte del metal

-Es cierto que existe la posibilidad, pero si en los reportes aparece que te rindes pacíficamente ante la oferta de unirte a Konoha me permite presentarte ante el Hokage y pedir tu instalación como ninja de Konoha, si vienes con nosotros e intentas algo raro en contra de mis compañeros, te aseguro que desearás ser entregada al deptartamento de TI (Tortura e interrogación) , oh algo mas, puedes preguntarle a tu "amigo" de Iwa si quiere unirse también, nada mejor que la villa ninja mas grande de las naciones elementales para tener un lugar seguro y quien sabe, encontrar a alguien con quien casarte y tener niños corriendo a tu alrededor-

Posiblemente era otro golpe bajo pero la promesa de seguridad con la de una familia feliz siempre parecía moverle el piso a una mujer, en especial a una guerrera como ella cuyo futuro siempre era incierto y cada día era el último.

-...-

* * *

La batalla de Hinata y Sakura estaba en pleno esplendor, hace mucho la pequeña había removido sus sellos de resistencia pero aun había problemas, el chakra de Sakura se estaba agotando equivalente a no mas genjutsu, eso significaba que no sería de mas utilidad en la batalla lo que podía hacer es colocarlos en momentos mas oportunos en lugar de uno tras otro ni bien los eliminaba.

La razón por lo que aun no habían sido dominadas por la falta constantes ilusiones era porque Chimaru estaba intentando escuchar y ver que es lo que estaba ocurriendo con su compañera y posible novia, estaba listo para cargar contra los clones con tal de sacarla de allí aunque la oferta era tentadora si es que significaba volver a una cama cómoda, duchas calientes y un mismo techo todos los días.

-De hecho no creo que sea tan mala idea- opinó el ninja de Iwa el cual hizo una señal para detener el combate para poder hablar, ninguno de los dos querían estar allí pero no tenían opción.

-Sabes que esto puede ser una simple trampa para bajar nuestra guardia y matarnos- Yuki se mostraba escéptica, nuevamente miró a los clones que ahora se encontraban sentados en postura Seiza, aunque era intimidatorio por la cantidad pero el mensaje era claro "Estoy esperando tu respuesta"

-Yo ...-

* * *

En la prisión de hielo en donde Sasuke intentó otro escape el cual falló épicamente luego de recibir dos pares de senbon en las piernas y tres pares para Naruto el cual no le sintieron tan bien como a Sasuke.

Las agujas sobre Naruto habían golpeado en zonas mas críticas que las de Sasuke el cual lograba esquivarlos por milimetros, parecería que estaba haciéndolo por terco pero en realidad estaba aprendiendo los movimientos de su enemigo.

Queriendo terminar con esto Haku lanzó otra senbon desde el espejo del techo solo para golpear el suelo, Sasuke había esquivado el ataque completamente

"Como es posible" La respuesta se encontraba en los ojos del pelinegro "Sharingan"

"Tengo que terminar con esto rápidamente" ciertamente el usuario de hielo estaba teniendo problemas, no solo se le estaba acabando el chakra si no que en cualquier momento el Uchiha podría derrotar su técnica

-Acabemos con esto- Con tres senbon en cada mano se arrojó contra Naruto que estaba de espaldas, además de el cual se encontraba paralizado por el ataque anterior, no tenía tiempo de hacer nada por su propia cuenta y Sasuke lo sabía, no quería que el dobe muera a pesar de que era una molestia era uno de los pocos que lo trataba como una persona.

-GAAA- Exclamó con dolor al sentir como las agujas dañaban su cuerpo de forma altamente dolorosa, al menos había logrado golpear al bastardo dejándolo planchado en el suelo a unos pocos metros.

-Sasuke- llamó el adolorido rubio mientras intentaba reincorporarse.

-Siempre estas en el camino Dobe- ahora que sus ojos azules podían enfocarse en el pelinegro encontrándose con un sangriento puercoespín humano llamado Sasuke, en toda su doloroso esplendor.

-¿Porque ... me salvaste?-

-No, no lo se, mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta- respondió torciendo haciendo que pierda el equilibrio callendo sobre su compañero

-Naruto, mi sueño es matar a mi hermano por lo que me hizo a mi y a mi familia -cough, cough- Es por eso que no quiero morir hasta en ...- las palabras de Sasuke quedaron mudas en sus labios como resultado de intento de salvar a Naruto.

-Pudo golpearme y no dudo en protegerte incluso a costa de su vida incluso sabiendo que era una trampa, es un shinobi que merece mis respetos-

Caminando de regreso a los espejos se fundió en estos para continuar -¿Es la primera vez que ves a un amigo morir? Esto lo verás seguido en tu carera como shinobi-

-... Callate- le pidió con una voz suave pero su mente estaba enloquecida "Sasuke, incluso cuando no seamos los mejores de los amigos, moriste protegiéndome ... no se lo perdonare, JAMAS SE LO PERDONARE"

-VOY A MATARTE- Gritó sosteniendo el quebrado cuerpo de Sasuke, su amigo que nunca supo que tuvo, sintió como sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras espirales de chakra rojo empezaban a rodearlo, levantando y quemando el suelo a su alrededor en un espectacular despliege de poder.

Haku empezó a entrar en pánico al ver la intensidad de aquella energía acompañada de un fuerte KI, normalmente el chakra solamente es visible en concentraciones extremas o jutsus.

Sus heridas estaban cerrando frente a sus ojos expulsando las agujas de su cuerpo, sus ojos rojos y rasgados miraron para todos lados intentando encontrar el original, su pelo se erizó como un espinal y sus bigotes ahora eran muchos mas marcadas dándole un aspecto mucho mas feroz.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades como ninjas y velocidad Haku empezó a ir de espejo en espejo lanzando docenas de agujas a la figura enfurecida en puntos paralíticos de su cuerpo los cuales no lo detuvieron en lo absoluto, incluso hizo las cosas peor por revelar su verdadera posición por su constante movimiento.

Haku sintió que algo le hizo detener en seco "No puede ser" miró hacia su pie derecho estaba siendo sujetada por un mano con garras que cortaban un poco su piel "Pudo alcanzar.." el pensamiento terminó cuando el puño izquierdo de Naruto impactó en su rostro mandando a su contrincante contra uno de sus espejos.

"No puedo con el tengo que acabar con esto rápido, otro golpe y estoy fuera" pensó tocando su máscara a medio quebrar por el impacto recibido, intentó moverse a un espejo adyasente para ser interceptado por Naruto con una patada en su pecho expulsándola fuera de la zona de la muerte dando tumbos contra el duro suelo hasta quedar inmovil a unos metros metros del punto original.

"No tengo mas chakra, estoy agotado por la batalla y ese golpe me fracturó por lo menos dos costillas, lo siento Zabuza te he fallado" intentó levantarse pero fue en vano, no tenía mas fuerzas lo único que quedaba era esperar el final mientras miraba al cielo mientras su mascara se encontraba hecha pedazos en el suelo revelando su rostro.

Inundado de ira Naruto avanzó listo para matar a la persona que había acabado con la vida de Sasuke, avanzando sin temor agarró al cazador por las ropas y la alzó hasta la altura de los ojos con una sola mano, en ese momento reconoció a la persona con la que estaba peleando.

-Haku ... ¿Porque?- preguntó totalmente perplejo ante la revelación, esperaba a un hombre de rostro cruel y no alguien con un aspecto tan angelical como Haku.

-Porque te detienes, ¿no ibas a vengar a tu amigo?- Naruto miró por encima de su hombro la figura de Sasuke en el piso libre de la prisión de hielo que se quebró una vez que el usuario de hielo dejó el área

-Maldición- Exclamó golpeando su afeminado rostro haciendo que retroceda mas

-¿Porque Haku?, ¿porque estas con Zabuza?- le preguntó nuevamente levantándolo con ambas manos mientras que sus ojos retornaban a su color original.

-Porque el me salvó Naruto-kun- le respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Pero si es cruel y despiadado piensa matar a todos nosotros y llevarse a mi Onii-chan, como puedes seguirlo después de eso-

-El me salvó cuando estaba solo y hambriento, en Kiri hay una purga de sangre contra los portadores de kekkei genkai, cuando los aldeanos se enteraron sobre mis poderes intentaron matarme, mi madre se sacrificó intentando protegerme fue de ella de quien heredé mis poderes y fue mi padre quien me delató, antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que ocurría habían matado a mi madre y en la confución maté a los aldeanos, luego de eso no tuve un lugar a donde ir, intenté vivir en las calles pero los inviernos eran muy duros hasta que encontré a Zabuza, a pesar de que era un don nadie me sacó de las calles y me entrenó, ahora vivo por el porque el me salvó cuando mas lo necesitaba, no me importa si me convierto en una herramienta si es que así lo desea-

-Pero tu no eres una herramienta, eres una persona con sus emociones, pensamientos y sueños-

-Mi deseo es servirle incluso cuando no lo pudo, mis emociones dicen que debo servirle y mis pensamientos dicen que es lo justo, gracias a el vivo tiempo prestado, el tiempo que el dedicó por mi, ahora quiero que me mates Naruto, mi derrota significa que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar con el-

Haku sintió como su mejilla izquierda empezaba a arderle formando la silueta de una mano

-BAKA, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte entrena, si no eres lo suficientemente inteligente estudia y si el enemigo sigue siendo demasiado poderoso retrocede, busca información y consigue amigo que te ayuden a seguir adelante, pero nunca te des por vencido una vez que mueres nada cambiará y dejarás a los demás atrás-

-Naruto ... yo ...- Mientras estaban hablando la niebla a su alrededor se estaba levantando mostrando una escena que asustó a Haku -Lo siento Naruto-kun-

Utilizando lo último que le quedaba de chakra realizó un shunshin desapareciendo del agarre de Naruto -Maldición-

* * *

La liberación de energía de Naruto no pasó desapercibida por los demás shinobis, Yuki, Chimaru y Sakura que no son sensores podían no solo sentirlo, también apuntar para la dirección correcta, Greyson y Shino ambos sensores se sintieron algo indispuestos por la naturaleza de la energía mientras que Hinata había sido temporalmente cegada por la súbita energía la cual era su equivalente a un sol.

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó Mirakaze con temor, ya estaba en el piso y a punto de aceptar solo esperaba que sea lo que sea eso no quiera matarla.

-Sea lo que sea viene de ...- Greyson rápidamente pudo poner dos mas dos juntos "Maldición, ¿acaso el sello se rompio? .. No, si las historias son ciertas aquello no es nada, tal vez Naruto pudo acceder a un "poco" de su energía, sea como sea tengo que ver si esta bien"

-Tranquilos, sea lo que sea no esta peleando contra nosotros así que respondan, ¿Aceptan o no?-

Frunciendo el seño la rubia asintió con la cabeza al igual que Iwa luego de pensarlo un poco mas.

-Fiiiuu, ahora que somos todos amigos creo que es hora de presentarnos, mi nombre es Shirohane Hibiki-

-Mirakaze Tsumizu- Se presentó la mujer en el suelo

-Tsumizu Chimaru-

-Aburame Shino-

-Hyuuga, Hina-

En medio de su presentación uno de los gemelos rubios apareció de la nada golpearon a Hinata en el cuello quien había sido tomada por sorpresa, había desactivado su doujutsu al ver que la pelea había terminado, ahora estaba en los brazos del bastardo con su hermano pisándole los talones, ambos dirigiéndose hacia el bosque en dirección a la construcción del punte, era una pena que tan solo faltara unos 300 metros para terminarlo.

-Deténganse- gritó Greyson corriendo detrás de los ninjas de Kumo sin pensarlo dos veces, no dejaría a alguien que consideraba una "hija" en manos de aquellos seres.

-tsh parece que tenemos un héroe- comentó el que tenía a Hinata la cual había dejado inconsciente de un rápido golpe en el cuello

-No podemos detenernos o esos bastardos de Konoha nos alcanzarán- le respondió su hermano el cual tenía una importante herida horizontal sobre su pecho y brazo izquierdo.

"Tengo que alcanzarlo,uno esta herido y el otro carga a Hinata estilo novia, están tomando distancia a pesar de que estoy mandando chakra a mis piernas, tengo que hacer algo" Un click en la mente de Greyson resonó, ahora sonreía.

-¿mmmh?, Subitamente se hizo mas pesada- comentó mirando a la cautiva, pero en lugar de la Hyuuga se encontraba Greyson que le tiró un rollo al hermano mientras se lanzó el cuello del ninja intacto mientras formaba el sello serpiente en sus manos

Kurusu atrapó el rollo y lo abrió mientras seguía corriendo, dentro de este había no uno, dos o 6 sellos explosivos, eran al menos unas dos docenas a simple vista y ya habían comenzado a arder, apenas pudo arrojar el objeto cuando explotó junto al clon de sombras en los brazos de Karasu quien estaba repleto de sellos explosivos estilo kamikaze.

A unos cuantos metros atrás el verdadero Greyson estaba apoyando a Hinata en la base de un árbol, asegurada en el lugar apoyó su mano en su frente para canalizar chakra en ella para que despierte.

-Hi .. hibiki-kun, ¿Que pasó?-

Detrás de su compañero los espadachines de Konoha aparecieron apoyados en las ramas del árbol de enfrente.

-Neko-san, Hayate-san se fueron para esa di..- BOOM BOOM dos explosiones se alzaron hacia el cielo haciendo vibrar al bosque- .. rección ... si alguno de los dos esta muerto la recompenza es mia-

Asintiendo los dos continuaron camino, en el lugar de los hechos había un par de crateres negros, en el centro de uno de ellos había los pocos restos del anteriormente conocido Karasu, a unos metros mas alla estaba la impalada figura de Kurusu escupiendo sangre, el hombre tenía la mitad izquierda quemada, estaba calvo y sin cejas, con suerte tendría un minuto mas antes de morir

-Ultimas palabras- preguntó Neko al ver su miserable estado

-Dile al enano que puede chuparmela- respondió antes de hacer el dedo medio a la mujer antes quedar tieso.

-Ya esuchaste a Hibiki-san, la recompensa es suya, ahora vayamos a terminar el trabajo- Rápidamente sellaron los cadaveres antes de regresar con el causante de aquel desastre.

-Hibiki-san, Hinata-san los dos están muertos, tenemos que regresar a la batalla, y esto es tuyo-

Aceptando los sellos de contención los cuatro regresaron a máxima velocidad a la batalla.

* * *

Kakashi y Zabuza es manga canon, excepto que en lugar de ser cortado para proteger a Sakura y al cliente.

Zabuza se encontraba con los ocho perros de Kakashi manteniendolo en su lugar, estaba totalmente inmovilizado y Kakashi tenía su famoso chidori en su mano

-Te lo diré una vez mas-

-¿eh?-

-Rindete, tu futuro es la muerte- Cargando contra el hombre apresado con su mano cubierta de relámpagos listo para atravesar su pecho expuesto su Sahringan detecta algo en la periferia, no grata fue su sorpresa al ver que era el ninja cazador listo para recibir el golpe por su maestro, no tenía tiempo para desviar el golpe o cancelar su técnica, el chico de rostro afeminado estaba muerto

"Lo siento" pensó con lastima.

BOOM BOOM Las explosiones en el bosque fueron lo suficientemente potentes para darle a la mano de Kakashi la inercia necesaria para apartar el Chidori lo suficiente para evitar un golpe mortal, casi le a vuela el brazo izquierdo pero lo mas probable es que sobreviva, de la sorpresa perdió la concentración para mantener a sus caninos aliados desapareciendo un nubes de humo

-¿Mi futuro es la muerte?, ese ojo de mierda si no que ve una mierda-

Haku en su debilitado atentó a aferrarse al brazo de Kakashi dandole la oportunidad a Zabuza de rodearlo y atacarlo con su espada.

Zafando con facilidad del agarre saltó a unos metros para un costado evitando aquel arma, el hombre se veía mas preocupado por depositar a su compañero en el suelo suavemente que a perseguirle.

Rápidamente miró a su alrededor para evaluar sus rutas de escapes lo cual no se veían bien, todos parecían haber terminado con sus respectivas peleas, incluso el peliverde estaba muerto con una aguja en el cuello y una kunai en el corazón (El tipo era demasiado de relleno, no importa su pelea)

Al menos todos se veían maltratados y fatigados como era de esperar, las mordidas de los perros eran variadas, muchos cortes y rasguños, su brazo izquierdo no respondía.

Un par de kunai lo obligo a Zabuza a separarse del inconciente Haku, cargó contra el peliblanco blandiendo la espada en un intento desesperado, para ser detenido por una voz muy familiar

* * *

-Naruto, ¿donde esta Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura mirando al rededor, el rostro de dolor del rubio le hizo entender lo que ocurría.

-NOOOOO- la kunoichi corrió hacia el lugar de la pelea para encontrar el frio cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, sasuke, nooo, no mueras por favor- suplicó la joven mujer derramando lágrimas sobre su interes amoroso.

-Sasuke -sob .. sob- Sasuke no mueras, se que he sido molesta y .. y .. y débil pero por favor no mueras, me prometí empezar a entrenar duramente para ser mas fuerte, para que me -sob sob- me reconozcas- Llorando sus ojos de dolor abrazó al su compañero negándose a creer que estuviera muerto.

Los ojos azure se apartaron de aquella escena con culpa -Lo siento Sakura-chan- murmuró mirando a Haku intentando comprender porque no pudo matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad

"Hibiki-nii-san siempre me dijo que la venganza no lleva a nada, si lo mato con rabia solo sentiré un vacio en mi corazón, a pesar de todo Haku no tenía intención de matar a Sasuke, será culpable pero no era su intención"

A su lado sus compañeros de equipo y espadachines llegaron a la escena que tardaron en comprender.

-¿Sasuke ...- preguntó dejando la idea en el aire para que pueda entender a donde iba, la respuesta fue un si con la cabeza ojos cerrados y llorando por su primer camarada caido

* * *

-Parece que están haciendo morder el polvo, Zabuza- la voz del tirano Gato vestido con su traje de negocios, un bastón y su mano derecha vendada. llamó la atención de todos los sobrevivientes, detrás del enano había entre uno y dos centenas de mercenarios que salieron de la nada

-Gato, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí con tus matones?- preguntó Zabuza entrecerrando los ojos

-Pues verás, nunca fue mi intención pagarles, de haber contratado ninjas legales hubiera tenido muchos problemas por eliminarlos luego del trabajo pero con ustedes los ninjas renegados a nadie les importa si mueren-

-¿Acaso tenías planeado todo esto desde el principio?- los ceños de Zabuza estaban prácticamente por la forma que los fruncia.

-Por supuesto aunque tengo que admitir que estoy decepcionado de haberte contratado Zabuza, pensé que eras el demonio oculto en la neblina pero resulta que solo eres un diablillo-

El cruel empresario y sus matones empezaron a reirse como la escoria que eran mientras tiraban comentarios de que iban a matarnos a todos y que eran pobres diablos.

-Kakashi parece que nuestra pelea terminó, mi contrato a sido cancelado y ya no tengo razones para atacar a Tazuna- el peliblanco asintió con la cabeza

-Y ahora que lo recuerdo- el pequeño hombre se acercó a Haku -tengo algo para ti- con piedad pateo la cabeza del chico.

-ALEJATE DE EL BASTARDO- Naruto corrió a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo antes de ser detenido por Kakashi que lo agarró por el cuello de su ropa.

-Naruto, si das un paso en falso te matan- intentó calmarlo pero el ya estaba enfurecido

-Que hay de ti Zabuza, ¡acaso te dirás nada? ¿no es el tu amigo? ¿Tu compañero?- cuestionó Naruto señalándolo con el dedo

-Si, lo es pero si hago un movimiento en falso puedo hacer que nos maten a ambos, ¿acaso quieres eso?-

Retrocedio un poco entendiendo un poco mas cuan delicada era la situación, Greyson viendo la situación se le aproximó a su comandante

-Kakashi ¿que tal si hago dos clones de sombra, los sustituyo con Gato y el chico ese?- El jounin asintió ante la idea de un plan tan simple y eficaz

-Zabuza, preparate para matar a tu ex-jefe- El hombre alzo su no existente ceja pero de todas formas asintió.

Greyson invocó dos clones de sombras, uno cerca de Zabuza y otro a su lado para que hagan la sustitución.

La dificultad del jutsu es en torno a la diferencia de masa y chakra entre el objetivo y el usuario, un civil y un ninja derrotado, inconciente y bajo en chakra eran objetivos muy sencillos.

-¿Pero que?- preguntó un confundido Gato, frente a el estaba sus matones junto a dos clones de uno de los de Konoha y a su lado estaban los ninjas que quería matar.

-OH mierda, no .. no me maten, por favor, les daré lo que quieran, no me maten- suplicó el enano mientras zabuza alzaba su enorme espada sobre su cabeza listo para partir al enano al meno

-Zabuza, espera- pidio Greyson ganandose la mirada de odio del ninja renegado -¿Que?-

-Gato, si me dices donde tienes todos los titulos de propiedades y tus cuentas bancarias te dejaré ir-

-¿QUE?- Estallaron Kakashi y Zabuza no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaban -Matemoslo mientras podamos-

Greyson los ignoró completamente -Será mejor que lo haga rápido antes de que empiece a correr la sangre-

Tembloroso el empresario sacó un lapiz y papel de su traje y empezó a escribir furiosamente, mientras escribía el genin les guiñó un ojo a los jounin.

-Aquí, aquí esta todo, ahora dejenme vivir-

-Ok, te dejaré vivir, Zabuza es todo tuyo-

Se quedó mudo por aquella traición -Te acabo de dar todo y me prometiste- -Te prometí que YO te dejaria ir, no que saldrías con vida- le hizo una seña a Zabuza que levantó su arma con una gran sonrisa

-NOO- FUANG Gato fileteado grueso, al parecer antes de venir comió sushi y sake si identificaba correctamente de lo que salia de su estómago.

* * *

La conciencia lo tomaba haciéndole sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo mientras una vez

"Mierda ... ¿estoy muerto? .. no escucho una voz .. ¿Sakura?"

Lentamente abrió los ojos hacia su compañera pelirrosa que estaba llorando sobre el.

-Sakura, me aplastas- se quejó liverandose del sorprendentemente fuerte agarre de la kunoichi.

-Sasuke!, estas vivo- exclamó antes de abrazarlo mas fuerte aun.

-SakuRAAAA- enterandose del daño que le hacía dejó de abrazar al Uchiha.

-Lo siento, pense que habías muerto Sasuke- El vengador simplemente asintió

-¿Y Naruto? ¿Que pasó con el chico de la mascara?-

-Naruto esta perfectamente bien, el chico esta inconciente-

-¿Que? ¿Quien intervino?- preguntó sorprendido que el recordara el dobe estaba inmovilizado y practicamente fuera de combate.

-No lo se la niebla era muy espeza para ver nada y todos estábamos vigilando a los otros ninjas-

-Oh, ¿como terminó?- preguntó intentando levantarse

-Sasuke-kun, no estas en condiciones para levantarte, y para que lo sepas los ninjas se rindieron, Hibiki-kun los convenció de que se rindan para unirse a Konoha-

En ese momento escucharon a Gato gritar de miedo y a Naruto no muy lejos de allí.

-NARUTO- El rubio miró hacia atrás para ver al rey emo dando el visto bueno, no podría creer que Sasuke siguiera vivo.

"Si hubiera matado a Haku hubiera matado por algo que no hizo ... Gracias Hibiki-nii-san no me lo hubiera perdonado jamas-

* * *

La multitud de mercenarios no estaba feliz por el reciente cambio de hechos, un par de ellos intentaron romper filas para recuperar a su jefe antes de caer en las garras de los clones

-Hey esos tipos se acaban de cargar a nuestro jefe-

-Era nuestra fuente de ingresos ¿Que hacemos?-

-Yo digo que los matemos a todos y luego asaltemos la ciudad para llevarnos todo lo que queramos-

-Me parece un plan-

Los mercenarios cargaron todos juntos arrazando a los clones con superioridad numérica.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿tiene alguna técnica que nos salve?-

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza -No puedo use demasiado chakra con mi sharingan y el chidori-

-Naruto, Hinata, Hibiki ¿Pueden hacer ejecutar el plan D-3?- preguntó Morino mientras preparaba sus senbon

-Yo puedo- afirmó Naruto

-Estoy bajo en chakra pero creo que puedo- confirmó Greyson

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- aseguró Hinata

Rápidamente la horda se estaba acercando a ellos mientras los tres genin retrocedían unos metros -Necesitamos dos minutos, aguanten hasta entonces- Pido Naruto antes de concentrarse con la tarea en mano.

A tan solo unos 5 pasos entre los jounin y la marea una saeta se clavó en medio de la distancia entre ellos.

Confundido miraron alrededor para encontrar a los aldeanos armados hasta los diente con Inari al frente con un ballesta en mano escoltado detrás de el estaba su madre y abuelo escoltados por clones de sombra de Greyson y Naruto.

-Si se atreven a invadir nuestro hogar se las verán con sus habitantes- vocifenó la voz del pequeño Inari alentando a la baja moral de los shinobis, ahora la situación era mucho mas favorable por la presencia de fuerzas en ambos lados del puente

-Tsh, parece que todos se juntaron para ahorrarnos el trabajo de buscarlos, A ELLOS-

Reanudando el ataque los mercenarios se dividieron en dos para acabar con todos, mientras que los aldeanos los derribaban a flechazos a sus contrincantes los ninjas usaban senbon contra las rodillas de sus enemigos, ninjutsu de bajo nivel y lo que estaban demaciado cerca tenían una cita con Zabuza.

-Estamos listos, cuerpo a tierra- Advirtió Naruto mientras formaba los últimos sellos de su técnica mientras el y sus dos compañeros estaban brillando muy ligeramente en un tono plateado

**-Jutsu cooperativo: Dragón de la tempestad-**

El agua debajo del puente empezó a levantarse empezando a formar un dragón de moderado tamaño encima de su cabeza.

De atrás de Naruto un dragón pero hecho de viento empezó a formarse y a dirigirse hacia el de agua.

De alrededir a Greyson un dragón de rayo se levantó en dirección hacia el de agua.

El espectaculo parecía terminar esperando que se destruyan mutuamente pero estaban lejos de la verdad.

Mientras el dragon de viento y rayo entraron en contacto el dragón de agua empezó a deformarse.

La masa de agua del empezó a moverse cada vez mas rápidamente mientras rayos cruzaban figura y algunos se perdían en el ambiente.

El cuello se dividió en tres partes iguales formando tres cabeza dracónicas hechas de furiosa agua y sus ojos eran blancos con electricidad circulando en ellos.

La impresionante técnica lanzó un rugido mudo antes de arrojarse contra la masa de mercenarios aplastando, cortando y electrocutando a todos aquellos que entraran en contacto con aquella furia a una velocidad muy superior a la esperada.

-... Kami-sama- murmuró Kakashi

-Que poder- complementó Zabuza

-Me alegro de haber aceptado la oferta- comentó Yuki mientras Chimaru asintía con la boca abierta

Los pocos hombres que quedaban con vida intentaron salvarse saltando del puente, si plan había fallado miserablemente.

-VICTORIA- Celebró Inari alzando su arma al cielo, el día de hoy no hizo mas que mejorar.

* * *

Agotados lentamente todos fueron llevados al centro de la cuidad donde la gente empezó a celebrar la caida del mal que azotaba a su pobre pais, pero la tarea de algunos no había terminado.

-Zabuza- llamó al hombre cuyas heridas estaban siendo atendidas por el médico local.

-Hey emmm- -Hibiki- -Si, Hibiki ¿Que quieres?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el puente sobre que necesitabas mi ayuda para liberar un campamento?- el hombre asintió

-Pues cuando termines ven a la casa de Tazuna para compartir los detalles- asintiendo el médico terminó de aplicar las puntadas y desinfectante.

-Muéstrame el camino-

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

**Los review son importantes para el autor, nos ayuda a mejorar lo que el lector cree que esta flojo**

Como habrán notado no le puse mucho esfuerzo a la parte de combate que involucra a los personajes secundarios, además el hecho de no tener muchas técnicas o variedad en el encuentro apoya este punto.

Muchas peleas serán canon así que no me molestaré en alterarlo a menos que haya una variable

Para los que piensen que la batalla de Greyson fue facil pues lo fue, las Kunoichis de Suna siguiendo lo demostrado por Temari tienen buen ninjutsu y seguramente buen taijutsu y habilidades con su abanico pero los clones de Grey con los insectos de Shino hace el combate a cualquier distancia poco aconsejable, además de que estaban en un puente por lo tanto los de Konoha tienen un terreno favorable al impedirle a los contrincantes tener conocimiento previo del lugar, además un lugar llano y desolado hace difícil montar estrategias

Estuve haciendo algunos cálculos sobre cuan útil es tener el Kage bunshin para entrenar, con la cantidad de clones que puede hacer Naruto a un lado con tan solo 50 clones entrenando solamente 4 horas todos los días por dos meses es equivalente a un años con cuatro meses y medio de entrenamiento, sabiendo cuan obsesionado esta con entrenar y que se toma un día a la semana libre para descansar, pues tienen una muy buena excusa para ser mucho mas poderosos, después de todo compensan la falta de habilidad con trabajo duro.


	20. Y serán libres

Lo único que me pertenece es Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki o simplemente Grey) que es el co-personaje principal y algunos OC, pero la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

_"piensa"_

-dice-

**-Jutsu/demon hablando-**

**_Capitulo 20: Y serán libres_**

En la casa de Tazuna la habitación principal se encontraba llena de shinobis, tanto los renegados como los de Konoha se miraban mutuamente con desconfianza esperando que en cualquier momento saquen las kunai y empiece la carnicería, en medio de la escena estaban los genin sentados en la mesa con Zabuza y Haku en puntas opuestas, todos de ellos estaban dispersos aunque los ninjas de Konoha estaban cerca de los jovenes, lo que todos compartían además de la tensión era una humeante taza de te en la mano, en el caso de Kakashi tenía su libro naranja de regreso como "premio" por considerar esta nueva operación.

-Zabuza-san, esta es tu oportunidad de contarnos lo que ocurre y sobre esa figura de importancia la cual quieres rescatar-

El hombre miró a todos en la sala antes de soltar un cansado suspiro.

-¿Cuanto saben de la situación en Kiri?-

Kakashi respondió -Solo que están en una guerra civil pero las razones son desconocidas-

-La razón de la guerra fue por la locura del actual Mizukage, bajo su punto de vista todos los portadores de kekkei genkai (Lineas de sangre) son abominaciones que deben ser eliminadas de la faz de la tierra, el y con todos sus amigos empezaron a apoyar esta idea con tal fervor que tomaron a pecho el dicho "si no eres parte de la solución eres parte del problema" así que todas las persona que se negaban a participar en su locura eran asesinadas sin pensarlo dos veces-

Dejando una pausa dramática, tomo el té que Haku le había preparado solo podía confiar en el.

-La facción "rebelde" luchó desde entonces contra su tiranía desde entonces, hubo muchos intentos de asesinato contra el Mizukage incluso yo lo intenté y fallé razón por la cual fui exiliado, la única razón por lo que sigue vivo es por ser el contenedor del Sanbi con total dominio sobre la bestia-

La atmósfera se volvió increíblemente tensa ante esta información especialmente por el pequeño espectáculo en el punte sumado a las posibles preguntas de los genin, pero mas importante era como el jounin estaba ojeando a Naruto

-Zabuza-san, si mal lo recuerdo el Sanbi es un biju ¿Como puede ser contenido en un ser humano?- preguntó una cierta pelirrosa

"**MALDITA SEA SAKURA!** que alguien arregle esto antes de que se enteren de Naruto" pensó Greyson intentando pensar en un buen argumento si la cosa se iba al caño

-No creo que necesites saber eso rosita- repuso con indiferencia dejando a la chica fulminandolo con la mirada

-Como estaba diciendo, una guerra tan larga y a tal escala se necesita dinero de forma desesperada para mantenerse en pie así que se les ocurrió una idea, porque no vender a aquellos que se les oponen y porque no a los portadores de kekkei genkai al precio junto, resulta que una de las pocas personas que es capaz de terminar con todo esto fue capturada hace unas semanas, su nombre es Mai Terumi y desde entonces estoy trabajando para recatarla a ella y a los demás cautivos-

Una mano cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa -Y que estamos esperando cada segundo que pase solo Kami sabe lo que les puede ocurrír cuando se enteren de la muerte de Gato- Exclamó Naruto helando la sangre de los genin ante la idea.

-¿Cual es el plan Zabuza?- preguntó Kakashi entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha.

-Lo que necesitamos mas que nada son píldoras de soldado para reponer chakra y curar nuestras heridas lo mejor posible sin agotarnos, luego marcharíamos a la base y cubrimos el lugar con una extremadamente densa niebla, lanzamos a ese enano Hibiki entro para que mate a todos los guardias que pueda lo mas rápido posible mientras nosotros cortamos los medios de comunicación asegurado el exterior nos lanzamos todos adentro y matamos a todos los que se pongan en nuestro camino mientras los mocosos liberan a todos los prisioneros que puedan-

El plan le sonaba vagamente familiar a Greyson -Morino-sensei, basicamente tengo que hacer lo mismo que la última misión pero con cobertura-

Todos miraron miraron a jounin con bigotes los cuales estaban siendo acariciados suavemente indicando excitación o nerviosismo -En nuestra última misión C tuvimos que eliminar una base y rescatar a los prisioneros, una cosa llevó a la otra terminando con Hibiki-kun matando a todo el campamento por si solo sin que nadie se de cuenta de nada, de un total de 65 casualidades, y además sus dos compañeros también terminaron con la primera vida y el líder fue llevado a Konoha para interrogación-

El enfermo espadachín dejo salir un silbido -Maldición Gaki ... quise decir Hibiki-san -cogh- ¿Como lo lograste?-

Una sonrisa que estaba diciendo "Soy lo máximo" -Secreto, no quiero que la gente copie mi estilo-

"Imbecil" pensaron totalmente decepcionados por la respuesta intentando ver si pueden sacar algo de sus compañeros

Naruto negó con la cabeza -Mi boca esta cerrada-

Hinata jugó un poco con los dedos indices -Lo siento-

Morino tenía una sonrisa que se le partía la cara -Ya lo escucharon-

Refunfuñando se reacomodaron en sus asientos para continuar -Como estaba diciendo, el plan obviamente es algo que inventé en el momento sin demasiados pensamientos, el lugar por lo que pude pescar cuenta con aproximadamente unos 20 jounin, unos 100 chunin y los guardias que van de matones a samurai de poca monta, estos sujetos no son lo importante aquí el problemas es Makoto Totomi un ninja renegado clase S de Iwa-

Chimaru el ninja de Iwa realizó una mueca de desagrado ante la mención de aquel nombre -Makoto Tokomu, alias "el dragón de tierra" no se sabe bien la razón de su exilia pero tenía algo que ver con una discusión con el actual Tsukikaze, creo que tenía algo que ver con que quería casarse con su nieta pero el anciano quería reservarla para hacer un matrimonio político-

Greyson sacudió la cabeza con tristeza -Es un triste destino pero no podemos hacer nada por ella, mejor concentrarnos en lo que podemos hacer aquí y ahora por los presos, algo que tenemos que considerar es la posibilidad de intentar ganar la mayor cantidad de terreno posible antes de empezar con todo el asunto de la niebla, si los ninjas reconocen la tecnica empezarán a matar a los prisioneros para asegurarse de que nadie los rescaten-

Zabuza y Haku bajaron la cabeza con una expresión sombría en sus rostros al ver la cantidad de fallos en su plan.

-Se que suena una locura pero de todos nosotros creo que yo soy los mas indicado para infiltrarme- los presentes miraron a Hibiki como si le faltara un tornillo.

-Hibiki no puedes hablar enserio eres solamente un genin no un ANBU especializado- El tono de Kakashi era severo y lleno de desconfianza.

-Pero tengo la habilidades necesarias, además no estaba hablando de ir personalmente, con un Kage bunshin alcanzará para intentar entrar allí adentro, además seguramente los portadores de kekkei genkai tendrán un sello de supresión de chakra en ellos y ahora quiero que todos los que tengan conocimiento de este tipo de sellos levanten la mano-

Las manos de Greyson, Naruto se alzaron en el aire haciendo que el ojo de Kakashi se entrecierre -Yo también conozco el sello pero aun así es demasiado peligroso-

-Kakashi se que tienes buenas intenciones pero lo que estoy pidiendo aquí es que permitan que un clon entre rompa las cadenas de los portadores y les permitan usar su chakra para ayudarlos a escapar, de esa forma no solo disminuimos la posibilidad de que los eliminen también contamos con la confusión y un ataque en pinza con Kami sabe cuantos shinobis enfadados y deseosos de libertad-

El Jounin entrecerró los ojos mas mirándolo de forma intimidarte pero fue en vano los ojos del "joven" se mantenían fuertes y determinados.

-Intenta impersonar a alguien de mi equipo- desafió el peliblanco para evaluar su habilidad

Un sello de mano mas tarde segundo Sasuke Uchiha apareció reemplanzando a Greyson, tenía la misma mirada perdida en el horizonte de su mente, incluso imitaba su pose con los codos en la mesa y los dedo entrelazandos en donde apoyaba su nariz en una actitud francamente emo (No digo que lo sea) -mmhhh- incluso su voz imitaba su aburrimiento y desinterés con su rostro.

Era un buen disfraz pero tenía que agregar algo de presión -Sasuka, Naruto, Shino hablen con el para ver cuan bien lo hace-

Primero en ir fue Sakura

-Sasuke-kun cuando regresemos a Konoha quieres-

-No- la interrumpió sin ni siquiera mirarla o reconociendo su presencia en lo absoluto pasando la primera prueba

Segundo fue Shino

El tranquilo genin se sentó a su lado con sus insectos volando peligrosamente cerca de su rostro los cuales fueron ignorados, solo los que tocaban su rostro hacían que se mueva para alejarlos de el causando una visible irritación.

Último fue Naruto

-Teme- lo saludó empezando el típico intercambio entre los dos

-Dobe, peléame- a diferencia de los demás se permitió mostrar emociones esta vez le dirigió la mirada típica de odio con celos

-¿Porque quieres pelearme?- preguntó el rubio continuando con el juego

-Porque necesito hacerme mas fuerte, así que ahora peléame dobe- Exclamó golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas, la situación estaba volviendo tensa regresando la situación a la perfección.

El verdadero Uchiha viendo la interacción con sus compañeros alzó una ceja notando que su sensei nunca comentó nada negativo sobre su actuación, en la academia Hibiki siempre se distinguió por sus notan en las clases actuación, mentir y sigilo, las mejores cualidades de un espía.

-Muy bien, ahora intenta con Zabuza- interrumpió Kakashi notando la mirada de Sasuke.

Rapidamente se transformó en el hombre en cuestión imitando su expresión pensativa e intimidarte mientras ponía sus botas encima de la mesa y se reclinaba hacia atrás

-El Gaki puede que tenga razón pero el mejor método sigue siendo usar la neblina, no pienso dejar el trabajo de un verdadero ninja en manos de un mocoso que piensa que todo es un juego-

Haku dejó salir un silbido -Lo hace bien Zabuza-sama eso es algo que tu dirías-

-Esta bien, esta bien parece que puedes hacerlo, pero ten cuidado- aceptó Kakashi notando lo remarcable que era su actuación, apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con el sujeto y pudo imitarlo por unos segundos tiempo mas que suficiente para un matar a la persona con la que hablaba o simplemente seguir sin levantar sospechas.

Dejando atrás el henge verdadero que le gustaba llamarlo mostrando a un feliz Greyson al ser confiado con semejante misión considerando que era un simple genin según los reportes oficiales.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Porque no mandar a los insectos de Shino para que hagan un trabajo de reconocimientos del interior? Sus insectos pueden darnos una idea de la estructura la base-

-El alcance de mis insectos de unos 7 kilómetros antes de que pierdan totalmente su conexión con la colmena-

Las manos de Kakashi aplaudieron para llamar la atención de los presentes -Parece que tenemos un plan, Shino pronto iremos a la base para recolectar toda la información que podamos, luego regresamos a la noche para que Hibiki empiece la infiltración esperamos 30 minutos para que haga su trabajo, pasado ese tiempo, sea detectado o derrotado empezaremos a cubrir el lugar con la neblina para que Hibiki y Zabuza hagan su trabajo, luego continuaremos todos juntos para eliminar las fuerzas restantes, si se encuentran con Makoto retrocedan y soliciten refuerzos ¿Alguna duda?-

La mano de Mirakaze se alzó -¿Estoy obligada a participar?-

Kakashi se mostraba algo reservado ante los extraños a pesar de estar leyendo su libro tenía totalmente atento a su alrededor -Recuerda que su participación en esta misión es para ser aceptados en Konoha con mayor facilidad, personalmente no lo apruebo pero es lo mejor para todos, así que empecemos con esto- con estas última palabras cerró su libro para no abrirlo mas por hoy.

* * *

Estaba cayendo el sol en el horizonte y sus último rayos moribundo se veían a la distancia dejando a la tierra en tinieblas, el perfecto momento para una última reunión antes del ataque.

-¿Estan todos listos?- preguntó el Kakashi con toda su legendariamente única seriedad, miró a todos los presentes en aquel pequeño claro con seriedad mientras asentían algunos mas nerviosos que otros, en especial Sakara y Hinata que al igual que al resto de los genin se les dieron la instrucciones de no entablar combate en ningún momento a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario.

-Hibiki aun tienes tiempo de retractarte, espero que tu clon de sombra pueda con esto, tu parte no es fundamental pero es recomendado, no puedo poner en enfasis lo equivocado que es permitir que un genin participe en tal misión pero es tu decisión el ayudar a Zabuza o no-

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei pero estas personas no son civiles o inocentes, están apoyando la trata de personas y no están dispuestas de dejar de hacerlo, no tengo ninguna razón por la cual sentirme culpable-

Zabuza miró la interacción complacido -Gaki, desearía que luego de esto pudieras ir con nosotros a Kiri serías un maldito héroe-

Greyson ni siquiera lo miró -Plantéalo al Hokage-

-tsh, eres aburrido- el chico simplemente alzó los hombros desinteresado mientras sus dedos formaron la famosa cruz para la creacción de un clon de sombras

-Ya sabes el procedimiento, observación, henge, sustitución e infiltración, que Kami este contigo soldado- El clon le dio al original un saludo militar con dos dedos antes de desaparecer en la sombras en busca de su punto de infiltración.

* * *

El campamento en cuestión constaba de un semicírculo de unos 75 metros de radio fuertemente fortificado mirando para el noreste cubriendo la entrada de un pequeño monte en donde funciona una mina en donde los prisioneros eran obligados a trabajar durante su estadía.

El clon miró a su alrededor concentrando un poco de chakra en sus ojos para mejorar su visión hasta depositarse en un guardia en una de las torres con una jarra manteniéndole compañía mientras hablaba con una segunda persona, tenía que esperar un poco antes de avanzar lentamente por entre los arbustos y ramas de los árboles antes de empezar a escalar si quería intentar acabarlo cuando este solo.

Mirando a su alrededor confirmando la ausencia de enemigos se arrodilló en el suelo momento para meditar, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento no era capaz de detectar a sus enemigos con facilidad, tenía que relajarse y sentir las diferentes firmas de chakra a su alrededor las cuales se sentía como corrientes de aire, cada firma tenía una intensidad, velocidad, presión, temperatura y dirección lo que le permitían a uno conocer la distancia, poder y la cantidad de enemigo si se lograba aislar cada uno de estas señales por separado.

Actualmente habían tres personas en la torre dos hablando y un tercero que no se movía adentro, siendo esta última ubicado del otro lado de la única ventana de aquella dirección y había un poco de luz saliendo por esta mas o menos de la intensidad de una lámpara o una vela, concentrando el mínimo chakra necesario el clon dio unos pasos en la pared antes de quedarse colgado de una piedra sobresaliente y continuar el resto del corto trayecto escalando a fuerza muscular.

* * *

El equipo de rescate estaban mirando como ingresaba al edificio escalando con las manos

-Gaki, ¿porque no continuaste caminando por la pared en vez de escalar?- Preguntó Zabuza mirando por sus binoculares

-Porque no se si alguno de allí adentro es un sensorial, el clon tiene que dar la menor cantidad de rastros posibles, así que una vez que consiga un "disfraz" podrá continuar con normalidad-

De la ventana un guardia se asomó con un libro naranja en una mano y un pequeño espejo en la otra mandando unos reflejos les llamando la atención, siendo la señal de que había logrado entrar exitosamente, ahora era cuestión de tiempo antes de continuar.

* * *

El pequeño infiltrado caminó entre sus supuestos compañeros que estaban festejando alegremente por alguna razón, algo de unas bellas zorras, depositos de ... ok rápidamente entendí que los guardias se divertían un rato con sus cautivas, pasó con discreción por el lugar intentando salir del campo de visión de la mayor cantidad de ojos posibles mientras sobre escuchaba algunas conversaciones para saber un poco de la gente, seguridad y plagaba el lugar de sellos explosivos con la ayuda de clones de sombra que también recolectaban información y esperaban a la señal para empezar el ataque cuando se de la señal, mas allá de un guardia de mal humor que seguramente harían las cosas mas difíciles se enteró sobre la ubicación de los portadores de kekkei genkai por unos ninjas que disfrutaban protestar, era impresionante la cantidad de información que se consigue sobre escuchando en un ambiente de confianza.

Avanzando un poco mas encontró su primer obstáculo, el guardia que cuidaba la entrada con los ceños fruncidos tenía que tener cuidado con este, avancé sin mas con mi rostro semicubierto por un libro Icha-icha el cual estaba disfrutando el hombre en la torre, actualmente muerto y en un sello de almacenaje para que no encuentren el cuerpo.

-Yarui, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no leas mientras patrullas?- preguntó de mal humor,

Alzó la cabeza mirándolo con desinteres antes de agitando la mano derecha suavemente en forma de una mano indicando que no me importaba, el hombre ladró un par de cosas entre dientes pero lo dejó ir, no podía creer que lo había logrado.

Continuando con el disfraz el clon continuó bajando por los túneles con los oidos atentos a los guardias que lo guiaron a una zona de descanso en donde había cinco ninjas comiendo en una mesa larga, un par sentados en un sofá que ahora eran tres contando el que acababa de salir del baño, el lugar contaba además con una cocina y una pizarra que detallaba los horarios de cada guardia, al parecer la persona que estaba pasando había terminado su turno hace un par de horas, aunque no era difícil poner una excusa, no había nada que dijera la contraseña aunque sabía cual era por los insectos de Shino que lograron llegar hasta ese punto antes de ser obligados a regresar.

Continuó bajando dando cada tanto un puntapie o golpes en la cabeza a algún que otro trabajador de la mina para mantener la fachada, un poco de gritos e intimidación venía con el trabajo aunque lo hacían sentir una basura, con suerte pudo evitar otras rutinas de guardias algunas mejores que otras.

-Yarui ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Tu turno terminó hace rato- preguntó un ninja salido de la nada haciendo que el libro casi caiga al suelo, el hombre tenía unos 20 años y tenía una barba de 3 días, su cabello era liso y castaño en un corte de cabello que parecía un coco

-KAMI, ¿Que estabas pensando? casi haces que mi tesoro se ensucie en esta alcantarilla- repuso con el tono grave correspondiente al hombre en cuestión.

-Yo pregunté primero Yarui ¿Y cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que leas en tu tiempo libre?-

-Para que lo sepas estoy en mi tiempo libre y estoy aquí para "divertirme" un poco, hay algunas cosas aquí que quiero intentar con algunas de nuestras "invitadas"-

El sujeto sonrió ladinamente -No te culpo, hace poco cambio la contraseña ahora es 0294, asegúrate de usar protección no querrás que su sangre inmunda te infecte, será bonita pero es solo una máscara para el monstruo que es-

El clon casi se dispersa de lo fuerte que se clavaba las uñas para no matarlo, ahora tenía que hacer cosas mas importantes ... este lugar era mucho mas grande de lo que esperaba pero alfín llegó a la zona mas profunda en donde un tablero electrónico esperaba el código para abrirse, cuatro mágicos números despues yyyyy

-Código incorrecto- apareció en la pantalla -dos intentos mas antes de soltar la alarma-

El clon sintió como como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría encima, no tenía forma de adivinar el código entre las diez mil posibilidades, tenía que encontrar una forma de entrar "¿que es lo que James Bond y Macgyver harían ... una forma de que los teclados se resuelvan solos, ¿Pero como? .. mmmm nuestros dedos contienen grasa y este se pega a las teclas así es como se hacen las huellas digitales, ahora tenía que encontrar algo para revelar la grasa ... un polvo fino" mirando a su alrededor notó que no había nada que pudiera servir, "¿Alguna habilidad? ... ooooo una función mas para "aquella" técnica".

Unos sellos de mano mas tarde y el teclado empezó a brillar ligeramente en ciertas áreas principalmente el 0, 2, 9 y 4 lo que resultaba una broma, "adivinanzas eh? pues al diablo con esto"

Estaba a punto de electrocutar el panel al séptimo infierno cuando el hombre de antes apareció nuevamente -Se que no eres Yarui, el verdadero es gay aunque intenta engañar a los demás haciéndose pasar por un pervertido- aclaró mientras sacaba una kunai lista para un combate

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, este tipo es un chunin común pero no creo que esté a su altura" -No, esta es mi oportunidad de demostrar que soy hetero con esa belleza peli..- dejando el frase en el medio del aire cargó con todas sus fuerzas contra el desconocido penetrando sus defensas con un codazo reforzado con raiton aumentando la resistencia e impacto lanzándolo contra la pared del tunel.

No tuvo oportunidad de caer al suelo cuando una mano en su boca y otra en frente de su corazón apresó al ninja de kiri contra la rocosa superficie, listo para clavar su kunai en mano en el clon tres palabras lo detuvieron** -Raiton: Toque eléctrico-** la electricidad empezaba a circular en la mano de Greyson con un jutsu que no necesitó sellos de mano producto de su entrenamiento con el elemento, empezó a entrar en el corazón del shinobi matándolo de un ataque cardíaco mientras sus gritos eran sofocados y su cuerpo se convulsionaba por la energía que aun recorría su cuerpo.

Lentamente dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo suspirando de alivio al ver que no activó ninguna alarma y agradeciendo que su enemigo no haya sido demasiado poderoso aunque era una lastima tener que matarlo a pesar de todo, ahora ya no importaba lo hecho hecho estaba y empezó a buscar algo de utilidad o la nueva contraseña pero no encontró nada excepto otro equipo de shuriken y kunai, lo cual era preocupante, tenía otras 15 oportunidades si es que involucraban esos cuatro número de forma no repetitiva.

"Puede ser que todo esto sea una trampa para confirmar su sospecha" racionalizo el clon cruzando los dedos por aquella corazonada, los botones 9402 fueron presionados abriendo la dichosa puerta se abrió al tiempo que las pisadas se retiraban, tenía que admitir que estaba sudando la gota gorda, pero estaba en camino y casi estaba allí.

El lugar a partir de aquel punto cambió radicalmente, ahora era todo de metal pisos, puertas, techo, cada paso resonaba en el pasillo, a unos metros de la puerta estaba las llaves del lugar, todas ellas alineadas, era hora de un poco de magia.

La primera habitación había un muchacho de unos 14 años sentado en una esquina hecho una bola mirando a sus pies con ropa demaciado grande para su cuerpo y no parecía muy saludable, tenía que continuar con precaución, mirando alrededor por cámaras confirmó que estaba solo para hacer lo que deseara, creó un clon de sombras para que abra la puerta y entre, el muchacho inmediatamente empezó a temblar en el lugar.

-Dime, ¿Tes sientes con suerte, niño?- pregunté usando la voz del guardia aterrando a la criatura

-Pues espero si, porque hoy es el día que obtendrás tu libertad- El chico abrió los ojos brillosos de color avena como si le dijeran que era navidad, liberó el henge mostrando su "verdadera" forma mientras señalaba su banda -Konoha al rescate- anunció antes de ser tackleado al suelo por el chico que lloraba de alegría.

-Ahora es tu oportunidad de salir de aquí, van a tener que luchar para llegar a la superficie pero estoy aquí para liberarlos y desellar sus chakras- Se notaba que tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar pero estaba listo para luchar por la posibilidad de aire fresco, sacando un pequeño equipo de sellos que el original le había prestado empezó a trabajar en la espalda del chico, que temblaba de las cosquillas producidas por el suave cepillo.

Uno por uno fue dando la noticia y sacando los sellos de todos los presos, aunque había algunas mujeres que no podían responder por estar en un pequeño coma por las actividades forzosas de los bastardos, al parecer las únicas habitaciones con colchón eran lo que recibían las mujeres, apartando estos pensamientos se fue hasta cada una de ella hasta el final en donde se encontraba una mujer al principio de sus treinta con pelo castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, voluptuosa figura y ojos verdes, era sin lugar a dudas la famosa Mei Terumi.

Golpeando un par de veces la puerta ingresó el clon con su forma real -¿Mei Terumi?- preguntó mientras la figura lo miraba detenidamente hasta llegar a su banda.

-¿Que asuntos tiene Konoha con Kiri?- preguntó con veneno en su voz

-Zabuza me envió para que libere a los prisioneros y libere su chakra- respondió con franqueza sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-Zabuza ... ¿Donde esta?- preguntó intentando mantener la calma pero sus dedos se movían ligeramente traicionando su apariencia,

-Esta en la superficie junto con unos ninjas de Konoha, estoy aquí para que se puedan hacer un ataque en pinza mientras están enfocados con ellos, déjame que les haga un mapa para salir junto con las direcciones de la armería junto con lo que pude juntar en el camino y un plan de escape e identificación para evitar el fuego cruzado- La sonrisa de la mujer daba miedo pero al mismo tiempo era excitante, esos ojos verdes eran para perderse en ellos.

* * *

-¿Cuanto mas Gaki?- preguntó Zabuza por milécima vez agotando la paciencia del Hibiki original.

-Zabuza-san, callate antes de agarre ese cuchillo sobrevalorado que tienes allí y te corte los huevos- amenazó mientras que detrás de ellos empezaron a intercambiar dinero, una apuesta se había empezado a formar luego de la veinteava vez siendo Naruto el ganador del pozo acumulado.

-Esperen- avisó alertando a todos los demás -recibí confirmación, tenemos a unos 53 portadores de kekkei genkai, 4 inconcientes y nuestro VIP esta confirmado- Seria cantidad de billetes empezaron a correr a las manos de Naruto, Morino y Hinata, nadie fuera del equipo estaba realmente convencido de que lograría semejante hazaña.

-¿Acaso dudaban de mi?- les preguntó Greyson con falsa inocencia, Kakashi sonrió con su ojo, Morino y Hinata asintieron, Naruto dio un pulgar de aprobación,

-Parece que si tienes talento para algo pero sigues siendo un dobe- felicitó Sasuke con su típica altitud tsundere/emo, que era miles de veces mejor que su "mmph"

-No importa, es hora de sacarlos de allí antes de que esto explote por los aires, ahora mismo se están reagrupando pero es hora de la fiesta, Zabuza ¿puedes hacer los honores?- preguntó dejando que el adulto empiece a generar una niebla antinatural en medio del campamento levantando la sospecha de los ninjas, esta vez no hubo introducción simplemente empezó a cortar a todo aquel que se le cruzara mientras que Hibiki guiaba al resto a los lugares en donde los esclavos civiles estaban apresados de lo que podría ser una gran pelea si se despertaba al dragón.

* * *

-Señor, una niebla empezó a rodear el campamento, creemos que estamos bajo ataque- anunció un guardia sin importancia despertando de forma no tan gentilmente a la mole de hombre.

-Al fin, hace rato que estaba deseando algo de diversión la sonrisa en su rostro prometía dolor y sangre tanto en amigos como enemigos asustó al guardia que prefería lanzarse contra los invasores que ponerse en la linea de fuego de aquel "monstruo" que ahora empezaba a abrirse camino mientras el personal de seguridad empezaba a moverse siempre evadiendo contacto directo que podría significar una muerte instantánea, aunque no sospechaban que entre ellos y vistiendo medias rojas para distinguirse entre ellos los prisioneros lentamente estaban acabando uno por uno a sus captores consiguiendo mas equipo, sembrando mas caos y confución con desinformación, solo tenían que mantenerse alejados de los rescatistas mientras acortaban las lineas desde atrás.

* * *

Zabuza estaba demostrando su apodo con cada movimiento de su espada, la sangre y los cuerpos pronto empezaron a ser parte del nuevo pavimento tapando el suelo que hace media hora atrás era marrón mientras los demás terminaban de hacer su trabajo.

"Por mas divertido que sea tengo que encontrar a Mei, espero que se encuentre bien si no tendré problemas en mi plan de derrocar al Mizukage" pensaba mientras cortaba a otra "mosca" cuando un movimiento en el campo de batalla hizo sonar su alarma de peligro gritándole que salte para el costado al tiempo que un dragón de tierra atravesaba el lugar en donde estaba parado hacer un momento, apenas aterrizó saltó nuevamente antes de que el piso se llenara de picos de piedra que intentaban impalarlo, en el aire colocó su espada frente a el protegiendolo de los kunai que iban directo hacia el.

Aterrizando sin hacer sonido alguno disipó la niebla que envolvía a los dos combatientes considerando que esta solo lo estorbaría en una lucha contra alguien tan experimentado como su objetivo: Makoto Tokomu, que mas que nada tenía que mantenerlo distraido mientras los demás hacían su trabajo.

-Momochi Zabuza, el demonio escondido en la neblina, ex-miembro de los siete espadachines de la niebla- en su rostro y palabras desbordaban de soberbia y ego, lo peor era que tenía las habilidades para que sean justificadas.

El hombre era a fin de cuentas estándar, 1.70 m de altura, pechos y hombros normales, cabellos castaños llenos de pinchos e indomable junto con un par de ojos negros, vestía un simple kimono de batalla marrón oscuro como la corteza de un árbol, ahora bien lo que tenía de distintivo era que cada un máxima de 25 cm encontrabas otra cicatriz en su cuerpo, especialmente una que pasaba por encima de su oreja izquierda que marcaba su cuero cabelludo siguiendo la linea del peinado eliminando la posibilidad de que crezca cabello en aquella zona. dejando la piel blanca como nieve, pasando a una postura de combate se prepararon para la dura batalla, aunque por dentro Zabuza sonreia sabiendo que si las cosas no resultaban como lo planeado tendría unos pesados refuerzos.

* * *

-click, click, click, klik- Sono suavemente dejando abierta la última celda de aquel edificio a manos de un shinobi rubio

-Hibiki-nii-san tenía razón, abrir cerraduras es muy util- comentó por lo bajo mientras abría la puerta dejando salir a las última prisioneras

-Gracias, muchisimas gracias- agradecieron con lagrimas en los ojos agradeciendo a Kami por el rescate, mientras que el rescatista no era un samurai de armadura dorada o siquiera un adulto no dudarían de tomar la ayuda del pequeño shinobi en naraja.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible, no es seguro- Con cuidado guió al pequeño grupo hasta un punto de encuentro fusionándose en un numeroso grupo de al menos 2 docenas de cabezas.

Naruto miró al grupo y estos lo miraron a el como patitos siguiendo a su mama, no tenía ni idea que es lo que tenía que hacer ahora que estaba en semejante misión de escolta.

-Intenten mantener silencio y esconderse lo mejor posible, quiero que se muevan de a pequeños grupos dando tiempo a los demás a moverse, les juro que haré todo lo posible por sacarlos de aquí, De veras- El grupo empezó a relajarse viendo en sus ojos azules su seriedad y en su sonrisa la confianza en si mismo que les dio coraje.

Asintiendo con la cabeza empezaron a bordear el campamento, siendo este el último todos por lo que confirmaban los insectos de Shino, afortunadamente la niebla de Zabuza aun estaba haciendo efecto a pesar de haber dejado de usar dicha técnica aunque estaba empezando a disiparse, aunque la atención que causaba el blandir una gigantesca espada era mayor que la de un ninja vistiendo naranja, cerca pero lo suficiente para cambiar prioridades, al menos el de unos pocos.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí un enano vestido de naranja que se cree ninja y te intentas marchar con nuestra mercancía, esta muerto mocoso- Cargó contra el rubio antes de que una lluvia de kunai terminara matandolo, encima de ellos había un segundo naruto que estaba contemplando lo que había hecho, miró hasta el otro que estaba guiando al grupo y este la dedicó una sonrisa triste y le asintió, sacudiendo la cabeza los dos continuaron en paralelo mientras protegían a los civiles.

* * *

Mientras que la batalla entre Zabuza y Tokomu continuaba unos clones de Greyson empezaron a inundar el área usando uno pergaminos de almacenamientos que estaban cargados con agua, la idea era ayudar a Zabuza colocando abundante agua en el campo de batalla para facilitarle sus jutsus, El equipo sabía que de todos los presentes Zabuza era el que presentaba heridas de mayor gravedad seguido por Kakashi pero no tanto como el primero.

-Zabuza, arriba- Gritó dandole la señal al shinobi de saltar antes de que una docena de clones empiecen a transformar todo su chakra en electricidad y expulsarlo al agua.

Tokomu intentó escapar para encontrarse con todos los ninjas experimentados de Konoha plus Sasuke que lo recibieron con una bola de fuego cada uno de todas direcciones reforzado con una corriente de aire desde arriba forzándolo a usar una sustitución de último segundo con un barril solo para encontrarse directamente sobre un par de sellos explosivos que explotaron con violencia pero fallando en acabar con el ninja el cual aterrizó en el agua en donde efectivamente fue electrocutado por unos segundos antes de que los clones se disipen por falta de chakra, aquella había sido demasiado costoso.

Sorprendentemente el hombre continuaba de pie luego de la descarga demostrando cuan duro era y cuan lejos estaba de ser derrotado por un simple genin, así que viendo que aquí no lo necesitaba Greyson se retiró del campo de batalla no sin antes llevarse a Sasuke con el.

-Suéltame Dobe, no necesito tu ayuda- refunfuñó pataleando como un niño mientras Greyson formaba con su mano libre un shunshin para alejarlos del combate, una vez fuera de peligro dejó ir al vengado.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo? Suficiente con que me estes humillando desde que llegaste y ahora me sacas de la batalla ¿Dime que creees que estas haciendo?- Preguntó el último Uchiha mirandolo a los ojos con su sharingan activado, uno con dos aspas en el izquierdo y uno en el derecho.

-Hasta ahora nuestros sensei se estaban conteniendo por nuestra presencia, saben muy bien que somos un blanco facil para alguien del nivel de Tokomu, recuerda que es ninja rango S y de nuestro lado tenemos a cinco ninjas clase A lastimados y con unos dos tercios de su chakra listo para usar y encima de eso tienen que cuidar de que no nos mate, puede que tengamos momento de utilidad pero ahora estas solos y la cosa te asegura que esta a punto de estallar- apuntó en direcicón a la base, en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaban en una distancia lo suficiente como para ser segura y al mismo tiempo poder ver lo que ocurre,

-A que te refieres Dobe- preguntó Sasuke irritado por el criptisismo de Greyson el cual lo ignoraba completamente mirando únicamente el campo de batalla en donde empezaba a escalar rápidamente a una zona de guerra con Tokomu en el centro lanzando mas dragones de tierra de lo que tenía ganas de contar, cuando súbitamente una ola de lava empezó a barrer toda la zona quemando todo a su paso y evaporando el agua.

-Que ... ¿Que demonios fue eso?- Sasuke tenía razón en estar perplejo ante el poder destructivo de quien sea que empezó a lanzar eso pronto le llegó la memoria del clon que estaba acompañando a los portadores de kekkei genkai, los cuales aparentemente estaban esperando el momento justo para salir aprovechando la oportunidad de llenarse el estómago en la cocina, demonios que los muchachos tenian hambre y que era dificil cocinar para tantos, incluso si era solo arroz eran simplemente demaciados para tan poco tiempo pero lo necesitaban para recargar chakra para la pelea.

-Esa es la razón por la que vinimos Sasuke, Mei Temuri en acción por cierto si piensas que eso levanta temperatura tienes que ver como es ella, es mas, **henge**- formando los sellos necesarios Greyson se vio reemplazado por una Mei en vendajes similares a los de Kurenai lo cual era lo mas decente que había encontrado para mostrarle las curvas de dicha mujer haciendo que el adolecente sangre un poco por la nariz.

-Guau- comentó viendo que Greyson canceló la técnica regresando a su forma "original" -Así que agradéceme por sacarte de allí porque no se si ninguno de nosotros podría sobrevivir a eso, al menos no hasta dentro de algunos años, pero tenemos tiempo para eso, por ahora disfrutemos en silencio-

Los dos empezaron a ver como el fuego y la destrucción rugían en el campo de batalla solo desviando la vista al notar que los demás empezaban a unirse, Naruto al otro lado de Sasuke en la misma rama, por encima estaba Sakura con Hinata y Shino mientras que del otro lado del tronco estaba Haku apoyando su espalda y manos contra la corteza, era un maravilloso momento de unión entre el equipo 7, 9 y Haku quien miraba preocupado el campo de batalla en donde había mas luces que en un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-Ten fe Haku, estoy seguro de que estará de regreso, de veras- No sabía como pero Naruto siempre tenía la habilidad de cambiar el humor a su alrededor, con tan solo unas palabras puede lograr mas de lo que un grupo de psicólogos no logran en toda su vida.

* * *

Regresando al campo de batalla los espadachines se navegaban alrededor de los cuerpos de los dragones de tierra pegándose a ellos con chakra intentando acercarse a su objetivo el cual continuaba sustituyéndose con clones de tierra, Morino lanzaba todo lo que tenía a mano y mas intentando darle una ventana de oportunidad a sus compañeros, Yuuki sobrevolaba alrededor con su abanico en donde arrojaba sellos explosivos y algún que otro jutsu de viento mientras se mantenía en relativa seguridad, Kakashi con su sharingan activado intentaba darle con cada truco que tenía, desde tirar balas de agua hasta ocultarse para ataques sorpresa, Chimaru estaba constantemente arrojando lanzas de roca que eran siempre bloqueadas por una muralla a última segundo y Mei arrojaba sus balas de lava.

Vaya tantos enemigos y diversos ataque al mismo tiempo no tardó mucho en cometer un error o mejor dicho quedarse sin energía al igual que el resto solo que los demás estaban con mucho menos stress mental no pudo ver que Mei se había acercado lo suficiente para usar su elemento vapor a quemarropa, solamente duró unos segundo de gran dolor antes de caer muerto al piso, en sus últimos momentos exclamó.

-Diganle a Kurotsuchi que lo lamento, me arrepiento de todo- apenas pudo terminar estas palabras su corazón de detuvo dando por terminada la batalla.

* * *

-Parece que ya se terminó- Comentó Hinata mirando como un poco mas allá el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte indicando el comenzar de un nuevo día en mas de una forma para la mayoría de ellos.

-Creo que mas tarde les prepararé mas Hotekake para todos, creo que lo ganamos- Súbitamente todos parecían mucho mas enérgicos excepto Haku quien no entendía lo que ocurría.

La marcha de regreso fue lenta no solo porque tenían que guiar a una gran cantidad de personas tambien estaba el cansancio, falta de sueño, chakra y las heridas que habían experimentado a lo largo del día, en el caso de Kakashi estaba en la espalda de Naruto quien era el único que estaba en decentes condiciones, pero aun así el paso era lento y forzado.

Tardaron unas horas y muchos descansos mas tarde llegaron a la aldea en donde todos alabaron la llegada de los héroes y los refugiados, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta del deplorable estado en el que se encontraban en el mejor de los casos como Sakura, Hinata, Shino y Haku estaban cabeceando, Sasuke y Greyson estaban caminando con los ojos cerrados listos para caer rendidos, Neko estaba rengueando con la pierna izquierda, Hayate tenía unas vendas para mantener su brazo en el lugar, Zabuza tenía muchos moretones morados y un ojo negro, mientras que Yuuki, Morino, Chimaru y Mei estaban exhaustos como los genin, mientras que esta última mostraba síntomas de no haber comido bien en un buen tiempo.

Como gente de agradecimiento los shinobis fueron hospedados en un hotel mientras que los demás fueron hospedados en las casas de los demás aldeanos, no falta decía que pasaron el resto del día y en los brazos de morfeo, algunos del alivio de la seguridad y otros por sus heridas.

* * *

Un olor conocido por algunos y desconocidos por otros los despertó llamándolos a desayunar encontrando el comedor del hotel una cantidad de comida suficiente para ser considerada un festín y un estómago demandando comida como nunca.

Mei salió disparada hacia un recipiente que contenía frutillas seguida de cerca por Yuuki, Zabuza y Haku estaban en camino al pescado hervido y Chimaru a la sopa de miso, los ninjas de Konoha menos Greyson que no se encontraba con ellos se dirigieron a una mesa vacía en donde esperaron.

-Si no comen mas para nosotros- comentó Zabuza con un todo burlón que hacía un extraño efecto con su voz rasposa.

-Es porque estamos esperando, el mejor plato del mundo seguido del ramen- Los ninjas extranjeros los miraron raro preguntandose si ese plato tenía que ver con el apetitoso aroma a su alrededor.

En la otra punta de la habitación se encontraba la puerta a la cocina en donde Tsunami y Greyson aparecieron cargando unos platos de Hot cakes en generosas proporciones tanto en nivel como en miel dejandolos en la peso de Konoha en donde los Jounin reclamaron el primer plato a pura fuerza y agilidad

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó Mei con hambre en sus ojos, una rápida evaluación le hizo reconsiderar la posibilidad de ser un cretino con ella solo por diversión.

-Es un plato que yo mismo cree, si esperas un poco mas te traigo un plato, ahora mismo los muchachos tienen las manos llenas- Detrás de el Tsunami regresó a la cocina dejandole el paso libre para que dejar pasar un con con dos platos en cada mano, en el movimiento de la puerta se podía ver como un ejercito de clones trabajaba en la cocina.

Los platos continuaban desapareciendo en el momento que aparecía al punto que tenía que les era imposible a los demas ignorar lo que ocurrían, tampoco ayudaba que se estuvieran apuñalando unos a otros con sus palillos por intentar robarles un poco de comida. Luego de unos 10 minutos de caos los clones empezaron a servirles a los demás obteniendo la misma reacción de la otra mesa, solo la sonrisa de Mei y la amenaza de matarlos a todos pudo calmarlos lo suficiente para recobrar la tranquilidad, aunque eso significara que solo ella podría comer hasta quedar satisfecha.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste allí adentro Terumi-san?- preguntó el clon camarero al ver la montaña de platos que estaba formando preguntandose como es que no tenía estómago de embarazada de 6 meses.

Una mirada de soslayo le mandó una corriente eléctrica por la espalda -No me llames así, llamame Mei-chan o simplemente Mei y solo estuve una semana- la mirada pasó de dura a tierna en menos de un segundo, era difícil de entender a la mujeres pero solo tenía que aceptar que era como era.

-Oh, por cierto no sabía que te sentías tan próxima a mi Mei- Le respondió con una sonrisa ladina esperando hacerla patinar con sus palabras, usar unicamente el primer nombre es una señal de proximidad similar a la de un amigo intimo o un amante.

-Hibiki-kun llegaste a mi como un heroe de ficción, me sacaste de la celda, me diste la posibilidad de escapar por mi cuenta, me diste tu chakra y cocinaste para mi tanto cena como desayuno, ambos deliciosos por cierto, siempre me respetaste como kunoichi, nunca me vistes como alguien débil a quien proteger, eso es algo que nunca olvidaré Hibiki-kun-

Greyson no pudo evitar sonrojarse en gran medida, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar atropellarse con las palabras, semejante era la tentación para hablar que terminó disipándose a si mismos haciendo un escándalo en la cocina en donde todos recibieron los recuerdos mientras que los ninjas adultos. las chicas y Haku se rieron por lo bajo ante la situación dejando a los jovenes en confución los cuales optaron por continuar el silencio.

Clones continuaron saliendo de la cocina alimentando a los demás ligeramente ruborizados pero felices tanto del elogio como de ver a los demas enterrar sus cabezas en sus platos y prácticamente lamer sus platos, afortunadamante pudieron contenerse mientras que Haku y Yuuki no dudaron en preguntar por la receta.

Pasados los panqueques todos se juntaron en una misma mesa a tomar un café mientras conversaban entre ellos principalmente estaban hablando en parejas, Naruto con Hinata, Sakura con Haku, Mei con Zabuza, Tsunami con Morino, Hayate y Neko, mientras que Greyson, Sasuke, Shino y Kakashi estaban en un tranquilo silencio, este última con su libro naranja disfrutando de su lectura si su risita era algun indicativo.

-Hibiki-kun- Llamó Mei en voz baja quien casualmente se próximo a Greyson por la espalda -Zabuza-san me contó un poco mas de ti, aparentemente esta impresionado de ver a alguien tan joven con tus habilidades y quería preguntarse si podrías reconsiderar nuestra oferta de unirte a nuestra causa- Casualmente se acercó un poco mas entrando dentro de su espacio personal.

-Ya le dije a Zabuza que no pienso renunciar a Konoha y si quieren mi ayuda que lo soliciten al Hokage- en el fondo de su cabeza una pequeña voz le estaba diciendo que le estaban tendiendo una trampa.

-Por favor Hibiki-kun, me gustaría mucho que vengas con nosotros, prometo cuidarte bien y un buen lugar cuando todo termine- intentó persuadir poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Greyson y presionando sus pecho ligeramente contra su espalda.

-Ya te dije que no Mei-_san_ es como decirte que te olvides de tu causa y que vengas a Konoha conmigo, tu tienes tu lealtad hacia tu tierra y yo también, no digo que no lo termine haciendo pero si lo hago será por medios legales-

-Pero Hibiki-kuuuun eres mi pequeño principe azul, solo unos años mas y no tendré objeciones- ahora sus pechos estaban presionando fuertemente contra su nuca compremetiendo su fueza de voluntad vs sus hormonas -Incluso ahora estas para comerte todo- comentó en voz baja acercando su rostro al del menor.

-No- respondió con firmeza, una nube de humo mas tarde y en lugar de Greyson, Kakashi estaba siendo besado por Mei haciendo que pierda la conciencia por doble chorro de sangre de la nariz, fisionomía alienígena para Greyson pero no negará que es divertida

-Jutsus de sustitución, el jutsu mas básico, versatil y útil de todo ninja- comentó tomando un sorbo de su taza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que los demás tenían reacciones mixtas.

-Hibiki-san perdiste una -cough, cough- oportunidad única ¿Porque?- preguntaba el enfermizo espadachin recibiendo lo que parecía una mirada asesina de la ANBU

-Porque no es mi novia- respondió como si nada continuando con su bebida dejando a una Mei haciendo puchero, las chicas sonriendo y Kakashi en el suelo con una sonrisa pervertida que se veía a través de la máscara, ahora el pervertido me debía de por vida, aunque se preguntaba que hubiera pasado su hubiera hecho el cambio con Tsunami ... demonios ahora tenía matería para una buenas secciones en el baño.

-Oh, eso me recuerda que le envié un mensaje al Hokage informándole de la situación- avisó haciendo endurecer a Chimaru y a Yuuki-

* * *

**En la oficina del Hokage**

Sarutobi estaba descanzando un momento leyendo un libro naranja cuando la secretario le avisó por el comunicador que había llegado un ave con un mensaje urgente que no se hizo esperar para dejarlo pasar a la secretaria quien le entregó lo que parecía un pergamino antes de dejar la oficia.

Informe del genin Shirohane Hibiki del equipo 9 de Konoha.

Los refuerzos llegaron sin inconvenientes, luego de unos días de investigación se encontró con la base de Gato descubriendo que también había llamado refuerzos luego del primer encuentro con Zabuza.

La batalla entre las dos fuerzas se tomo lugar en el mismo puente a medio construir, ninguna baja de Konoha, el combate fue interrumpido por el mismo Gato quien tenía planeado interrumpir la pelea cuando ambos lados estén agotados con una gran número de mercenarios, los sobrevivientes del combate unieron fuerzas contra el enemigo común teniendo en cuanta que el contrato había sido cancelado.

Entre los ninjas renegados contratados como refuerzos se encuentra Mirakaze Yuuki ex-chunin de Suna y Tsumizu Chimaru ex-chunin de Iwa, estos ninjas dejaron la batalla ante la propuesta de ser incorporados a las fuerzas de Konoha.

Luego de la batalla en donde falleció el millonario Gato de forma semi-accidental ambos dejaron sus diferencias para poder hablar.

La razón del exilio de Zabuza se debió a un intento de asesinar al Mizukage por su campaña genocida en Mizu contra los portadores de kekkei genkai y su razón de estar trabajando para Gato era para irrumpir en su punto de tráfico humano en donde los seguidores de esta ideología vendía portadores de kekkei genkai para poder continuar con sus planes.

Horas mas tarde se irrumpió en el establecimiento en donde TODOS contribuyeron a la liberación de los prisioneros, en caso de Yuuki y Chimaru para mostrar su lealtad y ganar el favor de Konoha por su contribución a la incorporación de portadores de kekkei genkai que deseen unirse a nuestros rangos (Forma gentil de callar a los civiles del consejo).

Con la muerte del magnate los locales invadieron la mansión del difunto y la saquearon quedándose con lo títulos de propiedad de compañías Gato, con un poco de negociación Konoha podrá comerciar libre de impuestos como forma de agradecimiento, además pasarnos los documentos sobre todas las actividades ilegales y junto con los contactos como material de chantaje.

Además conseguí todas la cuentas bancarias de Gato junto con instrucciones de como retirar el dinero.

PD: Preparen el dinero de la recompensa por las cabezas de Katato Kurone ex-jounin de Kusa, además de los gemelos Karasu Kurusu y Karasu Kurasu, ex-jounin de Kumo.

PDD: Zabuza no deja de intentar reclutarme para ayudar en la guerra de Kiri, le continuo diciendo que le mande una solicitud y que usted decida.

PDDD: Seguramente esta detrás de una montaña de hojas cuando regrese le propongo un trato por el secreto para derrotar el papeleo

Fin del informe

Sabía que aquel iba a ser un buen día pero aquello era mejor de lo que esperaba, eran grandes riquezas para los bolsillos de Konoha, mas clanes, mejores negocios, aquello era bueno pero derrotar el papeleo se llevaba el premio, rápidamente salió de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Secretaria, cancele pospone mis citas y cualquier reunin del consejo hoy me tomaré el día libre- le comunicó a la secretaria la cual alzó una seja y veio como el anciano estaba prácticamente bailando mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

El Hokage nunca antes se había sentido tan joven, sentía como al menos unos 20 años se le quitaban de encima y se notaba

"Yo es un gran día para Konoha, oh Hibiki porque siento que nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por ti" El estomago del hombre gruñó y se veía el sol en lo alto "Creo que es hora de un poco de ramen estilo Naruto"

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

**Los review son importantes para el autor, nos ayuda a mejorar lo que el lector cree que esta flojo**


End file.
